Pokemon Journey: Michael and Turtwig
by Thetwiggy13
Summary: Two decades ago, Ash/Red defeated Giovanni and Team Rocket. Presently, however, his son Michael has taken it upon himself to stop Giovanni's final attempt in taking over the world. With every Pokemon inhabiting Kanto, can Michael team up with his friends to stop the villainous Team Rocket? Or will Team Rocket steal the love of his life and force him to surrender?
1. Prologue

**Introduction**

It's a warm March morning, with Pallet Town having a slight mist on the horizon. Pidgey and Pidove can be seen gusting in the wind, and Bidoof hobble around the town. A Turtwig can be seen skipping from a Pokemart with a basket of berries, potions, and Pokeballs. Turning the corner of the store, the Turtwig sets the basket down and bite a doorknob of a nearby house. Turning it, he opens the door and picks the basket back up. There he hops into the doorway, closes the door, and skips through the living room, up the steps, and into the room of a soon-to-be Pokémon Trainer, Michael. What Michael is about to experience will change his life forever.

* * *

I wake up to a bite on the head, signaling that Turtwig is up and has my groceries. The Loudred alarm clock sounds as I jump out of bed and throw on my clothes. Turtwig cheers as I tell him good morning and flip on the TV. While it loads, I look at my surroundings. A newly-bought Wii-U, a sturdy bed, and an "el cheapo" lamp sit in one corner. In the other, I see my wooden desk and laptop. I withdraw a Potion as I see the PKMN News come up with the meteorologist saying it will be a sunny day. Then I flip to the old Professor Oak channel, but Oak is really old. I like to listen to him anyways.

"It appears Kanto is being infested with Pokémon from all regions, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Now is your chance to fill your Pokedex and catch tons of Pokémon!" the professor shouts, with the kind of enthusiasm I'm having today.

Why? Today I am 10, the age I need to be to become a Pokémon Trainer. Now my Turtwig and I can travel the world and catch as many Pokémon as we please! My father has taught me everything I know about Pokémon, and he even bred for this Turtwig I have with his own Snorlax! My father is the best Pokémon trainer I know, so my goal is to become even better! My mother, on the other hand, is a gym leader. She comes and goes in the house since she's far away. My family line is centered on Pokémon, so I have to keep the tradition! My best friend and rival, Mary Oak, also gets to start her career as a trainer. Enough about me, let's get to the story!

I climb down the stairs with one shoe on and the other in my hand. My mom's Starmie's Psychic is putting my belongings in my bookbag. A Miracle Seed, handful of Potions and, Full Heals are already in there. I have 6 Pokeballs strapped to my belt, although Turtwig stays out of his. For breakfast, I grab an Oran Berry for Turtwig and a biscuit for myself. Starmie packs my Pokenav as I eat. I strap my Pokewatch (all these items can be confusing) to my left wrist and leave a note for mom.

**_Gone for Pokedex. See you soon!_**

**_-Michael_**

Turtwig and I run out of the house and to the Pokémon Lab, where a certain professor is to give me a Pokedex. Zigzagging my way from one house to another, I finally see the brown, stubby building toward the back of the town. As I open the door, I see a spiky brownish haired professor holding two Pokedexes, one for me, and one for Mary.

"Hey Professor Gary, I'm ready for my Pokedex!" I shout, with Turtwig "Twig" –ing in agreement.

"I'm sure you are, Mike. Your father was antsy for a Pokedex too. He was almost as good as I was," the professor brags, mocking my father and causing the hair on my neck to stand.

"Dad?" a girl calls out in frustration, "I'm ready for my Pokede-" Mary stops when she sees me. "Hmph. Snivy, let's get this Pokedex and go." Her Snivy agrees with a sharp "Vee!"

The professor carelessly tosses us Pokedexes, and I go ahead and register Turtwig and Snivy both. Mary does the same. Ignoring the prof's speech on how important the thing is, Turtwig and I squeal in excitement and decide to run for the door.

"Michael! You were about to forget this!" the professor yells, throwing a weird disc at me.

"What is this? It looks like a CD," I answer, confused. Mary looks confused as well. Even though I was the top of my class in Pokémon School, we only talked about Pokémon..not CDs.

"That's a TM! It contains Return. The more your Turtwig likes you, the more powerful the attack will be!" Gary says, with his 30-year-old laughter right after. He has aged since his adventure, so should I really trust him..? Mary, of course, got one as well.

"Ok thanks, Professor! I'm going to be going!" Mary and I both shout—and then we just look at each other and blush. As friends, we find that funny, but as rivals, it isn't funny at all.

"You're going down, Ketchum," she said.

"You wish," I reply, and we run out of the lab, out of the town, and onto Route 1.


	2. Youngster Joey & the Monster

**Part 2**

_Party: Turtwig Level 15 _

"Ok Turtwig, let's take a breather," I say with a smile on my face. He and I have been working on Route 1 to train for Mary, my rival and best friend (JUST my best friend). All we've ran into are Sentret and Rattata, though—nothing special enough to take out Snivy. However, the scenery is breathtaking. Trees embedded with webs from Caterpie and Wurmple are silhouetting an outline of a Pokeball, and there are Heracross licking trees for honey. This route is livelier than what my father described.

Suddenly, a little boy wearing shorts runs to me in panic. "HELP ME! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A BIRD!" the kid screams as he tackles into me and Turtwig bites his leg. I tell Turtwig to stop because there isn't much of a point to beat him, he already looked beaten badly. Although I'd rather just rest, I decided to humor the kid and listen to his story.

"What happened?" I asked, and Turtwig let out a little "Tur?" in response, which probably meant "I'm not sure..." But as we get up, the boy introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Joey! My Rattata is in the top percentage, and we should battle! That way, you can defeat the scary bird!" the ecstatic boy hoots, with a crazy glint in his eye.

Taking him up on his offer, I reassure Turtwig that this first trainer battle will invigorate us. "Twig! Turtwig!" the green turtle replies, looking eager to please me. I'm still wondering if I should team him Return or not. Turtwig, although, is already so strong that this battle shouldn't take long.

* * *

**Battle against: Youngster Joey**

"Go, Rattata!" Joey screams with anticipation. The purple rat looks like it has been brushed and taken care of. I'm actually envious, but Turtwig looks ready to mess that shine up.

"Rattata, Quick Attack!"

"Turtwig, dodge and use Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig obeys my command right as a white light of rat races towards my turtle. Turtwig rolls into a ball and spins using its twig as a kick start. It appears to be using Withdraw, a move I never bothered working with until today. The spinning Shell is releasing massive amounts of razor-sharp leaves onto the Rattata, and I almost feel bad as it begin to loose consciousness. As the shell accelerates, the leaves begin to revolve into a tornado of green and toss the Rattata onto Joey. Turtwig then immediately stops with a mere "Twig!"

* * *

Joey is now crying. His Rattata, with squiggles in its eyes, is lying limp on the ground, and he calls it back into his Pokeball. "You're a good battler," Joey tells me, "so I will tell you about the bird."

So Joey tells me that the bird is blue-feathered, with a red chest and white belly, along with a short yellow beak. Upon analyzing the description, I have no idea whatsoever of what he could be talking about. "I haven't seen a bird like that before. I could call my father or something," I suggest, but Joey just shakes his head and stares at the ground.

"I'm not crazy…it was attacking me and it was defeating Rattata and I panicked," Joey cries. "So whether you find it or not is up to you, sorry for bothering you, trainer," he concluded.

All of a sudden, a winged creature swings down from the tree and lands on the ground right in front of me. I whip out my Pokedex and Dexter says it's a Taillow. Joey is screaming that that is the monster, and Turtwig grits its teeth and hardens its shell with Withdraw. I feel this instinct, and I'm not sure why, but all of a sudden I go…

"Turtwig, use Bite!" and Turtwig does so, biting the head of the Taillow. Taillow decides to use Wing Attack on Turtwig while its' on Taillow's head, and therefore Turtwig is taking a beating. I command Turtwig to let go, and the both of them already look rough. Turtwig and Taillow stare one another down, and I use a Potion on Turtwig as Taillow uses Focus Energy. However, this was not to my benefit…

As Taillow began to use aerial defenses to avoid hits, it uses Wing Attack and critically damagedsmy Turtwig. Turtwig, looking nearly faint, decides to pump up its stamina with Overgrow. Then, upon seeing overgrow, something clicks in my mind.

"Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf but don't hit Taillow's torso!" I scream and Joey looks at me as if I'm a moron. However, my loyal turtle lets lose leaf after leaf and out of the bunch, I only needed two.

Taillow fell to the ground with its wings clipped—unable to fly. Joey is hooting and hollering for me to use a Pokeball, so I do. I throw the red-and-white sphere at the bird. Shake, shake, shake, and click! I have now caught my first Pokémon! Immediately, Joey registers me in his Pokenav and I do the same. Joey and I head separate ways, and I decide to go to Viridian City to heal my two Pokémon and he goes to tell Professor Gary of the incident.

Viridian City is actually kind of big compared to Pallet Town. With a Pokémon Gym, I'm already anticipated to win. However, upon stepping at the door, there is a note saying that it's closed. I guess I will have to wait for that gym. So beyond this, I go and decide to do a little shopping. I buy a Potion and decide that I should teach Taillow Return since STAB takes effect. Once I'm out of the Pokemart, I see Professor Gary and his daughter, Mary.

"Let me look at your Pokémon," Gary says, "I already looked at Mary's Snivy and it's at level 14."

So I decide to let him glance at my Pokémon, or so I thought. I got out a magnifying glass and began inspecting both of them. He plucks grass or loose feathers off of them and looks at their behavior. Turtwig seemed to look tougher, but his goofy nature made it hard for me to know. Taillow, on the other hand, is freshly caught, so it shouldn't be too much higher than it already is.

"Turtwig looks like it has a Jolly Nature, and is at Level 16 with the moves Razor Leaf, Bite, Body Slam, and Withdraw," Gary says once he is done inspecting my starter.

"Body Slam? I thought that was an egg move?" Mary confusingly replies, looking at me with envy of an egg move.

"It is an egg move. You said your father's Snorlax was this Turtwig's father?" the professor asks earnestly. I couldn't turn him down.

"Yes, but I wasn't going to say anything. I thought it was natural for Turtwig to have it through level up. What about my Taillow," I admit, biting my tongue and trying to change the subject.

"Looks to be adamant, but according to what Joey told me, it _has_ to be adamant. Level 13 with Wing Attack, Focus Energy, Quick Attack, and…oh! Return! You actually used it! Well, Michael, I have to say that I like your Turtwig and I think the two of you especially will make it far," Gary says with a smile. Why did my dad dislike him so much…?

"Let's battle, that way we'll know which one will 'especially make it far,' okay?" Mary says, with fire in her eyes, but at the same time innocent so her father won't realize. That fire..my dad described it to me about her father once. I better be careful

"Fine, but don't be upset when I defeat you!" I nag her, but it's just nagging. Nothing else. Seriously. Trainers battle. And nag.

* * *

**Battle against Mary Oak**

"Go, Snivy!"

"Go, Turtwig!"

After those words, the two of us just stare at each other. However, she decides to make the first move, being the girl I guess.

"Snivy, Attract!" she exclaims, with her father applauding (to my dismay, his bias itching me to win). All of a sudden pink hearts begin to revolve around Turtwig, and then Turtwig became infatuated with Snivy. I blush, thinking this is a metaphor, but keep pressing on. Turn after turn, Turtwig couldn't do anything, and Snivy was Vine Whipping Turtwig to oblivion. Then I remember. I have another Pokemon. D'oh!

"Turtwig, return! Go Taillow! Wing Attack, right away!" I say as a send out my swallow Pokémon, which is fiercely readying its wings for the first attack.

"Snivy, attract!" Mary yells as she sees the type advantage of her opponent. However, Taillow is faster than Snivy and Taillow is able to knock Snivy out in one hit. I've beaten Gary's daughter!

Taillow triumphantly pecks at Snivy's unconscious body as Mary trembles and falls to her knees. She runs off crying, Gary behind her (although he says it's normal to be upset after your first loss, so I'm not too worried), and me feeling like a wreck. I hurt her Pokémon..am I meant to be a trainer? Maybe if I ask my father…

* * *

Meanwhile, Chatot and Hoothoot can be seen flying above the sky, as the sun begins to fall beneath the horizon. Turtwig, Taillow, and I decide to camp out beneath stars on Route 22, near the "Pokémon League," whatever that is. I still have a lot to learn…

. . .

A strange pink / purple haired woman watches Michael from a nearby bush. She appears to be pretty old, maybe in her late 30s to early 40s. She was accompanied by a clumsy man and an old cat Pokémon. Suddenly, the woman pulls out a cell phone and clicks the number 1, suggesting the person she is calling is on speed-dial.

"Boss, I see the target and his Pokémon. He doesn't seem very threatening. He just has Turtwig and a Taillow. Are you sure we have to follow him?" a voice questions the cell phone in hopes of a reply.

"Do not underestimate the boy. Remember what happened last time, Jessie? It's been twenty years but," the man says, "Team Rocket is up and running."


	3. Beedrill and the Pewter Gym

**Part 2**

_Party: Turtwig Level 16_

_Taillow Level 13_

"Twig!" Turtwig nudges me as I begin to wake up from an odd dream. I look up to see Turtwig and Taillow frolicking in the grass on Route 22, defeating Mankey and Patrat. I change clothes really fast (paranoid that Mary is around) and decide to move north through Viridian City, where the Viridian Forest lies ahead. I slip my pack on and put all the Pokeballs on my belt. I call for my Pokémon so that we can start moving on in our journey, but while they are playing I will just scope out the Pokémon League.

A big red building looms next to a mountain, which according to rumors is "Victory Road." I tell Turtwig and Taillow to stay by the door (and they do) so I can see what this building_ is. _As soon as I get in the doorway, however, a large guard immediately says "Only those possessing the Boulder Badge may enter through this gate", and once I tell him I do not any badges yet, he replies, "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you pass." Therefore I'm forced out the door, with Turtwig and Taillow drinking some water from a nearby pond.

We move back through Viridian City. Seeing the familiar buildings, I remind myself of home. I call my mom, but she's at her gym and one of her sisters picks up to tell me so. I would call my dad, but he is really busy and I can only call him in an emergency. I feel kind of alone on this journey, with no one else kind of caring. Turtwig and Taillow seem like they care, though, so I'll make this adventure the best one I can.

Upon entering Route 2, I see a flock of Spearow move through the woods. Sunflora dance in the petals of flowers and Sewaddle are spinning webs. We soon move to a gate sort of thing, almost like a checkpoint gate. With only the guard in the building, my Pokémon and I nervously scoot out and toward the Viridian Forest.

Darkness. One word I can think of when I see this landmark. With trees covering the shadows, the temperature is amazing still warm, but the shade is everywhere. Murkrow and Hoothoot make noises, scaring Turtwig nearly out of its shell. Taillow, however, loves it here. He not only is able to fly over and under branches, but can reach hard-to-get berries and throw them in my bag. I found a CD on the ground again, although this one is labeled "TM Pluck." I decide to teach Taillow Pluck, and I think Taillow's mastering of the move caused it to forget Focus Energy, which is sort of a bummer. However Taillow is able to get berries faster than a Snorlax would come to a Thanksgiving Dinner. Soon, my book bag became filled with exotic berries and plants.

We pass the dense part of the forest and into this little clearing. Buzzing can be heard from a distance. Glancing towards the buzzing noise, I can't believe what I see.

**Meanwhile**

While Taillow was learning new moves, a cat was sniggering in the distance. It goes up to a hive of Kakuna and uses Fury Swipes on the outer shells. Immediately, black and yellow bees become infuriated and the cat whispers that it was "those Twerps over there," and the bees fell for it. Seeing the bees ready to attack, the cat flexes its talons and smiles a very smug smile.

"Turtwig" it begins shouting as I glance towards the buzzing noise. A group of angry Beedrill are coming right at us! Panicking, I recall Taillow and put Turtwig in my book bag, however some berries fell out in the process. Not caring, I run with Turtwig hiding and Taillow snug in a ball. Looking back, I think I saw what looks to be a cat, but my mind may be playing tricks on me. I whip out my Pokedex and listen to Dexter tell me about Beedrill. I decide to look up how to escape a hive of them and Dexter says:

"**Beedrill can only leave you alone if you jump in the water"**

Looking for a pond or lake to jump in, I'm terrified as Beedrill are circling me from above. Suddenly, I slip over a tree limb and fall to my knees—and then roll on my back to meet my doom. However, Turtwig jumps out of my bookbag and stands firm. Suddenly, Turtwig begins to be slower, yet sturdier. I whip out my Pokedex again and apparently that move is called Curse, and it replaced Withdraw. Turtwig, not even flinching from the Twineedle repeatedly attacking him, is able to then use Body Slam on one Beedrill, knocking it to the ground.

"Go Turtwig!" I shout, and then I realized that I need to help Turtwig as well. Calling Taillow back out, I command it to use Quick Attack on the three Beedrill surrounding Turtwig. As the duo beat down Beedrill, I notice that there is a figure watching me from afar. It looks like a man with (blue hair?) a look of panic and intrigue. Once they knock down the last of the Beedrill, I tell Turtwig to Razor Leaf the figure. As the leaves go toward the man, I notice they aren't falling far enough. Taillow immediately uses Wing Attack next to the leaves, causes a shift in the wind and the leaves to attack the man.

. . .

After the incident, we walk out of the forest and enter Pewter City. This city is larger than Viridian in appearance for sure. With a Gym, Museum, and several houses, I may never get out of this town! First, however, I need to go by the Pokémon Center. Once I'm in, Nurse Joy heals my Pokémon and tells me that Turtwig is at level 17 and Taillow at 15, both healthy and in wonderful condition. And then, of all people, I see Mary Oak again.

"So, Ketchum, you're still behind me? Figures, you always have been slow," she cheerfully insults me, my cheeks turning red.

"Hey, I beat you in the last battle. What says that won't happen again?" I ask, gritting my teeth.

"I'm not ready to battle yet, but don't worry. I've caught a Tyrogue and I can easily defeat you," she brags, showing me the Pokeball containing her newly caught Pokémon.

"Well Taillow is still super effective against it, you know," I remind her, and she just runs out of the Pokémon Center with an angry scorn.

I exit the building and decide to visit the museum before the gym. I have to pay a little cash, though, and after I do I learn that I paid to see a bunch of rocks. Feeling poor, I look at the rocks and see that one has a glint of green in it. Figuring it is just a mineral, I let the rock go and leave the museum.

Now it's on to the gym. Brock is supposedly the gym leader, but I remember him from my younger childhood years. He's best friends with my father, and apparently he is a Rock-type Pokémon Trainer. Turtwig should have this in the bag.

I enter Brock's Gym, which has a field of rocky terrain. Upon my entrance, a tall man with brownish hair enters the field with a grin on his face.

"I'm Brock of Pewter City's Gym. I'm assuming you are here to challenge me, and that this is your first badge. What is your name?" the man says, and I obviously know who he is, but does he remember me?

"I'm Michael Ketchum and I'm ready to fight!" I triumphantly yell with courage and confidence.

"Really? Let's see if you obtained your father's genes. Time to cook up some battling!" he remarked. It's battle time

**Gym Battle 1: vs. Brock**

"Go, Turtwig! When you come out, use Curse!" I say, wanting to get the first move.

My Turtwig comes in and automatically uses Curse, boosting its offense and defense, but lowering its speed. Looking back at me, Turtwig begins to shiver in excitement.

"Ah, Turtwig. Your father used to have one of those! Go, Onix! First off, use Rock Polish!" Brock says, and his Onix does just that. Onix begins to be super fast, slithering its snake-like body back and forth over the field, and I'm starting to panic.

"Onix, now that you're faster, use Rock Tomb!" he says.

"Turtwig, dodge it!" I panic, and Turtwig barely dodges a ton of rocks heading right where his spot was. Turtwig starts sweating.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" I say, and Turtwig uses the move as I say, but Onix is just too fast and is able to dodge it.

"Onix, use Bind!"

My Turtwig is being gripped hard by this rocky snake and is losing its breath as I think. If only I could make Onix slower. Oh!

. . .

_**Flashback, 3 years ago**_

"_Daddy, I want a Pokémon!" a young boy cries._

_ "I bet you do! Guess what? Daddy got you a Pokémon Egg to hatch!" a 25-year-old Ash Ketchum says, "All you have to do to hatch it is walk around a whole lot and then it will become your very own Pokémon!"_

_ "Really, Daddy? I sure hope so. I want a Pokémon that can beat every other!" the son replies._

_ "Oh, don't you worry. This Pokémon will be special, all right. It will hatch and have an egg move," the father smiles._

_ "Oh, that's so cool! I learned about that in Pokémon School today! What move is it?" the child asks._

_ "Well, I want it to be a surprise, but I'll tell you this. Whenever you need a Pokémon to become slower than this one, all you have to do is use that egg move. It may paralyze your opponent!" Ash laughs as he pleases his only son with an egg. _

_ "Then, my Pokémon and I will become the fastest in the world! We'll even be faster than Arceus! Yay!" the boy seems to be ecstatic about his soon-to-be Pokémon, and from that day forward, he will be._

. . .

I wiggle my head back and forth with my senses coming back. Turtwig is glancing at me. There's only one thing to do.

"Turtwig! Bite Onix's tail!" I yell.

Brock looks at me like I'm a moron. Yes, this may be a weird beginning, but this shall soon lead to an end. Turtwig bites the tail and Onix sets it free, and now I slightly nod at Turtwig, who says "Twig!" in reply, knowing I want him to use Body Slam while Onix recovers.

"Turtwig, Body Slam!"

Onix slams to the ground with my Turtwig's attack (which is weird because Turtwig doesn't weight THAT much) and is paralyzed.

"But Onix can't get paralyzed! And Turtwig can't learn Body Slam either! Unless…Snorlax is its father!" Brock exclaims as he learns Onix is about to lose the battle.

Turtwig, regaining its speed from that Curse, is able to start a storm of Razor Leaf to knock out Onix, and now I have beaten his Pokémon.

"You do realize I still have one more Pokémon, right?" Brock says.

I realize that Turtwig is getting weaker and tired, and Taillow has a huge disadvantage with typing. I have to beat this next Pokémon. But what's happening to Turtwig?

Turtwig is glowing white, and Brock screams something about evolution. I can't have my turtle evolve, not into a Grotle!

"TURTWIG! DON'T EVOLVE!" I scream, and the white light ceases. Did Turtwig evolve or is he still himself?


	4. Badges and Double Battling

**Part 4**

_Party:(Turtwig/Grotle?) Level 18_

_Taillow Level 15_

**Meanwhile**

"The Twerp and his Pokémon are entering the older Twerp, Brock's, Gym. Is now the opportunity to barge in and interrupt?" the blue-haired man nervously asks his boss.

"After all of your failures, do you have much of a choice?" the voice replies from the cell phone the man had. He is watching the trainer carefully, intent on fulfilling his duty.

"Well, let's get going, James," Jessie commands, and the two of them, accompanied by a Meowth, enter the gym as they hear Michael scream, "TURTWIG! DON'T EVOLVE!"

This time, they will catch Michael and his Pokémon without fail. They must.

Before I can look at Turtwig, I see two people and a cat, with the man and woman in a uniform with an "R" on it. Who are these people, and why are they coming for me? I glance on my Pokémon on field. A friendly face looks at me.

"Turtwig! You did it! I don't want you to evolve, at least not yet (if at all, I raised the little guy—I don't wanna see him grow up!). Ok, Brock, we're gonna have to pause this," I say.

"I see. This is team Rocket, an evil organization that was after your father and his Pikachu. If I were you, I'd be prepared to fight," Brock informs me.

I grit my teeth as Turtwig places itself right in front of me, in a pose that's ready to fight. Brock decides to let out a Roggenrola, and I am hoping that _that _is the Pokémon I will battle. Either way, Turtwig and Roggenrola must pair up to defeat Team Rocket.

**Vs. Team Rocket**

The blue-haired man sends out a Yamask and uses Shadow Ball on Roggenrola, which takes massive damage on it because of its lack of Special Defense. A cat comes into the battle and brings out its talons.

"What's the matter twerp, never seen a kitty have claws?" the cat answered, "If you aren't smart enough to know, I'm a Meowth." Then it uses Fury Swipes on Turtwig.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf on Meowth!" I scream in frustration, knowing my gym battle is in question. What if we start all over again?!

Turtwig does something I didn't expect. Instead of just Razor Leaf, it first decides to use Body Slam on Meowth, which paralyzes him. Then, he uses Curse, which makes him stronger and bulkier, but still faster than Meowth. To top it off, he uses Razor Leaf on both Pokémon, which knock into Jessie and James, sending them flying. It's as if Turtwig never battled. Then, Turtwig looks at me, goes "Twig," and turns to Brock in determination for the first badge.

"We're blasting off again!" they Rocket trio say as they rapidly fly into the sky.

"Well, you're just like your father," Brock says, smiling, "but you have a gym badge you need. Let me send out my last Pokémon. Roggenrola, return. Go, Graveler!"

**Vs. Brock Pt. 2**

Turtwig glances at me, looking ready to win this badge. I've never seen him so ready to win. Eager, I tell Turtwig to use Curse, and he does so. Twice.

"Graveler, use Magnitude! Magnitude 9!" Brock says, smirking as he signifies the level of shaking his Pokémon causes. Graveler then jumps up and smashes into the ground, vibrating nearby boulders and knocking Turtwig on its side. Even I fall on my butt.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" I say, commanding my turtle to attack. Seeing it move so slowly makes me regret Curse. Although it is a great move, it's more associated for Grotle or Torterra.

Graveler easily dodges and hits Turtwig with another Magnitude. I'm now panicking again. Then, there is a click in my mind. Since Turtwig is so slow, I have to do something right before he attacks.

"Turtwig, get ready to jump!" I say.

"Graveler, finish it off with another Magnitude! 10!" Brock says, sniggering as I am appearing to lose my Turtwig's power. However, he has truly mistaken.

Turtwig jumps up right before the earth shakes, being unaffected by the shake and is right above Graveler. "Turtwig! Razor Leaf, right now!" I scream as fast I can.

Turtwig shakes its head and a maelstrom of leaves come from its twig and onto Graveler. With squiggly eyes, Graveler falls over and is unable to battle. Brock falls to his knees in shock. I shriek with Turtwig (and a Taillow that hopped out of its Pokeball) of joy and we all start dancing to the win.

"Well, I gotta admit—you _are_ your father's child. Your Turtwig…I'm not sure how to explain it, but your combination is simply extraordinary. Very nice game," Brock admits in defeat, however he looks more proud than upset.

"Thank you, and I'll tell my father you said hello!" I squeak in hope of sucking up. Even though I'm known for my dad, being talked about between gym leaders is favorable.

"Here is the Boulder Badge. In your possession, this badge literally makes your Pokémon more powerful. Think of it as a gift from me. Also, someone was waiting for you outside. I think her name was Mary? Anyway, have a wonderful journey and remember—you are never alone, you have your Pokémon," Brock informs me with an encouraging compliment.

As I thank him, I head out the door and run to the Pokémon Center. There, Nurse Joy re-heals my Pokémon and tells me Turtwig is level 21 now, and Taillow is only at 16. I decide to leave Turtwig in my pack and send Taillow out, who stays on my shoulder as I walk out of the Pokémon Center and onto Route 3. All of a sudden, a familiar figure runs toward me.

"Hey, can you accompany me through until we're out of Mount Moon? I'm too scared to go past Route 3. I'll help you train in double battles," Mary nervously (and embarrassingly) asks, obviously distraught for asking her rival for help.

"Um, I guess. Let's get started because I need to train Taillow. How are your Snivy and Tyrogue?" I ask, blushing at her plea.

"Servine, you mean. She's at level 19, and Tyrogue is at level 15. I used him to defeat Brock's Onix and Servine for Graveler. Why didn't you evolve Turtwig?" she wonders as we move onto Route 3 and see many Wurmple and Stunky skirmishing through grass and foliage.

The scenery here is similar to Route 1. However, there is a more looming feeling as we trek our way towards Mt. Moon. Suddenly, I see this pink puff ball jumping up and down with a Microphone in its hand.

"Jigglypuff!" the Pokémon says, and it starts singing. The song is so soothing, I think Mary and I were becoming sleepy…

. . .

Mary and I wake up at the same time. I almost die laughing because her face has a mustache draw on it.

"What happened to your face!?" I choked.

"The same thing that happened to yours!" she giggled, saying that I had a unibrow. We both smudge off the marker and begin on our way again. Two kids, one holding a bug net and the other a little girl, both ask to battle us. We agree, being eager to level up our Pokémon.

**Double Battle vs. Bug Catcher and Picnicker **

"Go, Beautifly!" says the child, looking proud at his fully-evolved Pokémon.

"Go, Nidorina!" the girl reluctantly whimpers, appearing to be afraid of battling.

Simultaneously, Mary and I send out our Tyrogue and Taillow, respectfully. Usually, Taillow would move first, however Tyrogue does so.

"Tyrogue, Fake Out!" Mary shouts, and Tyrogue slaps Nidorina upside the head, making it flinch. However, Tyrogue howls in pain. It appears that has been poisoned.

"Wait! That means we can use your Guts ability later! Nice work, Tyrogue," Mary observes.

"Taillow, it's your turn! Use Wing Attack on Beautifly!" I shout as Taillow's wings glow white and it crashes into Beautifly, which easily falls to the ground unconscious.

I glance at the Bug Catcher, who recalls Beautifly and sends out his Shedinja. The ghostly bug shell floats in the air, glaring at my Taillow with hatred.

Nidorina is told to use Double Kick, which hurts the already poisoned Tyrogue. Now that the first turn is up, things are cooking.

"Tyrogue, Helping Hand!" Mary commands. Tyrogue then starts clapping at my Taillow, supporting it and making it look stronger. Taillow looks at me, appearing to be part confused and part scared of this insane Pokémon. However, it is ready to attack.

"Taillow, use Return!" I shout, wanting to show off the damage done. In retrospect, Nidorina was already weak, but my Return finishes it, and Taillow has definitely leveled up a bit. Shedinja then uses Fury Swipes on Tyrogue, repeatedly scratching it until it eventually faints. Next, Mary sends out Servine. Also, the girl sends out a Clefairy, which seems to be so happy that it jumps from one side to another, waggling its fingers back and forth.

"Servine, Leaf Tornado the Shedinja!" Mary instructs, however, Wonder Guard prevents it from having any effect. Shedinja then has the chance to use Bug Bite on Servine, brutally weakening it.

"Michael, a little help here!" she whines, worrying about her last Pokémon.

"Quick, Taillow, use Wing Attack on Shedinja!" I tell my bird, and it does so—obviously knocking out the 1-HP'd Shedinja. Taillow is most definitely getting stronger.

Clefairy, oblivious of its trainer, uses Metronome and gets Rock Slide, which severely damages Taillow and Servine, although both are still standing.

I switch Taillow out for Turtwig, who comes out of his Pokeball using Body Slam, which knows Clefairy down and out into a nearby rock. As two kids thank us for the battle, Mary and I see a Pokémon Center nearby—along with what looks to be a giant fish tank?

. . .

As we receive our fully healed Pokémon from Nurse Joy, she whispers me the levels of each Pokémon. Turtwig is now level 24, and Taillow being at level 21. Mary refuses to tell me hers, probably because she's still embarrassed about what happened in the double battle. We exit the Pokémon Center to come to a man with a giant fish tank, displaying several Magikarp. He tells us to throw a ball at the fish tank and you may get surprised! A woman next to him tells us it's only $5 per person, and Mary says she wants to get the 'prize' so I decide to fork over $10, one shot for her and one for me.

Mary goes first. She remarks about how we only get one mere ball that could miss even the tank, however she throws it anyways and gets a Magikarp. Her eyes filling with joy, she lets out a leap of joy and tells me to get my Magikarp.

I feel like this one ball is my whole destiny. If it misses, my adventure will as well. If it hits, my journey will leave a mark on society. Remembering how literally every adult has talked about my Turtwig and I, I decide to send him out. At this time, however, I notice something weird.

A Sunflora-looking Pokémon is watching my Turtwig carefully, so my skepticism is very keen and I guard Turtwig's back.

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf that ball into the tank!" I yell to Turtwig, who, once I toss the ball up into the midday air, lets one razor-sharp leaf toss the ball into a spinning spherical tornado which, at its highest point, plops straight down onto the water and sticks on this one Pokémon's head. I have never seen this Pokémon, but by the look the man, woman, and Sunflora are giving me, it might be rare.

The one thing I can think of is how beautiful it is on the outside and inside. Its beautiful blue fins, the wonderful brown body, and pinkish lips bring out the happiness and high self-esteem this Pokémon has, and I gladly throw a Pokeball at it and catch it.

"It's ugly," Mary says.

All the salesman, woman, and "Sunflora" can do are stare at me with gaping mouths. Did I do something wrong?


	5. It's Gonna be a Swellow Day

**Part 5**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig Level 24_

_Taillow Level 21_

_Feebas Level 20_

"James, I don't think that Pokémon was supposed to be in the fish tank!" the 'Sunflora' whimpers towards the man, and then it hits me.

"You're team Rocket!" I grunt, getting my Turtwig at the ready. However, Turtwig looks at me as if it doesn't want to battle right now. I call out Taillow, who swoops out of the Pokeball and stays at the ground. I leave my new Pokémon out to watch the battle, however it is flopping about. The Pokémon eventually hops into a nearby puddle from the tank, so all is well. Before the once Sunflora (and now Meowth, who was in disguise) comes to battle me, Mary tells me to look at my Pokedex. Dexter says:

"_Feebas: the Fish Pokémon. It is a shabby and ugly Pokémon. However, it is very hardy and can survive on little water. This Feebas is level 20 and with a Modest Nature. Its known moves are Surf, Ice Beam, Attract, and Splash"_

* * *

**Vs. Team Rocket**

As Jessie calls Meowth, I gape at my Feebas. It already knows wonderful moves. Although Dexter is being very harsh saying it is ugly, since it's not. Right now, though, I just need to focus with Taillow.

"Taillow, use Pluck!" I say, and Taillow swoops down into Meowth, knocking it on its butt. Meowth then says something about a twerp (?) and uses Fury Swipes on my Taillow, who shrugs off the hit. Mary sends out her Tyrogue against James' Amoonguss. I see that we each have a type advantage on the other's opponent.

"Switch?" I ask, with Mary nodding.

"Alright then, Taillow, use Wing Attack on Amoonguss!" I say, however I see that right after Taillow delivers a fatal blow to Amoonguss, it becomes poisoned.

"Yay! It worked! Amoonguss, use Venoshock!" James announces, and the Venoshock becomes a very powerful move with my Taillow poisoned, nearly fainting.

Meanwhile, I glance on how Tyrogue and Meowth are doing. Apparently Meowth has been using Fury Swipes, and Tyrogue has been using Mach Punch. It appears that Tyrogue is winning, but I cannot be sure.

"Taillow, use Wing Attack one more time, if you can!" I imply to my bird, who looks to be in pain, but is ready to fight anyways.

All of a sudden something horribly right happens. Taillow turns a fiery red, and begins attacking Amoonguss repeatedly with Wing Attack, however not only is it more powerful, but not Wing Attack at all. In Taillow's claws is another disk, which I thought I had seen under a rock, but didn't bother going for it. Taillow drops it into my hands. "TM40 Aerial Ace" the thing read. So now not only is my Taillow using a better move, but I believe an ability is being activated. Dexter, once taken out, says Taillow has the Guts ability, which raises its attack when inflicted with status.

"Alright then, Taillow! Use Quick Attack as your final move!" I say, yelling for my bird to defeat the mushroom.

"Amoonguss, now! Use Sludge Bomb!" James cries, franticly looking from side to side. As Taillow comes in, Amoonguss is getting ready to unleash a massive attack.

Meanwhile, Tyrogue is almost down, with Meowth using Payday as it throws coins at Tyrogue. Tyrogue has been poisoned from one of the trails of sludge Amoonguss used on it last attack. It, too, has Guts as its ability.

"Tyrogue, Mach Punch! One last time!" Mary yells, and Jessie screams for Meowth to use Fury Swipes. This is the last round of the battle.

Tyrogue grabs onto Taillow's claws as Meowth jumps on Amoonguss' mushrooms and into the air. All at once, the four attacks, Quick Attack, Mach Punch, Sludge Bomb, and Fury Swipes, hit simultaneously and then a cloud of dust appears. Whose Pokémon won?

* * *

Amoonguss and Meowth are both knocked out. They are scooped into the arms of their trainers (although Meowth isn't owned by Jessie). Our side, mine and Mary's, finally is uncovered, but is then re-hidden by a white light. I fall to my knees with the intensity this light brings. I've seen this light before…but where?

_**Michael's Memory from Episode 3**_

_Turtwig is glowing white, and Brock screams something about evolution. I can't have my turtle evolve, not into a Grotle!_

_ "TURTWIG! DON'T EVOLVE!" I scream, and the white light ceases. Did Turtwig evolve or is he still himself?_

. . .  
Suddenly, I feel relieved. Although I hate seeing Pokémon change, I know that Turtwig is supposed to stay the way he is, and the others should have the right to. Suddenly, the white light ceases. Giant blue wings rise from the dirt cloud, blowing the dirt away. A proud, majestic red-white-and-blue torso is revealed, with giant red claws and a sturdy yellow beak. The bird, with slicked blue feathers on the top, yells "Swellow!" to the top of its lungs, and suddenly I knew that this Pokémon is strong. Bewildered, I glance back at Swellow, but there are multiples of him. What just happened? I open up my Pokedex, and here is what Dexter says.

"_Swellow: the Swallow Pokémon. It circles the sky in search of prey. When it spots one, it dives deeply to catch the prey. This Swellow is level 23 and has an Adamant Nature. Its known moves are Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Return, and Double Team."_

"Whoa…" is all I can say, and Mary says the same exact thing about hers. I move my Pokedex over to another Pokémon, one I have never seen before.

_Hitmontop: the Handstand Pokémon. It fights while spinning like a top. The centrifugal force boosts its destructive power by 10. This Hitmontop is level 21 and has an Impish Nature. Its known moves are Fake Out, Mach Punch, Bulk Up, and Rolling Kick."_

As well as the dust disappearing, so has Team Rocket, and I find my Pokenav torn to pieces, as if they were trying to find something. Turtwig playfully introduces Feebas to Swellow and so forth. Mary, with determination, gloats about her Hitmontop's power. I, for one, know Swellow shall be a wonderful addition to my team and now I am ready to face the next gym leader.

"Haha, let's go re-heal before we go into Mt. Moon," I say, and Mary giggled.

. . .

We head out of the Pokémon Center and approach Mount Moon. With Swellow and Feebas put into their Pokeballs, Turtwig, Mary, and I finally trek inside the mountain and immediately are chased by a group of Zubat. The leader, a Golbat, screeches at us and Turtwig uses Body Slam on a rock blocking our path.

"It's dark in here; don't we have any form of light?" Mary asks me, and I shrug my shoulders.

We eventually are deep in Mount Moon. Paras can be seen shifting from one side to the other, and Spinarak dwindle from their webs to greet their 'visitors.' Woobat also make an appearance, and Mary has Hitmontop use Fake Out to get it away from her hair.

Eventually, we stumble upon a lake. I decide that we should take a break here and eat, and Mary just whips her hair and sends out Servine and Hitmontop. I throw two Pokeballs into the air and as they pop open, my familiar creatures pop out, Swellow and Feebas. Now is some perfect bonding time with Feebas.

As my fishy splashes into the lake, it meets some Barboach and Wooper. The cave's interior is wet in some places, with dripping from the ceiling happening from above. Servine and Turtwig begin eating dinner while Hitmontop enjoys spinning between rocks, like pinball. Swellow is constantly picking at the ground, trying to find who knows what. Feebas, on the other hand, is practicing its moves. Ice Beam has been fully mastered. So has Attract, especially on Hitmontop, to Mary's dissatisfaction. I ask Mary to let Magikarp out, and she reluctantly does so. Immediately her Magikarp comes to my Feebas, and the both seem to get along together fairly well. My Feebas cannot master Surf yet, but I think the next gym will give her the power needed.

"The next gym uses Water-type Pokémon. The Gym leader is really good, but I forget her name. Because of time, she eventually won the fight over who gets to have access to HM Surf, so once you defeat her, Feebas will master it," Mary concludes.

The hair on my neck stands up. It can't be her, can it? No, I'm just paranoid. She isn't the next gym leader.

I whip out my Pokémon Brush my father got from the eldest Haircut brother in Johto. I first Brush my Turtwig, who "Twig!" 's in reply. Swellow also lets out a "Swellow!" as I ease it of any stress. Feebas, however, was probably the most delighted when I brushed her, letting out a beautiful "Feebas Fee!"

As we pack up, I return my Feebas and Swellow and Mary returns her Magikarp, Servine, and Hitmontop. Turtwig hops into my book bag and I throw it over my shoulder. As we leave, however Turtwig stops me. He senses it, and I do too. Turtwig quickly lets out a razor-sharp Razor Leaf at the shadow of a man, who yelps in reply. I've heard the man before. Was it James?

No. It was Professor Gary, researching the rare Dunsparce and trying to come up with an answer on how it is "good at anything" (one of his students asked him this). Gary's arm is stuck the wall because of the Razor Leaf, which hit the wall in two different locations per point, and Gary's hand between those. With hesitance, the professor slips his arm away and joins us.

"Mind if I join you and your boyfriend until Cerulean City, Mary?" the professor jokes.

"He is NOT my boyfriend. He's a boy, and he's my friend / rival. Got it?" Mary blushes, and stubbornly scorns her father.

However, I'm the one who is processing what he said. Cerulean City. If that's next, then I am in for a big treat. I ignore that and decide to press on. Surely there is an exit to this crazy cave?

Finally, we exit. On Route 4 are the same Pokémon as the last route, and with it being short, we decide to train. After training, Dexter says my Pokémon have leveled up even more. Turtwig is at level 26, Swellow at 25, and little Feebas at 24—all within a good margin of the other. I decide to break for the Pokémon Center, which is only a few yards out of reach.

In Cerulean City, I find a Seel themed Pokémon Gym, a Pokémon Center, and a bike shop. Professor Gary thanks us for the trip and heads his own separate way, and so does Mary. She decides that she is going to move on to the next route to train her Pokémon. Turtwig and I decide to just stay at the Pokémon Center for the rest of the night and take a nice long nap.

. . .

As Turtwig, Swellow, and Feebas sleep, I wake up and look out at the fresh dawn air. There is a slight wind, such that of a beach rather than a water-based town.

"Goodnight mom, see you soon!" I say, and then I crawl back in bed and fall asleep.

* * *

As Michael's room light goes off, James, Jessie, and Meowth sneak into the building. Even though they've been defeated and have failed twice, that Turtwig and that boy shall be theirs. As Meowth lodges a coin in the Pokémon Center door, locking it, an alarm goes off. Suddenly, James, Jessie, and Meowth hide in a stock room as Nurse Joy sleepily walks to the doorway, removes the coin, and heads back into her little room.

"Now it's time for Plan C," Jessie sniggers, and James and Meowth appear to be doing the same exact thing.


	6. Meeting Mom and Bill

**Part 6**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig Level 26_

_Swellow Level 25_

_Feebas Level 24_

I wake up at 7 am to Turtwig nudging me, and Swellow is clinging to the windowsill, staring outside at the town. Feebas, in her little bowl of water, is floating and gulping as she delightfully Splashes. I grab my Pokémon brush from Johto and brush my Feebas, removing any loose objects clinging to its scales. Suddenly, I do find something. I find a small green gem she was holding, shove it in a pocket of my bag, and change clothes. While brushing my teeth, Turtwig gargles mouth wash and Swellow pecks at the floor, searching for something. Feebas jumps into the now-filled bath tub and messes around with the water.

I return Swellow and Feebas into their Pokeballs, and Turtwig hops into my book bag. I decide to leave my Pokenav here in the Pokémon Center's hotel room because during the fight with Team Rocket I think is when it was smashed, and now I have to get a new one. I head out the door, thanking Nurse Joy and telling her I may be staying another night.

Outside of the Pokémon Gym is a note saying:

_Dear Challengers: I am currently visiting with Bill. I will return to my gym shortly for any battles. _

_-Dear, the Cerulean Gym Leader_

I glance North, past the Pokémon Center. A golden bridge is located behind the center and in between two houses. Immediately, I begin running to it. However, my jog is stopped short fast.

"Stop it! I will not give you my Clefairy!" a store clerk says, talking to a biker who has him by the collar of his shirt, "I just run a collectibles shop deeper in kanto! I know nothing of this 'Michael' person you speak of!"

"Then give me your Pokémon and we'll call it even. I'm not leaving this town empty handed," the biker fusses. He then glances at me. Immediately, Turtwig jumps out and confronts the large hulking man.

"Wise guy, huh? Go, Machop!" the biker insists.

* * *

**Vs. the Biker**

"Turtwig, use Body Slam!" I say, and Turtwig slams onto the foe and knocks Machop down to the ground.

"Machop, use Karate Chop!" the biker says. His Pokémon slams its hand down on Turtwig's shell. I immediately reconsider an all-out offensive attack.

"Turtwig, Curse! And then use Razor Leaf!" I scream. Turtwig bulks itself up for a turn. Machop repeatedly slaps Turtwig with Wake-Up Slap, and Turtwig finally has enough power to OHKO it.

Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, and a sprawl of leaves cuts into the air and slices into the Machop's torso, crippling it so harshly that it faints. Next, the biker sends out a Primeape, which he says evolved early due to Team Rocket. Then, I freeze. Team Rocket is now evolving Pokémon before they're supposed to.

Turtwig, still with the nice offensive power and bulk, is able to fire off a Razor Leaf that knocks Primeape down, however it hops back up and uses Rage—but that doesn't do too much. Suddenly what happens is odd. Turtwig uses this move instead of the Curse I directed it to use, and it plops a little seed onto Primeape, which begins to grow into a plant—growing over Primeape and acting as a leech. I whip out my Pokedex and Dexter says:

"_Turtwig: the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. This Turtwig has a Jolly Nature, is at level 29, and knows Razor Leaf, Bite, Body Slam, and Leech Seed. This Turtwig also appears to have a special ability, however the traits inscribed in this species is unknown to mankind and must be found manually."_

I'm stunned that Turtwig is recognized as special even by Dexter. Anyway, Turtwig's Leech Seed is draining Primeape to exhaustion, so all it has to do now is to just have to wait for Primeape to faint. Eventually it does so, and we win the battle.

* * *

"You're Michael. That Body Slam on Turtwig…Look, Team Rocket sent me here to exploit your weaknesses, although that battle isn't going to help me. Since you seem like a nice guy, you can have my bike here—I have another at a friend's house," the biker apologizes.

I accept, but as he leaves I slap myself for not asking why Team Rocket has taken an interest in me. However, I do know that they are evolving Pokémon earlier than they should be, and that I now have a reason to continue my journey—to thwart Team Rocket and defeat the trainers of Kanto in order to obtain peace in Kanto.

. . .

After crossing the bridge, the antique-shop owner thanks me for my help and hands me this red gem, which he calls the Fire Gem. According to him, it was mailed to him to give to the child who saves him in the future. He says this gem is no ordinary antique—it is something special. I thank the clerk and continue my journey toward Bill and the Cerulean Gym Leader.

They call this route Route 25, and it is a maze of bushes and trees. Turtwig at one point has to Body Slam a bush just so I can hop over it. Soon, a trainer comes to battle and I'm forced to accept. He looks like an older man, a hiker of some sorts.

* * *

**Vs. Hiker**

"Hohoho! I travel mountains far and wide with my Pokémon! Prepare to lose to my mountain Pokémon!" the biker yodels, although I find this slightly awkward and just send out my Feebas.

"Go, Feebas! Make me proud," I praise my fish, for its beauty is only emphasized so much that I can't stop looking at it. Why does everyone think it is so ugly? I see it as the essence of the ocean and the chilling harshness of the waves all in one combination.

"Go, Boldore! Ha, your Feebas is the definition of weak and ugly! Prepare to meet your fate, Medusa!" the large hiker screams, getting on my nerves more and more.

"Feebas, use Attract!" I say, and Feebas makes the male Boldore infatuated with it. As Boldore drools over Feebas, I smirk, and then give another command.

"Use Surf if you can!"

Feebas uses Surf and would have initially missed, but Boldore comes running into the wave and I can tell its Sturdy ability already kicks in.

"You pathetic child, using Attract. Now I've gone and lost!" the hiker moans, but the battle isn't quite over yet.

Feebas hops over to me and nudges its Pokeball, and decides to stay in. Therefore, I send out Swellow (yes, type disadvantage), to finish the job.

"Swellow, use Quick Attack!" I say, and Swellow finishes off the rock Pokémon with Quick Attack. I'm guessing Feebas wanted Swellow to level up some more as well.

* * *

As the hiker thanks me and moves on, I finally arrive at Bill's house. I ring the doorbell, and there are three people inside according to my ears. The eldest, a man maybe in his 40s, says "Come in!" and I open the door to do so.

Then I see her. "Mom!" I cry, and I run into her arms just as I see Bill and Mary Oak standing in the opposite side of the room.

"Hey, Michael! How is your journey? Do you have any good Water-type Pokémon?" Misty Ketchum asks, rubbing my hair and hugging me.

"I have a Feebas! Also, I have a Swellow too! And I still have Turtwig!" I start getting really excited, probably overly excited. She smiles, although when I said Feebas her face kind of made an ill-looking gesture.

"I have my fourth Pokémon now," Mary says, "and once you get your fourth, we'll battle!"

"Speaking of which," Bill begins, "I've heard a lot about you, Michael. I've heard how you protected Brock's gym, destroyed Team Rocket's attempts at Mount Moon, and saved a store clerk from a biker. In memory of your victories, I want you to have this Pokémon. Trust me, it is already at level 25, so you're all set for the next gym (he winks at Misty). Also, this is no ordinary Pokémon. This Pokémon is equipped with powerful moves and is a symbol of friendship."

Once I grab the Pokeball he gives me, I open it and out pops this brown little fox, which cheers "Eevee!" at me, and I'm figuring that is its name. My mother just smiles at me, and Mary goes "aww!" My mother mentions the battle, so we go outside of Bill's house. Now is the real test.

* * *

**Vs. Mary Oak**

"If you win this battle with me, Ketchum, I will join you on your adventure in exploiting Team Rocket. However, if you lose, you must give up that adorable Eevee of yours!" Mary brags, and she sends out her first Pokémon: Servine.

"Swellow, I choose you!" I say, and my familiarly aggressive bird comes out of its Pokeball in an Aerial Ace, knocking Servine to the ground.

"Servine, use Leaf Tornado!" Mary says, and Servine throws a heap load of leaves into a cone-shaped spiral at Swellow. However, I saw this coming.

"Swellow, dodge it using Quick Attack and blow it back on Mary!" I say, and the tornado falls back onto Servine—who faints that easily. Mary bites her lip, and then sends out her next Pokémon: Magikarp.

"Swellow, use Return on Magikarp!" I say, and then Swellow hits Magikarp with a powerful attack, sending it in the air.

"Perfect! Magikarp, use Bounce!" Mary screams.

However, Magikarp doesn't come down. Instead, a giant blue serpent falls onto Swellow, who is near-fainting and I immediately switch him out.

This Pokémon is fierce, and I whip out my Pokedex to study it.

_Gyarados: the Atrocious Pokémon. Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm. This Gyarados is level 24, with a Careful Nature and moves such as Bounce, Bite, Thrash, and Dragon Rage. _

I send out Feebas, who is now playing in the water of a puddle. Looking up, Feebas lets out a "FEEBAS FEE?!" probably meaning "You want me to fight that?!" However, Feebas isn't as outclassed as Mary thinks.

"Ha, you send out that ugly thing against my new Gyarados? You're going to lose, Ketchum, give me your Pokémon now!" Mary snorts, and I, for the first time, flip my hat around backwards, with my tongue sticking out on one side—thinking of my next move.

"Feebas, Attract!" I scream, and the humongous Gyarados begins to court my small Feebas.

"Smart idea, Michael!" my mother says, and Bill agrees. She's scoping out this water-type Pokémon of mine.

"Feebas, use Ice Beam!" I say, and Feebas does use Ice Beam, however this Ice Beam is stronger than the usual. Gyarados becomes frozen, yet still in love with Feebas.

"Oh, come on!" Mary groans.

Feebas at this point uses Ice Beam like crazy until Gyarados thaws out of the ice. I then tell Feebas to use Splash, which makes it go high into the air.

"Michael, that move is completely pointless!" my mother tries to teach me, however I do not listen. I am in the game.

"Feebas, now! Use Ice Beam one more time!" I yell, and Feebas uses Ice Beam on Gyarados into oblivion—the giant blue beast, unlucky with all of these status ailments, falls to the ground, with squiggles in its eyes. With two Pokémon down, my side of the game is looking pretty good.

"Come on out, Hitmontop!" Mary yells, and I am forced to send out Turtwig with Swellow near-fainting.

"Hitmontop, use Fake Out!"

My Turtwig flinches from the attack, however, as I instruct, it uses Leech Seed and begins sucking Hitmontop dry of its energy.

"Turtwig, use Body Slam," I say, "and when you do, use Bite on Hitmontop's foot!"

Turtwig does so, however plans work even better than expected. Turtwig ends up inflicting paralyzing Hitmontop, so it cannot move as fast as Turtwig. Using Bite, my turtle flinches Hitmontop, and the Handstand Pokémon is now severely becoming weak.

"Turtwig, finish this off with Razor Leaf!"

Hitmontop is knocked into Mary after the Razor Leaf, and Mary is forced to return it. Grinning, she says, "And now for my newest addition to the party!"

This weird little Pokémon comes out. I check the Pokedex

_Aron: the Iron Armor Pokémon. In order to build up its steel body, it eats iron ore. This pesky Pokémon is known to eat railroad tracks. This Aron is at Level 23 with an Adamant Nature and knows Take Down, Metal Claw, Headbutt, and Head Smash. _

Using Head Smash on my Pokémon right off the bat, Aron hurts Turtwig badly, but Turtwig gets energy back from Leech Seed.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to heal after catching this Aron!" Mary wails, and now she is crying because she knows she has lost.

Aron falls to the ground. I have won the battle. Now, fortunately or not, Mary is willing to accompany me on my quest to catch Team Rocket. I glance at Mary. She's smiling, with her reddish-brown long hair cascading with the wind. Her lanky stature makes me blush, so I look at my mother instead—but I think she caught the look I gave Mary.

* * *

"Very good battle, you two! Mary, I think you would have had a better chance had Michael not used status and luck to win," my mother says, winking at Mary and laughing towards me. She asks me how her Starmie is, and I tell her it is taking care of the house. However, it apparently has returned to the gym because she tells me that it isn't, and that she has it with her.

"I thought you were watching the house," she wanders, and now the hair on my neck stands.

"Ok, meet me tomorrow morning for a gym battle. Afterward, I will tell a friend to send you home real quick in Pallet Town to check out the damage," she says.

. . .

I walk into my Pokémon Center bedroom from where I was last night. Mary said that she has her own room and will sleep there for tonight. My mother returned to her gym, and I told Bill we'll meet again. Now, I see that my whole bedroom has been torn to pieces—and my Pokenav is missing. However, as it being near-midnight, I just figure it is housekeeping and fall asleep in bed, with Turtwig by my side, Eevee lying next to me, Feebas in the bath tub, and Swellow on edge of the window. My Pokémon are more than pets to me now, they're family. Now it looks like this family is going to get some action.


	7. Shortest Chapter, Best Mother

**Part 7**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 32_

_Swellow 29_

_Feebas 29_

_Eevee 25_

I wake up at 3 am to see three black figures lurking in my room. Turtwig, Swellow, Feebas, and Eevee are still asleep. However, I see the figures are looking through drawers and under the bed for something. But what? Suddenly, Turtwig's eye opens, as if it knows they're there too. Swellow, Feebas, and Eevee all do the same. I glance up, and see that it's James, Jessie, and Meowth.

"Turtwig, Body Slam!" I scream at random, and Turtwig hops onto the Meowth and tackles it, paralyzing it and crippling its ability of speed.

"Baaah! Twerp Jr. has found us! Go, Frillish! Use Mist!" Jessie yells, and suddenly a hazy fog devours the air of my room. I look around, and my Pokémon are huddled next to me with my pack. However, I notice that my Pokenav is gone (broken, though, so why do they want it?), and all that's left of what was the location of my Pokenav is now this peculiar gem, with a bluish color to it—a Water Gem? What's up with all of these gems?

The mist clears and my room is vandalized. Mary pops up in my doorway in a night gown, asking what all the noise was. I tell her. Immediately, she calls for Nurse Joy and asks her if there are any back exits. She says just one. We run.

While we're running, I quickly throw on the shirt I took off last night. I don't want Mary to see my bare skin. We approach the exit; however it is covered with Toxic Spikes, so I'm guessing Amoonguss has something to do with this. Nurse Joy says she has informed the police, so we go back to our rooms and fall asleep.

. . .

At 8:30 am I get up, brush my teeth, switch clothes, and head out the door to challenge my mother. Outside of the Pokémon Center, Cerulean Gym awaits. The note on the door is gone, and I open the doors just to meet a large diving board. A man inside tells me to go change into swimming trunks, and I do so.

Once I have gotten ready, I jump off the diving board and into the pool, where I am forced to swim with my Feebas (Turtwig has to stay in my bookbag, which is luckily water-proof) to another light, where I surface to find my mother.

**Vs. Cerulean Gym-Misty**

* * *

"Well, hello son. Are you ready to challenge your mother to a Gym Battle?" she smiles.

"Of course, why else would I wear these embarrassing black swimming trunks?" I say, and we laugh. She decides to choose her first Pokémon right away.

"Go, Frillish!" my mother says, and a Pokémon like Jessie's pops out of the Pokeball and hovers above the pool.

"Go, Eevee!" I say, wanting it to level up and catch the others. My mother smirks as she knows this Pokémon is brand new, and she is determined to defeat her son.

"Frillish, use BubbleBeam!" Misty shouts, and Frillish lets out a spurt of bubbles.

Instantly, I know what to do. "Eevee, use Hyper Voice on each of those Bubbles!" I say, and Eevee pops every bubble with its Hyper Voice.

"Ha! Not bad! Too bad your Eevee is about to be defeated!" Misty sniggers, "Frillish, use Sludge Wave!"

A wave of toxic sludge, much stronger than Amoonguss's, comes at Eevee—and slams it into the water. Eevee pops up, flailing to get out. I know what to do.

"Eevee, hop out of the water and use Shadow Ball below Frillish!"

Eevee leaps out of the pool and a purple orb of energy emits from its mouth, and smacks Frillish's lower-pink half of the body, slamming its tentacle-like mid-section onto the edge of the pool. Then, Eevee pounces on Frillish and uses Shadow Ball, this time on its head. Frillish faints and Eevee looks even stronger than when I first got her.

"Frillish, return. Go! Politoed!" she says, and a green and yellow frog comes out clapping and jumping into the water. However, it begins to rain in the gym—and Misty tells me that her Pokémon has the Hidden Ability Drizzle, powering up water-type moves. I recall Eevee and send out Turtwig, who immediately Razor Leafs as it comes out. Politoed flinches, however it does not look too affected by the attack.

"Politoed, use Ice Beam!" my mother yells, and my Turtwig is being frozen by a beam of freezing-cold ice. Turtwig, however, uses Body Slam at my command and, again, gets paralysis on Politoed. It is heavily crippled, and Turtwig is able to get off a Leech Seed.

"Now Turtwig, Razor Leaf!" I say, and Politoed easily goes down without a big fight. Turtwig, too, grows stronger. Suddenly, my mother's face grows dark and she smiles.

"Return, my beautiful Politoed. Starmie, come on out and use Ice Beam on Turtwig as well!"

Starmie, too, tries to freeze my Turtwig, and it uses Leech Seed, however I must switch out. I bring in my Feebas, who I figure is good enough to fight this.

"Oh really? Thunder, Starmie," Misty cheers, knowing that she can defeat this 'ugly' fish.

Feebas takes a large toll with that one attack. However, I notice that Thunder, no matter how far Feebas was, hit. Water conducts electricity and with permanent rain, it never misses. Unless…

"Feebas, use Splash!" I say, and my mother falls to her knees _laughing._ I go to Dexter to ask about the move Splash, and all he can say is:

_The user just flops and splashes around to no effect at all..._

However, as Starmie is about to use Thunder, my Splash sends Feebas above the clouds and thus misses and now I'm able use Surf on Starmie, which is normal-effect under rain. For about 12 turns this is what happens between Feebas and Starmie. Eventually, however, Feebas does something amazing—once I decide to try out Ice Beam, Starmie becomes frozen in a block of ice floating in the water. Suddenly, I saw an opportunity.

"Feebas, use Surf on the ice!"

* * *

The block of ice crashes out of the pool and onto the side of the gym's wall. Starmie comes out dazed and soon after faints. I've defeated my mother (who hardly put up a fight). Misty throws me the Cascade Badge, and she gives me HM Fly. I immediately teach it to Swellow, who because of this forgets Quick Attack.

"Now, go to Pallet Town and see if our house is okay!" my mother yells, kisses me on the cheek, and rushes me out the back of the gym. What a mother.

. . .

I come out of the Pokémon Center with Mary, my Pokémon fully healed, and I get my Swellow to fly us over to Pallet Town, where my house awaits. Time to check it out.

The aerial view provided is luxurious, especially after the hard days I've had lately, with Team Rocket and Mt. Moon and stuff. Mary seems happy, and she gives me something I've seen three times already.

"Here, I found this gem and a man told me it was meant for a 'Ketchum.' I hope it comes to use for you. It's pulsating with electric energy," Mary blushes as she says.

I put the Electric Gem in my pocket as we glide over Viridian Forest.

"So how are your Pokémon coming along? I'm closer to evolving my Aron!" Mary asks, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Well I know my Turtwig is around level 35, and I think Swellow is about 33, Feebas 32, and Eevee 30. I'm going to teach them new moves soon," I say, and then I see the rooftops of Pallet Town.

When we head down, the police have my house _and _Mary's house taped over, with "Crime Scene Investigation" tape everywhere. I run to my house and Mary to hers. I see that the front door has been knocked down. Officer Jenny asks my being here, and I reply that this is my house and that I am Michael Ketchum. Oddly, she lets me in.

The next thing I spy my eye on is horrible. And that's all I can say for now.

(Author's Note: Ha sorry this is so short, I've been busy today. Don't kill me for just brushing Misty off, but she is his mother and he is high-leveled compared to her in-game. Hope you enjoyed today's episode!)


	8. I'm the Map, I'm the Map!

**Part 8**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 35_

_Swellow 33_

_Feebas 32_

_Eevee 30_

"_The next thing I spy my eye on is horrible. And that's all I can say for now."_

_**The night before**_

A tall man, knowing his underlings would fail him again—as they always do, decides to scope out the Ketchum household that's currently vacant. He knocks the door down, and inspects the first floor. Finding nothing, he climbs up the stairs and onto the second floor, where he obtains what he needs for now. However, to make it look like his moron grunts did it, he decides to clumsily knock things over and cause a frightening appearance in the young child's room. Now, he can get what he needs in peace. Well, for him anyways.

I run into my house and see papers and utensils everywhere on the floor. Cabinet floors were flung open, the refrigerator was knocked sideways, and even the sink's faucet was cracked in half last night. I remember Team Rocket being in my room stalking on me, so I shiver at the fact that it wasn't them who vandalized my house. I go into the living room and see the TV knocked in, and the couch is busted open. I decide to run upstairs.

My clock is broken, my computer smashed, and my desk in shatters. My bed has caved in at the middle, and a window's glass was punched out. My room is torn to pieces. Even the ceiling fan has fallen to the ground, still spinning slightly.

Suddenly, I spy a loose floorboard under my bed—was that always there? I pry it open to see a map of some sort, with the location of the first checkpoint being Vermilion City. As Officer Jenny comes in, I slip the map into my pocket and tell her nothing has been taken, just vandalized. Where does this map lead, and why is it there? More importantly: what is it for? I decide to scope my room out some more, but then a shadow comes up the stairs.

"Find anything?" Mary asks, and I show her the map. She studies it for a second. "What's up with the letter 'A' on the map? It looks like it's the letter of someone's ownership. I don't know anyone with an A as their first letter of a name…"

We decide to focus on the map part. Suddenly, I find that the map is a map of Vermilion City, because a large building is labeled 'Surge' and another labeled 'Construction Site,' however the construction site has a building built on it now. Now it makes sense. This map is telling me to go to Vermilion City. I tell Mary we need to go, and she agrees. I send out Swellow, who grabs us and we fly out my house's window and to Cerulean City, to inform my mother.

. . .

"Vandalized?!" Misty of Cerulean Gym says, shocked by her house's guest.

"We have to do something. Mom, I found this map and I think it will help lead me to what is going on," I say.

"No! This is way too dangerous for you, Michael. I'll get Brock and _we'll _go find what's going on. You need to stay here," she insists.

"Mom, I beat the both of you and got your gym badges anyways. I'm stronger. Let me handle this," I protest. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Son, I just don't want you to get hurt. I worried for your father so many times, I vowed never to let you get into any harm…but if you insist, go ahead. Call me," she cries.

"Well, I, um, can't. My Pokenav broke," I explain, and she shrugs. I nod to her, hug her, and Swellow swoops Mary and I off the ground and at the gate to the next town.

Route 5 is a boring route to be on, and once we get to the gate, I find out it is locked. Meanwhile, Mary finds a building that leads underground to Route 6, where Vermilion City comes to. We take it and immediately regret the darkness that is about to come.

I get my bike from the bike shop really quick, and Mary gets onto the handlebars. I recall Swellow and Turtwig hops in the little basket. Now we are racing towards the end of the tunnel, but once we get there, I find a black mass blocking the path. What is it?

Turns out, the black mass is just a stray Patrat running around. We surface to Route 6, and suddenly two lovers ask Mary and I to battle.

**Vs. Couple John and Bella**

"Go, Plusle! And Minun!" the couple screams.

"Go, Servine!" Mary says.

"Go, Turtwig!" I say, and Turtwig comes out using Razor Leaf on the two, knocking Plusle onto the ground. Minun shrugs it off.

"Servine, use Leaf Tornado on Plusle!" Mary says, and Plusle is about to faint as the tornado ends.

Suddenly, Plusle uses Helping Hand, and the male of the couple says for Minun to use "Electro Ball," however because Servine is faster and resists it, the move isn't effective. Turtwig Body Slams Minun and the battle is over.

Finally, we reach Vermilion City. This city is a bustling port filled with sailors and swimmers. Suddenly, a tri-athlete comes around a corner building.

"Hey, um, person…what is up with the sports?" I ask.

"Haven't you heard? Vermilion City is hosting the Pokémon Olympics, in a way. The leg of the competition today is the oceanic competition where your Pokémon will dive and surf the water to a certain location. You all should enter!" the man says, and he gestures towards Mary (I kind of blushed a little).

"Ooo! That sounds fun! Michael, while you get your gym battle out of the way, I'll do this!" Mary says, and she runs to the route east of Vermilion in hopes of catching a Pokémon for the second leg.

I go to the Pokémon Contest Hall just to see that it opens tomorrow for a competition. I really wanted my Feebas to compete in the beauty section. I walk over to the Pokémon Gym and decide it's time to battle .

His gym, rather than being rocky or filled with water, is just a field surging with electric energy. I run to him in fear of being electrocuted, and it appears that Pokémon that are on the field become wounded from it.

"Well alright, Cadet Ketchum, I saw you coming a mile away! Misty told me about you. I'll have you know that my Pokémon will rock your world. Prepare for a shocking battle!" Surge says, and I roll my eyes at his pun.

**Vs. Gym Leader Lieutenant Surge**

"Go, Electrike!" Surge says. A green and yellow Pokémon comes out of the Pokeball and lands on the ground, with all of the lightning surging to its Lightningrod ability.

"Go Eevee!" I say, and my brown little fox comes out in the use of Hyper Voice, making Electrike looks pathetically in pain by the echoing sound Eevee is emitting. Eevee decides to now use Shadow Ball because it can, despite my orders not being present.

Electrike uses Spark; however Eevee jumps up into the air by the force of Hyper Voice and uses Shadow Ball on her previous position to damage the incoming Electrike. Eevee is now looking fearless, and she uses Hyper Voice one more time to knock out Electrike. Now she is a fighting machine. I recall her as he returns his Electrike.

"Very nice, having your Eevee automatically know what to do. Go, Raichu! Fear my speedy Pokémon!" Surge roars in an attempt to intimidate me, however I know better.

"Go Swellow!" I say, and Lt. Surge laughs as my type disadvantage is severely ironic. However, with my Pokémon being overleveled, I know I can take out his Raichu with just a few hits.

"Swellow, use Double Team!" I shout, while Swellow makes roughly 20 copies of itself. Raichu uses Thunderbolt, but it hits all of the wrong copies and I have the opportunity to attack.

"Swellow! Use Return!" I say.

Raichu then sees the real Swellow swoop from the roof of the gym and start pecking Raichu with damage equal to how fond it is of me. I'm shocked to see Raichu faint, as this is the first attack displayed on it. Swellow is now crazy strong, however Surge just grins an evil grin.

"Very impressive. However, this will murder your Gym Badge," Surge says, "Go, Electabuzz!"

I return Swellow and send out Turtwig. Turtwig immediately uses Body Slam and paralyzed Electabuzz, however the electric field hits Turtwig and causes damage as Electabuzz recovers.

"Electabuzz, use Fire Punch!"

"Turtwig, use Leech Seed!"

Just as Electabuzz hits my Turtwig with a fiery fist, it begins losing HP due to the roots encircling it. Electabuzz and Turtwig both are taking severe damage, and I'm not sure who is going to win this. I guess I'll just have to fight this one out.


	9. The Dazzling Contest

**Part 9**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 38_

_Swellow 37_

_Feebas 35_

_Eevee 33_

Turtwig uses Body Slam and knocks Electabuzz into the wall, however it gets right back up and uses Light Screen. However I know this move is for special attacks, and Turtwig is physically oriented.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf," I command, and a maelstrom of leaves swarms into a cloud of foliage, which thrusts itself from Turtwig's leaf to Electabuzz. A thick cloud of dust appears, and once it is gone Electabuzz is revealed to have fainted. I've won my gym badge.

"Just like your father. That Turtwig sure does have a gift. This is the Thunder Badge, which raises the Speed of all of your Pokémon. This badge literally does give your Pokémon higher speed. Also, this is from me," Surge says, "This is the Tri-pass. Use this to get on the _SS Anne. _I need to tell you something, also. If you are looking for what I think you are looking for, and if you are trying to thwart Team Rocket, be careful. Giovanni and his thugs are at the highest point of offense they can be. I've heard through Vermilion Harbor that they are in the act of possessing one of the Legendary Pokémon of Kanto. Good luck."

I exit Vermilion Gym thinking of what he said. Looking outside, it's nighttime. I head to the Pokémon Center to sleep. Nurse Joy gladly gives me a Room Key, and I decide to let my Pokémon out to watch over and sleep tightly. Tomorrow, we will go to the Pokémon Contest Hall. Later, I might head to the _SS Anne. _Once I'm comfortable in my room, with a white T-shirt and light blue boxers to sleep in, I hear a knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask as I pull on some pants. As I struggle to get one of the legs in, Mary pipes up that she's coming in.

"WAIT!" I say, and once I'm decent, I allow her to come in.

"Look at this," she says.

Out of a Pokeball comes a two headed bird, a Doduo. She says that tomorrow, while I'm doing contests, she will compete in the triathlon.

"Today I won the oceanic part. Gyarados caused my win to be easy. Doduo here is going to help me. He has a Jolly Nature, so he's fast. He knows Agility, too, so I will surely win. I figured you wouldn't mind since you didn't notice I ditched you at Vermilion Gym," she says, her cheeks becoming rosy.

I blush thinking that I forgot about her.

"Oh, Surge told me to go to the harbor after the contest hall. I think something is up on that ship," I grunt.

"Here's my winning badge thing for the Triathlon, see?" Mary flashes the watery blue ring of metal at me and continues, "This is the Blue Ring. This is one of either three or five (can't remember) competitions being held. The next one is a race on land on top of your Pokémon. These rings aren't special, but they signify your athletic ability!"

"Oh, here! I found this in Diglett Cave," she says as she hands me a Flying Gem. It looks like inside are harsh winds.

Now I have the Grass, Water, Fire, Electric, and Flying Gems. What is the significance of these gems, and how do they fit in with whatever I'm doing?

"Oh, and uh…I hear there is going to be a carnival on Cycling Road soon. We should go. You know, back when our fathers were traveling, the Cycling Road was taken over by bikers. Now it's a traveling tourist attraction built for fun and enjoyment! We should go when we get to Celadon," Mary quietly says, starting to have an even redder face.

"Yeah, definitely," I concur, and my face starts to get hot, "but first I need to go to the Contest Hall. If you need me, I'm going to be there. Have fun doing what you're doing!"

"Oh, but I wanted to watch you win, and then we were going to find out the next clue on the map…" she trails off, obviously depressed that we were going to split up again.

"Oh, alright. Let's get going," I admit.

We start traveling to the Contest Hall, which takes over the old Construction Site an old man had with a bunch of Machop. Upon coming inside, I see red velvet floors with pinkish white walls and Pokémon everywhere. According to the schedule, the Beauty Segment will be done today. I go to sign up. The lady says that I have to choose one Pokémon to go with me, so I choose Feebas to be my contest partner. Turtwig hops in my bag and I go to change into a tuxedo. Mary goes to the stands to watch the upcoming victory Feebas and I are about to face.

Quickly, I buy a bunch of blue Pokeblocks at the front desk to give to my Feebas to enhance her beauty. Feebas has mastered the art of beauty so much that I know we're going to win.

The first person to demonstrate his Pokémon's potential is a man by the name of Rick. He sends out a Pikachu, whose Pokeball lets out a colorful array of hearts and stars onto the field. Pichu uses Growl, which although seems kinda cute, the judges give him a 12/30 (4, 4, and 4).

The second person to show off her Pokémon is a kindergartener showing off a Silcoon. Its silky appearance and tender care brings comfort to the room, and the judges give her a 22/30.

The third person, according to the TV screen I am staring at (looking at the competition), is Youngster Joey, who cries that he entered the Beauty Segment and not the Cool. He gets a 2/30 for his Rattata scaring off the judges.

Finally, it is my turn to dazzle the judges. I walk out with my Feebas (who splashes on stage) and find myself to get stage fright. The coliseum-like stance of the contest arena holds approximately 1000 audience members, and I see Mary yelling "Go Michael!" in the background. The stage has a pool right in the center, and now I am ready to break the record for Vermilion City's Beauty Segment.

Feebas starts off with a dazzling Surf upward, creating a large wave of beautiful water droplets, and is sprinkling on the audience. Next, she uses Ice Beam on the water, creating an icy sculpture of a Feebas. Finally, Feebas uses Surf to break the Feebas sculpture into oblivion, leaving tiny remnants of snow falling onto the audience and creating an April Winter Wonderland. Feebas gets an amazing 30/30.

The judges talk of the remaining competitors, and I make it on to the second round, along with everyone but Youngster Joey. Feebas and I start out first, and we dazzle the audience again with a repeated initiative of what's going on, with a lower but acceptable 22/30. The kindergartener's Silcoon uses String Shot, which covers the audience with a stringy substance that weirdly gave her a 30/30 (this is so rigged, hmph!).

The Pichu this time uses Thunderbolt, which initially paralyzes one of the judges and therefore disqualifies the man named Rick.

The final round of the competition is a Beauty Battle between Feebas and Silcoon. The Kindergartener wishes me luck, and hops into the arena and only the brown stage, where the audience applauds and cheers for her.

I walk up to my side of the field, and Feebas uses Surf below here to give herself a wave to balance on. The audience buzzes, and I look up to see Mary gone. Where has she gone?

"MICHAEL! WIN FOR FEEBAS. I'LL TAKE CARE OF THESE—" Mary screams as Team Rocket begins wrestling her for her Pokémon. She is tied up in a brown bag, and as I am about to run to go get her, Feebas looks at me with an intensity in its eyes to prove its worth.

"And folks, it appears that Michael's Feebas, although a shabby appearance, is determined to win this contest!" one of the judges yelled.

"Feebas, use Splash in the air, and then Ice Beam Silcoon to a frozen block of ice!" I say, and Feebas gracefully bounces up into the air as a beam of freezing-cold ice freezes Silcoon into an ice cube.

The crowd goes while in awe as my Feebas demonstrates its grace. Silcoon is still unable to move. Feebas now uses Surf, knocking the Silcoon into the wall and thawing the ice out.

Suddenly what happens becomes a blur. Once Silcoon is knocked unconscious, the announcers say Feebas has won me five Heart Scales and a Beauty Ribbon. I take the ribbon and place it on Feebas. Once that happens, Feebas begins overflowing with a white light. Feebas's tail extends out into an elegantly long one. Her body becomes a longer appearance similar to a sea creature or snake, and I pull out Dexter for a review of what this Pokémon now is.

_Milotic: the Tender Pokémon. Its lovely scales are described as rainbow colored. They change color depending on the viewing angle. This Milotic is rather Modest, with a maximum Beauty scale and is at level 37 with Surf, Ice Beam, Recover, and Hydro Pump. _

The crowd goes wild in awe at the beauty of my Milotic, as do I. This once "shabby" Pokémon turns out to be the most beautiful of them all.

"Milotic! Milotic!" Milotic cheers as she displays her ribbon. Then I remember that Mary has been kidnapped by Team Rocket. I recall Milotic, put the Heart Scales in my bag, and decide to run after the direction Team Rocket headed. Turtwig comes out of my pack and hops onto my shoulder, and we run out the door and into the main lobby of the contest hall. I see a poster with the name "Team Rocket: Stealing Pokémon since 20 years ago" and rip it off the wall in frustration. My girlfr—er my friend that's a girl, has been kidnapped by the infamous thieves!

Then I see something odd. A switch is revealed behind the poster, and I flip it—although I regret doing so. Immediately, a trap door from below swings open and swallows Turtwig and I down the trap and into a dungeon room. The rest is a blur.

. . .

I wake up to Turtwig crunches down on my head, and I decide to quickly look at what Dexter has to say about my party—to see their levels.

_Turtwig Level 40_

_Swellow Level 38_

_Milotic Level 37_

_Eevee Level 35_

The only door past the rocky, circular dungeon is a rounded one labeled "Power." The engraving around the encasing of the door reads:

_All whom shall enter must present a Pokémon of the most Powerful Nature. A Pokémon who's infamous for defeating many opponents in battle. A Pokémon worth mentioning._

Knowing how Swellow is the most violent attacker on my team, I call it out and tell him to peck on the door. Suddenly, the encasing of the door glows green and it vanishes. Inside the room are two things: a way out (a ladder leading through the sewers), and this Silver Wing displayed by a glowing light. The room is covered in water from the last rain we had, where it ran down the sewers and into this chamber. The water is about 2 feet deep, going a good foot shy of my midsection. I take the wing and gently place it in an empty pocket in my pack. I remember Mary.

Once I'm out of the sewers from climbing the ladder, I hear a nearby ice cream truck start having fights inside.

"I don't know anything! If I had any rare Pokémon, do you think I wouldn't give them to my father?! Who do you think you are? Once Michael gets here, you three are going to be getting a beating!" a familiar voice whines. It's Mary!

(Author's Note: Lately I have had a really bad Sinus Infection and it's gotten worse today so I've been unable to focus on anything really. Plus I have schoolwork due tomorrow. I'll post a really good one tomorrow though. Sorry for not keeping up with my daily postings, but at least in this episode I foreshadowed a Pokemon in the main plot! Anyways, I'll have my next chapter by the end of tomorrow. Thanks for understanding c:)


	10. SS Anne and Mary's Captors!

**Part 10**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 40_

_Swellow 38_

_Milotic 37_

_Eevee 35_

The ice cream truck is now on its way to Vermilion Harbor. I send out Swellow to Aerial Ace on it, but then I tell it to stop because I remember that Mary is in the truck. I'm forced to send out Eevee to slash the tires with rapid Shadow Balls.

"Eevee!" my brown fox yells, as it begins to be pecked by Wingull nearby.

"Shoo! Get away from my Eevee!" I yell, and the seagulls leave her alone. I see Horsea dance in the waves and Krabby skedaddle into the water. A Tentacool uses poison sting in the air for a purple show of fireworks. Bubbles form everywhere in the ocean.

As I glance at my surroundings, Eevee uses Hyper Voice and screeches until the tires are flat. However, there isn't a soul inside.

. . .

"Let go of me!" Mary wails, as James ties her in a lower part of the SS Anne. "I'm sick and tired of being taken. Let me go now and I promise I won't murder you so hard,"

"Little girl, if you want to get out of this boat, shut up," James sneered, and Meowth cackled.

"Haha! Yeah, and just be happy it isn't _your_ Pokémon we're looking for," Meowth said.

"Then what ARE you looking for?" Mary shouts, but Team Rocket exits out of the room—but first James's Amoonguss uses Toxic Spikes around Mary so she's surrounded. As a final effect, Jessie's Frillish uses BubbleBeam at the porthole in Mary's room.

They exit, and water slowly begins flooding in as cracks from the window get larger and larger. Mary has to get out of the ship as fast as she can, or her Pokémon Journey is over.

. . .

I run to Vermilion Harbor, where I see Team Rocket (without Mary! What happened?!) running aboard the upper level of the ship. I flash my _SS Anne_ ticket to the guard, and he lets me in. I hop onto the ship and decide to start upstairs, just to meet a group I expected to fight.

"I swear, when we get rid of one twerp, it's like another just appears or something!" Jessie grins.

"However this Twerp is the special one. Maybe even more special than his dad!" James boasted.

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth urges, "And now we can sell his Pokémon overseas!"

"But I wanted Milotic to compete in contests…" Jessie trails off.

"And I wanted Swellow…" James agrees.

"And I could use an Eevee girlfriend!" Meowth says. Eevee growls and I flinch remembering she isn't in her Pokeball.

"What about Turtwig?" I ask, trying to buy some time.

"Weeeell, you see, your Turtwig is special. Our Boss wants to keep it in order for him to be more successful in ruling the world. Long story short, your Turtwig is the equivalent of your father's Pikachu," Meowth explains, with his eyes focused on Jessie and James, who are nodding in agreement.

"Eevee, now! Hyper Voice!" I say, and Eevee jumps into the air and unleashes an echo of sound shrieking so hard, the Rocket trio stumble to the ground with their hands on their heads.

"Eevee, let's go," I command, and the two of us start running. Turtwig fires off a leaf from my pack, just to make sure Meowth doesn't try something funny.

The ship's steamy towers loom overhead, with black clouds of air pollution trailing in the air. However, Pokémon are able to fix the pollution without trying, so humans don't care anymore. Pelipper swing their lanky arms around, and Wailmer can be seen jumping in the distance. The bright May sun concludes the sinus-y spring, and now people and Pokémon can play on the beach.

I begin looking for Mary some more, but the upper decks are not where she is. I descend back down, only to see the lower parts of the decks begin to shift toward the ocean floor. Suddenly, I'm able to realize what's happening. Team Rocket sunk the ship, with Mary being on the lowest floor.

Therefore, I plan to go down to the bottom floors of the ship to look for her. I tell Turtwig to stay in my pack, secure my Pokeballs along my belt, and move down with Eevee and Turtwig into the bottom of the sinking ship.

Remoraid and Carvanha can be seen briskly swimming underneath the level of the air remaining on the _SS Anne. _Mantyke rescue passengers, although Mary is not of that group of people. I decide to recall Eevee and put Turtwig in my waterproof pack. I call out Milotic, who gladly lets me on her serpent-like neck and we dive into the depths beneath the air.

Room 1: No success

Room 2: No success

Room 3: Boiler Room

Room 4: No success

Wait, a Boiler Room? That makes perfect sense. I point to it, and Milotic charges into the door, which was already ajar, and we float to the top.

"Why hello there!" Jessie calls, sneering as James grabs a hold of the tied-up Mary. Meowth sniggers.

"How did you guys get here so fast?!" I ask.

"We chased your father in this very ship, so we know all the twists and turns by heart. Plus, the sailors here have Pokémon we easily steal every day," Meowth blabs.

The other two 'shush' him. They, along with Mary, move to a deeper corner of the room. Then I remember to look at my surroundings (again, I'm too thick-headed to watch where I am!). It appears that I am in this kind of engine room; as if there were steam engines here to help propel the ship. Thinking, I find a plan that may just rescue my friend-that-is-a-girl Mary.

"We actually just kidnapped Mrs. Twerp to get to you. We know you two have some bond," Jessie says. I blush, and I think Mary does too.

"Milotic, use Ice Beam on that pipe!" I say, and then an icy stream of coldness comes across the pipe, freezing—and breaking—it into fractions of pieces. Steam thrusts out of the pipes and goes in the eyes of Meowth, Jessie, and James. Mary falls into the water, and I dive after her with the order for Milotic to just use Hydro Pump on the Rockets. I also throw my pack for her to catch. Turtwig looks worried as I dive into the water.

. . .

I let go of everything in an attempt to save Mary. Mary sinks to the bottom of the ship's boiler room. I move downward and meet her at the bottom. I un-gag her and try to loosen the chains bound to her feet, but they're too strong. Mary struggles for breath. One of her Pokeballs slides out of her hand—wait…if it slides out of her hand, then she's telling me to grab it!

Although I'm losing breath, I decide to let the Pokémon out of its ball. Gyarados crashes into the scene, where it grabs us and takes us out of the water. Milotic has Team Rocket frozen with her Ice Beam, and Turtwig has the pack that I entrusted with Milotic.

. . .

"Turtwig, Tur!" my turtle cried for joy as I fall to the ground. I thank Gyarados and return it, and Mary falls to the remaining ground as well. However, you can't call it ground. I find out that the "ground" I keep mentioning is just a cluster of tables! Mary's body, limp and wet, hangs off the side of one of the tables. Gyarados' massive weight led to a maelstrom of swishing tables and chairs in the boiler room. The hole in the window is getting bigger as well. I hop from my table to Mary's and untie her shackles.

However, to my dismay, she is barely breathing. No. Mary can't die like this. I won't let her. She has to wake up! I care for her too much to let her die…wait…in a friendly way, of course. Team Rocket, frozen and pathetic, cannot move an inch. I congratulate my Milotic while Turtwig Crunches on the ice as he oddly thinks it tastes good.

I tell Milotic to put Mary on her neck, and she does, while Turtwig hops in my pack.

"Actually, Turtwig, can you use Leech Seed for me on them?" I ask politely.

With only the determination to be loyal, Turtwig plants a seed that covers the ice surrounding Team Rocket. Then, I have Turtwig tie the one end of the seed to Milotic's tail. Now, we're ready to go.

"Milotic, 'full speed ahead' and don't forget to watch for Sharpedo!" I remind her.

I hop onto Milotic and dive into the _SS Anne, _where mostly water fills it now. Milotic slides inside the room's porthole and out of the ship. I have the unconscious Mary in my arms, and we all slide through except the ice. I instruct Milotic to take my Pokémon and Mary to the surface. As she does so, she lets go of the ice and it sticks outside the window. I find a Pokeball floating in the path where Mary was. It's Gyarados', which although is bad that she lost it, is perfect for my intentions.

I send out Gyarados inside of the window, and the inside stretches to fit Mary's sea monster. I point to the ice, and then to me, and Gyarados bites down on the ice and I grab onto his tail. We ride to the top of the water, where I'm able to breathe again. Although for Mary, I'm just hoping that back there wasn't her last breath.

Right as we pop out of the water, the_ SS Anne _sinks down into the water, never to be seen from again. Much like the Titanic scene, passengers can be seen scurrying amongst the wreckage. I guess my group was the lucky group. Office Jenny suddenly comes up to us.

"Do you know who caused this wreck?" Jenny asks.

"Team Rocket, the frozen ice thing right here contains them. My Milotic froze them in an ice cube," I muster.

"Very well done then! Team Rocket has been on my Wanted List for decades, although they always escape. It's always good to at least try to bring them in to justice!" Jenny mumbles.

She drags the ice cube up and tosses the really heavy object (how strong IS that woman?!) into the back of a jeep I did not see. I, of course, never looked around me. Now that I am, I see palm trees blooming and Basculin swimming amongst the ocean.

"I will take these crooks to the Saffron Prison. Thank you for attempting to save our beloved ship, we have lost one of the most luxuries ocean liners in Kanto. But good luck on your adventures!" she finishes. Hopping into her jeep, Jenny steps on the pedal and escorts Team Rocket out of Vermilion City. I glance at my Pokémon. They all came out of their Pokeballs, but now I don't see them. Except for Turtwig, which is waving for me at the Pokémon Center. While I was consulting with Officer Jenny, the others must have sent Mary to the hospital.

I rush into the Pokémon Center, flash my Room Key, and go to the Healing Center. I see Nurse Joy, and I ask her if she's seen my Pokémon.

"Yes, my Chansey is keeping them company outside of Mary's room. I will escort you to them," she politely says.

We walk for what seems like decades but in reality are mere minutes. I see my Turtwig, Swellow, Milotic, and Eevee; all who are sulking next to Mary's set of Pokeballs. They must have returned Gyarados. Smart. I glance in the room to see Mary hooked up to the IV thingy.

"Nurse, how is Mary? Is she okay?!" I franticly ask.

"Well Mr. Ketchum, Mary Oak's conditions seems to be very very…"

Until Next Time!


	11. Bonding-Pokemon Style

**Part 11**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 43_

_Swellow 41_

_Milotic 41_

_Eevee 39_

_**Previously:**_

_"Well Mr. Ketchum, Mary Oak's conditions seems to be very very…"_

"Actually, she seems to be stable. She has a few bruises and looks like she was choked on water for a few minutes too long. I'm surprised she didn't drown, though. Although tonight I would stay here if I were her. By the way, it appears that her Pokémon need to be resting as well. I think you should head upstairs to bed. You've had a rough day today! Oh, a dark man told me to give you this," Nurse Joy informs me, and she hands me a Normal Gem.

"It's kind of pretty and quite rare! Also, if you want to ask any questions about Pokémon, go to the Pokémon Fan Club located near Vermilion Harbor."

I thank her and go up the stairs to the 'hotel' part of the hospital. I've been in Vermilion City so long, I'm starting to get tired of it. Although while Mary is recovering, I can just ask the Pokémon Fan Club what this silver wing thing is. I take it out of my pack, and it glows. Bewildered, I shove it back in so it doesn't wake the other people in the hospital.

I take a nice warm shower, my first in days. Turtwig chomps on some leftover Oran Berries from Viridian Forest, Swellow is perched on the windowsill, and Milotic is snaking herself around the room. I'm not sure where Eevee is. I'll have to check. Turtwig was put in charge of the group, and I have to have full trust in him.

I slip my pajamas on and climb in bed. Eevee comes from the hallway and snuggles up by the other pillow. Turtwig stays in my arms. Swellow temporarily makes a pillow nest in some of the chairs. Milotic hops into the bathtub to sleep underwater (although she's way too big for it now). The room is pretty big for a hotel room-about a 12-by-12 foot room. The carpet is a dark gray and the bed is a dark red. There is a desk where I put my pack. The gems are all there-all six of them so far. That means there are about 11 of them left. What do these things mean? What is this feather? Whatever the case, I tuck myself in and wish the others a good night.

. . .

I wake up in the morning to see my Turtwig biting my head. I glance at a Loudred clock, which says it's about 7:30 am. I feed myself and my Pokémon with a nice breakfast, and groom each and every one of them. I recall Swellow, Milotic, and Eevee. Turtwig hops into my pack and peeks out the flap. I run down the stairs to go check on Mary. Nurse Joy says it will be midday before I can see her so they can test her breathing capabilities. I look on the check in list and notice that Mary has different Pokémon now.

Name: Mary Oak

Condition: Healthy

Pokémon:

- Serperior 41

- Hitmontop 40

- Gyarados 39

- Lairon 37

- Dodrio 37

I realize that Mary's Pokémon were tired because they wanted to evolve to prove that they are just as capable as my Pokémon are. I turn away and run out of the door. Outside the Pokémon Center is the familiar Vermilion City. The Pokémon Fan Club is out towards the harbor, and that is the first spot that I go to. Turtwig and I ride on the bike that I get out from my pack (How does that fit?!) and ride it through town to the PFC. There, a short bearded man screams something about Pokémon and shakes my hand about thirty times.

"Glad to meet you I'm the Pokémon Fan Club's President! I own several Rapidash and Pikachu! Anyways, I love Pokémon! Show me one with spunk, and I'll tell you anything!" the man yells.

I begin to get my Turtwig out of my pack, but then-

"Oh, kid! No need! I have seen many many many Pokémon in my days. I was just kidding, I'll answer anything. By the way, have we met? I feel like I know you, kid," the man talks really fast, as if all he drinks is coffee.

"Well, I do have one question," I say, and he looks at me as if I should follow him.

"Well come on! Don't just stand there! Let's go to my fan club!" the joyful man cheers.

I enter the Pokémon Fan Club-which is dazzling with luxurious trophies and Pokémon and even a pool table.

"This place is awesome. Now what can I help you with, oh kid I think I know?" the man asks.

"First off, my dad is Ash Ket-"

"ASH KETCHUM?! _The_ Ash Ketchum?! Of Pallet Town? Wow kid, that's cool. You must be a great Pokémon trainer," the man cuts me off with a compliment (how do I handle that?).

"Yeah…well I found this down in the sewers," I say, and I begin to show him the feather until the man covers his eyes.

"Ew ew ew! I am NOT looking at your raw sewage. In fact, you ARE just like your father after all! You may save everyone from trouble, but trouble follows you as well. Although I am in debt to your family line, I am going to politely ask you to leave," the man quickly whimpers.

Long story short: I get kicked out. Now all I do is decide to go back and check Mary out of the hospital. I get my bike out and we cycle to the Pokémon Center.

. . .

"Michael you're back! You…saved my life…" Mary trails off once she exits her hospital room.

"I'm…sorry?" I awkwardly apologize.

"No, it's just..if I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master, I can't just carelessly get kidnapped! I have to become the best I can be," she sighs.

"Let's go. I told Nurse Joy I'd have you out by 2-and it's 1:57. We need to go to Lavender Town and get back on track," I say, and she nods.

We run back up north of Vermilion City, and go back through the tunnel. According to Mary, Saffron City is closed for renovations and so we have to make a detour. Route 6 is quiet until we reach the tunnel. Zubat fly out by the dozens. Mary shivers and I flinch, but we have to do this anyways. I'm about to get my bike out until Mary stops me.

"I ran into a surprise today. Let's use him for transportation," she says.

Dodrio comes out of its Pokeball and we ride it like a horse. This Pokémon is about twice as fast as a regular bike, so this is fine by me. Mary holding the necks in front, so I have to hold her waist in the back. We blush for the longest time, but when Dodrio starts trotting we're gripping just to stay alive! Finally, we reach Route 5 and the end of darkness. On to Rock Tunnel soon..

Later we reach Cerulean City again. Mary gives up the idea to visit my mother, but I tell her that if she wants to get back on track, we can't make detours right now. Plus, Swellow knows Fly. D'OH. We could have just used Fly to begin with! Ugh…

Mary and I exit the once broken-into home in Cerulean City, where a man threw cans at us. Once we trot onto Route 9, two little boys with shorts come up for a battle. One of them is Youngster Joey!

"Hey Joey!" I say, and Joey says hey back. Mary challenges them to a duel, where I'm thrown in the mix and we decide to battle.

* * *

**Vs. The Youngsters**

"Go, Raticate!" Joey proudly yells into the air.

"Go, Ekans!" the other youngster triumphs.

"Okay then. Go, Eevee! I choose you!" I say with much enthusiasm. I haven't had a battle in days!

"Uhh, go Lairon!" Mary clumsily chooses.

"Eevee, use Helping Hand!" I say, and Eevee starts applauding Lairon.

"Lairon, use Head Smash!" Mary shouts.

Lairon's boosted Head Smash violently takes out Ekans. Lairon, with the Rock Head ability, doesn't even flinch at the damage. Eevee laughs politely as Lairon dances.

"Raticate, use Super Fang!" Joey bursts.

Raticate halves Lairon's HP, probably thinking that it had Sturdy. However, he was wrong.

"Eevee, finish this up with a Hyper Voice!" I yell.

Eevee screams loudly to make an echo of pain shoot out to Raticate, who quickly faints. We have won the battle!

* * *

Suddenly, Eevee starts glowing white. A massive aura of energy radiate as Eevee goes from brown to purple within a few instances.

"Espeon!" the purple Pokémon says, with a friendly smile. I whip out Dexter to take a quick look.

_Espeon: the Sun Pokémon. Its fur is so sensitive, it can feel minute shifts in the air and predict the weather..and its foes' thoughts. This Eevee is at level 41 with a Timid Nature. It knows the moves Morning Sun, Shadow Ball, Hyper Voice, and Pyschic._

Youngster Joey congratulates me and leaves with his buddy. Mary looks at my Eevee.

"I remember trying to win that from you. You know, Espeon only evolve when they are very close with their trainers. You've obviously demonstrated your friendship with this Pokémon. I'm impressed," Mary blushes.

"Oh, uh, Mary..I need to ask you something," I whisper.

"Wh-what is it?" Mary wonders.

"I was wondering if, sometime, you wanted to-"

"ESPY ESPY ESPY!" Espeon jumps on top of me and starts licking my face. I shrug at Mary, and she recalls her Lairon and tells me it's time to go.

We exit out of Route 9 and enter Route 10, where Voltorb and Electrike reign supreme over other Pokémon of the area. We run from the "exploding Pokeballs" and find ourselves face to face to the best thing ever-a Pokémon Center. We enter it, heal our Pokémon, and go to separate rooms to begin our period of relaxation.

My room looks the exact same as it did from the last town. Although now I am much stronger. Turtwig is at level 45, with the rest of them being at 43. I yawn, and change into my pajamas again. Today has been a fairly productive day. Now, all we have to do is sleep…

* * *

"Hey Boss, you want Rock Tunnel to be blown up? Will do. I'll tell those two. Thanks, Boss," Meowth hangs the phone up.

"The next plan is in motion," he says to the others, and the three of them laugh as they set Voltorb and Electrode inside the tunnel in various places. Michael Ketchum will never get to pass them again.

* * *

Little do they know, a higher-up Rocket member watches their actions.

"I'm on to you, you stupid little Pokémon snatchers," she says, "Daddy told me to make sure you do your job right. Or my name isn't Loryn! This 'Michael' person is not going to get away this time. And neither is that rotten little girl, Mar Oak. This time Team Rocket is going to blast everyone away," the little girl sneers, and her Teddiursa does just the same.

* * *

(Author's Note: Hi, I hope you enjoyed the episode! Just letting you know that I included Loryn as an original character by Drawknight in this chapter and the following that she's in. You should check him out, he's a nice guy :D)


	12. Pokemon Trainer Loryn

**Part 12**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 45_

_Swellow 43_

_Milotic 43_

_Espeon 43_

I wake up at 7 am to hear a bunch of bombs go off nearby. I recall Swellow, Milotic, and Espeon into their Pokeballs and decide to go investigate. I slip on some Mudkip slippers, put the Pokeballs in my pajama pocket, and get Turtwig up on my shoulder. I come out of my room in a hurry, and I see Mary out too.

"What happened?!" she asks.

"You know as much as I do," I reply. She glances at her Serperior, who is still sleeping.

"Guys, return!" she says, and the Pokémon are beamed into the Pokeballs quickly. "We outnumber whatever that person is doing in Pokémon, or at least in strength. Let's go," she replies. Mary's wearing a long pink gown with Plusle and Minun on it.

We run down the stairs and out of the Pokémon Center. We look up towards the water, but there is nothing to be seen.

"Come on!" she urges.

We go to Rock Tunnel, where the entrance is blocked by giant rocks that look like they're from the ceiling of the cave. I try to move them, but they won't budge.

"Let's go get our stuff, then try," Mary suggests.

. . .

With my fresh clothes on, I'm able to look rather decent today. Mary wears medium-length shorts and a blue shirt. I wear khaki-brown shorts and a T-shirt. We walk out the doors, and down the stairs again. The Pokémon Center's lobby is still dim-the people are still asleep. We exit and end up back where we started at the cave's entrance.

"Why, hello there!" a backpacker says, with a bag full of CDs and a Laptop computer.

"Having trouble getting passed those rocks? Here, let me see your Turtwig," he nonchalantly mumbles as he takes my Turtwig.

"Okay, so it knows Razor Leaf. That's decent. But what if I was able to give Turtwig an even stronger move than that-and still a grass type move?" he cheerily asks, getting antsy.

"Um, sure. Razor Leaf is starting to be a weaker move. What move is it called?" I ask, and he just smirks.

"Ha, trust me, you'll figure it out. However you do have to pay a price," the man says," of a Heart Scale."

I remember I have five of those from the Contest Hall back in Vermilion. I hand him one, and he smiles.

"Very good! Okay Turtwig, I am the Kanto Move Tutor. I traveled from Vermilion to here in order to find a rare electric type Pokémon, but it appears that I've hit a dead end. I am going to need you to move this rock so I can take a shortcut back to Vermilion. Now, focus your energy into your Leech Seed. Yes, like that. Now thrust that Leech Seed. Very good! Now try doing multiple ones," the man coaches my Turtwig.

"Twig! Tur! Turtwig Turtwig!" the Pokémon smiles.

"Very nice. Your Turtwig has now learned Seed Bomb in exchange for Razor Leaf. It's looking really good! If you want me to teach your other Pokémon some attacks, let me know," he remarks.

"Oh, Swellow could learn a new move. Aerial Ace is becoming a little lackluster as well," I observe. The man nods and I hand him a Heart Scale again. Three more.

"Go, Swellow!" I say, and out of the red-and-white Pokeball, a fine swallow Pokémon makes its entrance.

"Swellow!" it cries out.

"Alright, a Swellow. Hmm.. Okay, I have just the thing. Swellow, Fly up in the sky. Yep, just like that. Now instead of gracefully coming down, I want you to charge into this rock with all of your might," the move tutor coos.

"Swellow!" the bird says, and it crashes, and destroys, the former boulder that was also blocking the entrance. Turtwig and Swellow made the hole again!

"Thanks for the Heart Scales. Now I can complete a collection!" the man says, as he walks out of whatever Route we're on and moves into Rock Tunnel.

"He didn't even offer to teach me anything," Mary sighs.

"You didn't have any Heart Scales," I point out, "and anyways, let's just keep going!"

We walk into the entrance of the Rock Tunnel and Geodude dance around in the moist dirt floor. Machop move boulders, and Paras scurry from one side of the cave to another. We're in complete darkness.

"Oh! Swellow, return!" I remember, and Swellow happily leaves the scary dark place. Turtwig, on the other hand, is forced to stay in the scary tunnel.

"Stop!" Mary says, and as she says so a couple of rocks tumble into the open space ahead of us, revealing that she was right that I was about to die.

"Yeah, uh, thanks," I blush, and she does too with a 'no problem.'

We approach the end of the tunnel, just to meet three or four villainous members' silhouettes at the very end. Then, I hear a very loud theme song I remember hearing when I was a boy. The silhouettes begin singing:

_"Prepare for trouble, and make it double  
To protect the world from devastation,  
To unite all people within our nation,  
To denounce the evil of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars above"_

_"Jessie!_

_James!"_

_"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,__  
__Surrender now, or prepare to fight__"_

_"Meowth, that's right!"_

The familiar figures began to chant their old theme song again.

"Alright Twerps, I'm going to battle you! We had to bust out of prison again!" Meowth says.

"Go, Frillish!" Jessie adds in, so a double battle it is.

* * *

**Vs. Team Rocket…again**

"Go, Serperior!" Mary says, and Serperior slithers into the battlefield.

"Go, Turtwig!" I say, and Turtwig hops from my backpack to my side of the field.

"Turtwig, use Seed Bomb on Frillish!" I say, and Turtwig does just that.

Turtwig begins making a Leech Seed, but rapidly large exploding seeds leap from its mouth and to the pink jellyfish on the other side of the field.

"No! My Frillish is down already!" Jessie cries, and she already begins to send it back and pack up.

"That's it! Fury Swipes!" Meowth says. Meowth comes at Serperior with claws scratching at it swipe by swipe. One hit looked critical-it swiped a scratch on the surface of Mary's Pokémon.

"Oh, Serperior…wait" Mary observes.

Serperior glows green, blazing with aura of an ability it has. Overgrow is obviously kicking in.

"Leaf Blade!" she screams.

This will end the battle. Serperior's tail turns into a sharp blade, piercing Meowth and slicing it into James, knocking the two of them into Jessie and onto the ground. The battle is over. Someone near me starts clapping.

* * *

"Very spectacular battle, Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum," a girl sneers.

"We aren't married!" Mary steams, her face getting red.

"Well 'course not, you're too young. So young, yet so powerful. You've defeated Jessie and James, two…special members of Team Rocket. So do you think you can take the Boss's daughter? Hi, I'm Loryn, very nice to meet you," Loryn smiles, and then the battle commences.

* * *

**Vs. Loryn **

"Go, Blue Lunar!" Loryn shouts, and I look confused. What?

A Teddiursa with a blue crescent moon, rather than a white, pops out of a Pokeball and growls at me.

"Go, Turtwig?" I confusingly say, and I feel bad for not having a nickname of my own.

"Ha, no nickname. Anyways, I have to be evil because I'm the daughter of you-know-who. I'm Rocket Agent Loryn, at your service. Teddiursa, use Slash!"

"Turtwig, dodge it with a Seed Bomb on the ground, then Body Slam it!" I remark.

Teddiursa, with claws out, begins to slash at Turtwig. Turtwig wasn't able to start so fast yet, but he appears to be taking the hits well. Turtwig shoots down with a Seed Bomb, which was encased with a Leech Seed that trapped Teddiursa like a mouse trap would a mouse.

"That's not fair!" Loryn flightily says.

"Anything's fair in Pokémon! Turtwig, Body Slam!" I yell.

Turtwig thrusts its weight upon Teddiursa, knocking the wind out of it.

"I can't bear to see my Teddiursa hurt. Return! Go, Kilowatt!"

An Electabuzz pops out with a swift hitting Turtwig directly in between the eyes. Although still moving, I recall it and send out my Espeon.

"Espeon, use Psychic!"

Espeon picks Electabuzz up with its kinetic energy and thrusts it against the cave wall. Timburr and Mankey sit down to watch the rest of the battle.

"Electabuzz, ThunderPunch!" Loryn panics.

Electabuzz hits Espeon hard with a fist filled with static electricity.

"Espeon, Morning Sun! Now use Psychic!" I say, and Espeon takes Loryn's Pokémon down with a Psychic.

"Ugh…go, Kurusu!" A Seel pops out of its Pokeball, and it sticks its tongue out at me. Ewww…

"Espeon, return! Go, Milotic! Come out using Hydro Pump!"

My beautiful Milotic gracefully enters the scene, and a cannon of water comes from its mouth and into the Seel's location. However, the attack barely does anything at all.

"Seel, use Headbutt!" Loryn screams, and Seel hits Milotic hard with a critical hit Headbutt.

"How about this: If Milotic defeats my Seel, I'll show you the next door and its weird label thing. You know, like Swellow and that 'Power' door? Yeah, I know about that. I have cameras everywhere. Anyways, if Milotic faints, I get to keep it."

"That's not fair. I don't agree to any of these terms…" I whine.

Milotic looks at me as if she knows that this is important.

"Milotic!"

I look at her, and I know that she can do it. She smiles, and I finally agree to the terms.

"Alright kid, you got spunk!" the girl smiled. She might not be that evil under her family business.

"Seel, use Headbutt!"

"Milotic, Recover!"

"Headbutt!"

"Surf!"

"Headbutt!"

"Recover!"

I see a recurring theme here. Every other move I make, Milotic has to recover. Finally, I have to end this battle.

"Milotic! Use Ice Beam, but right after, circle it with a Hydro Pump!"

"Headbutt!"

The two powerful Pokémon collide in a heap of attacks, and an avalanche of boulders crashes down around us. I jump to Milotic and Turtwig, and Loryn runs to Seel. The dust removes itself and one Pokémon is still up. Mary gasps. Who won…?

* * *

(Author's Note: Hi, I hope you enjoyed the episode! Just letting you know that I included Loryn as an original character by Drawknight in this chapter and the following that she's in. You should check her out, she's a nice person :D)


	13. Cubone and the Pokemon Tower

**Part 13**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 48_

_Swellow 47_

_Milotic 46_

_Espeon 46_

Milotic dances up and down, screaming "Milotic!" in victory. Seel has fainted, and Loryn falls to her knees.

"Seel, return! Good job. You made me proud," Loryn says.

"Alright, then you're looking for that door thing, huh? Ok then, follow me."

Mary and I follow her in the dark cave, and then I glance at Milotic, return her, and pick Turtwig up and carry him. Mary asks what happened to Team Rocket, and I reply that I'm not sure. We keep walking through the cave until the very end. We stop a large rock, and Loryn tells us to walk into it.

"Are you stupid or something?" Mary blurts.

"Just do it," Loryn urges.

"Why are you helping us? Shouldn't you be killing us or something?"

"Well, where's the fun in that. I can't just separate a relationship like you two have, can I?" Loryn provokes Mary with a smug grin. Mary's face gets hot.

"We're not dating."

"We'll see," Loryn sneers.

"Wait…where's Michael?"

Little did they know, I had already walked into the rock, and then I figure out the trap. Looking above, I see a projector wedged into the wall of the cave. Someone has been trying to keep whatever this rock is holding private. I walk into a door, and learn that the projector casts a boulderlike exterior on the door to make it appear to be nothing. Therefore, I learn that there is basically a cave within a cave! The rock door that is there is labeled 'Beauty,' and I think my Milotic being beside it and out of its Pokeball opened the boulder trap and let me in while it was battling. I look around, and there's a room of some sort. A desk, a bed, and a table are all in this room. There is a brown package with the label 'To Michael' on it, which is located on the desk. I open the package to find the next map.

"Map S" I read aloud, and so far I know I have maps A and S. This map is a map of Celadon City. In the central part of town, a little to the north, is a big red X. According to the map my Poketch has, those are the Celadon Condominiums. I put the Map S in my bag and exit out of the 'rock.' This is really weird. What happened to just conquering the gyms and elite four?

I exit out of the rock to see Mary and Loryn standing off.

"Mary, don't do anything you're going to regret," I warn.

"Fine, but she won't shut up. I oughta slug her," Mary pouts.

"Mary, let's go. Thanks for your help Loryn-I think," I say as I drag Mary by the ear.

As we approach the exit of the cave, Loryn just stands there and waits for something to happen. What's wrong with her…?

Whatever route this is, we basically run right through it. My Pokémon are tired.

"Turtwig…" Turtwig sighs.

We enter Lavender Town and head straight to heal at the Pokémon Center.

"That Loryn girl, ugh she bothers me. I can't believe the nerve she has to say things," Mary mumbles.

"Let's just heal up our Pokémon and move on. I want to visit the Pokémon Tower. I heard they demolished the Radio Tower after it became haunted with the previous' spirits, then rebuilt the Pokémon Tower," I say.

"Spooky," Mary sarcastically remarks.

"Thank you for choosing my Pokémon Center! We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy says, and I tell her thank you and we exit.

. . .

_**Roughly Two or Three Days Ago**_

"Cubone!" a brown creature screams as a man in a black uniform runs after it.

"You stupid Cubone! Give me your skull!" a Rocket Grunt screams as he chases the Cubone up and down Pokémon Tower.

"I will have that skull! Give it to me!" he shrieks in disgust as the Cubone Bonemerang's his legs.

"Marowak!" Cubone's mother cries out, standing in front of her beloved son as the Team Rocket Grunt steps forward.

"Fine! How about this for the mother?!"

Suddenly, the Rocket Grunt kills the Marowak right in front of her baby's eyes. Cubone cries out, runs to a nearby gravestone, and wishes to die. This Cubone is no ordinary Cubone, however, as its green skin and piercing-white skull set its differences from its siblings. This Cubone is shiny, and its skull is made from the finest of bone. This Cubone's skull could make any man richer than the Silph Co.

The Marowak is taken with the grunt out of Pokémon Tower, and Cubone is left alone, no mother, no siblings, no anything.

. . .

We approach the Pokémon Tower when suddenly an old man creeps out from a corner.

"Hello, little children. I am Mr. Fuji. Lately Team Rocket has infested Pokémon Tower and are disturbing the spirits inhabiting it. If you could drive out that villainous team, I'll give you some prizes," the old creep says.

"Uhh….okay?" I say, and Mary cringes with goose bumps on her arms. This guy is kind of weird.

"Thank you! Heehee. You seem familiar. Where is your yellow squirrel?" the man asks, squinting his eyes.

"I, uh, left it at home. Thanks, we'll go save Pokémon Tower!" I say, and even though I know he means my dad, I ignore him and just decide to go up the tower.

Pokémon Tower is a scary black castle-y looking thing looming up into the clouds. Thunder and lightning up top are zapping the top of the tower. It's like one of those in a story that you see and can easily imagine. The interior is littered with gravestones and Gastly.

"GASTLY!" one says.

We run up the stairs and encounter Team Rocket Grunts.

"Michael, right here!" Mary says, and she pulls me behind a gravestone. I glance, and there are two grunts, one of them fat and short, the other long and skinny. We listen to their conversation.

"Have you found the Cubone?" string bean asks.

"No, I haven't. That thing is special. It's like it shines or something. I don't know, I flunked out of Pokémon School. I want it," fatty replies.

Suddenly, I spy a Pokémon sulking nearby, also behind a gravestone. What is that? I whip out my Pokedex and Dexter gives me a lecture on exactly what this is.

_Cubone: the Lonely Pokémon. When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly. This Cubone is different from most, however data cannot be acquired to inform on this Pokémon as it has not been captured yet. _

"Hey did you hear that? It sounded like a kid's Pokedex!" fatty whispers.

"Yeah, let's snag his Pokémon!" string bean replies.

Mary runs from one grave to another and she tells me to follow her. However I glance in the middle of the aisle of gravestones and see shadows appearing near where the Cubone is.

"Go! Turtwig! Seed Bomb!" I yell, and Turtwig lets loose two giant seeds that explode at contact. Fatty falls and trips over a gravestone, landing in between aisles. String bean falls on top of him, and then yells that he sees Cubone.

"Cubo! Cubo!" Cubone shrieks, and it tries to run away, but the Rocket Grunt sent out a Rattata to attack it.

"Turtwig! Leech Seed the Rattata!" I scream.

Turtwig tangles Rattata in a bundle of roots, sucking its energy dry. It's unable to escape. Turtwig then stops attacking as Cubone scurries to my side of the aisle.

"Michael, look out!" Mary yells.

A Gastly comes at me with a foul look on its face, seemingly ready to devour my soul.

"Gast! Gast!"

Turtwig Crunches Gastly's ghostly figure and it disappears.

"Twig!" Turtwig says, as if trying to tell me "No Problem."

I glance over to see fatty back up and scrambling to get Cubone.

"Turtwig, use Body Slam on Fatty!"

"Fatty? Who are you calling fat, little numbskull? I ought to…"

But he couldn't finish his message. Turtwig pounces the fat man, who was about 3 inches from stealing Cubone. Falling back onto the ground, fatty finally gives up and just lies there. Cubone slaps him with its bone as if to say "take that!"

"Cubo!" Cubone cries, and it runs over to where I am.

"I think Cubone wants to stick with you," Mary tells me. She smiles, seeing how good I am at protecting things I care about.

"Really Cubone? You want to join my team?" I ask.

"Cubo! Cubone Cubo!" it laughs, and I throw a Pokeball at it.

Shake, shake, shake, and click! Right when I catch it, I let it out to get Dexter to analyze it.

_Cubone: the Lonely Pokémon. When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly. This Cubone is a Shiny Pokémon at level 21 with a Careful Nature. Cubone is holding a Thick Club. Its moves are as follows: Bonemerang, Fire Punch, Headbutt, and Protect. _

"Hey! Those moves aren't bad for a level 21. Well Cubone, we've got a ton of training to do, but with me we'll make it to the top!" I say.

"You know, that Cubone just lost its mother, but it looks so…optimistic to be with you! Now that I think about it, ever since you stuck up for it, this Pokémon has been looking on the brighter side of things. Maybe that's its special trait, always staying happy," Mary observes, and I think she's right.

Cubone looks at the grunts, who are lying lazily on the ground.

"Cubone," it growls, and throws a bone around at them, hitting them, and boomeranging back to Cubone's hand. This Pokémon has some skill.

"Let's go up to the top of the tower," Mary suggests, and I agree.

After going up several floors, Turtwig, Cubone, Mary, and I all make it to the top, where more gems (planted by Mr. Fuji, I suppose) are found. I take them-the Ghost Gem, Dark Gem, and Psychic Gem. That means in all I have nine of the 17ish gems out there. Ugh, I need to figure out what these are for and why I'm collecting them. Also, what is this Silver Wing? All these questions, all these things…what AM I?

I find an escape rope off the edge of the tower, and I recall Cubone and throw Turtwig in my pack.

"I am NOT climbing down. I'll fall," Mary cries.

I say fine, and tell her to stay there as I glance inside the upper floor once more for Team Rocket, once I'm behind Mary, I scream "BOO" and she hops off the side, grasps the rope, and starts sliding down.

"ROPE BURN ROPE BURN OW!" she yells, and I start laughing.

"MICHAEL KETCHUM I WILL GET YOU!"

Once we're finally down and out of Pokémon Tower, I decide that we should call it a day. Mary agrees, although she's not ready to finish the day yet.

"I want a battle, to see how your Pokémon are keeping up against mine. Of course, we both have five now. Let's battle," she growls, obviously in attempt to pay me back for the scare.

"Alright, let's heal up first at the Pokémon Center and battle outside of it," I say, and we do so.

. . .

**Vs. Mary**

"Go, Serperior!" Mary yells, and her start Pokémon slithers out from its Pokeball and onto her side of the field.

"Go, Swellow!" I say, and my majestic swallow Pokémon flies from its Pokeball and uses Double Team, to create 30 copies of itself.

"Of course, use an unfair move first," she whines.

"Swellow, use Return!" I command my bird Pokémon, and it pecks Serperior so hard (based off of its happiness) that Serperior falls to the ground from the first hit.

"Hmph! Use Slam!" Mary murmurs.

Serperior slams into my Swellow with a reckless sling of the tail, knocking the breath out of Swellow but not its consciousness.

"Swellow, Sky Attack!" I declare, and Swellow fearlessly soars into the air.

"Serperior, just focus. Don't think of the 31 birds that want to kill you. In fact, use Leaf Blade as they all come down to expose the real one," she whispers.

However, to her dismay, all thirty clones come down in an attempt to distract Mary.

"What?! Where's Swellow?" she snarls.

Swellow bursts from behind and attacks Serperior so hard that it faints upon contact. Swellow has won the battle.

"Swellow, return!"

"Serperior, return!"

"Go, Espeon!" I say as my intelligent, pinkish Pokémon happily comes out of its Pokeball.

"Espy Espy!" Espeon chirps, and I remember how she stopped my conversation with Mary. Now she'll want to defeat her.

"Oh, wonderful. I have no counter for Espeon really…Gyarados, I choose you!" Mary announces.

Gyarados, although intimidating, doesn't ruin Espeon's special attack. Ha, what a pointless move.

"Espeon, use Psychic on Gyarados!" I shriek.

"ESPEON!"

Gyarados hovers in the air, unable to be freed from my Pokémon's psychic powers.

"There really is no way for someone to defeat you, is there? Ugh, Gyarados, return. I don't know how to get around that…" Mary starts to stutter.

"Hey, the battle isn't over yet. Espeon, return!"

"ESP-" Espeon was put away.

"Go, Hitmontop!" she says.

"Go, Turtwig!" I command.

"Oh, no. That Turtwig is too strong. You know, that thing has more attack then a Haxorus on steroids," she laughs.

"Turtwig, Leech Seed!"

"Hitmontop, Gyro Ball to deflect it!"

"Seed Bomb!"

"Dodge it!"

I see nothing is happening, but then I figure something out. I've played a game just like this before…pinball!

"Turtwig, use Seed Bomb around Hitmontop!"

Turtwig glances at me, laughs, and does so. Hitmontop begins spinning in crazy angles back and forth, eventually stopping because of its dizziness.

"What kind of strategy was that?" Mary asks, and I shrug. She recalls Hitmontop and Turtwig steps off the field.

"Go, Milotic!"

"Go, Dodrio!"

"Dodrio, use Agility!"

Dodrio begins to circle Milotic, becoming faster and faster.

"Dodrio, use Brave Bird."

Dodrio now begins to glow bluish, and it begins striking Milotic with a powerful stride.

"Milotic, use Recover!"

I notice Dodrio is taking massive damage from the recoil Brave Bird has, so I'm able to figure out one thing. If Dodrio is just hitting Milotic from all angles while encircling it, then Milotic can just shoot a Hydro Pump really quick and Dodrio will be unable to avoid it because of inertia. If there's one thing science class has taught me, it's this.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump wherever you want. Go ahead," I say.

Milotic looks at me with a raised eyebrow as she decides to let out a powerful stream of water loose. Dodrio shrieks and slams into it, becoming drenched and faints from the fatigue and recoil.

"Well now all I have is Lairon," Mary sighs.

She sends it out, and I decide to send out my Cubone. As it comes out, a shiny cluster of stars emerges and vanishes, and Cubone lets out a shrill cry of excitement.

"Ok then Lairon, use Take Down and this Cubone will faint. You are almost exactly twice its level. Hehe, and you will be in just a second," she smirks.

"Cubone, use Protect!" I say, and Cubone protects itself from the damage that was going to hurt it.

Suddenly though, Lairon begins to glow white and soon begins changing form. It nearly triples in size and weight, and now Cubone is facing an Aggron. I whip out my Pokedex and take a look.

_Aggron: the Iron Armor Pokémon. It claims an entire mountain as its own. The more wounds it has, the more it has battled, so don't take it lightly. This Aggron is owned by a rival trainer, so data is limited, but it is at level 42._

"That's double Cubone's level!?" I scream. I thought she was kidding.

"Ahahaha! You thought I was kidding? I'm not that bad of a battler, I'll have you know. Let's finish this and go to bed. I'm ready for some tea or something," she yawns. Mary thinks she's going to win this round.

"Obviously you aren't sure of your type advantages. Cubone, use Bonemerang!" I yell.

Cubone uses the move, which hits Aggron twice. Although each hit is not that powerful, the two together is the power of an Earthquake. Coupled with this, Aggron is four times weak to ground-type attacks, so this is a 400 base power move excluding STAB! Aggron, although severely powerful and fearless, falls.

"You knocked my Aggron out with one move…but how?" Mary asks.

"Well Bonemerang's power is 50 per bone, and with STAB becomes 150 base power. Because your Aggron is really really weak to ground-type moves, this became a 600 base power attack. Cubone is also holding a Thick Club, so its attack stat is doubled along with this. Cubone's level has increased a bit now. Thanks!" I gloat, and Cubone begins dancing with its bone back in forth in victory, and then starts poking at Aggron's head with the bone.

"Then why isn't Cubone evolving?"

"It just doesn't want to yet. I think it wants to prove itself before it evolves," I say.

She shakes her head, and we decide to check in at the Pokémon Center. I heal my Pokémon, wish Mary goodnight, and climb upstairs.

. . .

This bedroom is actually a bit different from the others. Instead of the red-and-white theme, the theme here matches Pokémon Tower, with a purple-and-black theme to "spook the tourists," so Nurse Joy says. I change into pajamas and let my Pokémon out to get comfortable. I do the usual preparations and we begin to get ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, but Celadon City is looming near. Time for this Pokémon Prodigy to go to sleep. For now.

. . .

"Sir, cameras say that the boy did capture the Cubone in Pokémon Tower," a man says to his boss, who sits in a tall chair labeled 'Pokémon League Champion.'

"Perfect, my son is getting all the necessary Pokémon and all the necessary help to save the world from sudden peril. This is his journey now, not mine. These Pokémon with him are special, I made sure of that. Now all we need to do is get the last one ready," the champion says.

"Will do, sir."

"Thank you."


	14. Saving a Fair Maiden--Sorta

**Part 14**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 52_

_Swellow 49_

_Milotic 49_

_Espeon 49_

_Cubone__ 30_

After getting a nice rest at the Lavender Pokémon Center, Mary, Turtwig, and I are ready to get to Celadon City. I've heard many things about Celadon, actually. Celadon City has the infamous Game Corner, where Team Rocket used to have an underground base stationed underneath. It also has the Celadon Department Store, where things can be bought and sold cheaply. The more important landmark outside of the gym I'm about to talk about are the Celadon Condominiums, where the 'Map S' tells me to go to. So far I have map A and map S. What are these letters for?

Well, the Celadon Gym is a grass-type specialized location where Erika reigns supreme over a bunch of girls. Lucky for me, I'm well used to grass-type moves as Turtwig is my go-to Pokémon for nature. The Grass Gym shouldn't be too hard anyways.

After we get to Celadon City and go through it, Mary gets to have her Triathlon second leg. Apparently it was supposed to happen in Vermilion City back when Feebas evolved, but it was postponed due to the departure and later sinking of the _SS Anne._ Go figure.

The Cycling Road shall be pretty cool to get to see too, now. A road once the territory of a group of bikers, Cycling Road is now one of the most popular tourist attractions in Kanto. There is a carnival all down the road and the triathlon is located there too.

. . .

"Twig! Turtwig Turtwig!" Turtwig cheers as I begin to wake up. I find all my Pokémon snug in their little places except for my Tiny Leaf Pokémon. I glance up to see it chomping on a desk.

"Turtwig, don't break that table!" I mess around, and he grins as I wake up to a good start.

First, I take a nice long shower to ease away the stress (and dirt…) that I've faced lately. Next, I slip on some new clothes and brush my teeth. Now, I look nice and ready for the day. I brush my Turtwig, Swellow, Milotic, Espeon, and Cubone. I'm starting to get a strong team going! Speaking of strong teams, I wonder how Mary's doing.

. . .

"Serperior," a large snake whines to wake up its trainer. She slithers around the bed's legs and nudges her master's face.

"Hitmontop!" a spinning Pokémon cries out loud, instantaneously waking up everyone on the same floor.

"You two, keep it down! You trying to get me kicked out?" Mary asks, and the two Pokémon shyly frown and look at their "feet."

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you. It's ok, really," Mary sighs. She gets ready for the day-showering, brushing her teeth, and picking out clothes to wear for Celadon City.

"If only I could call out Gyarados, Aggron, or Dodrio to get their opinions. They're too big to be in the Pokémon Center though. I don't know how Michael can handle his Milotic in there. Doesn't he get cramped?" she asks her Pokémon, as if they know the answer to everything.

"I don't understand how Michael is so good at battling. I'm not doing anything wrong…maybe I'm just not trying hard enough. Surely, that's it. Well, guys! Today we will be training in double battles hopefully, and we're going to show Michael that we all have spunk!" Mary cheers, and an old man next door says for her to shut up and go to bed.

"Sorry," she mutters.

. . .

As we head off west of Lavender Town and attempt to get to Celadon City, I notice that Mary is anxious in looking for someone.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I need to train. Badly. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a couple over there and I need to battle. If you're going to come and help me, so be it," she replies, obviously hurt from the easy defeat I had on her Aggron.

"Hi, young couple. I was wondering if you want to battle?" Mary asks, and the couple agrees.

**Vs. Couple of Young Love**

"Go, Nidoqueen!" the girl yells, and her blue Pokémon comes in at a large thump.

"Nidoking, I choose you!" her boyfriend screams into the air with such enthusiasm it's as if I'm intimidated.

"Go, Gyarados!"

"Go, Cubone!"

Gyarados comes out in a mighty roar, letting loose rage it has collected since its last battle. It immediately (and actually) does use its Intimidate ability on the Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

Now, my Cubone makes its entrance in a shiny blur of stars and green. After winning its last battle against a fierce Aggron (heh…), Cubone's optimism has grown twice as much. This Pokémon cannot stop smiling!

"Cubone, use Bonemerang!" I command, and Cubone throws its Thick Club into the face of Nidoking.

"You did NOT just do that in front of my girlfriend?!" the man whines, and the Bonemerang, to his horror, comes back and hits Nidoking _again- _right on target. Nidoking's head gets a large, swollen lump the size of a Diglett.

"Cubone!" my brown Pokémon screams in delight.

"Nidoqueen, use Double Kick on Gyarados!"

Gyarados gets kicked in the face twice, but Mary smiles and comments about how she was up all night learning about type advantages.

"Gyarados, use Ice Fang on Nidoking while slamming Nidoqueen with your tail!" she announces. Her sea serpent Pokémon slaps Nidoqueen to the ground and bares its icy fangs on Nidoking.

"My Nidoking…return!" the man says, and tells his "girl" to win for him. She looks uneasy.

"Cubone, use Protect!" I say, and Mary nods as she tells her Gyarados to use a certain move that would've otherwise knocked out Cubone.

"Surf!" she says, and Gyarados knocks Nidoqueen out with a mighty wave of water, earning experience points for my Cubone especially. That's fine Mary, fight as much as you need to for my Pokémon to level up and evolve.

. . .

We breeze by the rest of the route, when suddenly a biker comes up and asks me for my little bike I got in Cerulean City.

"Um, sorry, but it's not for sale. There's a Bike Shop in Cerulean-" I begin, but the big man cuts me off.

"Kid, give me the bike. Unless you're willing to battle for it, of course. If you win, I'll teach one of your Pokémon Rock Slide. If you lose, give me your bike," he says.

I know that Mary has a Dodrio that we can use for even faster transportation than the usual walking or cycling, but I wanted to show this guy what a kid can do. Plus, Rock Slide is a pretty decent move!

**Vs. Biker Guy**

"You have yourself a deal, mister. Go, Cubone!" I say, and Cubone again comes out to battle.

"Go, Muk!" the man slyly mumbles, and out of his Pokeball comes a disgusting pile of purple sludge.

"What the heck is that…?" Mary asks. Dexter, however, is way ahead of her.

_Muk: the Sludge Pokémon. It's so stinky! Muk's body contains toxic elements, and any plant will wilt when it passes by._

Eww..well that's nice. Cubone looks anticipated though, so I cannot let my little Lonely Pokémon down!

"Cubone, use Bonemerang on Muk!" I say, smiling at the type advantage.

Cubone slams Muk, like Nidoking, twice with its Thick Club, and the bone falls right back in Cubone's hand. Immediately, Muk falls over.

"That's not fair. Fine, come on out Machoke!" the man murmurs with gritting teeth.

A masculine, purple muscleman comes out. I remember hearing about a Machop from my father for some reason, but he never tells me that it evolves. If Machop could hurdle Geodude from far away, imagine what this thing could do with my little Cubone?

"Cubone, return! Espeon, I choose you!" I say, and Espeon comes right on out at Mary.

"ESPY ESPY ESPY!" it screams, telling Mary to back away from me for some reason.

"Don't worry, you overprotective foxy thing, you can have your man," Mary looks at me and sort of grins, but I can tell she's annoyed.

"Espeon, stop it or I won't brush you again!" I stammer, and the Pokémon decides to stop.

"Espeon, use Psychic and then Hyper Voice that Pokémon!" I yell into Espeon's hearing distance, and it does exactly as planned.

Espeon lifts Machoke in the air by a good thirty feet, throws it on the ground, then screeches at it-finally ending the masculine Pokémon's fight. Defeated, the biker decides to teach my Cubone Rock Slide.

"Fine, you win fair and square. Do you have a father? Anyway, let me teach your little Cubone that Rock Slide attack," he says.

After many different rocks being slung back and forth on the field, Cubone finally cries out of determination to lead a pile of them attacking his Muk, which faints upon contact.

"Well alright, you're a fast learner! It appears your Pokémon doesn't know Headbutt anymore, though. Sorry about that," he apologizes.

I thank him, and after half of the day focused on battling, Mary and I finally come upon Celadon City. The luscious surroundings of beauty and gambling surrounds this town in a bittersweet past, but after twenty years, I decide to put that behind me.

. . .

"Welcome to Celadon City! As celebration of your entering of the town, please follow us!" a man with blue hair tells us, and Mary nudges me as if to say 'let's go!' He looks very weird, with a fake looking black-and-blue costume that you can buy at a shop. He keeps glancing back, making sure we're still watching.

The man takes Mary and myself around the back of the Condominiums, and once there, the man takes us up the steps and to the top floor of the roof area.

"Isn't it wonderful? You have won the best thing ever! What is it? You have LOST YOUR POKÉMON, TWERPS!" the man says, and Jessie pulls down a rope-where Mary and I get trapped into a net that dangles off of the Celadon Condominiums. Meowth gets one talon out of its paw at a time, and starts scraping away at the strings on the net.

"Jessie, don't you think it's a little rude to kill these kids without taking their Pokémon? If we don't, they'll die as well!" the man says, and pulls off the disguise I didn't realize he was wearing to show that he is really James.

"Why, of course! And before you try to escape, just remember that you're being pushed off onto the edge of the building, where your suspension and life belongs to Meowth!" Jessie laughs, and James joins in.

"You won't get away with this, history repeats itself!" Mary scolds them.

"I failed history, I don't care," James laughs back. Mary's face turns red. She was a history buff.

I decide to send out my Swellow, whose wings are sturdy enough to support Mary if it uses Fly. Mary looks at me like I'm crazy.

"If I can break this net or get Meowth to by accident, then you'll be free and I can fend for myself. Just trust me, really! I can do this Mary," I insist, and Mary starts to have a redder face. Turtwig, in my pack, Crunches on one of the rope strings right as I send Swellow out.

"They're getting away! Meowth that's wrong!" Meowth says, and Mary and I fall (although I do catch Turtwig). We keep falling and falling, and eventually I just close my eyes and expect the worst…

Except when I open my eyes again, Mary has me by the hand and is gliding towards the ground on Swellow-so the scene looks like this. Imagine a person on a medium-sized bird. Then, imagine a person dangling off that bird. That's what we looked like according to my visual of the surroundings.

"I am so glad I'm not afraid of heights," Mary laughs, and I chuckle even though I'm being hoisted up and down and keep getting swayed side to side.

Eventually, Mary lets go and I trample onto the ground, rolling and rolling until I come to a complete stop. Turtwig is holding onto my bag, which is hooked in Swellow's claws. It releases the back and Turtwig falls on my head. Ow. Mary jumps off of Swellow and the two of them land gracefully. Now that our "introduction" to Celadon City is over, I already need to rest.

"Hey, it looks like instead of working hard for the gym badge, you get to have extra practice?" Mary suggests as a positive excuse, however I feel ashamed that I didn't get to battle Erika today.

"There's always tomorrow," Mary says, and blushes, "and besides, today you saved my life with Swellow. It takes a real off-the-charts man to do something like that, huh? Maybe later we can go to that dining restaurant down near the gym and grab a nice lu-" Mary says, and then out of my Pokeball comes a familiar, jealous face.

"Espy," Espeon says, obviously noticing sparks flying.

"Espeon, you sure are a loyal Pokémon!" I laugh, and Mary starts laughing too. Maybe that's Espeon's special trait-loyalty. I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow, because I'm tired!

. . .

After healing our Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, I tell Mary and Nurse Joy good night and hop into a familiar looking room. After the chain of events lately, I'm ready to just call it a day and hit the bed.

Turtwig, Swellow, Milotic, Espeon, and Cubone all get comfortable in the medium-sized room, and I slip into my pajamas and shut my eyes. Tomorrow, though, I will receive my Rainbow Badge!


	15. Giovanni and Team Rocket

**Part 15**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 55_

_Swellow 53_

_Milotic 53_

_Espeon 53_

_Cubone__ 38_

I approach the Celadon Gym, ran by Erika the grass-type Pokémon specialist. After taking an hour or two in getting ready for the day, Mary and I were able to get out of the Pokémon Center in no time. Now all we have to do is get in.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig cheers from my pack, anticipated to win his next gym battle. The last gym we faced was way back in Vermilion City. I'm due for another victory now!

. . .

_Location: Viridian City_

_In the Back of Viridian City Gym_

"Meowth! Boss, I'm sorry we failed. That boy and his Turtwig are unstoppable!" Meowth blabs, beginning to make up excuses.

"Meowth, zip it! Boss, we won't fail you again. Surely you know that we are having trouble because the Pokémon we've been provided with are too frail for the likes of this boy. We need to be supplied with something…more," Jessie informs her boss, whose dark shadow is silhouetted by a flickering light from above.

"Yes, I believe that if I could just go get some of my older Pokémon, and Jessie use some of hers, we could fit our roles better. These Unova Pokémon just don't cut it," James whines.

The dark shadow stalks closer to where the trio stands. He looks at his wrist, as if searching for a watch, and then spits onto the ground.

"Do you know where you are?" the man asks.

"Uhh…Vi-Vi," the trio begins.

"Viridian Gym. This gym is infamous in the founding and basis of Team Rocket. Do you want to make this organization proud?" the man asks.

"Y-yes sir," they reply.

"Then get the Pokémon you need and get that boy's Turtwig. I must have it in my…collection," he smirks.

"I did manage to see one thing that looks cool," Meowth points out.

"Well spit it out, cat," he replies, stroking his Persian.

"It was a silvery wing," the cat Pokémon says.

"Hnn?!"

The man smiles, and then comes in the light of the gym. The shadow reveals an older, yet strong man resembling the past gym leader of Viridian Gym.

"Then let's," he says, "make some new friends. Jessie, James, I'm putting you two in charge of taking that child and bringing him here."

"Yes sir!"

The man smiles, chuckles a deep gurgling chuckle, and slips back into the dark. The Persian growls at the Rocket Trio, and they back up and out of Viridian Gym. Now, Team Rocket has a mission to take Michael-and his little Pokémon too.

. . .

Misty is the gym leader of Cerulean City. Her husband is the top-ranked Pokémon trainer, and her son is on his way up the ladder as well. Not only is Misty a water Pokémon trainer, but she is a mother. Not only is she a mother, but she's a mother to Michael Ketchum. This is the one factor that is going to lead to not only her disappearance, but the havoc about to happen in Cerulean City.

Misty gets out of her gym at the sight of a storm over Mt. Moon. She orders the gym to be shut down and prepared for the storm, and tells the residents of Cerulean City not to worry, but to take evasive actions in their homes. The bridge connecting Bill's House and Cerulean is also closed so no one will get trapped. Lightning strikes down near where Misty is standing, and she falls to her knees in the frustration. She has all trainers in their rooms of the Pokémon Center, and she goes inside as well.

A fierce roar screeches through the air, and an electric Pokémon comes down in a proud, dramatic scene of electricity and rain.

"Zapdos!" the Pokémon says, and it towers over Cerulean City at Cerulean Cave.

"What is a Zapdos doing here? The weather patterns call for it to be at the electric power plant…" Misty trails off. She glances at the crowd, all of which look panicked and huddled close together.

Misty looks through the Pokémon Center's glass, and all she can see is a yellow display of high voltage.

Zapdos screeches once more, then stays at Cerulean's peak. Misty climbs out of the Pokémon Center's back entrance, and once she is seen by Zapdos, is nearly shocked by its electrical attacks.

She sees a stray Rattata outside the Pokémon Gym area. Forced to save it, she risks her life and grabs the Pokémon. However, something isn't right here. Misty glances over her shoulder, and the rain ends. Zapdos is gone.

"I'm sure you're wondering what's going on. Well, you see, I'm wondering that too. I believe your son has something that needs to be in my possession. I would appreciate it if you would cooperate fully," a shady man says as he comes out of the shadows randomly.

"I know you! Forget it, I'm not helping anyone of the likes of you!" Misty shouts, and she storms off toward the Pokémon Center.

Suddenly, four men in black uniforms come and take Misty by the arms and torso.

"I'm sorry to hear that. However, you don't have a choice. You see, Michael Ketchum has this…item. I myself am a collector, and this item can help in my aid to complete this…collection. Misty, no hard feelings, but you're coming with me," the man says.

Giovanni, of course, isn't sorry at all for this. This child has the one thing he needs to get the Pokémon at the bottom of the sea. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres are all starting to stir, for they know that something is about to happen. The good thing for him though, is that Giovanni already has the one person Michael can't resist saving: his mother.

. . .

"Sir, it appears that in Cerulean City the legendary Pokémon Zapdos visited along with the weather. What should we do?" a Pokémon League secretary asks.

"Cerulean City? Misty…" the champion trails off.

"We're going to save her. I think I know what's up. Pikachu, get ready. This is about to be a bumpy ride for us all

. . .

"Welcome to Celadon Gym!" Erika shouts, and she smiles at the newcomer she's been waiting for.

"Finally!" Mary rudely says as she stands in the sidelines. "Let's get this party started!"

"Go, Ivysaur!" Erika cheers. Her Pokémon comes out with a smile on its face, and petals dance everywhere upon its debut.

"Go, Espeon!" I say, and my familiar pink Pokémon pops out of its Pokeball and on top of me.

"Espy Espy Espy!" Espeon cries.

"Haha, ok Espeon! Are you ready for this next gym badge?" I ask my Pokémon.

"Espeon!"

"Then let's battle!"


	16. Erika and Celadon Gym

**Part 16**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 56_

_Swellow 54_

_Milotic 54_

_Espeon 54_

_Cubone__ 40_

_(Author's Note: Hi guys, sorry for the lack of uploads this week but it is exam week after all, and I have a six page history paper due by Monday. I'm trying to upload at least every other day. Thanks for reading!)_

_Michael and his Espeon are attempting to earn their fourth gym badge with a battle against the Celadon Grass-Type Gym Leader, Erika. She sent out Ivysaur last time._

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf on Espeon!" Erika shouts.

"Espeon, dodge it and use Psychic!" I scream at my Sun Pokémon. She cheers and levitates Ivysaur into the air, where it starts squirming and shakes its head in frustration.

"Ivysaur…!" Erika stammers. She is obviously upset that she can't do much to overcome my Pokémon's move.

"Espeon, throw it against the gym wall and use Hyper Voice to cause further damage!"

Espeon thrusts Ivysaur against the wall, and it groans at the damage take. Espeon then starts screeching at Ivysaur, and the Seed Pokémon loses consciousness and therefore the round. Erika recalls her Ivysaur, and I myself recall Espeon so another Pokémon can earn experience.

"Ok then…go! Vileplume! I choose you!" Erika sighs, and she is obviously upset that she's already losing the battle against a younger trainer.

I glance at my Turtwig, who at the moment is getting out of my pack lying on the ground. Mary tells me that she knows I'm going to win, to just pick a random Pokémon and fight.

"Ok then. Turtwig, hop onto the battlefield because we're gonna win this battle!" I smile and, although gloating about how I'm going to win, tell Turtwig to be careful and have good luck.

"Vileplume, use Sludge Bomb on them!" Erika screams.

Vileplume sends a toxic glob of sludge at Turtwig, which strikes it super effectively and Turtwig glances back at me in frustration.

"Turtwig, use Body Slam on Vileplume!" I retaliate, and Turtwig slams Vileplume in an attempt to knock it out, but Vileplume ducks and doesn't take as much damage. Turtwig seems to have recovered from the previous attack, although I'm unsure and upset that it took severe damage.

"Vileplume, Sunny Day!" she says, and the sunlight starts to become intense. At first I wonder how on earth it could be sunny in a building, but when I look up I see solar panels and a windowed roof, perfect for absorbing and emphasizing the power of sunlight.

"Turtwig, use Crunch!" I stammer, but Vileplume dodges with ease.

"Vileplume's Chlorophyll makes its speed double that of what it was. Not only is it faster, but get ready for this," Erika sneers.

"Solar Beam," she concludes, "is the move that is going to severely hurt your Turtwig!"

Turtwig glances back at me, and I see that Vileplume isn't taking two turns to attack.

"Turtwig, just start running!" I say, and Vileplume barely misses its Solar Beam.

"What's it like to be on the receiving end, Mr. Perfect Record?" Erika snorts.

"Very, very invigorating. Now, Turtwig, use Seed Bomb on Vileplume's flower!"

Turtwig does as I say, but something ends up going horribly right. Apparently one of the seeds gets lodged in the center of the flower, and when Vileplume attempts to use Solar Beam, a backlash happens in result and knocks the Flower Pokémon out in one shot.

"What the…Vileplume, return. Go, Roserade!" Erika stammers.

"Ok Turtwig, move over to the sidelines. Now it's time for Swellow to make its debut in the battle!" I shout, and my Swallow Pokémon comes out in a glimmering display of intense heat and feathers.

"Swellow!" it cries.

"Very nice, sending in yet another Pokémon that has the upper hand," Erika frowns.

"You can't say no to a battle. Swellow, use Sky Attack!" I retort.

Swellow flies up into the sky, and Roserade looks quite confused. It uses Sludge Bomb up in the air to attempt and hit Swellow, but it outright misses and therefore fails in its idea. Swellow crashes down and knocks the Bouquet Pokémon down to the ground.

"Roserade, Weather Ball!" Erika quickly spats.

Roserade sends an orb of fiery energy toward Swellow, which hits it head on and causes severe damage. The intensity of the sun causes the damage to be very strong, but Swellow's stamina and power allows it to live. I laugh much to Erika's annoyance.

However, now Erika sees why I'm laughing. The sunlight has died down, and now Swellow has at least two turns free of this disadvantage.

"Crap…" Erika sighs.

"Swellow, use Fly to finish it off!" I say.

Swellow flies up into the air as Roserade uses Sunny Day, but because it doesn't have the Chlorophyll ability, Swellow is able to outspeed and knock it out with a swift thrust of its body against the torso of the enemy.

"Roserade…return. Well Michael, here is your Rainbow Badge. Congratulations on winning, and I hope you make it far in life with those excellent strategies you have come up with. Now that you have the Rainbow Badge, your Pokémon will listen to you more and be more obedient-although I don't think that's possible. Again, congratulations," Erika politely suggests.

"Thank you! Come on Mary, it's dark outside. Let's go to bed before we start tripping over rocks and stuff," I shyly say, and Mary gets to the gym door and I start to follow. We wave bye to Erika.

. . .

Turtwig, Swellow, Milotic, Espeon, and Cubone are all in their little respective position in the Pokémon Center hotel room, and I brush my teeth while I remind myself that the last map I've gotten tells me to go to the Condominiums. I tell my Pokémon goodnight, remind them that we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow as well, and look at my four badges displayed in the jacket that is hanging off of a nearby chair. I smile and then drift off to sleep.

. . .

I wake up and get out of my hotel room when on the TV I see the caption "BREAKING NEWS" and some newscaster saying something that I can't hear. The subtitles say this:

_(This is Breaking News! Rumor has it that in Cerulean City, the legendary Pokémon Zapdos appeared in a thick thunderstorm. Reports indicate that while no one was harmed during this feud, a shady character that was unnamed had a group of Team Rock grunts, an infamous organization with a goal to capture and steal other trainers' Pokémon for profit, kidnap the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty. Her whereabouts are currently unknown, but it is heard that the Pokémon League Champion has left his position temporarily to help find and save the beloved water-type Gym Leader from further consequences. Furthermore, young trainer Michael Ketchum, son of Misty, has officially captured five Pokémon-all of which have played roles in obtaining the four Gym Badges he currently has. He is being accompanied by his father's rival's daughter, Mary Oak, a young girl whose current goals are unknown. Will this trainer help find his mother? Well according to rumors, he is unable to do anything as there is no telling where the shady character is having Team Rocket hold her. This has been PokéNews, the only Pokémon News Channel that keeps you up to date!)_

My mouth drops open.

"Current goals unknown?" a voice gasps behind me. Mary comes into my view, and she is wearing a frown that appears to be somewhat disappointed.

"Just because I don't collect gym badges doesn't make my goals 'unknown!?' That's it, Michael we need to go to Cycling Road to get my next triathlon ring!" Mary whines.

"Fine, we'll go, but I need to start searching for my mother…she could be in real danger. But where is the 'shady character' headed?!" I ask myself.

. . .

I tell Mary that we're making a detour, and so I enter the Celadon Condominiums while she goes to the giant Department Store. I enter the front with Turtwig in my pack, and we are greeted by an old lady.

"Hello, little girl. Can I help you?" she says, squinting her eyes at me.

"I'm not a girl…? And yes, you can. I'm Michael Ketchum, and I'm looking for something in particular that could stand out and be meant for just me?" I stammer.

"Oh of course I know you! Sorry, you look like a girl with that long hair," she explains.

"My hair doesn't even pass my ears," I point out, but she just motions for me to follow her.

"Does this weird door thing mean anything to you?" she asks.

I look at the 'weird door thing,' and yes, it really does. The door is a stone-like texture of granite, which is weird for being in a little side hotel in the middle of Celadon City. The door has words in Braille at the top, which is sort of weird. However I see the word "Loyalty" is carved into the door, and then I have a flashback.

_"There's always tomorrow," Mary says, and blushes, "and besides, today you saved my life with Swellow. It takes a real off-the-charts man to do something like that, huh? Maybe later we can go to that dining restaurant down near the gym and grab a nice lu-" Mary says, and then out of my Pokeball comes a familiar, jealous face._

_"Espy," Espeon says, obviously noticing sparks flying._

_"Espeon, you sure are a loyal Pokémon!" I laugh, and Mary starts laughing too. Maybe that's Espeon's special trait-loyalty. I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow, because I'm tired!_

I send Espeon out of its Pokeball, and the door is outlined in a purple color once the Sun Pokémon appears before it. The door then crumbles and evaporates.

"I think my coffee is done," the lady says, and she moves back to the lobby room.

I enter the door and find a small shelf in an empty storage room. On that shelf, wrapped in cloth, are the Ground, Rock, and Steel Gems. I put them in my pack, where Turtwig grumbles something along the lines of "it's getting cramped" in the language it can speak.

I exit the door, thank the lady, and exit the lobby. Whatever the heck is going on with these gems and doors and stuff, I'm smack dab in the middle of it. This is just weird. I don't get what these are for at all. I look in my pack to see its contents. I have 12 out of 17 gems, two maps, a bike, and the Silver Wing. What is this for?!

I go to the front entrance of the Celadon Department store just to see Mary coming out with bags of goods.

"I got so many new things! Here, let me show you. With all of the money I have, I was able to buy so many items! I got a ton of potions and Pokeballs for starters. I also got some Leftovers. By the way, I need to visit the Pokémon Center so I can deposit a couple of my Pokémon. I want to catch more than just six. ANYWAYS… Also, I bought a satchel purse bookbag thingy to hold all of this! You know what, I got so much that I'm just going to let you look through them," Mary says fast and in a hyper manner. She's going crazy with a buying spree. Typical girls…

I look at what she has gotten. I see the potions and Pokeballs. She has 3 Leftovers items that she says she bought for me. I see an Amulet Coin, a Lucky Egg, a bunch of Casteliacones that she says are so expensive because they travel overseas. A Toxic Orb is also in the mix, which she says will work wonders for my Swellow. She also bought a crochet kit (why?), and a bunch of TMs and HMs varying from Waterfall to Secret Power. Mary's outdone herself; however once I inform her that Cycling Road has a carnival with a bunch of shops and stuff, she lowers her jaws and then says that I have to spend my money there. We laugh, head to the Pokémon Center, and let her deposit her Pokémon.

"Yes, I would like to know the levels of my Pokémon and stuff?" she says before, and the nurse says the following:

Serperior 54

Hitmontop 52

Gyarados 47

Aggron 51

Dodrio 52

"Gyarados is at level 47? Well, I think I'll send him back to my father and let him train him a bit while I catch some more Pokémon. That will give me some room for more Pokémon!" Mary says.

She returns Gyarados to her father via PC. She sets the Pokeball in a little spherical container, and it is sucked up into the machine and evaporates. Soon after, the PC phone attached starts ringing. Mary answers, and Professor Gary pops up on the screen.

"I got your Gyarados. I'll train it for you, honey. Remember to be good to Michael! Love you, bye!" he says. Apparently, he is very very busy. Mary sighs, but soon smiles at me and says that she's ready to go to Cycling Road. Now we just have to get through town and then we're there! Mary and I finally exit Celadon City and see a Ferris wheel in the distance. She laughs, says she's excited to go to the carnival, and starts running. I run after, but while I do so I think of my mother and her disappearance.

. . .

Ash Ketchum enters Cerulean City to investigate.

"Pikachu-Pi…" Pikachu says, which translates to 'Misty…"

"I know. I just hope Michael isn't in danger, Pikachu. Let's go to Celadon City to make sure he's okay. Giovanni, this time you're going down," Ash stammers.

. . .

She wakes up in a dark room. Misty looks around and sees a vaguely familiar environment. She's in the lower levels of Viridian Gym. She feels for her Pokenav, but it's been taken along with her Pokémon. She starts walking but runs into bars-resembling a prison cell?

"Hello?" Misty whispers. Most people would start screaming, but Misty knows there's no point. She slumps down against a wall of her cell and counts the ticking of a clock. Suddenly, something rolls out from under her-a Pokeball? Misty glances around, takes the Pokeball, and stuffs it in her pocket. She's going to wait for the perfect time to bust out of Viridian Gym.


	17. Triathlon Leg 2

**Part 17**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 59_

_Swellow 56_

_Milotic 56_

_Espeon 56_

_Cubone__ 41_

_Mary and I finally exit Celadon City and see a Ferris wheel in the distance. She laughs, says she's excited to go to the carnival, and starts running. I run after, but while I do so I think of my mother and her disappearance. _

"I've got to go and work on my next triathlon ring! If I get one more after this, I'll make it to the Pokéathlon competition!" Mary says with a twinkle in her eyes. Instead of gym badges, she seems to want to be the best triathlete.

"Alright then! I'll be buying items and winning games!" I laugh, and Turtwig jumps from my pack and into my arms.

"Turtwig Tur!"

"Alright Dodrio, come on out!" Mary yells. Out of her Pokéball comes a three-headed bird of a large size. She hops onto it and the two ride off down the road. Turtwig smiles, and I tell it that we're going to win prizes.

. . .

Mary looks at her competition. She sees five other competitors. One person is on a Scolipede, and another is on a Lairon. A little kid rides a Bouffalant and an old man is riding a Tauros. Mary sees in the back, Jessie of Team Rocket is riding her Seviper. Dodrio looks at Mary with anticipation, and the two are ready for the announcement of the beginning of the race.

"On your marks!"

Mary whispers for Dodrio to kick it full power. The others begin whispering to their Pokémon as well.

"Get set…"

Dodrio begins jumping from one leg to another. Too bad the competition says no flying-then Mary would win easily.

"Go!" the announcer screams.

Mary and Dodrio start out in 3rd place. They run down the course, although Scolipede and Tauros are neck and neck above her. Bouffalant and Seviper are far behind, and Lairon is barely going anywhere. Mary decides to look at the course ahead, rather than her competition.

The course has a wide variety of obstacles and traps ahead of Dodrio. There are sand pits, hurdles, and other things that Dodrio will have to jump over. Immediately, it is forced to stop and go around a large boulder blocking its path-making Mary in 4th place.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…!" Mary manages to mumble. To make things worse, it started to rain on the course. Seviper moved passed the Bouffalant and slithered up to where Dodrio is.

"Don't you think your flightless bird should be in a penguin competition?" Jessie sneers.

"Don't you think you should be in an ugly competition? You might win with that bizarre hair," Mary retorts.

The two glare at each other, however they have no time to fight. Scolipede has trampled over a rock and collapsed-with its trainer hurt. The old man riding the Tauros 'yippee' 's in happiness.

"Ha! Seviper, use Haze!" Jessie yells.

"Dodrio! Use Agility!" Mary subsides.

Dodrio starts running double, then triple speed as it continues to use agility and speed through obstacles. Seviper eventually backs down in a loss of the ability to slither-leaving Mary in 2nd place with Dodrio.

All that's left now are Dodrio, Tauros, Lairon (?), and a Bouffalant that is about to collapse.

"Agility, one more time!" Mary tells her Pokémon.

Dodrio becomes at +6 in speed, tearing through the course and knocking Tauros down to the ground. Cycling road is about to come to an end, however Tauros is not giving up so easily. Furthermore, Bouffalant has fallen and so Lairon is the only other Pokémon left. Lairon uses Rock Slide, which creates a mud slide down an angled cycling road-leading Lairon and Tauros to soon be rolling down a muddy slide of rock and sediment to the finish line. Eventually, Dodrio slips and Mary begins to roll with Dodrio. Although, they are still in 1st place now.

"Brave Bird!"

Dodrio begins glowing blue, and then charges into a failed "Rollout" to the finish line-winning Mary the Red Ring. She puts it in the little container she has, so now the two rings, one red and one blue, are linked together like Olympic rings. All she has left is one last race.

"Congratulations Mary Oak and Dodrio on a wonderful performance. You've already taken your Red Ring, but we have a prize for you. This is a secret Pokémon that someone caught and gave to us. We have no idea WHAT that Pokémon could be. Enjoy it!" the announcer says, and a bunch of camera crew people come around Mary and envelope her flashes and questions.

"Mary, how did it feel out there?"

"How close was it?

"Do you think the mud will come out of those clothes?"

"Guys, guys, thank you, but I have to get going. Thank you for the Pokémon, mister!" Mary smiles, and she returns her Dodrio and begins her trek back up to the top of the muddy cycling road. When she looks, she sees that the carnival is still lit up very bright. Odd…

. . .

_Meanwhile_

"Step right up and be the first contestant on "Guess the weight of the Slowpoke!" a man in red-and-white says.

"I'd like to try on that one," I say

"Ah, old 79.4 pounder," the man says, "So what is its weight?"

"Uhh….I'm going to guess 79.4 pounds," I say.

"THAT'S RIGHT, KID. HERE! HAVE THIS," the man crazily screams.

I've obtained TM Bullet Seed. He tells me that this TM is rare because they don't make those anymore. I thank him, then decide to teach my Turtwig Bullet Seed.

"Tur?" it looks at me in confusion.

"Look, I know that Bullet Seed is supposed to mainly hit like twice, but think about it. You have never NOT paralyzed a Pokémon with Body Slam, you always hit a lucky shot with Seed Bomb-so what if you always hit Bullet Seed 5 times? That's 25x5, or 125 Base Power BEFORE STAB! That's right Turtwig, I went to nerd school," I calculate.

"Twig," it shrugs.

"Alright then, let's get going. Turtwig, use Bullet Seed!" I say as a toss a disc at it.

Turtwig catches the disc, and rather than throwing countless bombs of seeds, it hits repeated bullets of seeds-5 times. I tell it to do it again…five times. Now, my Turtwig is better than ever.

"Come right up and throw a ring onto the bottle! As long as it's on there, you get a prize!" a sneaky old lady says.

"Okay then, I'll try. Turtwig, Bullet Seed the ring to where it's at the angle to land in the bottle!" I say, outsmarting the sneaky woman.

Turtwig knocks the ring and it spins and spins at the top of the bottle. The lady laughs. Turtwig Leech Seed's it stuck onto the bottle.

"That's not f-" she begins.

"'As long as it's on there, you get a prize!'" I mimic.

She gives me two TM Brick Breaks, which suits me pretty well. I teach it to my Cubone, who has now forgotten Protect. I save the other one.

"Hey, get out of this carnival, kid," a cop says, "This place isn't for youngsters like you. Battle me and I might let you stay."

Sigh, here we go.

**Vs. Cop**

"Cubone, I choose you!" I say, and I let my Cubone out of its Pokéball and onto the field. People gather around to watch the battle.

"Go, Herdier! Come on out!" the cop says.

"Cubone, use Bonemerang!" I say, however Bonemerang doesn't happen.

Cubone throws five different bones into the air, all of which luckily slap Herdier and knock it to the ground. What move was that?!

The man admits defeat, and I ask my Pokedex what the moveset is of my Cubone

_Its known moves are Fire Punch, Rock Slide, Brick Break, and Bone Rush_

Wow! Bone Rush! I recall my Cubone, and it happily goes back into the Pokéball for rest.

. . .

Misty sees that the guards are asleep. She opens the Pokéball and out comes her most trustworthy Pokémon-Starmie! Her Starmie yells "Hiyah!" and starts glowing red. It sends off a Hydro Pump to rust the bars, then uses Swift to knock them out of place. Misty recalls it, thanks it, and heads out of the prison cell.

"Hey, you can't be out here!" a Team Rocket Grunt says.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Well…"

Misty hits the person in the head, grabs his jacket and hat, and walks out of the area with a Rocket disguise.

. . .

Ash Ketchum arrives at Viridian City.

"Thanks, Charizard. Return!" he says, smiling.

He enters the Viridian Gym. He turns a corner when all of a sudden he sees a little girl, maybe the same age as his son.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Champion, I've been expecting you," Loryn announces, smirking.

"Pikachu, get ready…" he sighs. Pikachu's red cheek pouches are surging with electricity.

"Oh I'm not battling you, but that person right there might," she says.

Giovanni comes out of the shadows.

"Ketchum, what the heck do you think you're doing here? Well, here we go. Tangrowth, Sleep Powder."

Suddenly, Ash Ketchum begins getting sleepy. The last thing he can remember is Loryn snatching his Pokéballs and a grunt taking Pikachu. He can feel himself being dragged off.

"Michael…"

. . .

Mary trudges through the mud, and is halfway up the steep, muddy slope.

"I wonder what Pokémon I got," she asks.

"Go, Pokéball!"

A pink and cream colored cat comes out, with a fluffy tail and a smile on its face.

"Skitty?" it coos.

Mary gets out her Pokédex, and here is what Dexter has to say to her:

_Skitty: the Kitten Pokémon. It shows its cute side by chasing its own tail until it gets dizzy. This Skitty was just recently hatched. It is at level 1 with a Docile Nature and the ability Cute Charm. Its known moves are Sucker Punch, Iron tail, Ice Beam, and Double Slap._

"Aw! This Pokémon is adorable!" Mary smiles.

"Skitty!"

Mary puts Skitty in her purse and continues trudging up the slope. Skitty begins playing with its tail. Mary sighs, knowing she wants power Pokémon, but knows in her heart that this Skitty is adorable and she'll never have the heart to get rid of it.

"Oh…wait. Dodrio, come on out! Use Fly!" Mary says, flat-out depressed that she's covered in mud for no reason. She flies back to Celadon City to clean up. She doesn't want Michael to see her so messed up…

. . .

"Thank you!" Mary says. She puts her Hitmontop in the PC for safe keeping so that way she can always have a couple of extra slots open in her party. Her father told her that Gyarados is now level 49, and that he will raise her Pokémon too.

"Skitty!" the Kitten Pokémon laughs.

"That's right Skitty, now that we're all cleaned up, we can go see Michael!"

"Skitty?"

"Yeah! Michael's a really nice person, you'll love him! Let's get going," Mary suggests, but her face begins to get red. She doesn't need this awkwardness between her and Michael, she has to keep things professional.

Mary enters the carnival area again, except that the intense heat of the area is rather diminishing and harsh. Suddenly, she sees Michael. But that isn't the only thing she sees. There's also a giant fiery bird in front of Michael, staring him straight in the face and billowing fire from its body.

"Skitty…"

"Yeah, that's definitely not what I expected. Aggron, come on out and help Michael!" Mary says, and she sends out her Pokémon to help save her best friend from a ferocious bird.

(Author's Note: Hi credit to Drawknight for Loryn, and sorry for the lack of updates but I have a paper for college due Wednesday... :D But yeah so this Sunday I'll probably do something special since I'll be turning 15)


	18. A Whole Lotta Drama

**Part 18**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 62_

_Swellow 58_

_Milotic 58_

_Espeon 58_

_Cubone__ 42_

_Mary enters the carnival area again, except that the intense heat of the area is rather diminishing and harsh. Suddenly, she sees Michael. But that isn't the only thing she sees. There's also a giant fiery bird in front of Michael, staring him straight in the face and billowing fire from its body._

_"Skitty…"_

_"Yeah, that's definitely not what I expected. Aggron, come on out and help Michael!" Mary says, and she sends out her Pokémon to help save her best friend from a ferocious bird. _

Aggron scares off the Moltres with a Take Down attack. Moltres flies off, along with the intensity of the heat. Mary can see Michael on the ground propped on his elbows. Turtwig's licking his face.

"Aggron, return!" she says.

"Not so fast," a shady character comes out into the open he has a large Rocket logo on his shirt, so he appears to be a grunt.

"Move over mister," Mary smiles. She knows Rocket Grunts are pathetic.

The man takes off his pathetic jacket. Under it is a nice, black suit that looks fairly professional.

"They call me Giovanni, the Team Rocket Boss. I know my underlings Jessie and James have failed to do what I'm about to do, but don't worry. I won't do anything to harm _you_. Just give me your Pokémon and no one gets hurt," he says.

"Oh, sure," Mary casually says, and she throws one of her beloved Pokéball at him and runs.

"Hmm…Oh! It's empty!" Giovanni screams in frustration as he opens the Pokéball. He runs after Mary, calls out his Tangrowth and Power Whips her onto the ground.

"MICHAEL! HELP!" Mary calls out, but Giovanni is already searching for her Pokéballs.

"Get away from me you pedophile," Mary says.

Giovanni admits defeat and begins to walk away. He starts walking back to Celadon City.

"And good riddance, too!" Mary calls out. Suddenly, she remembers to check her pockets for her Pokéballs.

"Oh my…Serperior is missing!" Mary cries out, and the few people that are distant look as she sobs on the ground. Mary is still a couple of feet away from the carnival.

. . .

I get off my elbows when I hear that Mary is in trouble. That Moltres came out of nowhere and scorched my elbow-it's black with soot! I slowly get up, grab by pack (containing Turtwig), and run to where Mary was. Who was that man that she was with? I come to see Mary is…crying?

"Mary, what's wrong?" I ask.

"My…my Serperior. Giovanni _stole_ my Serperior from me…" Mary starts to scoot amongst the dirt, and I see some Joltik are starting to creep close to her. I kick some sand at them (Michael used Sand Attack!) and they scurry off.

"Wait..what!? That's it, let's go," I insist.

"He already went off to Celadon City. I saw a helicopter a mile or two away, I'm figuring that it's his. He's already gone with my Serperior," Mary cries.

"What, what's this?" I ask, kneeling down to see a scrap of paper lying in the mud.

_RASAFI NOZE_

"Rasafi Noze? What's that?" Mary asks.

"It's a place I guess, but I'm not sure of which town it would be in. Maybe we should ask your father," I say, and Mary smiles in agreement.

"He told me he's going to be near Cerulean City. Maybe Giovanni is holding Serperior then…" Mary trails off.

"Well, only one way to find out!" I say, and I call out Swellow as she calls out Dodrio. Next, we fly together over a part of the Kanto region in an attempt to find the legendary Professor Gary.

. . .

I arrive first at Cerulean City, but that's probably because Swellow is faster than Dodrio. I recall my Swallow Pokémon and run into the Cerulean Gym, just to check.

All I see is a darkened room with a sign that says "Gym Leader Out." I exit with tears in my eyes, but once Mary lands nearby, I dry them up really quick to keep my reputation.

"Let's go check," I say.

We enter the Pokémon Center to see Professor Gary chatting up Nurse Joy nearby.

"Well, professor, I must go now…"

"But Joy, come on! Did you know-" he trailed on.

"Dad," Mary whimpers.

"Mary! Michael! What can I do you for?" the professor nicely asks.

"Can you look at this for me?" I ask.

I give him the RASAFI NOZE note and he analyzes it.

"Safari Zone in Fuchsia City, piece of cake," Gary smiles.

"Ok, that's our next stop," I announce.

"Giovanni stole my Serperior…" Mary quietly admits.

"WHAT? Here, let me handle this. I know where to go. The Daycare Lady wanted to speak to you by the way, she's south of the fences. I'm going to Viridian RIGHT NOW. Love you honey," Gary says.

"Ok Dad…"

Gary runs out of the Pokémon center and hops onto a black-shadowed bird, and he begins flying.

"Well, let's go to the Daycare," I suggest, but Mary just nods and we begin to trek to the Daycare Lady.

. . .

"Mary Oak? Why, you look so much like your father. I have something to show you," an older-looking lady says.

"Uh, ok," Mary mumbles.

The Daycare Lady takes us around the back of the building, to where a small cluster of Aron and a single Lairon dance and fight each other.

"I was wondering if you were interested in this offer. In exchange for raising your Aggron here, which I want so I can have help with these Aron and Lairon, I will give you a Pokémon Egg. I'm not keeping Aggron, just asking for some help! I'll call you with updates!" the lady politely asks.

"Uh…" Mary says, and she thinks about how she's already lost so many members of her original team. "Why not?" she smiles, and happily hands over Aggron's Pokéball.

"Thank you, and here is your egg!" the lady announces, and she goes to the back of the outdoor area of the building and returns with an oval egg.

"That's amazing!" Mary says.

"I'm going to look around at the Pokémon," I say, and the lady nods.

There are Nincada dancing in the wooded areas, Quagsire and Palpitoad swimming in the pond area, and even Numel and Vulpix standing atop boulders and rocks. Starly glide through the wind and land in trees, and Sewaddle fall from the trees. There are many different Pokémon here, and Mary's Aggron is immediately released and visits its new friends. I think Mary's Aggron will enjoy it here temporarily.

"Thank you, Mary! Come again!" the lady says, and she scoots us out of the Daycare Center.

"Well that was odd," Mary says, but she enjoys holding her Pokémon Egg in a container.

. . .

We decide to fly to Lavender Town, and begin south from there to work our way to Fuchsia. Cycling Road is temporarily closed due to a mudslide (I wonder who did that?) and there isn't another way to get to the town other than this sea-route journey. The deck is rickety and old, but sturdy and strong as it supports mine, Mary's, and Turtwig's weight as we each walk across the planks.

"I wonder what's in this egg?" Mary asks. She calls out her Skitty to walk with us.

"Skitty?"

"Whoa, that's new," I say.

"Yeah, I think I want to raise tons of different Pokémon now. I want to keep this Skitty though; it's so cute, I can't get rid of it," Mary laughs.

As we round the corner plank and turn left, we come across a maze of fences.

"Hey, this is our turf," one of the two teenagers says, and they appear to be friends ganging up on us.

"If you want to continue, you're going to battle us," the other says.

"Well, if you insist," I grin, and grab Milotic's Pokéball.

**Vs. Two Teenage Jerks**

"Go, Sandslash!" one of the boys yells, and an armadillo-like Pokémon comes out with sharp talons that appear to be ready for scratching.

"Go, Milotic!" I scream, and my Beautiful Pokémon comes out in a fashionable display of bubbles and glitter.

"Milo!"

"Go, Fraxure," the other teenager brags, showing off his dragon type.

"Ok then Skitty, let's show them what you got," Mary says, but she suddenly regrets the decision since Skitty is like Level 5 or something.

"Skitty!" the pink Kitty Pokémon mumbles in determination, and decides to start the battle with Sucker Punch on Fraxure.

Skitty slaps Fraxure upside the head with her tail in a priority move, and Fraxure is surprisingly dizzy and nearly wobbles off its feet.

"Mm! Fraxure, use Dragon Claw!"

Fraxure comes in for an easy KO, but once it strikes Skitty, its Cute Charm causes Fraxure to fall in love with it.

"Ew," the boy sighs.

"Milotic, use Surf on the both of them!" I say, and Milotic reveals a giant wave of ocean, and it crashes into both Fraxure (although he resists it) and Sandslash, with the latter being knocked out in one hit.

"Oh?!" the Sandslash's owner says, returning his Pokémon.

"Skitty, use Ice Beam!" Mary screams, and Skitty emits a ray of ice that crashes into the Fraxure at a blistering speed.

"Fraxure, use Dual Chop on the Ice Beam to reflect it back!"

Fraxure slaps the Ice Beam twice, which reflects its direction back on Skitty.

"Milotic, get in front of Skitty, use Recover, then blast an Ice Beam of your own!" I say, and Milotic saves the kitty from its own attack.

"Skitty, use Ice Beam as well to help finish off this Fraxure!" Mary finishes, and the Fraxure is finished as well. It faints on the spot, and the other boy recalls his Pokémon and the two of them split for the ocean. We recall our Pokémon as well.

We smile at each other, and continue until we come upon a Snorlax asleep in the middle of the walking space.

"Cubone, come on out!" I say, and as Cubone comes out, with its shiny color, comes an array of stars that pop out in all directions. Cubone decides to use Bone Rush to move the Snorlax, but it doesn't work.

I tell my Cubone to tackle it, but that didn't work. Well, it did, but it didn't…Tackle.

"CUBOOOO?!" the Lonely Pokémon valiantly screams as it begins a slow jog to Snorlax, however soon it becomes a super-powered, full-speed slam into Snorlax, flipping it into the water, and setting it adrift for who knows where.

"What move was that?" I ask, pulling out my Pokédex.

_Cubone just used the move Double Edge, which replaced Rock Slide. Double Edge is a very strong move, however on most Pokémon, this move recoils massively, causing the user to take a fraction of the damage that the opponent has taken._

I stomp my foot on the ground in frustration of Cubone forgetting a good move for one that hurts it, but Dexter isn't done.

_Cubone's ability, Rock Head, allows it to not take any recoil. Therefore, this strong move has no backlash and is highly recommended on a Cubone like this._

I recall Cubone, tell it it's a very strong, very talented Pokémon, and we continue our journey. Turtwig Bullet Seeds a Wingull nearby, who drops onto the ground and Mary pokes at it with a stick. We move on, and eventually get tired of battling.

**Ending of an off-screen battle**

"Skitty, Iron Tail!" Mary says, and Skitty knocks out Vanillish with a super effective move.

**Ending of an off-screen battle**

"Espeon, use Psychic on Beedrill!" I yell, and Espeon finishes off the creepy bee-looking Pokémon.

**Ending of an off-screen Double Battle**

"Skitty use Double Slap on Plusle!"

"Turtwig, Bullet Seed on Minun!"

We FINALLY enter Fuchsia City after this battle. Suddenly, Mary screams. I look back a few steps, and she tells me that the egg was producing noise-they could hear the baby Pokémon making noises inside!

. . .

"We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy politely says, and Mary and I thank her for her hospitality for healing our Pokémon.

I go into my room and take my jacket off. Turtwig lets all of my Pokémon out of their Pokeballs, and they all make themselves comfortable in the room. I take out of my pack a bundle of pictures of my parents and me. My father was so goofy, my mother was so funny. I…was weird. I didn't want my picture taken, I was ashamed that I was little, and I always talked about wanting to move out. I think back to my parents wishing I wouldn't be like that, and now I understand why. Now that I'm old enough to start my own journey, I've realized that my parents won't always be around. My childhood is disappearing. I tell my Pokémon goodnight, tell my parents goodnight in my head, and turn around to sleep.

. . .

"Ok Skitty, let's get that fur brushed. Dodrio, you can sleep at the foot of the bed. Watch the egg for me," Mary says as she brushes Skitty. Dodrio is a very loyal and powerful Pokémon- Nurse Joy says it is level 59 now. Skitty is level 15 now as well.

Skitty smiles at Mary and purrs.

"Serperior used to smile like that. I wonder if I'll ever see her again," Mary sobs.

"Skitty. Skitty Skit," the Kitty Pokémon cheers her up.

"Aww, thanks Skitty. I think…I think I want to be a Pokémon Breeder, and maybe play all of the side competitions. I just hope my father doesn't feel disappointed in me," Mary sighs.

"Skitty?" the Kitty Pokémon tilts its head.

"Never mind, Skitty. Let's go to sleep," she smiles, turns the light out, and drifts off.

. . .

"LET GO OF ME!" Misty rants as she is dragged back to her cell. Jessie and James caught her and Meowth weakened her with its attacks. They took off the jacket, the hat, and forgot the check her pockets. They throw her in a larger cell that is mended with for other smaller cells nearby. Misty looks up once she regains consciousness, and learns that she still has Starmie.

"Oof…"

Misty looks up at the noise. Her husband is lying there, half conscious, half asleep. She looks for his Pokémon, but they are gone. She decides to let him sleep. Suddenly, his phone starts vibrating.

. . .

Just a few seconds ago, I woke up and decided to call my father and ask him how he's doing with finding mom. I finally hear the ringing, and then something peculiar comes through the other end.

"Hello?"

"M-mom?!"

"Oh…hi Sweetie. Funny story, we're in Viridian City. Do not call this number back. I want you to get all of the 7 badges and then come here. Do not do it now. Please. We are in the Viridian Gym. Love you," my mother says.

She hangs up.


	19. Koga and the Safari Bombing

**Part 19**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 65_

_Swellow 60_

_Milotic 60_

_Espeon 60_

_Cubone__ 45_

Mary wakes up to the sound of her Skitty practicing a move.

"Skit!"

Skitty displays an amount of hearts at Dodrio, who begins to blush.

"Is that Attract?" Mary yawns as she glances at her Pokémon. It appears to have forgotten Iron Tail. She glances at the Pokéball clock-it's 3:30am. She decides to stay up and begins to knit with her crochet kit, and by morning she has made a Silk Scarf to boost the power of Skitty's Double Slap.

"Serperior, I will get you back…" Mary cries softly into her pillow once the clock strikes 7:00.

_Meanwhile_

"Okay, okay. I'll brush you," I sigh as I am awakened by moaning and licking nearby. I grab my Haircut Brush and begin brushing away the debris entangled in my Pokémon from our journey.

"Cubone, Espeon, I'm going to be using you two today in my battle. Turtwig, I may try to incorporate you somehow, but I need to win this badge!" I stammer. Turtwig looks upset of the type matchup, as all of the others were in his favor of sorts.

"Alright guys, let me get dressed and we'll get ready and head out!" I say as I return 4 of my 5 Pokémon back into their balls.

. . .

Mary looks very nice today. She is in long shorts and a T-shirt, and her Skitty hops onto her shoulder. I glance at my Turtwig as we go down the stairs.

"Uh, what's wrong with my Turtwig?" I ask, "I think it's staring at your Skitty."

"Oh, haha! Skitty learned Attract last night. Plus, her ability _is_ Cute Charm, you know," Mary laughs.

I kind of blush knowing that my Turtwig has a crush on her _pet_. We exit the Pokémon Center and decide to go to the Pokémon Zoo before splitting up. Splitting up? Mary wants to scope out the Safari Zone first to get some Pokémon, and I agreed so I could go ahead and get my gym battle done.

We enter the zoo and find many exotic Pokémon. A Lapras swims nonchalantly from one end of her area to another. Voltorb explode in a resistant box. Two Nidoran are…never mind. A Chansey happily dances from one end of her "cell" (as Mary angrily calls it). Suddenly, however, many Doduo that were kept in an area escape and run out of Fuchsia City.

"Hey!" the Warden yells.

"You kids need to stay away from this Zoo. You're letting all of my exotic Pokémon go!" he yells.

"It wasn't us, honest!" Mary pleads, but her Skitty does the talking.

"Skit…Skitty!" Skitty says as it uses Attract on the old Warden.

"Well your Pokémon has uh..convinced me…and I believe you. Ma'am, where did you find that Pokémon? I think I might want one…"

We thank him, and continue looking through the Pokémon of the zoo. Beautifly dance among the trees. However, soon they too escape their cage.

"WHAT is going on?!" Mary manages to yell over frustration of a Weedle slinking up her leg.

"Turtwig, Bullet Seed!"

"WAIT! Skitty, use Attract on Weedle!"

Skitty makes the Weedle fall in love, and it is told by her through Pokémon Language to leave, and it does so (with tears in its eyes).

Suddenly, a gecko-looking Pokémon climbs up one of the cages and opens the door to it.

"SKITTY, USE ICE BEAM ON THAT GECKO!" MARY YELLS.

The Gecko Pokémon looks really strong, but Mary told me Skitty is already at level 27, so I'm not worrying.

The Pokémon is enveloped in an ice cube, and the block of ice slides off the cage and splats onto the ground.

"Take this!" Mary shouts as she chucks a Pokéball at it. She lets the ice cube out of its Pokéball and we wait for it to melt in the summer sun. I pull out Dexter and he says:

_Treecko: the Wood Gecko Pokémon. The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings. This Treecko is a Hardy Nature at level 25 with moves Acrobatics, Drain Punch, Giga Drain, and DragonBreath. _

Treecko thaws out of the ice and looks at Mary. Immediately, he jumps on her back and climbs around her waist. She giggles, and Skitty talks to it. Treecko pops the Pokéball's button and goes inside of it.

"Well, that was easy. Let me go tell the Warden what happened. You go get your badge," Mary explained.

. . .

Upon entering Fuchsia Gym, an arrow slings from one side of the wall to the other, barely missing my nose by maybe two inches. I avoid a tripwire and step over the welcome mat, with a puddle of water with a wire in it concealed underneath. The doorknob is steaming hot, so I get my Milotic out to cool it down with Scald. This gym leader, whoever he is, is nuts. Plus, I think he's some sort of…ninja?

I open the door, narrowly miss an incoming dart AGAIN, and inside is a pedestal containing the Soul Badge on its top. I run towards it, but in my peripheral vision, a figure swiftly runs from one end of the room to another. I run to the pedestal, but then it disappears, and I'm on a battlefield.

"You are witty and fast, a capable ninja indeed. Your Pokémon, I must see them. It is time I face you, son of Ash. I realize that you are the one who defeated the other four gym leaders without one fainting? Well that ends here. My ninja Pokémon make Blaine run for his own Burn Heals!" the man screams somewhere in the darkness of the field.

Light.

Light comes in on the area, and I stand in one white-outlined square with a ninja person in one.

I cringe at the sight of this shadowed man, and as he enters the light, I realize that this is the man my father told me about.

"My daughter runs my elite four position at this moment, her name is Janine. Me? I call myself Koga. If you are so cocky as I have heard, then so be it. You are about to challenge…

…the Poisonous Ninja Master!"

. . .

"Mr. Warden Man, I caught the Pokémon that was sabotaging your zoo!" Mary chimes to him.

"Well kill it if you caught it. I want dead," the grumpy old man murmured.

"No, I caught it as in..uh..it's in a Pokéball. Sorry, I'm keeping this little Gecko," Mary frowns.

"Whatever, for your valiant efforts, blah blah blah, you may get in the Safari Zone for free, blah blah blah, have fun," the hateful old man grunts.

"Um okay," Mary hesitantly accepts the offer. She enters the gate to the Safari Zone, but suddenly she finds a Team Rocket Grunt running out of the entrance.

"GET OUT IF YOU WANT TO LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" the man screams, jumping outside of the gate and curling into a ball with his butt in the air.

Mary confusingly scrams out of the building, however she enters the Safari Zone rather than following the Grunt. Seeing the object he was talking about, she hides behind a rock with Skitty squeezed in between her arms.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

An explosion rattles the building, and the boulder Mary was behind explodes into pieces and stacks upon the door to Fuchsia City-Mary's trapped.

Even worse, the rubble crashes down to where Mary is, and she is about to get pummeled by a man-made Rock Slide.

"TRAPINCH!"

A Trapinch scurries nearby as her Skitty runs to it, and Trapinch uses Rock Smash on each of the boulders as Mary begins to cry of her death.

"Trap Inch Trap Inch!"

Once all of the rocks have been cleared, Mary opens her eyes to see Skitty and Trapinch dancing together. Skitty hands Trapinch a Pokéball, and it taps the button and hops right in.

"Two Pokémon in a day? Call me Gary!" Mary laughs.

She sends out Trapinch and thanks it for saving her life. She gets a Pokédex of her own out and Dexter tells her of the Pokémon:

_Trapinch: the Ant Pit Pokémon. It makes an inescapable conical pit and lies in waiting at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down. This Trapinch has a Serious Nature and is at level 23. It knows the moves Bite, Earthquake, Rock Smash, and Bug Bite. _

"This Trapinch has pretty good moves!" Mary squeals. She looks throughout her surroundings. Many Pokémon are in boxes-but not like the ones at the zoo.

"What's going on?" Mary asks herself.

She looks up. Giant hovercrafts with the letter R are suspended in the air, with a long rope coming down-and that rope's end is connected to those see-through boxes.

Team Rocket Grunts swarm the Safari Zone, and many Pokémon are captured in Safari Balls they stole from inside. Mary returns Trapinch and her and Skitty hide in the underbrush with Mary still grasping the container with her Pokemon egg in it, and the gate is against one of the sides of the gate near the entrance to Fuchsia. She keeps her head low, and many grunts pass her. At the same time, her egg makes more noises. What's going on?

. . .

"Go, Garbodor!" Koga mumbles as he tosses something into the air. A ninja star, with a Pokéball in the middle, acts as a boomerang and comes inches from my face in a U-shaped fashion, but comes back to Koga's hand as the Pokéball opens and the Pokémon is displayed.

A large, disgusting garbage bag comes out-and it's definitely taller than I am.

"Garbo Garbo!" the thing says.

"Go, Cubone! Bone Rush on the spot!" I scream as my Lonely Pokémon comes out throwing its bone just like the ninja star, except it throws five bones at top speed-and luckily, all five hit Garbodor square in the..uh..face? Garbodor goes down, but suddenly an explosive combustion comes straight to Cubone.

"I knew that would happen, so I decided to use my Garbodor's Aftermath ability to weaken your oh-so-strong Cubone. I can tell it's past ready to evolve, but is holding back to make sure it pleases you. Typical. You need to try harder-this may look like your match now, but you are no match for…Seviper! Come on out!" he sneers.

"Seviper, Dragon Tail" he commands, and Seviper slams Cubone right into the Pokéball in my hand. Bewildered, I send out Turtwig, and realize that Cubone is still awake-the move sent my Pokémon back?

"Turtwig, Body Slam Seviper, on the double!" I scream to my Pokémon to tackle the snake.

Turtwig paralyzes Seviper, however its Shed Skin ability saves it from feeling a thing, to my misfortune.

"Seviper, please use Toxic on his 'special' Turtwig," Koga laughs.

Seviper poisons my Turtwig, who turns purple with poison and loses stamina as I think.

"Um…uh…Turtwig, why don't you, uh, use-" I begin, but then I remember: Leech Seed.

"Leech Seed."

Turtwig is able to regain partial amounts of its health by trapping Seviper in a scramble of roots that come from a seed.

"That may have worked last time, but observe. Seviper, Venoshock. Thank you, Turtwig, and goodbye," he laughs.

Seviper gets closer to my Turtwig, and amazes me with a powerful attack that makes Turtwig almost faint. Seviper glares at Turtwig (although not using the move) and Turtwig begins to immediately feel excruciating pain.

"Turtwig, use Crunch on Seviper's Tail," I suggest, and Turtwig grabs Seviper's head instead. Then I realize what's going on. The tail is already being sapped by Leech Seed, so it cannot use Poison Tail of any sort.

"Your own Pokémon isn't listening to you. Embarassing?" Koga asks.

"Not when you know you've won this," I sneer, and command Turtwig to use Bullet Seed on Seviper's head, and, with Leech Seed included, this is enough to make the Fang Snake Pokémon faint. Turtwig happily steps off the field and helps himself to a Full Restore from my bookbag.

"Very nice, kid. However those are my new Pokémon. Golbat, come on out," Koga says.

"Espeon, I choose you!" I command, and the Sun Pokémon comes out using Psychic on Golbat, who faints on the spot.

"Your Espeon…I can sense its loyalty to you. I must admit, I may lose. Weezing, you are my last hope," he subsides.

"Weezing!"

A two-headed, gas-emitting object comes out of his Pokéball star. Espeon uses Psychic, however it doesn't do nearly as much as it did to Golbat.

"Weezing, I know we are going to lose, so use Explosion so that way Michael's record is broken," he suggests.

Weezing obviously explodes, and I believe Espeon is going to faint upon taking damage. Suddenly, sunlight appears in the midst of explosion-Espeon used Morning Sun to heal itself while taking damage, to cancel out most of the effects.

Weezing falls to the ground, and Espeon stands-barely-with close-to-fainting on its mind.

"…!"

Koga is at a loss of words.

I smile, tell him thanks for the battle, and return my Pokémon.

"Here is the Soul Badge. With it, your Pokémon will gain defense. This really does work, it's not a myth. What is a myth is your strength-I thought it was luck, but you definitely have skill. I would like to help train your Pokémon. Tomorrow, I will train your Pokémon to have ninja-like reflexes-and maybe act as a Move Tutor, if you will," he offers me.

"Wh-why thank you! I really appreciate it. Tomorrow I'll be here, first thing! Thank you for everything, Koga! I have a necessity to handle right now in the Safari Zone. Something is up with Team Rocket," I tell him.

"What kind of something?

Boom.

. . .

Koga and I go to heal our Pokémon, and he decides to join me now on our way to the Safari Zone.

"I…used to be part of Team Rocket. I had no idea of their resurgence. I'm no longer in cooperation, your father helped me with that to an extent," he explains as we run.

"My father told me stories. Right now…I think he and my mom are under Giovanni's watch…they've been captured and I'm to obtain seven badges before trying to help them," I tell him in response.

"How many do you have now?"

"Five. I need to battle Sabrina and Blaine," I inform him.

"Piece of cake, just use Crunch on Psychic-types and I've heard you have a Milotic, so use her against Blaine. You'll have no problem, like you did with me," he winks.

We get to the Safari Zone Gate just to see it's been blocked with a heap of boulders-my Turtwig, whose exhausted body could hardly handle running, decides to rest as I try to chip away at the rocks. Koga tells me to give it a rest, but I know Mary is in there. I hope she's okay.

. . .

Misty decides to give up on bailing the cell. She huddles in a corner next to her husband, and Ash regains consciousness.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about being captured, but now I can't say anything about your weaknesses," Ash pokes at Misty's temper.

"At least I wasn't knocked out so easily. I put up a fight," Misty points out.

The two laugh, and then Ash says that he's going to get them out of their cell.

"Distract the guards. There is an air vent. I've seen the movies, I'll crawl up, you'll crawl up, and we'll get out. The end," Ash fantasizes, and Misty knows it will fail.

"Couldn't hurt to try. What are they gonna do? Make us faint again?" Misty asks.

They shiver at the thought of something worse.

"Starmie, use Thunderbolt on those guards!" Misty whispers, and her Pokémon emits an electric shock to two Rocket Grunts on either side of the cell. Both of them scream at the shock, and she looks back to see Ash gone. She recalls Starmie and she goes up the vent as well. The climb is steep-she's barely tall enough to grab the ledge when it goes up. As she crawls up the top, Ash grabs her and pulls her in.

"This stuff was a LOT easier when I was 10," he quietly laughs, and Misty joins in.

The two crawl until the vent leads to another vent through the ceiling. They pop it out and jump onto the floor.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Giovanni asks as he swivels his chair towards them and away from a screen of monitors-all of which have pictures of them and their recent actions.

"You didn't think I did that on purpose? Look at your Pikachu, I have it tied up to a lightbulb that saps electricity. Huh, that's pretty funny. Know what else is? Machamp, grab them and strap them down to that table over there," he says.

"Piiiii!" the electric mouse struggles in its pain.

And that is that.

. . .

Mary glances up to see a Rocket Admin staring at a nearby bush for Pokémon.

"Come on Marill, do you sense anything?" the admin asks.

A small blue mouse Pokémon senses a Pokémon nearby.

"Marill Mare!" it calls out, pointing at Mary's bush.

"Go, Skitty! Sucker Punch!" Mary calls out, but her cat Pokémon is unable to move from its position.

"Who the heck is that?!" the admin asks, and then she laughs.

"Moron, you're already in a box. Look around," she says.

It's true. Mary is captured in a clear box-the admin was just distracting her so they could lower it down on top of her.

"Could you please let me out?" Mary attempts.

"Could a Feebas beat a Gyarados?" the woman croaks.

"Hmph, guess not," Mary laughs, and then remembers:

_"Feebas, now! Use Ice Beam one more time!" I yell, and Feebas uses Ice Beam on Gyarados into oblivion—the giant blue beast, unlucky with all of these status ailments, falls to the ground, with squiggles in its eyes. With two Pokémon down, my side of the game is looking pretty good._


	20. Aircraft Above Saffron City

**Part 20**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 68_

_Swellow 63_

_Milotic 63_

_Espeon 63_

_Cubone__ 48_

**Previously: **

_**Mary**_

_Mary confusingly scrams out of the building, however she enters the Safari Zone rather than following the Grunt. Seeing the object he was talking about, she hides behind a rock with Skitty squeezed in between her arms. _

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_and later…_

_It's true. Mary is captured in a clear box-the admin was just distracting her so they could lower it down on top of her._

_"Could you please let me out?" Mary attempts._

_"Could a Feebas beat a Gyarados?" the woman croaks._

_**Ash and Misty**_

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Giovanni asks as he swivels his chair towards them and away from a screen of monitors-all of which have pictures of them and their recent actions. _

_"You didn't think I did that on purpose? Look at your Pikachu, I have it tied up to a lightbulb that saps electricity. Huh, that's pretty funny. Know what else is? Machamp, grab them and strap them down to that table over there," he says._

_**Michael**_

_"Here is the Soul Badge. With it, your Pokémon will gain defense. This really does work, it's not a myth. What is a myth is your strength-I thought it was luck, but you definitely have skill. I would like to help train your Pokémon. Tomorrow, I will train your Pokémon to have ninja-like reflexes-and maybe act as a Move Tutor, if you will," he offers me._

_"Wh-why thank you! I really appreciate it. Tomorrow I'll be here, first thing! Thank you for everything, Koga! I have a necessity to handle right now in the Safari Zone. Something is up with Team Rocket," I tell him._

_"What kind of something?"_

_Boom. _

Mary, Skitty, and the Pokémon egg remain trapped inside of the box, however they are not in the Safari Zone anymore. They, among many other Safari Pokémon, are being pulled into these..hovercrafts..with the Rocket logo on them. Many grunts hoist the boxes up and into cargo rooms, and Mary's box is thrown hastily in the back, near the tail of the plane. Mary grunts as she is throne next to a Grimer, to her dismay, who wreaks of slime and muck.

"Alright Pokémon, I expect you all to be asleep within ten minutes, I have a bunch of Shroomish in this room using Spore at the moment," an admin says.

Mary can sense the Spore taking effect. Skitty is already stretching to circulate her bloodflow faster, however she is getting more and more tired. Mary begins to close her eyes, and two grunts pick her box up without her even resisting a little bit. Open. Closed. Open. Closed.

Closed.

. . .

I call out Swellow to fly me up, and Koga sends out his Golbat to do so for him. We fly to the hovercrafts, however a Rocket Admin lets out a group of Magnemite in the air, and their electric charge begins to zap currents of electricity at our flying-type Pokémon.

"Cubone, come on out!" I say as I let Cubone out on my head. Cubone thrusts its club and knocks five different Magnemite down to earth, however I have to recall Cubone as it slips and grabs onto my shoestrings. Koga decides to distract the Magnemite as his Golbat uses Supersonic, and I find my way with Swellow and Turtwig (who is hiding in my bookbag with all of my possessions) to an emergency escape hatch, located right at the belly of the plane's middle. Turtwig opens the top flap of my book bag and Bullet Seeds a hole through, and I hop in, recall Swellow, and take my bag as Koga continues to distract the guards.

"Espeon, I choose you!" I whisper, and Espeon comes out.

"I need for you to use your Psychic to sense where Mary is. I know you don't like her, but I do," I say, but then add REALLY quickly, "as a friend," just to be safe.

Espeon begins running in a certain direction, and I follow. Someone can be heard coming in through the emergency hatch, although I don't have the time to waste on looking back.

Espeon leads me to a door labeled "Cargo Hold," and I thank and recall her into her Pokéball. Turtwig hops out of my bookbag, however the Silver Wing flies out. Turtwig catches it, puts it back in, and apologizes to me with a "Twig…"

. . .

Misty opens her eyes to see that she has been put into a weird room. She is chained to a wall, and there is a twin-sized mattress next to her with a dog bowl filled with scraps and pieces. She looks around and sees a small camera in the top-right corner of her eye.

"Giovanni, just kill me. I have nothing to live for now," she complains.

The camera stares back at her, as if to reassure her that if she does die, Giovanni won't have his fun. It blinks a red light, adjusts itself, and appears to be looking into Misty's soul.

"Please, get me out of this creeper place. I'm just waiting for something bad to happen," Misty sighs.

. . .

Ash opens his eyes as well, although he closes them upon seeing the worst sight ever: he is in the room next to Misty and sees her treatment. His Pikachu is in an insulated bottle with two holes poked at the top so it can't zap its way out. The bottle is screwed inside the wall, so Ash cannot pry the bottle open or even out. He sees Giovanni come in Misty's room, and cringes at what could happen. He's seen the movies. Read the books. Watched the shows.

He expects Giovanni to do horrible (yet unnamed) things. He screams, although nobody can hear him. He is in a sound-proof room, with a couch as a bed and a slop of meat on the floor. Not only is Ash in misery, but his wife is too. To make it worse, there's a note on the floor saying:

_I got his mom, she hardly fought back_

_I got his dad, he could barely attack_

_But do you honestly think I'm done with her or even you?_

_When your son has the item of Lugia too?_

_-Giovanni_

_(P.S., I can rhyme however I want to. And your wife is a hothead, you should reconsider her)._

Steaming with rage, Ash throws the poem on the floor and bangs on the walls made of fiberglass, but only Michael could overcome any obstacle now.

. . .

Mary wakes up to see a bunch of Pokémon, including Skitty and her actively-wiggling egg, stare at her for help. Suddenly she sees a weird teleporting Pokémon. It goes from one box to another, and once it approaches her box, Skitty talks to it and puts it in a Pokéball. Who's the Pokémon Trainer, Mary or Skitty?! Mary whips out her Pokédex to see what new Pokémon she has:

_Ralts: the Feeling Pokémon. __If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly. This Ralts is level 32 with a Modest Nature and moves Psychic, Calm Mind, Teleport, and Heal Pulse._

Mary lets Ralts out of its Pokéball, where it teleports her, Skitty, and the egg out of the box they've been incarcerated in.

"Thank you, Ralts!"

"Ralts, Ralts, Ralts!"

The Pokémon seems considerate, and Mary tells it to beam all the boxes outside of the airplane.

"Raaaaaaaalts!" it begins, and suddenly all the boxes, excluding their captive(s), disappeared. The Pokémon roared, and trudged up and down the room. Mary tries to open the door, but it is locked. She sends out Treecko to use Drain Punch on the door, however it backfires. Treecko repeatedly hits the door, and suddenly it begins to glow white. Treecko grows taller, and blades come out of its arms in a razor-sharp formation.

Grovyle's leaves glow white and grow larger, then slice the door in half, revealing a shady character attempting to open the door before it was destroyed.

Mary glances at her Pokédex:

_Grovyle: the Wood Gecko Pokémon. __It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch. This Grovyle is at level 29 with a Hardy Nature and moves Leaf Blade, Drain Punch, Acrobatics, and Dragonbreath. _

Who is this shady character? Well, Mary's shocked but it's really…

. . .

I see Mary's new Grovyle slice the doors that I was trying to open. Mary stares at me and I run over and hug her, glad to see my FRIEND is safe. All the Safari Pokémon trample us and try to run out, but I have my Milotic use Ice Beam to created a barrier. Then I recall her.

"Ralts, teleport these Pokémon back to the Safari Zone!" Mary tells this Pokémon I haven't seen before.

"Ralts!" it squeals as it slowly begins to teleport Pokémon varying from Rhydon to Sunkern in small groups of four or five. Ralts eventually disappears with the group, probably leading them all back to where they were. I send out Cubone to Fire Punch the ice wall, then recall it once the wall has melted.

All seems okay for now, Mary and I are walking with Turtwig, Skitty, and her egg. She recalled Grovyle moments earlier in order to save room and be faster in traveling to the base of the aircraft. Team Rocket is going to go down. I'm glad everything is okay…until I remember something: Koga.

. . .

Koga and Golbat defeated the Magnemite easily, confusing them with Supersonic and then just pushing them away. However, the bunch of random boxes that began falling on them was another deal. Golbat manages to swerve and miss a bunch of them, but one fit for a Snorlax falls and covers Koga and Golbat. Boxed in and being pulled down, Koga returns Golbat and gives up hope. He accepts his fate, and is happy that he is going to die on the good side. He closes his eyes for half a second, opens them, and sees a Ralts manifesting right in front of his eyes.

. . .

Misty decides to give up. She sleeps. She merely wants to see Giovanni mad that she isn't showing any emotion. Therefore, she sleeps.

Ash, next door, can see Misty although she's unable to see him for some reason. He decides to do the same, but for what it accomplishes he is unsure because he doesn't understand why she's giving up. He looks for anything that could be helpful-any Pokéballs he could find. However, he is at a loss of what to do. And how to save his family.

. . .

Mary, Skitty, Turtwig, and I all stare at Mary's egg. It has been moving like crazy now, and it appears that is going to be hatching soon! As we watch the egg move and see cracks appear, we walk closer to the pilot's side of the plane. I've only fought three grunts, and Turtwig's Bullet Seed easily defeated all of their Pokémon. We continue down when suddenly a pipe bursts in front of us and Mary and I fall back near our Pokémon on the floor. Pipes begin to fall as a grunt's Drowzee pulls them down on us. One pipe catches on fire from the conducting of heat from the previous, and the hallway to the pilot's location begins to fill with smoke. When it seemed to be the end, something came from Mary's arms to save us. But what was it?


	21. Big Dreams and the Dream World

**Part 21**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 70_

_Swellow 65_

_Milotic 65_

_Espeon 65_

_Cubone__ 53_

**Previously:**

_Koga decides to distract the Magnemite as his Golbat uses Supersonic, and I find my way with Swellow and Turtwig (who is hiding in my bookbag with all of my possessions) to an emergency escape hatch, located right at the belly of the plane's middle._

…

_"Ralts, teleport these Pokémon back to the Safari Zone!" Mary tells this Pokémon I haven't seen before._

_"Ralts!" it squeals as it slowly begins to teleport Pokémon varying from Rhydon to Sunkern in small groups of four or five._

…

_Boxed in and being pulled down, Koga returns Golbat and gives up hope. He accepts his fate, and is happy that he is going to die on the good side. He closes his eyes for half a second, opens them, and sees a Ralts manifesting right in front of his eyes._

…

_Ash, next door, can see Misty although she's unable to see him for some reason. He decides to do the same, but for what it accomplishes he is unsure because he doesn't understand why she's giving up. He looks for anything that could be helpful-any Pokéballs he could find. However, he is at a loss of what to do. And how to save his family._

"Mudkip!" this Pokémon says. It has an egg shell still on its tail, but Mary whips out her Pokédex and here is what it says:

_Mudkip: the Mud Fish Pokémon. To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to heft boulders. This Mudkip is newly hatched at level 1 with a Bashful Nature. Its moveset is Curse, Avalanche, Scald, and Dig._

"Oh, it's a Mudkip!" I say as I am intrigued by this Pokémon.

"Mudkip, used Scald on that burning pipe!" Mary screams, and the Mud Fish Pokémon immediately lets loose a beam of scalding hot water, perfect for dousing (and welding) the pipe so it ends its burning.

"Ralts!" Ralts beams back to us with a familiar face.

"Koga!" I say, and I introduce Koga to Mary.

"So is this your…?"

"Friend? Yes," I quickly manage to say without blushing. Mary looks away.

"Very nice baby Mudkip. Looks like it has some nice moves as well. Good luck raising it though, may be hard," Koga tells Mary.

"Umm…thanks," Mary sighs.

"ATTENTION, PASSENGERS, BUT THE TEAM ROCKET HOVERCRAFT IS HEADED FOR A CRASH LANDING. THERE HAS BEEN A PIPE LEAK AND A HOLE IN THE BOTTOM OF THE PLANE, WHICH SUCTIONED OUT THE FUEL AND OUR ENGINES ARE RUNNING LOW. PREPARE YOURSELVES OR DIE," an intercom commands.

"Little harsh?" I break the silence.

"Uh, sure," Mary whines.

"Get your Ralts and go. I have unfinished business with Team Rocket. Leave now," Koga commands.

"But—" I start.

"Ralts, now," he replies.

"Ralts!" Ralts gladly obeys the gym leader.

"Ralts, don't!" Mary yells.

"Ralts, Ralts, Ralts!"

The next thing I know, we are moving through some rip in space and end up at the Saffron Pokémon Center. I look up and see the hovercraft slowly declining in altitude, probably attempting to land in Lavender Town.

"We have to go back!" I shout.

"Twig, Turtwig!"

"Ralts!" it shakes its head. Gym Leaders have special connections with Pokémon…

"We can't. I already tried. Whatever happens to your friend, we can't help it," Mary sighs, frantically petting Skitty until it starts crying of pain.

"My ninja lessons…"

"Ha, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind…"

. . .

Koga's Garbodor's stench allows all the grunts nearby to faint.

"Ahahaha! You all are such babies, a little strong smell never hurt anybody," he laughs.

"Well, well, well," a voice comes from somewhere.

"Ah, hello there Giovanni. Whatever are you to do without your beloved trainer? I know you have his parents. I know you're trying to get him. I saw his feather. You can't have it," Koga hisses.

"You are as despicable as your specialized typing is, huh? I'm not willing to die. Don't worry, I have my methods," he grins, nodding his head to a teleporting Alakazam.

Koga throws three ninja stars at Giovanni, however Alakazam teleports him and the bunch of grunts nearby out to safety.

"NOO!" Koga shouts.

He gets out his Golbat to fly him away. He goes to the pilot's area, however it is empty. The hovercraft is empty. Koga is the only one left. The hovercraft's intercom goes off:

"APPROXIMATELY 30 SECONDS UNTIL THE FAIL LANDING. GOOD LUCK, MORONS," it screams.

Koga falls on some sort of wreckage—the plane is tilting forward now, and headed straight for Rock Tunnel.

"GET OFF NOW OR DIE. I'M OUTTA HERE," the intercom says, and then buzzes off. Someone outside must have abandoned moderating the hovercraft.

"Well, Golbat, this may be it, but we had a good run. See you on the other side," he says, and then Golbat turns white and the rest is a blur.

. . .

Misty lies there on her mat, chained to the floor, with only scraps to eat. Suddenly she looks up to see Giovanni teleport into her room with his Alakazam.

"Why hello there, fellow gym leader. I believe our ninja acquaintance is between a hovercraft and Rock Tunnel, somewhere dead there," he laughs.

"You…you killed Koga?" Misty weakly asks.

"Oh no, he killed himself in an essence. I didn't lay one finger on that man," he says seriously.

"He won't die. Gym Leaders are quick thinkers. Even you," Misty spats.

"Complimenting your captor? Ooo, I'm blushing. How flirty you are being right now, hohoho!" Giovanni smirks.

"…"

Giovanni leaves the room and throws a hamburger bun on the ground beside the door. Misty goes to eat it.

_In the Room Beside Misty's_

Ash eagerly searches his pack. He looks in the main pockets, side pockets, and cup holder. Nothing. However, Ash has two things left in his secret pocket. There's a Pokéball left, a singular Pokéball. What Pokémon is inside it? Grinning, Michael yells aloud for Giovanni to come visit him. Soon enough, the door opens. This may be fun after all.

. . .

Pikachu is a smart mouse. It is still trapped in an insulated container, but it knows what to do.

"Pika…"

It waits. That's it. It knows Ash has a plan.

Or it hopes.

. . .

Saffron City is pretty cool, I guess. We already have healed and are ready to begin venturing through the city. It has two gyms, although one is a "dojo." Mary immediately says that while I do these two buildings, she wants to venture Silph Co. This should be good. All the money we've earned is going down the drain.

"Have fun at your gyms!" Mary says, and Skitty says "Skit Skit Skitty!"

The two run off to the large skyscraper as Turtwig and I run to the dojo.

. . .

Mary sends out all of her Pokémon for a quick snack break before the Silph Company. Skitty, Grovyle, Mudkip, Ralts, Trapinch, and Dodrio all come on out.

"Dodrio! I know I haven't used you in a while, but I'm going to in order to get to the Silph Co. It's pretty far away. Grovyle you're doing very good, keep at it! Ralts, you're really useful. Trapinch, I am going to use you more now. Skitty, thank you so much…"she bursts into tears, "because without you I wouldn't be able to find my Serperior. We're going to find it together, right?" she asks.

"Skitty!"

"Ralts!" Ralts says, glowing white.

"Wait what?! Already?!"

Ralts evolves into Kirlia within a blink of the eye.

"Kirlia!" it cheers.

"That was fast! Kirlia, I can tell you're something special, in my eyes at least. Return, Kirlia! You too Trapinch, and Grovyle as well! Mudkip, go back in your Pokéball! Skitty, hop on Dodrio's neck and let's ride to the Silph Company!" she says as they begin riding to the looming tower infamous for housing Team Rocket again.

. . .

"Go, Snorlax!" Ash whispers.

"LA—" Snorlax begins.

"LALALALALALA SORRY I'M LOUD!" Ash screams so no one hears Snorlax.

"Snorlax, use Ice Punch on that container," Ash tells it.

"Snor..lax!"

The container breaks, and Pikachu is set free from its incarceration. Ash returns Snorlax as Giovanni comes in.

"What's going on?" the Team Rocket boss asks.

"Nothing," Ash says as he tries to escape, but Giovanni clasps his hand on Ash's head and flicks his fingers, knocking Ash to the ground.

"PIKACHU, NOW! SAFFRON CITY. MICHAEL IS THERE!" Ash yells as Pikachu slips through the door.

"You…you tricked me!" Giovanni yells.

"Snorlax, go! Use Body Slam on Giovanni!" Ash screams.

"LAAAX!"

"What the—" he frustratingly screeches.

Ash tells Snorlax to break the barrier between his and Misty's room. This is ALL just a way for Pikachu to slip through.

Misty looks up to see Snorlax trying to free her.

"Snorlax?"

Ash is thrown against the wall of Misty's room.

"Oof..Snorlax, return…" he sighs.

"I'm free?!" Misty tries to get up, but is too frail to leave.

Giovanni lies motionless on the floor. Is he dead?

Ash stands up, falls, gets back up, and throws Misty over his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," he smiles.

He glances back at Giovanni. The floor is empty. He has teleported.

. . .

Giovanni breathes in heavily. He knows he may die if he isn't recovered. He goes to Viridian Pokémon Center and gets some sort of prescription of pain meds. He calls Jessie and James, who are presently in Saffron City.

"I want you two to get that child and TAKE HIS FEATHER. IS THAT SO HARD?" he screams between wheezes.

"Yessir!" James says from the other end.

Stage three complete. (Stage one is catching Misty and stage two is catching Ash). Does Ash honestly think Giovanni didn't know of the 'secret pocket' in his book bag? Giovanni has a detector, of course. He just wanted Pikachu to escape and allow Michael to know that he's being tailed. Now he may still get to Sabrina, but definitely not Blaine. He cannot get seven badges. That would way too much.

. . .

After battling my way up the Fighting Dojo, I come up to the Karate Master.

"You are strong, of course. However, face _the_ fighting-type Pokémon of all time," he laughs evilly. Moron, I'll have you know I have better skills and I'm a kid.

**Vs. "Karate Master"**

"Go, Machamp!"

Here we go again. I send out Cubone, and I know Cubone may not be able to defeat it, however I have faith in it and know it will do its best. This is still my weakest Pokémon.

"Cubone!"

"Cubone, use Bone Rush!" I yell. Cubone throws its bone and it boomerangs back five times, knocking the Machamp to the side.

"Now use Double Edge!"

Cubone slams Machamp down and hits it with a Fire Punch to end the match. That best fighting-type stuff was, uh, crap. Didn't even hit me.

"How?!" he says.

"The power of Determination, of course! Cubone is the most underestimated Pokémon ever!" I gleefully brag, and Cubone looks completely impressed with itself.

Cubone finally decides to let itself evolve. It glows white, and begins changing form. Its skull molds with its head. Its body becomes broader. Marowak throws its bone into the air and roars a proud bellow.

"MAROWAK!" it yells with anticipation.

"Well alright then!" I squeal with happiness. All my five Pokémon are fully evolved and at their full potential.

"Marowak Marowak!"

. . .

Mary recalls her Dodrio as she enters the Silph Co. with Skitty.

"Are you ready to shop for the latest gadgets?" Mary asks.

"Skitty!"

The front desk is the territory of a nice-looking lady in green hair and a warm smile.

"Welcome to Silph Company! What is your name?"

"Mary Oak!"

"Really? Well, Mary Oak, have a fun time!" she says, almost seeming suspiciously _too_ nice.

The two enter the elevator and decide that they should go to the top floor immediately, just to see that it is overrun with Team Rocket Grunts.

"Oh, no! This is bad, bad, bad! Down, elevator down!" she whispers.

The elevator begins closing until a foot is propped in its way.

_Prepare for trouble, and make it double  
To protect the world from devastation,  
To unite all people within our nation,  
To denounce the evil of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
JESSIE! JAMES!  
Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight  
MEOWTH, that's right!_

The evil trio comes in and dramatically displays their theme song to the world.

"Yeah yeah that's great, but I'm sort of busy right now," Mary says.

"Oh, ok then little girl. Because you want us to leave, we will," Jessie sarcastically sneers.

"Yeah, and we'll tell the boss you're not here," James laughs.

"If you don't know, they're lying. The receptionist at the front desk already told the Boss," Meowth explains.

"Well then I guess we'll have to fight, Skitty. Use your new move, Assist!" Mary smiles.

"Skitty!"

"Whoa…" Meowth says as it sees Skitty. Cute Charm has already taken effect. Easy as cake so far.

Skitty uses Assist, which turns into Teleport. Skitty teleports Jessie and James into the elevator and Mary out of it. Skitty pushes all the buttons on the side, and now Team Rocket is blasting through every floor of the Silph Company—BUT this one.

"Nice one, Skitty!"

"Skitty Skit Skitty!"

Wild Joltik go from one end of the hall to the other, and random Solosis and Gothita roam the halls. This floor has wild Pokémon?

She continues down the hallway, where grunts whisper to each other that Gary Oak's daughter is in the building. Soon, Mary comes to the front desk of the main part of the building.

"Hello, Mary Oak," Giovanni swerves around.

"G-G-Giovanni?!"

"Alakazam teleported me once I got the news. Nice to see you. Admin, come in and help me double team her," Giovanni subsides.

A female admin comes in and sends out a Cacnea and Giovanni sends out Nidoqueen.

"Go, Trapinch!" Mary attempts.

"Trapinch, Earthquake!" she says, and Trapinch causes the whole building to shake.

"Cacnea, Needle Arm!"

"Nidoqueen, Double Kick!"

Trapinch is already getting weak. Mary can see it.

"Need some help? Two against one isn't fair, is it?" a person comes in.

It's Loryn and her Dewgong.

. . .

Koga opens his eyes to see Crobat moving about him, ecstatic to see that he is alive.

"Golbat evolved…?" he gasps.

"Cro!"

Crobat encircles him, and then begins to fly him to Saffron City. He goes to the Pokémon Center to heal for the night. Crobat heals too, for it is way too weak to get to Fuchsia. This is going to be a long night for the Poison Ninja.

. . .

I move next door to Saffron Gym and see Sabrina meditating.

"Hello, I would like to—"

"I know, Michael. You must prove your worth by passing this maze. Hypno, use Hypnosis," she opens her eyes upon commanding.

"Wait what?"

Zzz.

_A few minutes later_

I wake up to see a weird world.

"It's the Dream World. Find your way out. The talented knows the way," Sabrina explains to me.

I'm confused. Dream World? I didn't drink anything with alcohol, I didn't do drugs or anything…so this is real?

I walk around to see that there are Pokémon everywhere. Gyarados attack each other and then get fiercer, and Politoed summon permanent rain. I run into a pole and fall. Turtwig helps me up. I look at my surroundings.

I'm in a "Dream Yard," as the sign next to me states. There are tons of Pokémon hiding amongst the brush and trees. It just looks like the split between a plain and a forest.

"Torchic!" a Torchic pecks my foot.

"Ow!"

Turtwig talks with Torchic, and Torchic begins running very fast. Apparently it has some special talent.

"Twig!"

"What?"

Turtwig points in a direction and I get it: Torchic knows the way.

Wait…Torchic is the talented that knows the way?

"Go, Pokéball!" I yell as Torchic immediately accepts capture. I've caught my final Pokémon.

I send it back out, and Torchic begins running rapidly towards the woods. I follow it. This is going to be interesting.

(Author's note: drawknight is the creator of Loryn, check her out!)

(


	22. Loryn & Mark & Sabrina, Oh my!

**Part 22**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 72_

_Swellow 67_

_Milotic 67_

_Espeon 67_

_Marowak__ 58_

_Torchic ?_

**Previously:**

_Koga opens his eyes to see Crobat moving about him, ecstatic to see that he is alive…_

_Crobat encircles him, and then begins to fly him to Saffron City. He goes to the Pokémon Center to heal for the night. Crobat heals too, for it is way too weak to get to Fuchsia. This is going to be a long night for the Poison Ninja._

**. . .**

"_Mudkip!" this Pokémon says. It has an egg shell still on its tail, but Mary whips out her Pokédex and here is what it says:_

_Mudkip: the Mud Fish Pokémon. To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to heft boulders. This Mudkip is newly hatched at level 1 with a Bashful Nature. Its moveset is Curse, Avalanche, Scald, and Dig._

_**. . .**_

"_PIKACHU, NOW! SAFFRON CITY. MICHAEL IS THERE!" Ash yells as Pikachu slips through the door. _

"_You…you tricked me!" Giovanni yells._

"_Snorlax, go! Use Body Slam on Giovanni!" Ash screams. _

. . .

_Cubone finally decides to let itself evolve. It glows white, and begins changing form. Its skull molds with its head. Its body becomes broader. Marowak throws its bone into the air and roars a proud bellow. _

**. . .**

"_Need some help? Two against one isn't fair, is it?" a person comes in._

_It's Loryn and her Dewgong._

**. . .**

"_Go, Pokéball!" I yell as Torchic immediately accepts capture. I've caught my final Pokémon. _

_I send it back out, and Torchic begins running rapidly towards the woods. I follow it. This is going to be interesting. _

Mary stares in disbelief as the daughter of Giovanni steps toward her side in defense.

"Go, Dewgong! Use Sheer Cold on Nidoqueen!" Loryn squeals.

Dewgong emits an icy beam that rockets into the air and then plummets to cover the whole area. Nidoqueen immediately falls over—it's a OHKO!

"My own daughter?!" Giovanni stammers.

"Cacnea, use Needle Arm on Dewgong!" the admin says.

"Trapinch, use Bug Bite!" Mary chimes in, and Trapinch bites down on Cacnea, which knocks it out as well since it's 4x super effective.

"Go, Alakazam!" Giovanni yells.

"Teleport!"

Giovanni disappears into nothing, and the admin runs away in frustration and confusing. The Silph Co. is beginning to be Rocket-free.

"Look at your Trapinch," Loryn instructs.

Trapinch is evolving into something with wings, or at least that's what Mary knows for sure. Its body is getting slimmer and it develops a set of dragonfly wings.

"Vibrava!" it cries in triumph.

"Yay, Vibrava!" Mary laughs.

"Looks like you aren't underpowered like I expected you to be," Loryn observes.

"Ha…wait why were you _helping_ me? That was your father," Mary asks.

"Well, your friend's father is the League Champion right? Yeah, uh, I'm a secret agent designated this mission to figure out what my father is doing and why he is using Michael as the primary target," Loryn explains.

"Wow…does your dad know this?"

"No, he thinks I'm still mad he ate the last cookie at home. I still am, actually," Loryn laughs.

"Let's get out of this building before it gets ugly," Mary says.

"No can do. I have to stay in here. However I can send another top agent to accompany you guys on your journey," she says.

"That sounds great! We need all the help we can get, right Vibrava and Skitty?"

"Vibrava!"

"Skitty Skit!"

"Well, send out your Kirlia and get out of here. I have more things to scope out," she commands Mary.

"Vibrava, return! Go, Kirlia! Teleport me to Michael, please!" Mary says.

Mary begins to disappear, but right as she begins to dissolve from the Silph Co…

"And tell your boyfriend I said hello," Loryn smirks.

"HE'S NOT MY—"

But Mary isn't in Silph Co. anymore, she's in a rip in the fabric of space and time. Waiting a few seconds, Kirlia begins hopping around rather than focusing.

"Kirlia, finish the job…" Mary sighs, face-palming herself because of her "obedient" Pokémon.

. . .

"Torchic!" the red chicken squeals as it zigzags around the weird Dream World I've inhabited.

I look around this peculiar, imaginary place and find myself at awe yet again. The sky is purple—almost like you can see outside of your dream almost, but it's too hazy. The ground is perfectly green where the grass is. The buildings aren't polluted at all, but rather there are trash cans after every building to keep the place clean. Swablu and Pidgeotto fly through the air, with one chasing the other. A Gyarados fights off a herd of Tauros, and after each one falls Gyarados looks mightier. I wonder what its dream world ability is.

I follow Torchic around and around until I finally lose it.

"Turtwig…I think I lost my first Pokémon," I cry, and once I'm sure I have no idea, slump to my knees in frustration.

Turtwig isn't out of breath at all. Why? He's _sleeping_ in my book bag while I run for the BOTH of us. Figures.

I decide to backtrack and head to the beginning, running from the field and to the "Dream Yard" sign. From there, I'm able to see the portal back to Kanto—but I also see Torchic staring at me.

"Tooorchic!"

"I did it!" I say as I scoop Torchic in my arms, put it in its Pokéball, and stare at the "Dream World." How is it possible for these abilities to occur? Are they fake? Well, as I ponder this, I hop into the portal—and next thing I know I'm lying on the cold hard ground of the Saffron Gym.

"'Bout time," Sabrina sneers.

"Wasn't that easy, you know, following a Pokémon with the same ability as a Ninjask," I retort.

"Oh, so you figured out it was Speed Boost, huh? Good for you. Now you are ready to battle me," she snarls.

We move to a proper battle field, and she grabs a Pokéball from her pocket.

"Let's brawl," she remarks.

. . .

Koga gets out of the Pokémon Center he was in and sends out his Crobat to fly him to Viridian City. He runs into the Viridian Gym just in time to see Giovanni teleport out of his office. Now he can get in and out without a problem.

"You can't be in here, anymore, Koga," a grunt mumbles.

"Oh yeah? Crobat, use Haze!" Koga commands.

Crobat makes the air hard to breathe, and Koga is able to escape easily.

"I think you're my new main Pokémon," he observes.

Rather than first going to where he expects Ash to be, Koga finds a stack of Pokéballs in one of the storage rooms.

"Are these…? One way to find out. Go, Pokéball!" Koga whispers.

"Infernape!" a fiery monkey replies as it comes out of its incarceration.

"Return! Ok then, these Pokéballs _are_ Ash's after all," Koga concludes as he grabs the handful of Pokéballs and starts running to the very back rooms.

"ASH? MISTY?" he screams.

"K…Koga?" a weakened man replies. It's Ash after all—and he's carrying Misty.

"Oh wow…what did they do to you? Never mind that, come on! Crobat, show us the fastest way out of here. Ash and Misty won't be able to stay conscious for long. Actually, Koga isn't even sure if Misty IS awake.

"Go, Seviper. Use Poison Tail on any grunts trying to interfere," Koga tells his snake.

Seviper thrashes its tail about as grunts come near them. Koga throws Misty on one of his shoulders and Ash on the other.

"Th-thanks, Koga," Ash manages.

"No problem. Where's Pikachu?"

"Saffron City…looking for…Michael. Say, is…Michael…okay?" he struggles.

"Last time I saw him he escaped a crashing hovercraft. That kid is definitely something special. He beat me without getting a single Pokémon fainted on his side," Koga reassures his father.

"Th-that's…good. Did you see…a feather in…his pack?"

"Actually, yes. Is that the feather I think it is?"

"Yeah," Ash grunts.

"SEVIPER!" it says as it slams three grunts with an Iron Tail.

They get out of the Viridian Gym and to the Pokémon Center, where Ash and Misty are taken in by Nurse Joy.

"Now Koga, leave them to me. I've got this. You go back to Fuchsia and alert the other gym leaders," Nurse Joy informs him.

"I'll see what I can do," Koga says, probably as a way of saying "no."

"When Ash recovers, give him these. These are his Pokéballs. Tell him they're from Koga," he replies, and then flashes out of the Pokémon Center, hops on his Crobat, and heads straight to Pewter City. He has to rally every single Gym Leader.

. . .

Jessie, James, and Meowth exit the Silph Company with the intention of taking Michael's feather. However, suddenly two other groups of villains—one in red, one in blue—enter in and tell Team Rocket that they are too old of a group to handle Kanto.

"It's Team Aqua!" Jessie cries.

"And Team Magma…" James subsides.

"YOU BOZOS, THE BOSS WILL KILL US IF WE GIVE UP," Meowth screams.

The group moves on toward the Saffron Gym, however it is locked due to a gym battle.

"We'll just have to go around," James smirks, and the whole group laughs.

. . .

"Go, Hypno!" Sabrina instructs, and the same Pokémon who put me to sleep comes out.

"He looks like a Pedophile," I insult.

"Check its Pokédex entry, you'll see creepy results," Sabrina smiles.

"Turtwig, use Bullet Seed!"

"Meditate!"

"Body Slam!"

Hypno is paralyzed, however its attacking power has turned out massive.

"Headbutt!"

Hypno rears up and headbutts Turtwig so hard that he flinches and lands on his shell.

"Turtwig…"

"Hypnosis!"

"Dodge it!"

"Leech Seed, then Crunch!" I command.

Turtwig leeches off of Hypno and Crunches down on, knocking out the Pokémon and healing Turtwig back completely.

"Not bad, however this is only my first Pokémon. Return, Hypno! Go, Gothitelle!" Sabrina whines.

Gothitelle is a gothic-looking Pokémon that seems kind of…creepy?

"Espeon, I choose you!"

"ESPY ESPY ESPY!"

"Ooo, a Psychic-type Pokémon. I'd love for you to give me that Espeon," Sabrina attempts.

"Just shut up. Espeon, use Calm Mind!"

"You too, Gothitelle! Now use Thunderbolt!"

Gothitelle beefs itself up and then lets a high-voltage attack on Espeon, who shrugs it off in return. It lets loose a Shadow Ball, which hits Gothitelle hard.

"Hypnosis!"

Espeon falls asleep.

Zzz…

"Thunderbolt!"

Zzz…

"Psychic!"

"ESPEON, WAKE UP AND USE MORNING SUN!" I scream as Espeon begins to deplete in health, on the brim of fainting.

"ESPY ESPY!" it says as it uses the sun's energy above the gym and from the windows to heal itself.

"Not bad. Hypnosis again!"

"Dodge it! Then use Shadow Ball!"

Espeon jumps from the Hypnosis attack and emits a Shadow Ball, of which critically hits Gothitelle to oblivion and causes it to faint.

"Okay then, go Gallade!" Sabrina screams.

A precise, cutting-edge Pokémon comes out with swords for arms. I have to admit it looks pretty cool. I should've thought of that. I send out Swellow because of the type matchup.

"Gallade, Bulk Up!"

"Fly!" I say, and because Swellow is faster, it hits first this time—and knocks a decent chunk out of Gallade's health.

"Toxic!" she says, and Gallade poisons my Swellow.

"Now Use Ice Punch and CloseCombat at the _same time_," she sneers.

Gallade's blades become icy and hit Swellow ferociously in CloseCombat-form. Swellow, with the added poison, is about to faint.

"CloseCombat!"

Swellow is seriously weak, and I can tell—but I've also noticed that CloseCombat leaves Gallade defenseless, so I've devised a plan. Swellow looks back at me, and I nod.

"CloseCombat!"

"Sky Attack!"

With a Guts boost and Gallade at -1, Swellow destroys that Gallade to nothingness and it falls to the ground. Swellow is barely there. I recall it as Sabrina does the same.

"So physical attacks don't work well on you, then what about this? Alakazam, I choose you," she smiles, and then sends out her Psi Pokémon.

"Alakazam!"

"Go, Milotic! Hydro Pump on your way out!" I command, and my beautiful Pokémon lets out a large quantity of water, soaking Alakazam and knocking it into the wall.

"Psychic!" she says.

Milotic is levitated up off the ground, and I see theperfect opportunity.

"Ice Beam a slope down to the ground! Then use Hydro Pump down the slope right at Alakazam!"

Milotic uses Ice Beam to make an L-shaped slope, and then blasts a cannon of water down the slope, which angles straight at Alakazam. This acts as a projectile to shoot the water faster and with a stronger force to hit Alakazam all the more harder.

"Let Milotic fall to the ground so you can boost yourself with Calm Mind!"

"Milotic, Hydro Pump to the ground to keep yourself in the air!"

Milotic keeps itself afloat as it balances on its beam of water.

"Shadow Ball, Alakazam!"

"Milotic, freeze the water, and then slap it with your tail!"

Milotic turns the large pillar of water into a column of ice. Then, it whacks the ice with its tail.

What was the outcome of this? Milotic caused the ice to become something like an Icicle Spear attack, however this attack is much more menacing. Alakazam faints after being hit by a large mass of ice, and Milotic emerges victor.

"Fine then, Gardevoir, you're my last shot!" Sabrina grimaces.

"Return, Milotic. Nice job. Make your debut, Torchic!" I announce, and my newly hatched chicken comes out. I'm able to whip out my Pokédex, so I do so and here is what Dexter says:

_Torchic: the Chick Pokémon. A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1800 degrees F. This Torchic is at level 30 and has an Adamant Nature, with its moveset being Shadow Claw, Slash, Flame Charge, and Baton Pass. _

"Okay then, you can't learn Flamethrower since it's a special move," I sigh.

"My Gardevoir vs. your chicken? Is this against the rules?" Sabrina laughs.

"Torchic, use Shadow Claw!" I say, and Torchic scratches Gardevoir with a ghostly claw.

Gardevoir is surprised upon receiving a chunk of damage, however uses Calm Mind to boost its offense.

Torchic's speed grows with Speed Boost. It uses Shadow Claw again, probably leaving Gardevoir with about half.

Gardevoir uses Psychic, which cripples Torchic harshly since there is about a 25-level gap between the two, and Torchic is nearly about to faint. However, it gets faster.

"Here's an idea, Torchic—use Baton Pass!" I say, and Torchic gets a "baton" and throws it in the air, to whom Turtwig comes out to catch.

"Turtwig, with your super speed, use Crunch," I command.

Turtwig blazes through the air, slashing the current of wind and creating a strong bite attack. It chomps down on Gardevoir's head, and Gardevoir faints from the attack.

"Well I'm done…" Sabrina sighs.

"That's right!" I say, laughing as she was so hopeful.

"Here is the marsh badge. With it, Pokémon will listen to you at fairly high levels, probably around level 90 now. It used to be 70. Anyways, very nice game and I have to go and prepare for the next battle from a guy named Mark. He's the real deal, but you're realer. Now, get out," Sabrina says, pushing me out of the gym.

. . .

Ash opens his eyes and learns of his surroundings. He is in a hospital room surrounded by Chansey. He sneaks out of his room and into a nearby bathroom.

"Ick I'm in some gown that cuts down to my knees," he complains. The gown is very revealing too. This is weird… He whips out his cell phone and calls somebody.

"Hey, Mark, I need you to accompany Michael and Mary. Just…make sure they're safe, okay? Stick with them the rest of this journey. It's hardly even started," he concludes, and the other line goes dead.

Now Ash is ready to go back into his room. Time to sleep…

. . .

Misty still hasn't awakened. Sure, she's feeling much better, but she has to sleep. The next few days are going to be harsh.

. . .

Mary teleports with Kirlia and Skitty just outside the Pokémon Gym, and Michael is being pushed out by some girl.

"Michael!" she smiles.

He acknowledges her and they head to the Pokémon Center.

Mary's so tired with all of this…she heals her Pokémon.

"Would you like to know the levels of your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asks.

"Yeah, uh, sure," Mary says.

Joy points to the monitor above and says, "Yep, you can see them up here." The monitor says:

_Skitty 40_

_Dodrio 62_

_Mudkip 7_

_Grovyle 35_

_Vibrava 35_

_Kirlia 35_

Mary thinks of her Serperior and how she would have cried if Giovanni used it against her. She thinks of her Aggron being in the Day Care Center. She thinks of Gyarados and Hitmontop with her father. She sighs and just heads on up to bed.

"Skitty?" her Kitten Pokémon says.

"I know, Skitty. This has been a big day. Let's head to bed, okay?" Mary asks her Pokémon to sleep, and the cat finally snoozes in the corner of Mary's bed.

"All that's left is Blaine for him now. My last Pokéathlon Ring, the Green Ring, is at Cinnabar Island as well," Mary reminds herself. She's anxious. One more piece and she gets a free plane ride to Johto to get to participate in the Pokéathlon at the Pokéathlon Dome. This may not be a big accomplishment, but if Michael can have gym badges, she can have the side stuff.

"Good night, everyone," she smiles.

. . .

I walk into my room to see something peculiar on my bed. Usually, it's just extra towels or pillows. Not today.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cries in delight to see its master's son.

"Pikachu! What are you doing here? Where're Mom and Dad? Are they okay?"

If you've known me my whole life, then you know that I'm able to translate Pikachu's language into English because it has its own language I can decipher. What it's about to say is:

"_Michael! Ash and Misty have been attacked by Giovanni. I think Koga may have saved them because I saw him running as I exited. Knowing Ash, you may be expecting someone to join you. You must get the last badge from Blaine. I'm a messenger, and that's all. I am to alert all of the gym leaders for an upcoming war. Good luck!"_

Pikachu runs out of the room, out of the Pokémon Center, and heads toward Cerulean City, probably to Pewter eventually.

"Well that was…peculiar," I say.

Turtwig comes out of my pack and falls on the bed where it instantly goes to sleep. Milotic dives into the bathtub and Swellow perches itself on the windowsill. Marowak sleeps on its Thick Club and Torchic makes a nice new home under the desk.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Mark. I'm guessing you're the famous "Michael Oak," huh? Well your father sent me to aid you on the rest of your journey," the kid says.

He has greenish hair with green eyes, and he is about the same height and weight as I am. He looks pretty capable in battle.

"Um, okay Mark. Yeah, I'm Michael," I say.

"Greeaat. Well tomorrow I have a list of what we need to do before we go. The Saffron Jail up ahead has one of those doors for you. Also, here, you might wants these. Sabrina told me she forgot to give them to you," he says.

He passes me the Bug, Poison, and Fighting Gems. Now I have fifteen of the seventeen, with Dragon and Ice remaining.

"Do you know what these are for?"

"'Fraid not. Don't fret it, though, your father says you're going twice as fast through your journey as he was," he smiles.

"Wow," I lamely reply.

"Do you mind if we, uh, have a battle tomorrow after breakfast? I have as many badges as you, and I want to test my power against the "Chosen One's," he brags.

"Sounds good. Oh, you know Mary right?" I ask.

"Ohh yeah, I've read everything about her. Quite the charmer, if I may say so," he daydreams.

"…"

I don't know what to say or do other than feel my cheeks flush with jealously and over-protectiveness. I mean…

"No, no, it's okay. I get it. We're all _friends_ here," he laughs, "Haha, sorry I'm kidding. Your dad told me to pull that joke to see what you'd do. Anyways, I'm heading to bed. Thanks for letting me join!" he finishes.

"Come on, Squirtle!" he yells from the hallway.

"Squirtle Squirt!" the Pokémon says, running to him. Apparently it was hiding behind the wall the whole time.

. . .

I tell my Pokémon 'Good-night,' and they all make little noises in response. I slip on some bed clothes and hop in. Time to doze…

. . .

"Brock, you have to understand that Giovanni has risen again. You saw Team Rocket when you lost to Michael! Listen: I'm going to rally all the Gym Leaders I can in response. I'm on the right side this time," Koga insists.

"I know you are. You've changed since 20 years ago. I'm just afraid that Giovanni may win this war," Brock whines.

"Well as long as Michael has that feather and Giovanni doesn't have the Dark Ball, everything will be fine," Koga reassures him.

"I sure hope you're right," Brock replies.

(Author's Note: Loryn is Drawknight's creation, so props to her for allowing me to use the character! Check her out!)


	23. Pokemon Trainer Mark and Saffron Jail!

**Part 23**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 75_

_Swellow 70_

_Milotic 70_

_Espeon 70_

_Marowak__ 66_

_Torchic 35_

**Previously: **

"_And tell your boyfriend I said hello," Loryn smirks._

"_HE'S NOT MY—"_

_But Mary isn't in Silph Co. anymore, she's in a rip in the fabric of space and time. Waiting a few seconds, Kirlia begins hopping around rather than focusing._

"_Kirlia, finish the job…" Mary sighs, face-palming herself because of her "obedient" Pokémon. _

_. . ._

_They get out of the Viridian Gym and to the Pokémon Center, where Ash and Misty are taken in by Nurse Joy._

"_Now Koga, leave them to me. I've got this. You go back to Fuchsia and alert the other gym leaders," Nurse Joy informs him._

"_I'll see what I can do," Koga says, probably as a way of saying "no."_

_. . ._

"_It's Team Aqua!" Jessie cries._

"_And Team Magma…" James subsides._

"_YOU BOZOS, THE BOSS WILL KILL US IF WE GIVE UP," Meowth screams._

_The group moves on toward the Saffron Gym, however it is locked due to a gym battle._

_. . ._

"_That's right!" I say, laughing as she was so hopeful._

"_Here is the marsh badge. With it, Pokémon will listen to you at fairly high levels, probably around level 90 now. It used to be 70. Anyways, very nice game and I have to go and prepare for the next battle from a guy named Mark. He's the real deal, but you're realer. Now, get out," Sabrina says, pushing me out of the gym._

_. . ._

"_Hi, I'm Mark. I'm guessing you're the famous "Michael Oak," huh? Well your father sent me to aid you on the rest of your journey," the kid says._

_. . ._

I wake up and get dressed, brush my teeth, and then head down for breakfast. I feed my six Pokémon some Pokémon Food, and I grab a Biscuit, Egg, and Cheese Biscuit out of Nurse Joy's supply. Turtwig hops in my arms and I carry him near the exit of the Pokémon Center. Now I'm just waiting on the others. Mary comes down brushing her brown hair, and her blue eyes shift my focus a little. Were they always that blue? As she begins brushing her Skitty, Mark comes down with his Squirtle. It appears we all have a walking Pokémon now.

"Hey, Michael. Ready for that battle?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, sure. Let me find a spot for us outside," I reply.

We exit the Pokémon Center after thanking Nurse Joy and head to the Fighting Dojo Place next-door to Sabrina's gym. Random people, either in blue or red, exit and enter the dojo, but I have special access for beating the Karate Master.

"Alright, you two! I want a good, clean match. Singles battle, six on six, begin!" Mary says, and Mark and I laugh at her becoming the "referee" of the match.

**Vs. Mark**

"Go, Sneasel!" Mark says.

A black, bipedal weasel comes out of its Pokéball with an icy stare at me.

"Uh, okay. Torchic, I choose you!" I say, guessing the icy stare meant "icy" type.

"Sneasel, Quick Attack!"

"Torchic, Slash!"

After each Pokémon damages the other, I see Sneasel already has a large scar. This Pokémon must be a little under leveled for even Torchic. Speaking of Torchic, Speed Boost kicks in and Torchic is able to outspeed now.

"Torchic, use Flame Charge!" I command. Torchic begins running in a ball of fire, and when it hit's Sneasel super effectively, Torchic's speed is raised again, to +2.

"Sneasel, Beat Up!" Mark quickly panics. Sneasel begins bashing my Torchic on account of the strength of Mark's team. Torchic is taking a lot of damage. Thanks to Speed Boost, Torchic is now at +3.

"Torchic, Flame Charge!" I repeat, and Torchic severely damages Sneasel right back. Torchic is now at +4, and Sneasel is at low health.

"Sneasel, use Beat Up one more time!"

"Torchic, use Flame Charge!"

A big cloud of smoke comes from the Silph Co., and it appears that it has been on fire.

"Oh, don't worry guys. It's just a friend," Mary informs them.

The cloud leaves the field with two shapes. One is on the ground, and one is an entirely new shape.

"Torchic?"

"Com-busken!" the Pokémon replies.

"Torchic, you evolved! What about Sneasel?"

"Sneeaa…" the grounded opponent sighs, with squiggles in its eyes.

"Sneasel, return. Good job out there, you were at a disadvantage after all. Anorith, I choose you!" Mark decides.

"Combusken, nice job! Return! Go, Marowak! Bone Rush upon your entrance!" I retort.

"Marowak!"

"Anorith!"

Marowak throws five Boomerangs of Bones into the air, with all of them repeatedly hitting Anorith and keeping it from making a move. Anorith attempts a Rock Blast, however the bones are breaking the rocks as they hit Anorith again and again, coming in an elliptical pattern, with Anorith in the middle.

"Anorith, get down low! Use Brick Break!" Mark makes up his mind, and Anorith finds a gap in the bones and dives out of them, with all of them returning to Marowak. Anorith comes for a strong Brick Break to damage Marowak, but Marowak's got this game in the bag.

"Marowak, Fire Punch it once it gets up close!"

Marowak, upon almost receiving a Brick Break, is able to burn and deplete the Anorith of its HP easily. Mark shouts something about just reviving the fossil, but I know that Marowak's won the battle for me.

"Nice job Marowak, return! Go, Milotic!" I say, and my beautiful Pokémon comes on out in a dazzling array of snow-dust from an Ice Beam in the air and droplets of water from a Hydro Pump.

"That Milotic needs to be in the Beauty Contests," Mark compliments.

"Thanks…" I shyly say, not sure if he's serious or making fun of me.

"Come on out, Skarmory! Let's show them what we're made of!"

"Skarmory, Spikes!" he says. The whole field is covered in Spikes from side to side, and Milotic is trapped in its spot.

"Hmm….Milotic, use Surf to wash those Spikes away!" I snap.

Milotic instantaneously washed away the Spikes, however Skarmory is coming in with the anticipation to land one of its moves: Drill Peck

"Skarmory!" it says as it begins pecking Milotic.

"Hydro Pump!"

Milotic's Hydro Pump pushes Skarmory out of Milotic's space, and even more impressively, onto Mark—and the two fall over together.

"Milotic, Recover!"

"Skarmory, get off of me!" Mark whines. His Pokémon finally flies up into the air, and Milotic Hydro Pumps it again to sustain even more damage.

"Skarmory, Drill Peck!"

"Ice Beam!"

Skarmory takes the Ice Beam first, and it freezes into an ice cube and falls to the ground.

"Sk-Skarmory?!" Mark whines, getting his Anorith to chip away at the ice with its Rock Blasts.

"Nice job Milotic, return. Come on out, Espeon!" I continue.

"Medicham, I choose you!" Mark commands.

Medicham slams into Espeon at the start with a powerful Hi Jump Kick, of which Espeon takes severe damage.

"Not bad…" I trail off.

"Pure Power," he sneers, "Now, Medicham, use Psycho Cut!"

"Psychic, Espeon!"

Espeon lifts Medicham up with Psychic, leaving it stuck in the air. However, it manages to let off a blast of psychic energy of its own and the energy hits Espeon hard. This causes Medicham to be freed of Psychic.

"Ha, your Espeon can't handle my Medicham's eloquence," Mark laughs.

"Espeon, Now! Shadow Ball as Medicham falls to the ground!" I say, anticipating the events and creating different scenarios in my head.

Espeon creates a purple fall of energy and unleashes it on Medicham as it falls to the ground, causing it to lose its footing and have a Special Defense drop.

"Hi Jump Kick!"

Espeon gets hit in the face by Medicham's foot through Hi Jump Kick, a crazy-strong move from a crazy-strong Pokémon.

"Morning Sun!" I say, and Espeon heals itself.

I notice that Medicham recklessly throws its body in the air in hopes of succession…so if Medicham missed its target…

"Hi Jump Kick!"

"Dodge it and use Hyper Voice!" I manage.

Espeon dodges the kick, and Medicham keeps going and crashes onto the ground. Next, Espeon defeats it with a powerful screech of its mouth.

"Ugh, you really are the champion's son. Medicham, return. Go, Tropius!" he subsides.

A large green and brown Pokémon comes out of the Pokéball, with palm tree leaves as wings and bananas on its chin. This Pokémon, although fairly goofy-looking, seems like it could take tons of hits and be completely fine.

"Nice job Espeon, now Swellow, go! Use Fly!"

"You too Tropius!"

"Swellow, use Double Team!" I say, and Swellow doubles, triples, quadruples, quintuples, and whatever else in numbers!

"Sunny Day, Tropius," Mark says, devising a plan.

"Swellow, use Fly—" I was about to say, but I notice that Swellow isn't as fast as Tropius. Wha…?

"Chlorophyll, if you didn't know. You need to pay attention to Pokémon abilities," he sneers.

"Air Slash," he finishes.

Tropius outruns Swellow and flinches it with Air Slash.

"Fly!"

Swellow goes up one turn and swoops back down, just to get dodged by the super-fast Tropius.

"You see, this Pokémon is my flier. Skarmory is my defensive wall. You need to have an idea of what you're trying to accomplish with each Pokémon," he informs me. It's true.

"Now, Tropius, use Solar Beam!" he finishes.

Tropius absorbs the sunlight and immediately emits a beam of solar-powered energy on Swellow, who, despite resisting it, takes tons of damage and begins falling to the ground.

"Swellow! You still have your clones! Use them!" I remind it. Several of Swellow's clones have disappeared, however two remain. Swellow lifts itself back up and begins shuffling with the other Swellow.

"Uh..uh..uh," Mark begins.

"Swellow, Return!" I say, and three Swellow start hitting Tropius hard because of the connection Swellow has with me.

"Air Slash!" Mark retorts.

One of the clones fade away and both Swellow begin to worry.

"Guys, go below Tropius!" I proclaim.

One of the Swellows does so. The other is up in the air.

"It's a trick, they're both merged into the one in the air! Attack it with Air Slash!" Mark announces with great pride that he's won.

However only one of the Swellows disappear. It seems as though Swellow wasn't there at all.

"What are you pulling?" he asks.

"Swellow, now!" I say.

Swellow performs a Sky Attack from below, hitting Tropius' underbelly and knocking it out of the blue sky and allows it to fall to the ground.

"You told your Swellow to go under Tropius. That was a risk but…you knew I'd expect you to be above, so it went below instead. Fairly smart trick, kinda risky though," Mark finalizes.

"So was Hi Jump Kick," I remind him.

We recall our Pokémon. Only one more match left.

"All or Nothing round?" he pleads.

"Eh, I don't care. Let's just finish this, Turtwig!" I glance at Turtwig, whose stature beside me is at the moment best fitting for the King of the Turtles.

"Okay then Squirtle, move onto the field," Mark tells his signature Pokémon.

Turtwig vs. Squirtle. It's like a Starter War or something.

"Squirtle, go in your shell!" he begins.

"Turtwig, use Leech Seed inside the shell," I come back with.

The leech seed slips inside the shell and attaches to Squirtle easily, sucking its energy dry even worse.

"Ice Beam!"

Turtwig takes an Ice Beam easy, however I'm worried about the freezing problem.

"Bullet Seed!"

Turtwig spits rounds of seeds such as a gun shooting a bullet, and each, rather than deflecting off of Squirtle's shell, hit inside it and cause severe damage that will cost Squirtle the game since it is coupled with Leech Seed.

"Uh, Squirtle! Use Ice Beam!"

"Bullet Seed!"

"Ice Beam!"

"Bullet Seed!"

Turtwig becomes frozen for a few turns, and Squirtle can't even damage it. As of now I have the upper hand somehow.

"Turtwig, Bullet Seed!"

Turtwig gets through the ice with Bullet Seed and about half of them go in the small hole of Squirtle's shell, hitting it extra hard.

"Let's end this!"

"Agreed!"

"Squirtle, Skull Bash!"

"Turtwig, Body Slam!"

Turtwig and Squirtle both come out of hiding and jump into the air. One readies to flatten the other, while one is ready to headbutt it.

Once the two collide, it's a big cloud of dust from all of the attacking.

Once it is cleared, it is revealed that both are still standing just barely.

"Both of them are almost about to faint…" I trail off.

"Yeah…" he does as well.

"Eh, oh well. Turtwig, just hit it with a rock or something," I whisper.

Turtwig lets loose one single seed from its mouth, which pings off Squirtle's head and knocks the Tiny Turtle Pokémon to the ground.

"Well that's game!" I cheer with Turtwig.

"Michael has won all six rounds, and especially the last! Therefore, he is the winner!" Mary yells.

"Skitty Skit Skitty!"

. . .

The three of us have lunch at the Pokémon Center as our Pokémon heal. Mary and Mark laugh about the battle while I decide to go outside.

"Haha yeah, I'm an underling of your father, Professor Gary. I study Pokémon abilities. However I'm friends with Michael's father and he sent me as a secret agent to understand what is going on," Mark explains his past.

However, they have no idea I've slipped out.

Many Team Rocket, Magma, and Aqua grunts run back and forth up the road. I get my bike out and cycle up to see what the commotion is when I see that the Saffron Jail has been overrun. I remember that the jail has that weird door thing that I'm supposed to open, so I trek to it and enter it.

"Hi, and welcome to the Team Aqua-Magma Hideout," the desk lady says.

"Uh..I need to get through to a special door thingy," I lamely say.

"Right this way," the woman says, grinning a wicked smirk.

. . .

Koga is pleased with most of his results. He has gotten Brock, Erika, and Sabrina to listen to his pleas on the situation. It's sad, but Lieutenant Surge refused to join on the good side and decided to rejoin Team Rocket. Koga wasn't able to get to Blaine, for the Triathlon is about to be hosted there and Blaine has been getting things ready. Furthermore, he just finished rebuilding over the volcano site. Misty is still recovering, but she's obviously on Koga's side. Ash is on the move—to the Seafoam Islands. Even though that may be a good sign, Giovanni is also on the run there. To make it worse, Team Magma and Aqua's respective leaders, Maxie and Archie, are partaking on the ride to the islands. Whatever is going on, Koga has to make a plan to stop this.

He orders all Leaders to watch out, and he even orders Brock to go contact Blaine if he can. As for himself, Koga plans to go to the Seafoam Islands. He decides to hitch a ride with Brock and possibly pick up Misty along the way. These Gym Leaders aren't there for nothing, they have a job to do.

They have to protect Kanto from the infamous Team Rocket, and maybe even the migrated teams of Magma and Aqua. He remembers Michael's feather as well. If that's what he thinks it is, then that means that…Giovanni is wanting Lugia.


	24. Saffron Jail and the Rocket Bomb

**Part 24**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 79_

_Swellow 73_

_Milotic 73_

_Espeon 73_

_Marowak__ 70_

_Combusken 36_

**Previously:**

_Turtwig lets loose one single seed from its mouth, which pings off Squirtle's head and knocks the Tiny Turtle Pokémon to the ground._

"_Well that's game!" I cheer with Turtwig. _

"_Michael has won all six rounds, and especially the last! Therefore, he is the winner!" Mary yells._

"_Skitty Skit Skitty!" _

_. . ._

_However, they have no idea I've slipped out._

_Many Team Rocket, Magma, and Aqua grunts run back and forth up the road. I get my bike out and cycle up to see what the commotion is when I see that the Saffron Jail has been overrun. I remember that the jail has that weird door thing that I'm supposed to open, so I trek to it and enter it._

_. . ._

_Ash is on the move—to the Seafoam Islands. Even though that may be a good sign, Giovanni is also on the run there. To make it worse, Team Magma and Aqua's respective leaders, Maxie and Archie, are partaking on the ride to the islands. Whatever is going on, Koga has to make a plan to stop this. _

_. . ._

I come to the weird door—but it isn't a door at all. Turtwig and I glance at the inside, but it's too dark to see. It's a Jail Cell with a key hole in it. At the top of the cell, inscribed in the wall, is the word "Determination."

"Marowak, come on out!" I whisper, and send out my Pokémon. Marowak comes out, still proud of its evolution a couple of days back.

"Marowak, put your bone in that key hole," I ask, and it does so.

The bone turns in the key hole, unlocking the cell door. I enter it and go to the back wall. In the cell, there is a bed, a sink, and a toilet. I look in the latter two, and they are empty. So then I search the bed.

Under the covers there is a small note that says this:

"_The Dark Ball ends all_

_With the Pokémon's call._

_The Silver Wing Feather_

_May ruin Kanto's weather,_

_But if the two combine together,_

_The Pokémon World will die."_

"Creepy note," I whisper.

Dark Ball? What's a Dark Ball? Furthermore, what's the deal with the weather? And if the Dark Ball and the Silver Wing come together…the Pokémon world will…will die?!

"Marowak!"

"Turtwig!"

Both of my Pokémon grasp my shirt and pull me to the other side of the bed. Under the mattress, Turtwig pulls out an old, crumpled up piece of paper. It's another map.

"Map H," I read.

I just realized: I have three maps—Map A, Map S, and Map H. So whatever this is, it has something to do with my father. I look it over and apparently I'm to travel to the Seafoam Islands. I recall Marowak and put Turtwig on the bed, where I also sit and we look at the map. Suddenly, I hear something far away in a cell and I put the map up and stand up.

Still in the cell, I glance out the door and notice that the hallway is divided into two colors. The floors above me are similar too, as I can glance up and see cells above my own. One side of the whole jail is red, and the whole other side is blue. This must be a compromise of prisoners under Team Aqua's and Magma's reign. They're cooperating? But why? And why are they in Kanto?

. . .

"Hey, where's Michael?" Mary asks.

"I'm not sure. We should probably look for him," Mark replies.

"Probably at a café or something. Let's go check Celadon City really fast," she says.

"Sounds good to me, I could eat!"

The two laugh, and they move to Celadon City, next door, to find their friend and maybe grab a snack.

. . .

"Hey you can't just push me like that!" a Team Aqua grunt nearby me says to a Magma grunt.

"What are you gonna do about it, water boy?"

"Beat the crap out of you, hothead."

"You're on! Poochyena, go!"

"Go, Carvanha!"

Right in front of my cell, two men fight over one nudging the other. The Poochyena slams into my cell's door and closes it. The two recall their Pokémon and apologize to one another, exiting.

"I pull on the door—but it won't budge. I'm trapped!

. . .

Jessie and James are stalling the receptionist lady with weird jokes about their failures catching a Pikachu as Meowth continues through the jail with a suitcase.

"Meowth! That's right!" he whispers as he makes it through.

Meowth climbs up a few flights of stairs and enters the heart of the jail. He sets the suitcase down and opens it. The red "R" logo is painted on the front side of the suitcase, and also on the thing inside.

"**Five minutes **is the time of detonation," he whispers, setting the suitcase up against a wall and putting a few wires in different places. He runs away, as the clock begins to tick.

. . .

I sit in my cell, waiting for some guard to come around or something. All I can hear are footsteps above me though.

"THERE'S A ROCKET BOMB!" an Aqua grunt screams.

"GET OUT OF HERE! WE HAVE LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES!" a Magma grunt replies.

"THE PLACE IS GOING TO EXPLODE!" another continues.

I glance up and see the light from the bomb glowing on the wall ahead of me. It reads "4:30" in red numbers.

"H-hello? Can someone help me?!" I start screaming.

Hundreds of grunts are running out of the building. One looks at me, screams sorry, and keeps running. Meanwhile, the clock is ticking.

**4:12**

"Combusken, come on out!" I decide to say.

Combusken comes out and screams its name as usual, and I tell it of the situation.

"Now use Slash on the cell to get us out of here!" I say.

**3:49**

Combusken slashes the bars of the cell and they clatter to the ground. I recall it, throw Turtwig in my bag, grab the map and note, and run out of the cell. I run up a flight of stairs and find the bomb.

**3:28**

I see there are three different wires connecting the bomb. A red one, green one, and blue one. Not wanting to kill myself, I run back down the stairs and search for a way out.

**3:00**

Three minutes. Then, I may die. I run to the red exit sign above a door, however it is blocked by a bunch of furniture and rubble the grunts caused when stampeding through to the outside. I try to pull the chairs apart, however they are stuck together and I wind up unsure of what to do.

**2:45**

I find a window near the receptionist's desk, however bars are equally set inside the window to deny access out of the jail.

"…Turtwig, this may be the end," I struggle.

"Twiiig…" Turtwig responds.

**2:02**

Turtwig hops into my bag again and we continue down the halls, searching for some sort of exit or _something_. I can hear noises outside, but I figure it's just Team Magma/Aqua wanting to watch the fireworks of my burning flesh.

I run to the back of the jail, on the ground floor, and just sit. I see another window and get an idea.

"Go, Espeon! Use Psychic to bend the bars!" I say.

My Sun Pokémon does so, however as I climb out, I almost get nicked by barbed wire—I'm definitely trapped here. I return Espeon, and glance at the clock

**1:47**

I decide to run back to the door that was blocked with rubble and grab Turtwig out of my pack.

"Turtwig, use Bullet Seed to open the door," I smile, knowing it will work.

Turtwig tears through the door and I can see the last room to get through—the usually guarded one. However, a red alarm goes off and on an intercom, I can hear someone make an announcement.

"_Emergency Reinforcement of Security has been turned on. No one is able to escape," it says._

**0:57**

Yep, I'm dead.

. . .

Mary and Mark aren't able to find Michael, however they slump into a seat at the Celadon Café and grab a quick lunch.

"Come on out, guys!" Mary says, sending out her Mudkip, Grovyle, Skitty, Kirlia, and Vibrava. Her Dodrio is too much in the restaurant.

"You, too!" Mark laughs, sending out his Squirtle, Medicham, Sneasel, and Anorith. Like Mary's Dodrio, his Tropius and Skarmory should probably stay in their Pokéballs.

The waitress sets out Pokémon food and grilled cheeses for the group and they eat up (I'm pretty sure it's obvious who ate what).

Suddenly, Mary remembers something.

"Didn't you say there was a door for Michael to open?" Mary asks.

"Yeah, in the Saffron Jail," Mark replies.

Mary and Mark both recall of their Pokémon once the meal is over.

"Let's go!" Mary yells, tipping the waitress and running out of the door, onto the route in between the two cities, and into Saffron—without Mark.

"Uh, I'll get some to-go for Michael?" Mark suggests out to the open, knowing no one heard, and grabs a grilled cheese and some Pokémon food, shoves them in his bag, and runs out of the restaurant to follow his friend.

. . .

Mary stops at the jail, where hundreds of Team Magma and Aqua grunts run from. She asks one what is going on, and there has apparently been a bomb placed in the building. Another says a young boy has been trapped inside. She looks around the perimeter and spots a subway entrance—one such that the entrance descends into the ground as a subway stop. She runs down the stairs and runs toward where the Saffron Jail is, above her.

"There used to be a Magnet Train running through this subway," a man behind her remarks.

"Who're you?"

"You've forgotten me already?"

. . .

**0:39**

I'm slumped against the wall with Turtwig in my arms.

"Welp, this is it. I was hoping it was like we were in some cheesy movie where the person gets saved at the last second, but there's an actual bomb here and I'm not waiting to find out," I sigh.

"Twig!" the Tiny Leaf Pokémon remarks, obviously not wanting to give up.

"You're definitely the most loyal, friendly Pokémon I've ever had. I'm proud to have been your trainer. I just wish I could tell others how I felt. I couldn't have gotten this far without the help of Professor Gary, Dad, and Mom. And Mary…she'll never know how I—"

. . .

Mark pants as he comes in. He sees Mary looking around confused.

"There used to be a Magnet Train running through this subway," he tells her.

"Who're you?" she asks, not able to see his face.

"You've forgotten me already?" Mark laughs.

Mary exhales heavily.

"You butthole, you could have at least said 'Hey, Mark is here and coming in,' or something. What do I do?" Mary replies.

"Well, it looks like we are smack dab in the middle of the jail—but under it. So we are below the center. I heard that the people outside said there is less than a minute left. Your Mudkip, it has special abilities to sense Pokémon and stuff—so maybe if you had him search for Turtwig, we could find the two," Mark quickly explains.

"Mudkip, go!"

Mudkip comes out and looks around.

"Kip?"

"Search for Turtwig," she tells it.

"Kip!" it says, moving the fin on its head.

"Skitty!" Mary's signature Pokémon yelps, scared of the consequences of messing up.

. . .

**0:29**

I start screaming in panic

"HEEELP!"

Turtwig begins nervously shaking.

It's the end, the end of Michael Ketchum. There goes my journey. My Pokémon Journey is over…

. . .

Mudkip senses Turtwig and Michael panicking.

"Skitty!" Skitty tells it.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Mark asks.

"Well, Mudkip has found something and Skitty says to go save them," Mary replies, acting as if it is obvious.

"Mudkip, I'll boost you to the top of this subway and let you dig up to the floor of the building!" Mary yells in excitement. Has she made a plan?

Mary gets on Mark's shoulders and boosts Mudkip up to the top of the tunnel. The whole tunnel is just a carved-out cylinder sideways—it's all dirt around the inside, and to make it better, the dirt is soft from the last rain not too long ago.

Mudkip jumps into the dirt and begins digging. Digging its little heart it, Mudkip is able to make a sizeable hole, just enough for Michael to slink down, and comes to the top—in the Saffron Jail.

. . .

**0:20**

I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead.

Turtwig's dead. Turtwig's dead. Turtwig's dead.

I begin saying my regrets as a way to have a peaceful life.

"I regret never telling Mary how I feel," I admit.

"I regret not appreciating Mark on joining us…"

"I regret my hasty nature of speeding through life…"

"And finally…."

"I regret never being able to save my mother and father. May their souls be alive and well," I say, and I begin crying.

"Twig.."

"Not now, Turtwig!"

_First person shifts to Third person real quick_

Turtwig, unbeknownst to Michael, has spotted Mudkip and his hole. Skitty also climbed up.

"Kip!"

"Skit!"

"Twig.."

"Now now, Turtwig!"

"TWIG. TUR TWIG. TURTWIG!" It angrily Crunches down on Michael's knee.

"WHAT?! I'M ABOUT TO DIE HERE!"

_Back to first person_

"Oh.."

Mudkip slumps down the hole and jumps. Skitty is too scared to jump.

"Twig!" Turtwig says, probably meaning sorry for what it's about to do.

Turtwig pushes Skitty down the hole and jumps.

"SKIIIITY"

I jump down the hole, almost get stuck, and fall to the ground.

_FUUMP_

Mark and Mary greet me, and I scream that we have about 5 seconds to run before the place explodes.

**0:04**

We run and run. I grab Turtwig and run. Mary recalls Mudkip and gets Skitty in her arms. Mark grabs his Squirtle

**0:03**

We keep running.

**0:02**

The exit is too far away. I yell for us to hide behind something. Mark finds a large boulder that fell over the years of no train running, and we crouch behind it.

**0:01**

"Oh Michael…" Mary says.

"What?"

"I heard your regrets through the hole," Mary whispers.

My face gets red.

**:00**

But nothing happens.

"Maybe it's late?" Mark whispers.

I shake my head. Something is up. If what I saw was right—if it really was Meowth that planted that bomb…

. . .

"Send the troops!" James whispers into the walkie-talkie.

"Yes sir, Mr. Admin, sir!" a grunt replies.

. . .

Hundreds, maybe in thousands, of Rocket grunts begin filling through the tunnel the Magnet Train used to go through.

"What's going on?" Mary asks.

I clasp my hand against her mouth and we push ourselves into the wall of the tunnel, behind the rock. If we're found, we'll be incarcerated. I hear one grunt say something.

"The fake bomb was genius! All the Aqua/Magma grunts are GONE. The prison is ours to take over! If we can't have Silph, why not work in a prison that we can keep our captors in?" the grunt laughs to another.

Once all of the grunts have gone and entered the Saffron Jail from a ladder (_Ladder? Mary could've just used a ladder?_), my trio of people move from the rock and continue through the subway.

"If we go in the other direction, we will end up in Goldenrod City—in Johto," Mark explains.

"So, uh, Mary. What all did you hear?" I ask her, blushing.

"Skitty, come on! Let's get out of this creepy tunnel!" she says, running.

I chase after her. I have to know what she heard.

Mark, behind, starts smiling.

"Young love…" he laughs.

"Can it!"

"'Kay," he smiles.

We run out of the Saffron tunnels and head to the Pokémon Center. I swear, after tonight, we're getting OUT of this town.


	25. The Aerial Travels to Pallet Town

**Part 25**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 82_

_Swellow 75_

_Milotic 75_

_Espeon 75_

_Marowak__ 75_

_Combusken 40_

**Previously:**

"_Creepy note," I whisper._

_Dark Ball? What's a Dark Ball? Furthermore, what's the deal with the weather? And if the Dark Ball and the Silver Wing come together…the Pokémon world will…will die?!_

_. . ._

_Meowth climbs up a few flights of stairs and enters the heart of the jail. He sets the suitcase down and opens it…__**Five minutes **__is the time of detonation," he whispers, setting the suitcase up against a wall and putting a few wires in different places. He runs away, as the clock begins to tick. _

_. . ._

"_Oh Michael…" Mary says._

"_What?"_

"_I heard your regrets through the hole," Mary whispers._

_My face gets red._

_**:00**_

_But nothing happens. _

_. . ._

Finally.

After waking up and eating a decent breakfast in Saffron (yet AGAIN!), I convince Mary and Mark to flying back to Pallet Town.

"I do need to get my Gyarados back if I'm going to be surfing," Mary reminds herself.

"And I want to talk to Professor Gary about Pokémon Evolution. I _am_ a Professor-In-Training, by the way," Mark gloats.

"Then let's call out our bird Pokémon and get out of this city!" I demand.

I send out my Swellow and hop on. We decide to get an early lead and speed off into the sunset.

"Michael! Don't you think we should talk about…" Mary yells.

"What?" I scream, trying to turn back but the wind makes it impossible. Swellow glances at me, and we continue on.

I don't look for them again for a while. I'm really embarrassed that they heard that. Mark just joined the group and now he knows how easy I am to figure out. And Mary…

All I know is that Swellow and I have just passed the Vermilion port, and I see Lt. Surge down below in a Team Rocket Uniform. Traitor.

I wonder where my parents are. My mom is probably either still in Giovanni's possession or escaped thanks to Koga. My dad is probably already at the Seafoam Islands. Then again, so is Giovanni. So apparently he has a 'Dark Ball?'

So many questions left unanswered. I decide to look back at my friends, however once I do, I'm immediately regretting it.

. . .

Mary sighs as her friend leaves them on his Swallow Pokémon.

"Has he always been like this?" Mark asks.

"Haven't even seen the worst side," Mary quietly responds.

"Go, Tropius!"

A dinosaur-like Pokémon comes out, with bananas on its neck and wavy, fanning wings that cruise through the wind.

"Trop!"

"Want to hop on?" Mark asks smoothly.

"Oh, uh, no. I have a Dodrio," Mary blushes, "and besides, there isn't that much room…"

"Nonsense!"

"Thanks anyways. Dodrio, come on out!" Mary yells.

Three heads of fun, or at least that's what Michael used to call her Pokémon. She doesn't know what to think anymore…

"Come on Dodrio, let's fly back home real quick," she tells her Pokémon. She hops onto her Pokémon and puts Skitty in her book bag, just as Michael does.

"Follow her, Tropius," Mark replies to his Pokémon.

She keeps Michael in her sights. She's a good few kilometers back, but she can see through the cloudless sky of where Michael is. Her and Mark are side by side, trying to catch up to their friend.

This gliding happens for about three minutes. All of a sudden, Dodrio begins whining.

"How does Dodrio even fly?" Mark asks.

"It flaps the two heads that aren't in the middle, and pretend they are wings. At least…I think?" Mary replies.

She's sidetracked, though. Her Pokémon is acting weird. Why? She looks up: nothing. Left: nothing. Right: nothing. Then…she looks down.

"So nice of you to acknowledge me," a man said on his Pokémon.

"Hydreigon, use Thunder Wave on Tropius!" Giovanni commands, and his three-headed Pokémon smashes with Mary's and moves to Mark.

"…!"

Mark isn't sure what to do. Tropius has been crippled since Hydreigon just shot an electromagnetic wave out to paralyze it.

"MARK..!" Mary yells as he and his Pokémon go down.

He falls, and returns his Tropius.  
Poor Mark is now falling in the air, losing altitude and maybe his life.

"Go! Vibrava! Save Mark!" she screams.

"Thunder Wave Vibrava!"

Hydreigon shoots an electric beam of high voltage at Vibrava, however it has no effect since Vibrava's part ground.

"What?"

"Swellow, use Return!"

Mary and Dodrio are getting steady in the air again and Vibrava is still diving to get Mark.

"Michael?!"

. . .

I see Giovanni come in and Mark fall out. Obviously they need my help. Time to work.

"Swellow, use Return!"

Swellow, despite me still on it, begins furiously attacks Giovanni.

"Get off you stupid bird!" He says, swatting at it.

I glance over to Mary, who isn't on Dodrio anymore…

. . .

Mary finds Vibrava barely able to lift Mark. They are steadily falling now, as if Vibrava is some sort of parachute.

Mary knows there's only one thing to do. She grabs out of her book bag a piece of candy. Skitty looks up at her as she opens the flap, and then closes without glancing back at her Kitten Pokémon. When grasping this candy, she gains a memory back of her childhood:

_13 years ago_

_Gary: Do you know what this is?_

_Mary: Yes, Daddy! It's a Rare Candy!_

_Gary: Yep. It promotes growth of Pokémon and I use it when they are ready to evolve._

_Mary: Can I have it? Pleeeaaase?!_

_Gary: Sure, but if you really want to make use out of it, wait until a Pokémon is capable of evolving._

_Mary: I will, Daddy!_

. . .

"Vibrava, catch!" Mary screams, throwing her Rare Candy in the air in hopes that it hits its target.

It does.

Mark catches the rare candy with his feet.

"DO NOT DROP THAT!"

"Gee, if I do, your Pokémon may drop me," Mark sighs.

"Just give it the candy!"

Mark gently brings his feet up to his chest. Vibrava has a hold of one of his arms. The other is free. He slowly takes the candy from his feet and brings it closer to Vibrava's mouth.

"NO!" Giovanni yells, throwing himself on top of Vibrava, recalling Hydreigon, and begins smashing Mark's fingers.

. . .

"Mark!" I scream.

We swoop down, but Giovanni kicks Swellow and we begin descending to the ground. I see something small and blue coming towards my face. It's obviously a Rare Candy. I catch it just in time, too, for now I see that there's a fight going on-on top of a Vibrava?

"Vibrava.."

Suddenly, Mark begins falling. Giovanni jumps off of Vibrava as well, so the both of them are plummeting to the Earth.

I throw the Rare Candy up in the air just as Vibrava begins drifting to the ground as well—so Dodrio and Mary are the only ones suspended in air still.

Vibrava catches the Rare Candy in its mouth and eats it (wrapper and all).

Then the sky turns bright as Vibrava begins to glow white and grow in size.

"Flygon!" it says.

Mary recalls Dodrio and jumps into the air, where she lands on Flygon and begins gearing it towards Mark.

I hop on Flygon and recall Swellow, so the both of us are on Flygon now, and are trying to catch Mark.

We reach Giovanni first.

"Turtwig!" my Pokémon screams out of my bag, and he jumps out and Crunches down on Giovanni's face.

"Get that turtle off of me!" he says, throwing my turtle. I jump off Mary's Flygon and catch Turtwig in the air.

My bag is missing. Giovanni has it.

"The feather! Perfect!" he says, grabbing my Silver Wing and throwing the bag at Mary, who catches it.

"Give that back!" Mary says. Out of her pocket, Kirlia pops out of its Pokéball and teleports to Mark, who is mere meters from the ground now. She grabs his hand and sends the both of them to Pallet Town. Mary can't be concerned, though, because right now she has to knock Giovanni off her Flygon.

"Pretty girl, you should work for me," he tries to woo her.

"Get off," Mary says, pushing Giovanni—and the Silver Wing—off of her Pokémon. She sees in his pocket some sort of bell.

Giovanni steadies himself and says, "Hey! You found my Tidal Bell? That's nice, because now I have the necessary objects needed to take Lugia for myself."

"Not today," I say on my Swellow, and we grab the Tidal Bell from his pocket and swoop down to the ground, where Pallet Town is.

. . .

"You see, Giovanni, I have to go now," Mary explains, "because my Kirlia is here to get me."

"Cool."

Giovanni sends out his Alakazam, and the both of them jump into the air and disappear.

Mary lands her Flygon in Pallet and heads to go see her father and the others.

"Flygon, return!"

Skitty hops out of her bag and joins Mary on their run to the Lab.

. . .

I've already landed on the roof of my house and run to check on Mark. Once I see he is okay, I leave to go check out my house. I wonder how it's doing after all of this?

I look at the Tidal Bell. It has an oceanic sound on the inside when you jingle it, as if you're listening to the ocean.

I enter my house, and it's been cleaned and everything. The living room TV is on, and I can smell some grilled cheeses being made.

"Mom?"

"Hey, Honey!" Misty smiles, holding a tray of cookies and offering me one.

"Hungry? Had a long day?"

"Oh, Mom, you'll never know…"


	26. Professor Gary, Shut your Mouth Already!

**Part 26**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 84_

_Swellow 78_

_Milotic 77_

_Espeon 77_

_Marowak 77_

_Combusken 44_

**Previously:**

_After waking up and eating a decent breakfast in Saffron (yet AGAIN!), I convince Mary and Mark to flying back to Pallet Town._

"_I do need to get my Gyarados back if I'm going to be surfing," Mary reminds herself. _

"_And I want to talk to Professor Gary about Pokémon Evolution. I am a Professor-In-Training, by the way," Mark gloats. _

_. . ._

_She's sidetracked, though. Her Pokémon is acting weird. Why? She looks up: nothing. Left: nothing. Right: nothing. Then…she looks down._

"_So nice of you to acknowledge me," a man said on his Pokémon._

"_Hydreigon, use Thunder Wave on Tropius!" Giovanni commands, and his three-headed Pokémon smashes with Mary's and moves to Mark._

_. . ._

_Vibrava catches the Rare Candy in its mouth and eats it (wrapper and all)._

_Then the sky turns bright as Vibrava begins to glow white and grow in size. _

"_Flygon!" it says. _

_. . ._

_My bag is missing. Giovanni has it._

"_The feather! Perfect!" he says, grabbing my Silver Wing and throwing the bag at Mary, who catches it._

"_Give that back!" Mary says. Out of her pocket, Kirlia pops out of its Pokéball and teleports to Mark, who is mere meters from the ground now. She grabs his hand and sends the both of them to Pallet Town. Mary can't be concerned, though, because right now she has to knock Giovanni off her Flygon._

_. . ._

"_Not today," I say on my Swellow, and we grab the Tidal Bell from his pocket and swoop down to the ground, where Pallet Town is._

_. . ._

_I enter my house, and it's been cleaned and everything. The living room TV is on, and I can smell some grilled cheeses being made._

"_Mom?"_

"_Hey, Honey!" Misty smiles, holding a tray of cookies and offering me one._

"_Hungry? Had a long day?"_

"_Oh, Mom, you'll never know…"_

_. . ._

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Oh, Koga sent me to a Pokémon Center to recover, and then your father flew me home. Such a kindhearted man, took him years to learn what love really is," she smiles.

I laugh and grab a cookie, chomping down hard.

"How is your journey? Badges?"

"I need Blaine's now. You want to take a look at my Pokémon?" I ask her.

"Sounds good. Oh, I have a huge surprise for you once you get all of your badges. I can't wait for you to see it!"

"Can I see it now?"

"Honey, you are just like your father. Stubborn and determined. No, you can't see it now," she laughs.

"Now send out your Pokémon!"

I let Turtwig out of my pack, and he gladly greets Misty with a simple "Twig!"

Swellow and Milotic come out, as the latter makes Misty's eyes twinkle.

"That is such a beautiful water-type Pokémon! Your Feebas has come a long way. Michael, I'm so proud of you!"

"Not done yet, Mom!"

I send out Espeon next, who tackles Mom while saying "ESPY ESPY ESPY!"

"Go, Marowak!" I yell.

As Marowak appears, a shiny array of stars are emitted from the Pokéball.

"Oh! A shiny Pokémon? Very nice!"

"Last one! Combusken, go!"

My fiery chicken comes out slashing.

"You haven't evolved it yet?"

"It doesn't want to yet. I guess it has to be at the right time," I reply.

Combusken begins running around the house faster and faster.

"Is that a Dream World Combusken?"

"Yes ma'am it is," I inform her.

We talk and share stories. Apparently Koga saved the two of them from being locked up. I told her about Mark, and she says that she remembers Dad bragging about the kid.

"…but your father said he's nothing like you, you're a chip off of both blocks! One of them being me, the bigger and better block!" Misty says, making her signature peace sign with her fingers.

I awkwardly look around, waiting for her to stop doing what she is.

"Anyways, tell me about that girl of yours," she says.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm not blind. You've spent time with that girl around the region. Either you two like each other, or you're as bad as your father. Which is it?"

"I don't know…"

"Well I'm your mom, I need to know."

Mary walks in, and I run upstairs.

"What's his deal?" she asks.

"Boys," Misty smiles, causing the both of them to laugh.

. . .

I go upstairs and look at my laptop. My Pokémon follow me. My mom made the background a bunch of Goldeen (..?). I go online to see the news. Apparently the legendary birds are circling Kanto, and they are easing in on one spot: the Seafoam Islands. What is so special about these islands?

I turn on my TV and listen to the news anchor:

"_Hello, Kanto Region! The weather today is different everywhere! In Celadon City and Saffron City, it is Sunny with a chance of fire, in Cerulean City and Mount Moon, it is Rainy with a chance of lightning bolts, and nearby Cinnabar Island it is hailing with a chance of frostbite and death! This has been the weather, thanks for watching and safe travels!"_

I flip the TV off and return all my Pokémon, as I forgot they were all watching me watch TV. Creepy. Turtwig hops in my lap as I'm on my laptop.

"Hello?"

Mary comes in, knocking on the door and stepping through.

"My father wants us to train at his place," she says.

"Okay," I reply.

We go downstairs and I tell my mom goodbye.

"Leaving already? Hmm, you be careful out there. If you need me, I'm going to fly over to Koga's. I have a Swanna now," she brags.

"That's cool. See ya later, Mom!"

. . .

Gary is about to die. Why? This kid won't stop asking him QUESTIONS! How did you get to be a professor, Gary? Are you jealous that your rival ended up beating you? Is your grandfather proud? What happened to him? These questions are gonna get Mark a Doubleslap in the face!

"Professor Gary-"

"Why don't you go train in the back? You might want to be strong in order to compete with the others," Gary sneers.

"Great idea!"

"Here's a Razor Claw, go evolve your Sneasel or something."

. . .

Mary and I trudge up the steps of the Pokémon Lab. Seeing Mark in the back with the professor, the both of us go ahead and hop a fence, leading us to the spot where many Pokémon are located.

"Bulbasaur!" a familiar Pokémon says.

"Oh, hey Bulbasaur," I smile, "Been a long time. Dad never did evolve you, huh?"

"Saur!"

I move on, seeing many Pokémon. Turtwig runs to go look for its father, Snorlax, but it isn't there. The Torterra there is actually Turtwig's uncle, as Ash had bred his Snorlax with a female Torterra.

Mark shows us his newly-evolved Weavile. I get my Pokédex out and take a look:

_Weavile: the Sharp Claw Pokémon. They communicate by clawing signs into boulders and work together to surround enemies. This Weavile is of a Jolly Nature at level 45 with moves Ice Punch, Night Slash, Quick Attack, and Punishment. _

"Nice!" I compliment him.

Gary Oak points to me to come to where he is. He sits at the back door of his lab as he overlooks the landscape of Pokémon, grazing and playing over the vast acres of land the Lab covers.

"I want you to know that I think you and your daughter—"

"No offense Professor Gary, but I'm tired of being pushed into things," I stammer.

"You wouldn't let me finish," Gary sneers, "You are just like your father, so oblivious and stubborn."

"Then what?"

"I want you to be careful around my daughter. I can sense a connection between the two of you, and I don't want anything…uncivilized to happen.

I can feel myself seethe with anger. Why is everyone assuming all of this stuff is true? Why am I being pushed into a relationship I'm not ready for?

"You know what? I'm done. Mary, Mark, I'm going to Cinnabar Island if you need me. Stay here as LOOONG as you want!" I yell in the air.

Then I run to the oceanfront, call out Milotic, and make my way to Cinnabar Island. _Alone._

. . .

Mary can sense tears coming to her eyes. She hasn't even done anything to deserve this. She tried playing hard to get at first, but now she knew she couldn't help but talk to him. So in response, he yells at her?

She begins crying crazily. Skitty tries to comfort her.

"Skitty Skit Skit…"

"I know Skitty, I know. I'll call my other Pokémon back soon. Right now, though, I just need some time to…cry.. Go have fun, and try to get the others to train hard," Mary whines.

Skitty slowly hobbles off.

Suddenly, her father comes up to her.

"Recall your Dodrio," he says.

"Um…okay, Daddy…"

Mary runs and screams for Dodrio, who comes trotting. She recalls it and hands her father the Pokéball.

"Here is your Gyarados back. I've trained it to level 65. I kept Surf on it, although that is a special attack. I want you to be able to go to the island without too much difficulty. Your Hitmontop is doing fine as well, also the same level. If you need anything, feel free to come home. You may leave whenever you like," he smiles.

"Thanks Daddy…"

"Oh, and honey?"

"..Huh?"

"I think he likes you," Gary laughs, sneering as his rival's son has fallen in love with his daughter. Just two decades before, the two of them were bickering—now their kids are in love? This is weird to him.

. . .

Skitty goes to talk to the remaining four Pokémon. She tells them all to train hard. She watches as Flygon wants to demonstrate its power.

"Flygon!"

Flygon had stolen one of the TMs in Michael's backpack last night, when it had caught the disc. It contained Dragon Claw.

Flygon displays its power with using Dragon Claw. It crushes a tree with its outrageous clawing, and Skitty tries to clap, but falls over. Flygon then demonstrates what it learned from a trainer's Hitmonchan, how had tutored Flygon just a minute ago how to use Fire Punch. The wreckage from the tree was burnt from a punch of fire, and then Flygon flies in the air and pounces on it. Finally, it uses Earthquake to make the earth tremble and other trees fall.

Next is Grovyle. Its Leaf Blade cuts deep into a tree, slicing it into fourths. Then, it uses Drain Punch to break the tree's roots apart in the ground, and then uses Acrobatics to jump about the tree and knock it over. Dragon Breath finishes the fight as it knocks the tree yards from its location.

By the time the both of them are done, seven trees total have been ruined. Skitty tells them to practice on rocks. She really wants her trainer to be happy.

Suddenly, Grovyle glows white. Its blades get sharper and are cut into different thorn-like blades, it develops a tree-like tail, and loses the sharp blade on its head.

"Sceptile!" it screams.

Mudkip comes in and uses Curse to boost its offense and bulk. Next, it uses Avalanche to freeze a nearby boulder. It digs into the ground and comes up, using Scald to burn the ice and then pounces on the rock. However, it just dents the rock since Mudkip just hatched.

Last night, though, Mudkip was level 14. Now it is evolving.

Mudkip becomes bipedal, although doesn't change much in the face. Marshtomp proudly high-fives Sceptile, and the two Hoenn starters look pleased.

Kirlia begins teleporting randomly. All the Pokémon know Kirlia is ready to evolve, though it just doesn't want to.

Skitty decides it's her turn.

Flygon laughs, so Skitty decides to battle it.

Flygon comes out with a strong Fire Punch, knocking—and almost burning—Skitty to the ground. Skitty uses Assist, and ends up using Calm Mind to boost its special stats.

Flygon goes up in the air to use Fly, ready to pounce Skitty and knock her out.

Skitty is too smart, though. Skitty uses Assist again and gets Bounce (remember, Gyarados is in Mary's party and can learn Bounce),which puts her up into the air. Skitty comes back down on the unsuspecting Flygon, whose Fly attack had failed, and ends up catching it by surprise. At the spur of the moment, Skitty uses Attract on Flygon, and it becomes in love with Skitty. Its eyes turn into hearts and it begins to go "gaga" for Skitty.

Skitty then uses Ice Beam, which knocks Flygon out in one hit and thus allows Skitty to win the match.

After everyone has trained a bunch, they are ready to go to their trainer and surprise her.

. . .

Mark decides to go into town and look around. Over the decades, Pallet Town became one of the best spots to be, as it is the second closest town to the Pokémon League, and the closest is in the hands of a villainous team. Therefore, Pallet became a popularity spot. Beaches, competitive battling, and a southern sense of home makes Pallet Town what it is today.

He decided it best to leave his Anorith and Tropius with Professor Gary, as they are both strong, but still need work on their move sets.

"Squirtle!" his signature Pokémon squeals.

"I know, I know. I'm just going to look to see if Michael actually left," Mark replies.

He goes to Michael's house, but Misty says that he left in frustration and saw him go out to see.

Stunned, Mark decides to go back up to the lab and tell Mary he did leave.

. . .

Mary is still crying by a tree in the hills of the lab as five of her Pokémon come to visit.

She sees Skitty, Kirlia, Flygon, and…a Sceptile and a Marshtomp?

Ecstatic upon two new evolutions, Mary hugs them all.

"Thanks guys. I love all of you. Return, Kirlia, Flygon, Sceptile, and Marshtomp!"

She and Skitty begin walking back up to the Pokémon Lab.

"Mary! Michael did leave!" Mark yells, running towards her.

"I know…" she whispers.

They go into the lab and turn on the news.

"_You heard me right, Jeff! There is a reported Hailstorm on the routes between Pallet Town and Cinnabar Island. Any trainer in that area should be very careful. It is reported that Articuno has been seen blowing Blizzards over the area. Be careful, fellow trainers!"_

Mary turns the TV off and runs to the coast of Pallet Town without even telling her father goodbye.


	27. Blast it, Articuno! That was cold!

**Part 27**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 87_

_Swellow 80_

_Milotic 80_

_Espeon 80_

_Marowak 80_

_Combusken 47_

**Previously:**

"_Anyways, tell me about that girl of yours," she says._

"_Wh-what do you mean?"_

"_I'm not blind. You've spent time with that girl around the region. Either you two like each other, or you're as bad as your father. Which is it?"_

"_I don't know…"_

_. . ._

_Gary Oak points to me to come to where he is. He sits at the back door of his lab as he overlooks the landscape of Pokémon, grazing and playing over the vast acres of land the Lab covers. _

"_I want you to know that I think you and your daughter—"_

"_No offense Professor Gary, but I'm tired of being pushed into things," I stammer._

"_You wouldn't let me finish," Gary sneers, "You are just like your father, so oblivious and stubborn."_

"_Then what?"_

"_I want you to be careful around my daughter. I can sense a connection between the two of you, and I don't want anything…uncivilized to happen._

_I can feel myself seethe with anger. Why is everyone assuming all of this stuff is true? Why am I being pushed into a relationship I'm not ready for?_

_. . ._

"_You know what? I'm done. Mary, Mark, I'm going to Cinnabar Island if you need me. Stay here as LOOONG as you want!" I yell in the air._

_Then I run to the oceanfront, call out Milotic, and make my way to Cinnabar Island. Alone._

_. . ._

_They go into the lab and turn on the news._

"_You heard me right, Jeff! There is a reported Hailstorm on the routes between Pallet Town and Cinnabar Island. Any trainer in that area should be very careful. It is reported that Articuno has been seen blowing Blizzards over the area. Be careful, fellow trainers!"_

_Mary turns the TV off and runs to the coast._

_. . ._

Milotic and I come across a man who is living in what looks like one of those house-boats, but with a strong motor in the front.

"Hello?" I scream. The waves are beginning to get choppy, as if to foreshadow some event or something.

"Who-who's there? I don't have any money!" a man says squeakily.

"I just want to battle!" I say.

"Then get on my boat and we'll battle! I can't refuse…" the man sighs.

I hop onto the ladder on the side of the boat and recall Milotic, who is surprisingly fine, even though she traveled for hours nonstop. I take a look at the boat. It's definitely at least two "floors" high, with the bottom being a perfect place for a bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom, and the top fits the boat part. It's white with yellow lines on the top and red on the sides. "Seagallop Fairy" is written on the side.

A man comes out of the door downstairs. He has brown hair and eyes, with rounded glasses and a scared face.

"I'm Celio," he says.

"I'm Michael," I reply.

"Ketchum?"

"Excuse me?"

"Michael…Ketchum? The famous kid around the region?"

"I guess so. What are you doing here?"

"I'm researching how the presence of the key items Ruby and Sapphire are affected by the incoming of Articuno!"

I can't believe it. Articuno—coming here?

"Let's battle," I decide, and we get our Pokémon ready.

"Two on two then," he says.

**Vs. Celio**

"Go, Cacturne!" the man yells.

"Combusken, I choose you!"

Combusken comes on out with a fiery rage of flames. Cacturne, on the other hand, comes out as a creepy cactus/scarecrow/thingy that kind of creeps Combusken out.

"Cacturne, use Pin Missile!"

Cacturne shoots pins from its cactus hands and it hits Combusken faintly, barely making Combusken shield its eyes.

My Pokémon, however, has replaced one of its old moves, Slash, with Bulk Up.

"Combusken, use Bulk Up!"

Combusken beefs its offensive sides up, and then its speed rises.

"Now use Flame Charge!"

Combusken becomes enveloped in fire, and then slams into Cacturne, causing it to faint and Combusken to win the round.

"Cacturne, return!"

"You too, Combusken!"

"Go, Forretress!"

"Espeon, come on out!"

Espeon comes out with a cheery smile and an intelligent stance, however the Forretress on the other side comes out in a goofy posture.

It moves from side to side, hovering over the ground—yet susceptible to ground moves.

"Espeon, use Psychic!" I say, however Psychic does little-to-nothing.

"Use Gyro Ball!"

Forretress begins spinning uncontrollably, and slams into Espeon for immediate damage.

I think of what to do, but I can only remember one idea. Espeon likes sunny weather, and coupled with what I think its Individual Values may be…

I throw a disc at Espeon, who catches and uses its power. It's a good thing I kept that TM disc from when I won it at the fair, or was it Mary that gave that to me? Mary…

"Espeon, use Hidden Power!" I shout.

Espeon uses Hidden Power and it blasts Forretress out of consciousness. I have figured it out—Espeon has a really power Hidden Power Fire! How lucky of me!

We both recall our Pokémon. Turtwig crawls out of my pack and lands on the boat, glancing at me and grinning.

"Nice job," Celio quietly says.

"Thanks!"

"Mind if I tutor your Combusken? Seems like it could use some new moves," he offers.

"Go, Magmar!" he says.

Magmar is weird looking. Is that a duck bill? Flame duck. Seems legit to me.

"Go Combusken!" I eagerly declare.

As Magmar teaches Combusken a thing or two, I decide to contemplate my past actions. I just left my two best friends in my hometown alone. I'm such a bad person…

"There you have it!"

I look up.

"Combusken!"

My Combusken roars proudly, and Celio tells me that he has learned Dual Chop and Fire Punch.

"That's great!" I say.

"So where are we?" I then ask.

"Well, we're just drifting in the water for now. My motor is overheated and I'm letting it settle," he says.

"RAAAAAH!" a screech comes from above.

It begins to hail. _Ping! Ping!_

"Ow!" I say, and my team and I are repeatedly being pelted with hail.

"Return, Combusken! Turtwig, in the flap you go!" I say, recalling Combusken and then slipping Turtwig in my pack.

Celio and I go into the bedroom of his houseboat. A nice queen-sized bed fits in the crammed room, with a red comforter and velvet pillows. A large TV is mounted on one side of the room. Is that even safe? How is it level?

"If you're wondering how this is possible," Celio begins, "then I must tell that I have been hiding this mysterious rock on one side of the ship, and so I have to have heavy things on this side—such as the bed and television."

I walk into the hallway of the large boat—it's too small to be a cruise ship, but too big to be a dingy or pontoon. This rock has an impressive crystal jewel at the top of it.

"Yep, it's something in the myths. Apparently it was lost forever after some young kid had used it, but I've recovered it. Don't tell anyone," he reminds me.

"Sure," I say.

"RAAAAAH!"

The noise gets louder. Outside, the hail grows to golf ball-sized, cracking the windows and denting the top of the ship.

"Oh no!" Celio frustratingly yells.

Suddenly the waves begin to get choppy. I look outside to see a majestic blue bird emitting a Blizzard onto the sea—and behind us there is no sea, but an icy landscape.

"We need to floor it. Now," I tell him.

"This isn't a simple car or anything," he says, looking at me, "but I suppose I could restart the engine.

"Ya think?"

However, then the light goes dark as the electricity goes down. Then I realize: the bird is Articuno.

. . .

Mary and Mark ride on Gyarados all the way to about one-third of the total distance. However, they begin to see Articuno to their left.

"Roooaaa!" Gyarados warns Mary, and she decides to let Skitty go to the tail of Gyarados to see if she can talk to nearby water-type Pokémon.

"Skitty?" she says.

Skitty notices icebergs popping up nearby. She knows that Cinnabar Island has a heated environment.

"Skit!"

"What is it, Skitty?" Mary asks.

"Um," Mark struggles, "I think, based on my knowledge of Pokémon, that's the legendary Articuno. And it's mad."

Oh yes, it really is mad. So mad that, once it spots Gyarados and its passengers, decides to use Blizzard and freeze the Gyarados in its tracks, turned into an iceberg of its own. Little does Mary know, this may be the end of her journey. And Mark's too.

. . .

Loryn is a smart girl. She has an older brother, Silver, who tried to ruin Team Rocket's attempts with their father. In turn, Giovanni sentenced him to prison upon his resurgence of the throne.

Her actions, however, aren't the best. Loryn is an agent working under the Pokémon Champion to thwart Team Rocket's ideas and plans. She knows that all castaways and prisoners that Team Rocket holds should be in the Saffron Jail, their new location. Therefore, in search of her brother, she goes to scope out what is actually happening to him. After all, she is already in Saffron City—she may as well.

. . .

Articuno causes us to shift off gear, off water, and onto a small island with only an old fisherman's shack to keep us company.

"_Git Yer Fishin' Stuff Heer!"_ the sign read, and I shake my head slowly at the spelling mistakes. Celio says this used to be part of the original Cinnabar Island, but most of it gone destroyed among the wreckage of the volcano. Now, the whole island has froze over, and the shack is a mere block of ice.

I know Mary is mad at me. I know Mark is annoyed with me. I just want to be left alone. Why am I being pushed into something I'm not ready for?!

Celio and I decide to camp in the boat—simply because the Blizzard is so strong, it swept the boat _on top of_ this large Fishing Shack of Ice. Good thing it is rectangular and flat, or otherwise we might fall and drown.

As it steadily rocks back and forth, I worry what would happen if I were to move. The ship is literally on a block of ice. I did not sign up for this.

It's nighttime, so I change clothes and hop in bed. My Pokémon are too cold to come out, and Turtwig curls up beside me as we huddle for warmth. It's so…cold in the warmest part of the region. I just decide to close my eyes and go to sleep.

. . .

As Mary saw the legendary bird coming, she had a Pokéball at the ready. Had this Pokéball been Sceptile's, or Marshtomp's, or Kirlia's, this could have been her end. The only thing saving her was the last Pokémon she expected to save the day.

She may be frozen in her pose, but as her body warms the ice, it begins to melt slowly. Her hands become free first, so she is able to click the Pokéball in her hand and hope the Pokémon knows what to do. The Pokéball is fiery warm, and that is perfect. She clicks it, and the whole entire sheet of ice around her body melts instantaneously.

Flygon comes out of its Pokéball with a fiery fist, a Fire Punch that saved the day. Mark and Gyarados quickly get saved, and the whole iceberg begins to dissolve after about an hour of freezing temperatures.

"I doubt we would have lived much longer," Mark says.

"Hey—at least I saved us. Come on, we need to look for Michael!" Mary reminds him.

Articuno is nowhere to be seen. Although the night has set in, the Pokémon has obviously left.

"Let's crash on a little island or something," Mark suggests, "because there are tons of them out here!"

"Whatever, I'm tired," Mary bluntly scolds.

They find small sandy/icy patch, recall Gyarados, and camp for the night.

"I need a fire-type," Mary says, and the two of them laugh. And for the first time today, this is Mary's first good laugh.

. . .

Loryn flashes a Team Rocket badge she made out of a cereal box and some printer paper, and she gets in the jail easily. She looks in the database for Silver, and finds that he is in the very back, right beside Giovanni's personal desk. Slowly, she creeps down the halls and enters his room. She looks beside his desk and sees a private jail cell.

Looking in his desk, she finds a set of keys to open the cell with. She puts the key in, turns, and pulls the door back. She then throws the keys on his desk and goes into the jail cell. Inside, she finds a letter with her name on it. Hoping it's Silver or something, she reads it out loud.

"_Moron, turn around!"_

Slowly, Loryn glances behind her, and Giovanni shuts the cell and throws the keys in his pockets.

"You didn't actually think," he begins, "that I would keep my own boy locked up, and tell my moronic minions where he is—just for you to find? Don't worry though, honey, we feed our prisoners very nicely…oh wait, no we don't! Ahahaha!" Giovanni laughs.

Loryn struggles, but manages to pull out her cell phone and call the Champion on Speed Dial.

Giovanni shrugs as it rings. Then, he snaps his fingers and his Alakazam appears inside the cell. It grabs the phone, pushes Loryn, and teleports away just three feet—at the side of its master.

"Sweet dreams!"

Then he leaves her all alone.

. . .

"Hello?" Ash Ketchum says into the phone.

That's weird, he thought he got a call from Loryn. Seeing that it is still on the call, he waits for the thirty second mark. At half a minute, a call is traceable with the right technology.

**:26**

He waits

**:27**

Almost there!

**:28**

"Heh, bye!" Giovanni says from the other end.

**:29**

**CALL DROPPED**

Dang it, the phone lost connection. Only one place to look, though.

"Come on, Pikachu!" he says.

"Pika?"

"We have one more person to save before we go to the islands," Ash says, although he has no idea what he is going to do to save her. Just as he has no idea HOW to save the world—that's what his son is for now.

(Credit to DrawKnight for creating the OC Loryn!)


	28. Can't be the Best if You're Alone

**Part 28**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 88_

_Swellow 82_

_Milotic 82_

_Espeon 82_

_Marowak__ 82_

_Combusken 50_

**Previously:**

_RAAAAAH!" _

_The noise gets louder. Outside, the hail grows to golf ball-sized, cracking the windows and denting the top of the ship._

"_Oh no!" Celio frustratingly yells._

_Suddenly the waves begin to get choppy. I look outside to see a majestic blue bird emitting a Blizzard onto the sea—and behind us there is no sea, but an icy landscape._

_. . ._

_It's nighttime, so I change clothes and hop in bed. My Pokémon are too cold to come out, and Turtwig curls up beside me as we huddle for warmth. It's so…cold in the warmest part of the region. I just decide to close my eyes and go to sleep._

_. . ._

_She may be frozen in her pose, but as her body warms the ice, it begins to melt slowly. Her hands become free first, so she is able to click the Pokéball in her hand and hope the Pokémon knows what to do. The Pokéball is fiery warm, and that is perfect. She clicks it, and the whole entire sheet of ice around her body melts instantaneously. _

_Flygon comes out of its Pokéball with a fiery fist, a Fire Punch that saved the day. Mark and Gyarados quickly get saved, and the whole iceberg begins to dissolve after about an hour of freezing temperatures._

_. . ._

_Giovanni shrugs as it rings. Then, he snaps his fingers and his Alakazam appears inside the cell. It grabs the phone, pushes Loryn, and teleports away just three feet—at the side of its master._

"_Sweet dreams!"_

_Then he leaves her all alone._

_. . ._

"_We have one more person to save before we go to the islands," Ash says, although he has no idea what he is going to do to save her. Just as he has no idea HOW to save the world—that's what his son is for._

_. . ._

_In Michael's Dream_

"I want to be…the very best…like no one ever was!" Michael could hear. He's nowhere, yet everywhere—as if he's an omniscient, all-knowing narrator.

"To catch them…is my real test! To train them…is my cause!" the voice says again.

I somehow move my point of view to a cloudy image of my father, who is battling in the Silver Conference.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town has one Pokémon left against Harrison, whose last Pokémon is of the same primary type.

Charizard and Blaziken fight in an epic clash, however Charizard is the first to go down. Dazed and ruined with another loss, I can see my father basically crying when he loses. If he had only kept his original Kanto team, none of this would have happened! Dad would have won! In the end I see my father beating his hands against a wall and weeping. What a painful sight.

…!

I wake up finding out my sweat has covered the bed. The guest bedroom of the pseudo-yacht is just like the Pokémon center—a bed, bathroom, and desk. I tiptoe to the bathroom, take a shower, and begin thinking of my dream.

"And that," I begin, "is why I keep my original Pokémon. **To train them is my cause. **I've already caught them! I'm not trying to complete my Pokédex!"

I think about what I've just said. I'm trying to not make the mistake my father has made many times over.

"I can't let my Pokémon faint, either! My Pokémon already have a weak trainer, so they can't be weak!" I begin crying.

All I can see is the bad in people. Mary hates me now. Mark is probably hooking up with her. Celio is some nerd guy. And…my dad? He's…he never wins. Ever. That's why I've vowed to always win every battle, no matter what! I cannot let myself show weakness—but even though I'm a weak person, my Pokémon are the best! I don't care who you are, I may not be better, but my Pokémon always will be!

. . .

Mary wakes up and look around. The sea is warm again—Articuno has retired to its resting place. She picks up Skitty and brushes it. She couldn't switch into bed clothes—not in front of Mark. Ew. She does, however, hide behind a tree to change clothes. Peeking around, she sees that he's still asleep. Skitty is too. The Kitten Pokémon is yawning, not that Mary cares. She just hopes Michael is okay. He isn't exactly the best under pressure.

Mary knows she wants to complete the Pokédex one day and be a Pokémon Breeder. That's why she revolves her party around so much. She is a Pokédex holder, and unlike Michael, she's determined to complete it.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

Mark gets up and gets dressed behind a bundle of trees. The small island is probably about 20 by 20 feet wide—and crawling with Krabby. Krabby spit out Bubbles of foam into the air, and each one goes up into the cloudless sky and pops in the air. Then the Krabby catch the leftovers in its mouth and starts all over again. What a beautiful sight. He sees his Squirtle playing in the water, splashing about. What's this? Mark finds two evolutionary stones under a palm tree. One is a Dawn Stone, a bright blue stone that can cause evolution. Another is a Water Stone, a rare stone found on sand banks and sea beds under the ocean. He slips the stones in his bag. He has a collection of stones, and on each one, there is a sticky note listing each Pokémon capable of evolving with that stone. These two stones are duplicates, so he feels free to use them on Pokémon. He will show Professor Gary his evolution observation skills!

. . .

I go back into my room once I've changed my clothes. Turtwig grins at me, the only Pokémon awake. Milotic, Swellow, Combusken, Espeon, and Marowak are all dozing. I pick up Turtwig and we head outside, to the deck of the boat.

"Hello there, sleepy heads! Cinnabar Island is just two miles away! You can literally see the shore now!" Celio excitedly yells.

"Aye, aye! Ha, well I need to get my Pokémon up. Give me a second!" I tell him, and whisper for Turtwig to wake up the others, setting him down. The Pokémon runs down the stairs of the boat and goes to wake the others.

"Hey, I found this item last night—it was lodged into the side," Celio says, showing me a scale, "This is a Dragon Scale. You can evolve certain Pokémon with it or something!"

"Cool," I say.

"I want you to have it. I don't need one," he tells me. I thank him and slip the Dragon Scale in my bag.

Turtwig drags a small bag from the room to my feet. I open it and find that my Pokémon obediently went back in their Pokéballs. I look over the side of the boat and there are tons of beautiful Pokémon in the sea. We're less than 500 feet from Cinnabar Island now. My dad told me that it was a small island—but now it's gigantic! And a tourist spot!

. . .

Loryn sits in her cell alone, Pokémon-less, and hungry. Her father comes in to throw a chicken wing at her every once in a while, and now she knows how her brother Silver must have felt. She's been in there for three days now. The hope of getting free is slim. She's given up….until she hears a knocking on the door.

A man brutally breaks the door down and storms in. It's the champion, her manager, her friend. She calls to him and he sends out his Charizard to melt the prison door down. She runs to Ash, whose Charizard melts a whole in the roof as well, and the three of them fly out—with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. Loryn's been saved. She asks Ash where Giovanni is, but all he says is this:

"_Seafoam Islands."_

. . .

I thank Celio for the trip and give him a generous tip I earned at the Saffron Gym. He quickly gets back in his boat, where he drifts off to the right of Cinnabar Island and moves on to the end of the route. I run to a Pokémon Center with Turtwig by my side, and the two of us immediately get surprised: there is no Pokémon Center.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Resort Center!" Nurse Joy tells me.

"Where do I heal my Pokémon?"

"You're new here, huh? Child, your Pokémon were scanned, healed, and relaxed when they walked through the _door_! We have a sensor now," she says.

"Do all Pokémon Centers?" I ask.

"Of course not! Cinnabar Island went from a barren wasteland to an island paradise! Our economy thrives on tourism and as it's a success, we enjoy the crazy-large income our Pokémon has…had. Now, we are officially a Pokémon Hotel, also known as the Pokémon Resort Center!" she proudly yells. A Chansey mimics her and does the same facial expressions and hand gestures. A drop of sweat rolls down the back of my head.

I go up the elevator to the top floor of the hotel and find my room. I enter it and see that not only is it bigger, but it's a penthouse overlooking the beach. I set my Pokéballs down and let Turtwig hop out of my pack. I sit on the bed, taking off my tennis shoes and putting on a spare pair of flip flops. May as well enjoy this vacation! I find in the guest wardrobe is a free flowery button-up shirt the stereotypical tourist wears, and I put it on. Now I have on a red and orange shirt with a brown pair of cargo shorts. Seems legit for vacations. I almost put on some sunscreen, and then outside I see something alarming. There is a black area in the ocean. Something is polluting it!

. . .

Mary and Mark struggle to keep up with the choppy waves again as Gyarados surfs among the waves. Skitty and Squirtle are hugging one another, fearful for the other to fall off and drown. (Squirtle is a water type but…?). Soon enough, Mary and Mark come across what seems to be a sea of Staryu.

"This would be the perfect time to catch one!" Mark says.

"Me too!" Mary suggests.

Mark tells his Squirtle to Skull Bash a Staryu, but it wouldn't listen. Mary tells her Skitty to use Double-Edge, but it's just too scared. Therefore, the two just have to throw a Pokéball and wish for the best.

"Go, Pokéball!" Mary yells, throwing a red-and-white ball at a Staryu, however it falls short and plops into the water. Mary's Marshtomp comes out of its Pokéball and retrieves the one underwater, however it too refuses to battle in this location. She sighs.

Mark, however, has more luck. He throws a Pokéball and, while it does miss his target, hits a Shellder and catches it. Mary had her Kirlia bring it to him with Psychic. She facepalms once she realizes she could have just used Kirlia, it doesn't care to do anything.

Mary gets her own Pokédex out and here is what it says for Shellder:

_Shellder: the Bivalve Pokémon. __It swims backward by opening and closing its two shells. Its large tongue is always kept hanging out. This Shellder has a Quirky Nature at level 32. Its moves are Icicle Spear, Rock Blast, Rapid Spin, and Razor Shell. _

Mark puts the Pokéball in his pocket and the duo decide to continue on to Cinnabar Island in a hunt for their friend.

. . .

I run toward the ocean, where the sea is black in one section. My dad has had an experience like this, where Tentacruel attack an area. I start getting nervous. However, as I come closer, I notice that it is a Pokémon that is making the black liquid.

A blue seahorse bobs in the water, jetting out a black stream of ink.

"Horsea!" it squeals.

Mary loves cute Pokémon. I'm on Mary's bad side. Cute Pokémon + Mary Happy = Happy Michael. So therefore, I know what to do.

"Espeon come on out and use Psychic to lift the Horsea in the air!"

Espeon lifts the Pokémon out of the water, and as it squirms, I throw a Pokéball and catch it. Although I'm not trying to fill up my Pokédex, it feels nice being able to catch more again. But something tells me that the Pokémon I have were meant for me…

Automatically, my Pokéball disappears and I receive a message on my barely-working broken Pokénav. Professor Gary says that he has it and if I want it I have to get it out of a PC. I thank him and carry on my way back to the hotel knowing that the threat to the ocean was just a Pokémon playing.

Once I'm back in the hotel, I decide to reserve two more penthouse rooms (of course floors under mine, I need the best view) for my friends. I put a sticky note on the door labeled "Mary," and another labeled "Mark." I go into Mary's room and set the Pokéball of Horsea down. I'm not going to ID it in the Pokédex, I'll let Mary do the honors. Once I'm finally done with my "errands," I decide to go check out some tourist attractions. Yay for me!

. . .

"How did you save me?" Loryn asks.

"I don't have time. We have to save the others! Pikachu, get ready! We're swooping down and going straight to the Seafoam Islands!" Ash says, gliding Charizard across the region.

"Aren't you going to get Michael?"

"I can't. He has to get all eight badges before he can help. He only has six. Plus, he isn't quite ready yet. There are still some things to unravel," he says.

"Um, okay. Why didn't Giovanni stop you?"

"Well, Loryn…I'm sorry but, Giovanni was already gone when I came. He was the one who actually phoned me after you failed. He told me to come get you because he never wante—" he sees how Loryn is ready to cry, and begins to retell what he meant.

"—d to disappoint you! He didn't want you to see him fail in protecting you from me!" Ash tells the girl, trying to spare her feelings. She can't suffer, too. There is too much chaos in the world for little things like this.

. . .

"LAND!" Mary says, hugging Cinnabar Island's northern beach. She returns Gyarados and dances with Skitty upon the occasion. They are on land! They land and dance until Skitty uses Assist and ends up using Scald on Mary's face, burning her. Afterwards, the two of them laugh and start running to the very tall Pokémon Hotel.

Mark, too, is proud to be there. He and Squirtle talk about their new Pokémon, however he obviously just nods to Squirtle's agreements of "Squirtle Squirt!" or "Squirt, Squirtle!" He begins running to the hotel as well. He's tired.

They enter the hotel and, once through the door, notice their Pokémon are replenished of their health.

"Weeeeeelcome!" the Nurse Joy says, and her Chansey begins dancing.

"Um, I would like a room?" Mark asks.

"Well, Mark, it appears that you and Mary already have rooms—prepaid by an anonymous customer. Go on up, you each have the second (Mary) and third (Mark) highest floors!"

"Isn't that expensive?"

"Of coooourse! But it's already paid for—for almost a week! Weee!" the weird nurse screams.

"Whatever," Mary sarcastically says, running to the nearby lobby elevator and pressing up up up!

. . .

Mark enters his room first as the "third floor from the top" comes before the "second floor from the top." He sees that there is a sticky note with his name on it, and a note saying that Michael is sorry for abandoning them. He sighs, picks his Pokémon up, and goes into his huge room to allow his Pokémon to frolic and play.

. . .

I return to my room shortly after the Horsea incident. I can't enjoy the sights, not without Mary. I decide not to go yet and just to sleep. I scope out the whole loft area.

One area is a designated indoor pool. I send out Milotic, who immediately slithers in and swims.

Another area is a "Tikki Rock area," where Marowak decides to sleep on a rock. Go figure.

Combusken makes itself at home in a fire pit, which looks as if you could roast marshmallows and the smoke would go through a hole in the ceiling. The only downfall would be if it rained, but you could just flip a switch and close it.

Swellow perches on the windowsill and drops to snoozing, while Espeon decides to sleep near the moonlight, where she can get tons of light in and sunlight in the morning.

Turtwig and I sleep in the king-sized bed. The bed there is a water bed—so retro. The desk is large, and the bathroom has two toilets!

I slip into bed clothes, look at my Pokémon, and fall asleep on my bed—without the covers.

. . .

Mary makes herself comfy once she enters her room.

"Come on out, everyone!" she says.

Gyarados occupies her indoor pool, although it isn't very deep—so she has to put it back in its Pokéball. However, she does drop the ball in there so it could be wet. She just hopes that that is okay.

Her Marshtomp chills in the pool as well, and once it hits the bottom, it's sleeping. Sceptile inhabits the bamboo furniture, making itself cozy on a couch. Kirlia levitates itself to sleep, lying in the right formation—but hovering over the ground. Flygon, however, just comes out of its Pokéball and drops to the floor.

Mary brings her Skitty in the bed with her, and she gets comforted about Michael by Skitty, who tickles her with its tail or tries to cheer her up.

"Ow, there's something in the covers!" she says, springing up and feeling around the bed.

Out comes a Pokéball with a sticky note on it—he's what it read:

_I want to be the very best friend there ever was,_

_but my mistakes are drawing me back—you are not the cause._

_I want to travel around Kanto, searching for destiny._

_And yet alone, all I can think of are the friends in you and me._

…_But seriously Mary, I'm sorry. Take this as a gift?_

Mary giggles at her friend, trying to rhyme like a professional poet. She opens the Pokéball and something goes into the pool…

"Horsea!"

"That's adorable!" Mary laughs, almost to tears. He actually felt so bad he caught her a cute Pokémon?

The only problem is that she has too many Pokémon. She knows that Gyarados wants to go back to Gary, and she understands that he's grown on it. Her father is wonderful. But Marshtomp relies on Gyarados…maybe she should send the both of them. It's settled! She will send the two of them to Gary tomorrow morning on her PC, she's too lazy right now.

Mary tells the new Pokémon good night, holds the note to her chest, and goes back to sleep. Skitty, nearby, can be heard going "…zzz..kitty…"

"Oh, Michael…"

. . .

Koga has rallied as many gym leaders as possible, of course. But now, the force of the Gym Leaders have entered the Seafoam Islands to find Articuno before Giovanni can. If Giovanni gets all the legendary birds, the tidal bell, and the silver wing, then the end of the world (for real this time) will cease as everyone knows it. Koga designates himself as the leader of the Gym Leaders, and no one has a problem with it. Not even Misty.

(Credit to Drawknight for Loryn, check her out because she's a really nice friend to have! This episode was more based on character development and a finalizing of the seafaring journey. I tried to answer someone's questions of why Mary gets all of the Pokémon, so I hope this makes sense. Michael serves as how most people play the games—mainly just catch the main Pokémon and stuff. However, like the rivals of the past, Mary is trying to catch them all. Hope this clears everything up!)


	29. Better have a Burn Heal!

**Part 29**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 89_

_Swellow 83_

_Milotic 83_

_Espeon 83_

_Marowak__ 83_

_Combusken 55_

**Previously:**

_A man brutally breaks the door down and storms in. It's the champion, her manager, her friend. She calls to him and he sends out his Charizard to melt the prison door down. She runs to Ash, whose Charizard melts a whole in the roof as well, and the three of them fly out—with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. Loryn's been saved. She asks Ash where Giovanni is, but all he says is this:_

"_Seafoam Islands."_

_. . ._

_I thank Celio for the trip and give him a generous tip I earned at the Saffron Gym. He quickly gets back in his boat, where he drifts off to the right of Cinnabar Island and moves on to the end of the route. I run to a Pokémon Center with Turtwig by my side, and the two of us immediately get surprised: there is no Pokémon Center._

_. . ._

_Mark, however, has more luck. He throws a Pokéball and, while it does miss his target, hits a Shellder and catches it. Mary had her Kirlia bring it to him with Psychic. She facepalms once she realizes she could have just used Kirlia, it doesn't care to do anything. _

_. . ._

_Once I'm back in the hotel, I decide to reserve two more penthouse rooms (of course floors under mine, I need the best view) for my friends. I put a sticky note on the door labeled "Mary," and another labeled "Mark." I go into Mary's room and set the Pokéball of Horsea down. I'm not going to ID it in the Pokédex, I'll let Mary do the honors. Once I'm finally done with my "errands," I decide to go check out some tourist attractions. Yay for me!_

_. . ._

_Mary tells the new Pokémon good night, holds the note to her chest, and goes back to sleep. Skitty, nearby, can be heard going "…zzz..kitty…"_

"_Oh, Michael…"_

_. . ._

I wake up to find myself drooling on my bed. Quickly wiping it off my face, I slip into the shower and begin thinking. I think about Mark, a friend I met just a few weeks ago. I think about Mary—but not in that way… Then, I begin singing—yes, people are always made fun of for singing in the shower, but with all of the drama and problems I have, give me a break. So, I sing.

Once I'm out and in fresh clothes, I come to see my Pokémon are in a happy mood. Turtwig is biting on Marowak's head, Swellow and Combusken are talking to one another, and Milotic is giving Espeon a ride in the water. My Pokémon have such great synergy and happiness together.

I go down to the main floor to get some free Pokémon food and other things, which is arranged in a large doggy-bag labeled "Hotel Breakfast for One" from the back, and go up the elevator back onto my floor of the super-hotel. Once inside, I open the large bag to see its contents.

Inside is a large box labeled "Trainer." The box contains a plate with bacon, eggs, and biscuits and gravy—my favorite breakfast ever. Before eating, I get out the Pokémon food and divide it evenly amongst my Pokémon, who all yell and chirp in excitement. Once we begin munching, I remember—I have a gym battle today!

. . .

Mary wakes up smothered by Skitty—the Kitten Pokémon fell asleep on her head! Mary gently put Skitty down on the bed and took a shower. However, when she began it, she heard a sound from above. That's Michael's voice…and his water is running? Oh wow! He's _singing_ in the shower! Trying not to giggle, Mary begins her own and washes her pain away. She's given up on Serperior—she may never get it back.

After she's done with her shower and has slipped on some shorts and a T-shirt (it's really hot on this island), she goes down the elevator to get a Doggy Bag downstairs, which was explained on a pamphlet on her desk about the "Pokémon Resort Center." She gets back up, gives her Pokémon some food, and eats the pancakes she found inside. Nurse Joy must make these every few minutes, they're so fresh!

She has a big day today. She wants to visit the Pokémon Battle Tower that is on a smaller island that is part of the chain—Cinnabar Island is actually now a chain of three islands, each connected to the main by a small bridge. The westernmost island has the PBT, one of the most brutal places trainers go to. She knows Michael isn't interested, but she is. Before, though, she recalls Gyarados and Marshtomp and goes onto the laptop in her Resort Room. She calls her father, who gladly accepts the Pokémon again. She sends Gyarados' Pokéball back as she tells it goodbye, and then Marshtomp's as well—telling the two she will return soon.

Glancing at her remaining five Pokémon, she remembers to check Horsea. She grabs her Pokédex and points it at her seahorse.

_Horsea: the Dragon Pokémon. It makes its nest in the shade of corals. If it senses danger, it spits murky ink and flees. This Horsea has a Serious Nature and has learned the moves Rain Dance, Surf, Smokescreen, and Outrage. _

"Aww!" Horsea, you're adorable! So you probably were living in the Corsola Reef, huh?" Mary smiles.

"Horsea!" the Dragon Pokémon replies.

(The Corsola Reef isn't a reef, it's a bunch of Corsola that migrate past the island at this time of year. The Corsola go so slowly that Pokémon settle and breed in the coral—and many live there temporarily. The Corsola Reef is south of Cinnabar Island, and a hotspot among tourists).

Mary grabs a bag, returns her four Pokémon, and picks Skitty up into her arms. She goes up the elevator to Michael's room, slips a note under the door, and then goes down to exit the Pokémon Resort Center.

. . .

Mark wakes up, being the last of his posse to awaken. His Pokémon—Squirtle, Shellder, Skarmory, Medicham, and Weavile—all smile once he wakes up, nudging him to get ready. He follows the similar pattern as the other two, getting in the shower, getting food, and recalling his Pokémon. He slips down the elevator to study under Blaine for a while—he needs to learn about the volcano!

. . .

I recall all my Pokémon but the one on my shoulder, Turtwig, and begin to slide out the door—but then I see a note. Here's what it says:

_Michael— _

_I just wanted you to know that I appreciate your apology, and the Pokémon is great! I know you have a gym battle today, and I'm going to the battle tower. Horsea came from an area close to the Corsola Reef—a slow but steady migration of Corsola from Kanto to Hoenn, and vice versa. If Horsea was producing an inky substance, that means it was in distress. There might be something up in the reef. I think you and your Milotic should check it out! Let me know what happens tonight at 8—meet me at the Carnival! _

_Thanks again, _

_Mary and Skitty_

I reread the note, and then reread it again. My heart starts thumping. I got an email from Mark saying he is going to study under Blaine, and I'm visiting Blaine shortly, so that means that the Gym Leader can keep Mark busy.

I run out of my door, out of the elevator, and out of the Resort Center. Wondering where on earth the gym is, I glance up at the sky. A towering Volcano suddenly erupts into the air. However, the surrounding environment is completely fine! I look up to see that there is no lava whatsoever, and all of the smoke is gone. Did I just…imagine everything? Furthermore, I notice that there is an unharmed building that surrounds the top of the volcano—and it's the Cinnabar Gym. Great, I'm going to get scorched to death. I guess it's better than death by Giovanni.

I sigh, catch a taxi, and begin my ride up to the volcano.

. . .

Mark has been at the gym for about an hour already. Blaine, a very very old man, is extraordinary! Not only is he a man of fire-types, but a volcanologist to die for! This man is so inspirational that Mark has asked so many questions, that Blaine is ripping his mustache hair out.

"Kid, I'll battle you later! I'm waiting on a certain someone!"

"Then tell me about volcanoes!"

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

"The science of Pokémon is my girlfriend!"

"Get a life, kid," Blaine harshly spats.

Mark leaves the gym and decides to go to the Contest Center that is located in the lower left-hand corner of the island. Maybe he can pick up someone there?

. . .

I finally get to the top of the volcano—and then I look around. At the summit, a Pokémon gym is rounding the whole top—like the Roman coliseum or something. This gym is actually a building that rounds the curves of the summit…I've never seen something so amazing. I open the door of the gym and see that the field is a pit of lava. However, Pokémon such as Arcanine and Chandelure use their Flash Fire ability to stop the lava. That is how the eruption was contained.

The center of the gym, which is also the center of the crater, is a small field connected by mini bridges on the four corners. The middle looks like an 'X' with a bold period in the middle.

"Michael Ketchum," an old man yells, "are you here to challenge me?"

"Yes sir!" I reply.

"Well, child. Your father has informed you about me, and I must say—"

I listen.

"You may be the Champion's son, but here's a word for the wise: you, young child, better have a burn heal!"

**Vs. Gym Leader Blaine**

Blaine sends out his Ninetales to start things off. This Pokémon has a special ability, Drought, that causes permanent sunlight on the field until the end of the battle.

"Go, Marowak!"

I can tell Marowak is having problems with the sunlight. It seems as though the intense heat isn't going to affect any of his Pokémon, though. Mainly mine.

"Ninetales, use Energy Ball!" he says.

Ninetales creates a green mass of energy and thrusts it at Marowak.

"Dodge it and use Bone Rush!" I tell my Pokémon, who replies with smashing the Energy Ball with its bone and throwing five duplicates at Ninetales.

However, things did not go as expected. I thought that Ninetales would faint easily. Four of the five bones missed their target, and the one that I thought would go in for the kill failed—Ninetales has a Focus Sash keeping it alive.

"Now, use Fire Blast!" Blaine intensely screamed.

Marowak doesn't even have to move—the attack missed easily. With a mere 80% accuracy, I knew I could rely on it to miss.

"Marowak, use Fire Punch to finish it off!" I say.

Marowak's fist catches fire, and then it thrusts the fist at Ninetales, knocking it out.

"Very nice, of course," Blaine merely says.

We return our Pokémon.

"Camerupt, I choose you!"

"Turtwig, slide on in!" I say.

Camerupt comes on out with a volcano back—I know this is a bad combination.

Turtwig slides from my side to the field with a half determined, half scared facial expression.

"Turtwig, use Bullet Seed!" I attempt, and Turtwig spits out an array of seeds, all hitting Camerupt for neutral damage.

Camerupt shrugs the attack off and erupts a large sum of lava from its back.

"FEAR ME!" Blaine shrieks. This guy is nuts.

Turtwig narrowly dodges the moves by spinning out of the way. Turtwig is not inflicting much pain upon Camerupt, yet it threatens with a near OHKO move! How am I going to win this match? Is it even POSSIBLE to win?

. . .

Mary has battled her way into the final battle of the Battle Tower. After this win, she will receive a medal. And after this, she can compete in the Pokéathlon. But her last competitor is a big one—Loryn shows up with a grin on her face.

"Hey, pal! Good luck in the battle, you may or may not need it!"

. . .

Mark slumps in his hotel room, upset over what Blaine said. Plus, the ladies at the Contest place said he was a chump. He picks up some cards and begins playing war against himself. What a loner…

. . .

_A news reporter is on the local Pokémon news with a special announcement:_

"_It appears that Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres have all returned to their respective locations, however each seems to be preparing for something, gathering materials and power for an upcoming attack. One can only guess what these Pokémon may be up to, but this man may be the culprit." [A picture of Giovanni is placed on the screen]. "This man is the Viridian Gym Leader, and has been missing since the takeover of the Saffron Jail. If you have seen this man, call—"_

Giovanni turns the TV off and throws the remote at a grunt. He looks down upon Cinnabar Island. What a great height his private jet is at right now. Little does he know, a certain Champion is merely three miles behind him. Tension thickens in the Kanto Region.

(Author's note: I didn't manage much in this chapter, but this is because of one thing: Cinnabar Island to me as grown massive due to the solidifying of the rock the volcano provides, and I thought that if it was made into a controllable tourist attraction, then it would be a huge hit. **If you would like to view the picture of Cinnabar Island I drew, it's on my profile! All you have to do is look at the prntscr!** And credit to Drawknight for Loryn.)


	30. Cinnabar Island is so Attractive!

**Part 30**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 90_

_Swellow 84_

_Milotic 84_

_Espeon 84_

_Marowak__ 84_

_Combusken 58_

**Previously:**

_Michael— _

_I just wanted you to know that I appreciate your apology, and the Pokémon is great! I know you have a gym battle today, and I'm going to the battle tower. Horsea came from an area close to the Corsola Reef—a slow but steady migration of Corsola from Kanto to Hoenn, and vice versa. If Horsea was producing an inky substance, that means it was in distress. There might be something up in the reef. I think you and your Milotic should check it out! Let me know what happens tonight at 8—meet me at the Carnival! _

_. . ._

"_Turtwig, use Bullet Seed!" I attempt, and Turtwig spits out an array of seeds, all hitting Camerupt for neutral damage. _

_Camerupt shrugs the attack off and erupts a large sum of lava from its back._

"_FEAR ME!" Blaine shrieks. This guy is nuts._

_Turtwig narrowly dodges the moves by spinning out of the way. Turtwig is not inflicting much pain upon Camerupt, yet it threatens with a near OHKO move! How am I going to win this match? Is it even POSSIBLE to win? _

_. . ._

"Turtwig, use Leech Seed!" I say.

Turtwig spits one mere seed that lands in one of the volcanoes on Camerupt's back. Suddenly, the seed thickened into a tangled clump of vines, covering the volcano completely.

"Eruption!"

Only one of Camerupt's volcanoes spewed lava—the other was completely shut down by the seed. Even though it's a grass type attack, Turtwig is so high-leveled that it's too strong to melt away.

"Do it again!" I command, and the same instance happens. Camerupt is unable to use its Eruption, and its life is being sucked away by the Leech Seed—only one actually sucks down the victim.

"Now Turtwig, use Body Slam to finish it off!" I yelp. Turtwig slams into the Camerupt, knocking it into a heap of lava.

Camerupt surfaces with a dazed look upon its face, obviously too tired to continue.

"Guess you need to chill out!" I laugh, ruffling my Turtwig's leaves with my hand, like a father does to his son after a good day's work.

"Camerupt, return… Go, Infernape!" he says.

All Turtwig have a history of rivalry with Chimchar, and I knew Turtwig would want to tear this Infernape up. I'm force to tell Turtwig to move to the sidelines. I sent out Espeon for the type advantage.

"ESPY ESPY ESPY!"

Espeon uses Psychic immediately, levitating Infernape in the air. Infernape struggles to move, not being able to attack.

"Cheating!" the old man mumbles.

"All's fair in love and war," I remark.

"Like what your friend said? With that girl of Gary's?"

"Wha—? …That's it! Infernape, use Shadow Ball on Infernape!" I scream, face turning red.

Espeon lets Infernape go, and it falls to the ground on its feet—just to be accompanied by an orb of ghostly energy.

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!" he says, intimidated by my Espeon.

Infernape seethes with red anger, and charges into Espeon with a full-blasted, sun boosted Flare Blitz that knocked Espeon into the wall, crippling it severely.

"Esp…" Espeon begins to fall.

"Nooo!" I yell.

However, Infernape falls first—the recoil done by Flare Blitz was enough to knock it out. Espeon only falls to her knees, anyway. I recall her, praise her, and wait for Blaine to make the next move.

"Infernape, return. Go, Arcanine!" he says.

He throws a red Pokéball into the field, and out of it comes a very proud, legendary-looking Pokémon—a bestial canine of four legs and bared teeth. The tiger-print and lion mane make it even more fearful, with the howl as an added accessory.

"Go, Milotic!" I say, sending out my beautiful Pokémon.

The sunlight is intense. I can tell that his attacks will be stronger, and mine weaker. I decide to make a different approach.

"Milotic, use Ice Beam!"

Milotic emits a beam of ice toward the dog, however the damage done is little.

Arcanine shrugs it off and uses Flamethrower, burning up Milotic. I see that Milotic has indeed gotten burned, but that means her ability will activate.

"Milotic, use your new move! Rain Dance!" I say. Rain Dance replaced Hydro Pump, because with Rain Dance, Surf becomes more accurate and powerful.

The sunlight turns to a wave of rain as it begins storming. The sunlight dies down, and Milotic suffers from its burn a little.

"Arcanine, Wild Charge!" Blaine smirks, seeing his advantage.

However Wild Charge doesn't do as much as anyone thought—Marvel Scale activated. This ability boosts Milotic's defense if it is afflicted with status.

"Milotic, finish it off with Surf!" I say.

Milotic Surfs in a large puddle of the field and rams into Arcanine, knocking it back into Blaine.

"Arcanine…!"

"Nice job, Milotic! Return! Combusken, time for you to shine!" I quickly say, but then realize the weather is playing against me now.

"Arcanine, come back! Houndoom, you're all I've got!"

"Houndoom, use Nasty Plot!"

Houndoom began thinking evil thoughts, riling itself up and moving around quickly.

"Combusken, use Bulk Up!" I say, wanting my Pokémon to boost its stats as well. The rain continues.

"Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!" he says.

Houndoom slams its foot down, and a pulse of dark energy begins encircling Combusken.

"Quick, Combusken! Use your newly-learned Sky Uppercut attack!" I command.

Combusken jumps over the Dark Pulse's energy and slams its claw into Houndoom, smacking its face into the air.

Houndoom falls to the ground, obviously weakened by the rain and super effective damage. It huffs, and then closes its eyes in surrender.

Blaine's mouth is agape. As we just sit there, the rain lets up and I decide to return Combusken.

"Better have a Ketchum Heal," I laugh out loud, "because we're 2 for 2!"

Blaine hangs his head and just leaves to the back. I then decide to exit the Cinnabar Gym. I still have plenty of time before the carnival, so I decide to go and visit the Corsola Reef.

. . .

"Go, Murkrow!" Loryn yells. The black crow squawks and tilts its head.

"Go, Horsea!" Mary retaliates.

Murkrow immediately uses Dark Pulse, exploiting Horsea's weak Special Defense stat.

"Use Smokescreen!" Mary suggests.

Horsea spits a blotch of inky smoke into the air, lowering Murkrow's accuracy.

"Steel Wing!"

"Dodge it and use Surf!"

"Fly!"

"Smokescreen!"

However Mary's strategy isn't perfect—Murkrow hits spot-on with Fly.

"Okay Murkrow, finish it up with a Dark Pulse!" Loryn boasts.

"Not so fast! Rain Dance!" Mary counters. Horsea conjures up some rain (coincidence much?) and its ability activates.

Horsea begins speeding through the Battle Tower field, a rocky terrain suited best for fighting types. However, the rain turns it into a pond of some sort—with the rocks being the only thing above the level of the water. Murkrow settles on a rock, lost at Horsea's speed.

"Horsea, use Outrage!"

Horsea's eyes become red and it charges full blast against Murkrow, knocking the Pokémon out.

"1-0 Mary!" a judge on the sidelines exclaims.

"Murkrow, return! That's fine! Dewgong, I choose you!"

A familiar Pokémon appears, with a smooth body and a lone horn.

"Flygon, I choose you!"

"Bad type matchup, Mary. Typical kids, thinking types don't matter. We'll see," Loryn smiles.

"Yeah, I guess we will!"

"Dewgong, use Sheer Cold!"

"Dodge it and use Dragon Claw!"

Flygon easily dodges the attack, for it takes time before it may even hit. Her Pokémon also easily attacks Dewgong, as it reacts a few seconds too late.

"Dewgong, use Ice Beam!"

Dewgong hit super effective damage on Flygon, putting the pressure on Mary.

"Flygon, Earthquake!"

Flygon vibrates the ground, being the epicenter, and knocks Dewgong to the side.

"Dewgong, sit there!"

"Flygon, Dragon Claw!"

Flygon comes in close to claw Dewgong.

"Now! Sheer Cold!"

…Flygon falls over without a struggle to stay awake. Now the game is 1-1, and there is one more match left. With each trainer only using three Pokémon, Mary has one of the least experienced battlers with her—Skitty. Skitty isn't a battler, by any means.

"Skitty, I guess that's your cue…" she trails off. Skitty hops from her arms and to the ground, growling at Loryn.

"You're so serious, you know. No need to be. Teddiursa, come on out!"

Teddiursa appears from its Pokéball, with the familiar blue crescent and fierce look.

"Teddiursa, use Chip Away!"

Teddiursa slams into Skitty, and the Kitten Pokémon begins rapidly licking its fur.

"Skitty…" Mary facepalms.

"Skitty, use Ice Beam!" she continues.

Skitty does the command, but begins licking her fur right after.

"Focus Blast!"

Teddiursa creates a brown orb of energy and thrusts it at Skitty.

"Dodge it?!"

Skitty merely rolls to the other side, licking its fur. It then uses Attract on Teddiursa, which doubles over in love for her.

"Skitty, be serious now! Use Assist!"

Skitty shuffles its feet together, and then uses Drain Punch on Teddiursa, gaining some health back and causing severe damage to said Pokémon.

Teddiursa throws a Focus Blast, but it misses again.

Skitty then uses Assist again, this time getting Surf. Skitty Surfs over Teddiursa, and then Teddiursa finally hits it with a powerful Focus Blast.

Skitty is knocked to the wall, and then begins licking its fur ferociously. Infuriated, Skitty runs up to Teddiursa in full blast. What Mary thought was Double Edge turns out to be a new move—Last Resort.

Skitty slams into the Teddiursa with Last Resort, just as Teddiursa creates an orb of Focus Blast to unleash on Skitty. Then the infamous cloud of dust appears, shielding the final outcome.

"Come on!" Loryn laughs, who obviously has had a good time.

"Skitty…"

The cloud disappears, and both Pokémon are still standing—but barely. Skitty and Teddiursa look at one another, smile, and then fall to the ground.

"The game is over! It's a tie! Therefore, both the winners will receive one free Fishing Rod!

"_A fishing rod?" Mary thinks. "What a prize…"_

"_I don't think Ash wanted me to do this…for a pole."_

"Yaaaay" they both cheer.

Once their prizes were received and they were outside, Mary asks Loryn why she's here.

"Well the Champion wants me to be stronger because I was easily outsmarted…"

"Well, you may want to head to the Seafoam Islands. I have two more things to do here, first I have to go to the Pokéathlon, and second I'm meeting a friend at the carnival."

"You and Michael have a good time," Loryn smiles.

"…"

"I'm not dumb. You're into him, aren't you?"

"Come on Skitty, we have a Pokéathlon to win!" Mary hisses, squeezing Skitty tighter and heading toward the base of the volcano.

"See ya!"

. . .

Mark sits in the hotel room, twiddling his thumbs. He sits beside his newly-caught Shellder, and begins talking.

"I need someone to talk to. A friend. Michael and Mary obviously have something going on, and I'm the third wheel. Maybe I should find something to do," he tells the Pokémon.

"Durrr!"

"…yeah, okay. Return! I'm gonna go to the carnival now, I guess.."

. . .

I dive underwater with my Milotic, scoping out the Corsola Reef. All I see are thousands of Corsola slowly moving in the water. However, I do find many exotic Pokémon.

All of them are water-type Pokémon. I think of my mom. She may be in Pallet now, so maybe if I catch just a few Pokémon for her?

Within the next hour or so, I've caught a Remoraid, Corsola, Kingler, Clamperl, Barboach, Mantyke, Corphish, Basculin, Wailmer, Sharpedo, Relicanth, and Chinchou. Once all the Pokéballs have been filled with Pokémon, and all of the Pokémon are transferred to Pallet Town for Professor Gary, I decide to resurface. Milotic's swift swimming allowed me to get bits of air at the top for a while, so I never really was struggling to breathe, but it is definitely better to be on the surface of the water. I send out Swellow and we fly back to the hotel to dry off and go to the carnival to meet Mary.

. . .

Mary and Flygon are already ready for the triathlon. After this leg, she will be invited to take part in the Pokéathlon competitions in Johto, so she is fairly excited to win this leg—if she does. Her competition is Jessie and Seviper, a child and Salamence, and Blaine on his Arcanine. The course is merely just getting to the top of the volcano.

As they start, Seviper quits so that only Mary and Blaine remain. Jessie curses something under her breath, and runs to a group of houses nearby—one of which has the letter 'R' painted on it.

"Team Rocket base?" Mary asks aloud.

Mary and Blaine go neck and neck for most of the race, but eventually Flygon uses Earthquake and causes Arcanine to trip and roll down the mountain, with Blaine barely catching himself and forfeiting.

Mary easily reaches the top with Flygon, flying their way up. As she is awarded the Green Ring, she connects her Red, Blue, and Green ones to make an Olympic-like medallion.

She quickly heals her Pokémon and begins trekking to the carnival. She finds the Ferris wheel and waits.

. . .

I begin running to the carnival, being five minutes late. I meet Mary at the Ferris wheel and we decide to go on the ride together.

From above, Cinnabar Island looks beautiful the vertices connecting it turns the island into somewhat of a triangular shape, and I point out the different features Cinnabar Island has. I see the carnival tents set up, kids crying from losing at games, and Pokémon performing talents only they can have. To the north there is a cluster of houses with shady characters running around them, and to the west is the volcano and the gym, of which both are glowing red. Fireworks go off in the background, making the Ferris wheel an ideal romantic spot.

Mark comes up, but he is still on the ground, while we are being lifted.

"I'll go get cotton candy!" he yells.

"'Kay!" Mary squeals.

Turtwig stares at Skitty, who is licking her fur after a hard battle. The Cute Charm has affected it yet again, and Turtwig begins flirting with its own special language.

I kind of blush, but dismiss it soon.

"So I thought you would like this," I say, showing her the Dragon Scale that Celio gave me.

"Horsea likes it. I forget to give the Pokémon this!"

"Thanks, I'll give it to him," Mary smiles.

"So…"

"So…"

"How was your day?" I lamely ask.

"Amazing, battled a lot of trainers and Skitty learned Last Resort!"

"I battled Blaine and caught some Pokémon for my mom," I inform her, then internally slapping myself for how lame that sounded.

"Cool."

We stare into the air as we come to the peak of the ride. Then it stops.

"They always do this on rides, to increase the drama," Mary tells me.

"Oh, that's nice," I laugh, starting to blush even more now.

"Michael, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now," Mary shyly whispers.

"I have you, too, Mary. It's something really…important. I've never felt this way," I say. I move my hand a little bit closer to hers. She doesn't move her hand away.

"I just wanted you to know that I kind of li—" I begin.

"Guys I got some cotton candy! I told the ride manager to turn it back on for you so you don't get cold! I have you guys some foooood!" Mark howls into the air.

"We can discuss this later, I guess…" I tell her.

"That would be best I guess," Mary concurs.

We exit the ride and see the time—it's late. Turtwig and Skitty stare at each other, and we enter the Pokémon Resort Center and go to our designated floors. I don't say anything else that night. I can't. I'm too embarrassed. Too lame. Too…too focused on what may be coming soon.

. . .

Giovanni walks through the Seafoam Islands in his search for Articuno.

"I don't care if you have to kill someone, I just want that pesky Ketchum father-son duo DONE FOR!" he says into a cell phone.

With approximately 1,000 grunts behind him, Giovanni catches roughly 72 different Pokémon in the islands, all of which are captured in boxes such as they were in the Fuchsia Safari Zone.

A loud roar comes from one cave in the ruins, and Giovanni enters. Inside was Articuno, but it just roams the area, so it is probably outside.

"If this Master Ball here won't getcha," Giovanni begins, "then my plan fails. Good thing this has a perfect capture rate."

He laughs, maniacally laughing, so hard that an avalanche of snow/ice falls behind him on some grunts.

"Oops," he says, and continues his crazy laughing.

(Author's Note: Credit to DrawKnight for Loryn. If you would like to see a picture of the Cinnabar Islands, go to my profile and click the link! Hope you liked the episode. And don't worry, there WILL be something more than just failed attempts for Michael and Mary…maybe~)


	31. Ice, Ice Baby!

**Part 31**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 91_

_Swellow 85_

_Milotic 85_

_Espeon 85_

_Marowak__ 85_

_Combusken 60_

**Previously:**

_Blaine's mouth is agape. As we just sit there, the rain lets up and I decide to return Combusken. _

"_Better have a Ketchum Heal," I laugh out loud, "because we're 2 for 2!"_

_Blaine hangs his head and just leaves to the back. I then decide to exit the Cinnabar Gym. I still have plenty of time before the carnival, so I decide to go and visit the Corsola Reef._

_. . ._

"_Well the Champion wants me to be stronger because I was easily outsmarted…"_

"_Well, you may want to head to the Seafoam Islands. I have two more things to do here, first I have to go to the Pokéathlon, and second I'm meeting a friend at the carnival."_

"_You and Michael have a good time," Loryn smiles._

_. . ._

"_Michael, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now," Mary shyly whispers. _

"_I have you, too, Mary. It's something really…important. I've never felt this way," I say. I move my hand a little bit closer to hers. She doesn't move her hand away._

"_I just wanted you to know that I kind of li—" I begin._

"_Guys I got some cotton candy! I told the ride manager to turn it back on for you so you don't get cold! I have you guys some foooood!" Mark howls into the air._

"_We can discuss this later, I guess…" I tell her._

"_That would be best I guess," Mary concurs. _

_. . ._

I wake up, get my Pokémon and myself ready, and we head out the door. Downstairs, Nurse Joy hands me the Volcano badge that Blaine forgot to give me. A note on it says that my special stats are boosted for my party.

I remember that I was told to go to the Seafoam Islands, so I need to head there bright and early. I ring the bell on Mary's door and Mark's door, and in about 30 minutes they come out. Squirtle is cradled in Mark's arms and Skitty is trying to put Mary's hair in place.

"What's the deal?"

"We need to get to the Seafoam Islands!"

"Okay!" they yell in unison.

"Is it too hard to ask if we can just go to the beach first?" Mary pleads, and I contemplate this.

It's not even 11:00 am yet, so I say whatever. We go back into the hotel, change into swimming attire, and head west towards the beach.

. . .

"Okay, guys this is how it will go: Erika and Sabrina, you will group together and head north. Brock, Blaine, you two are going to head west. Eastward will be myself and Misty," Koga tells his posse of six. They split up in the Seafoam Islands.

"Where are you, Michael?" Misty sighs, walking in the cold cavern.

. . .

"Go, Simisear!"

"Simisage!"

"Simipour!"

Three youngsters dared us to battle them, and we agree on a triple battle.

"Turtwig, step on in!"

"Skitty, you ready?"

"Go, Shellder!"

Turtwig Bullet Seeds Simipour, and it falls over fainting. The one youngster recalls it and runs off crying.

"I'll let you guys handle the rest," I say, withdrawing from the battle.

"Skitty! Use Ice Beam!" Mary commands her Kitten Pokémon.

Skitty spits an Ice Beam at Simisage, and it freezes the Pokémon. It uses Assist, and then Fire Punches the Simisage out of the game.

The other kid runs off, and Mary lets Mark take over.

However, Mark is having problems with Shellder, for it is still new.

"Simisear, use Flamethrower!"

"Shellder, dodge it!"

Simisear spits fire on Shellder, and Shellder is unable to dodge it.

Shellder and Simisear hit each other, but they aren't doing much damage to one another.

"I know!" Mark says, going into his bag.

"Catch this!"

Mark throws a Water Stone at Shellder, and it begins to glow white. It multiplies in size, and the spikes get sharper and more evident.

"Cloyster!"

Cloyster uses Razor Shell, and it knocks Simisear out in one hit!

The kid recalls his Pokémon, then goes off crying with his friends.

"Cloyster, return!"

After the battle, we decide to play around in the water. Mark and I are wearing swimming trunks, both the ones the Resort Center provided—red and white. Figures.

Mary wears a two-piece red and white set, but after last night I try not to stare. We just mess around with our Pokémon and get tans in the sun. After diving and finding some Luvdisc deep in the water, I come up for air and find Turtwig and Skitty…Cute Charm is becoming more effective. The two of them are stuck like glue.

"Twig Tur Twig Twig!"

"Skit Skit Skitty!"

After seeing that conversation, I remember last night perfectly. I get chills on my arms, and decide to get ready and move eastward now, towards the islands. I get my group together, we recall our Pokémon, and Turtwig, Skitty, Squirtle, Mary, Mark, and I all begin walking towards the other side of the island.

. . .

Giovanni searches for Articuno. He's deep in the island. He knows he's getting closer, but about a third of the grunts are gone already. At this rate, he'll be searching alone. But that's fine. There are always simple saps to take advantage of in this world, and Giovanni only brought 5% of his with him. Not a big loss.

. . .

Erika and Sabrina hear a screeching.

"We should turn back," Sabrina tells her ally.

"If we do, then we can't capture Articuno and save it!"

"You're a grass-type master, you'll lose your Pokémon within two attacks!"

"We have to try!"

"Cuuuuno!"

As they get down the path, it gets narrower and narrower. A piercing cry can be heard fairly close. Erika and Sabrina turn a corner, and suddenly an icy breeze blows by.

"Erika it's coming! Get out of the way!"

Erika stares as Articuno comes through the passageway, scaring off Pokémon and freezing more of the path. Erika can't move, she's paralyzed by fear.

"Articuno!" it says, using Blizzard on its surroundings.

Erika becomes enveloped in a cube of ice. She can't move.

"Erika!" Sabrina says, flabbergasted. She sends out an Abra and teleports away, seconds before the Pokémon was to freeze her as well.

Articuno goes back to where it came from, the main room, and settles back into slumber.

Rocket Grunts swarm in and begin chipping away at Erika's sculpture. One Gym Leader down.

. . .

Articuno hears another rhythm of movement on another side of the chamber. It goes out the other way and begins to freeze the entrances to its cave.

Brock and Blaine hear the Articuno's Ice Beams, and they find a body of water to cross. Articuno comes into the small room they're in and begins freezing away. They dive into the water, where they are free of the ice temporarily. As they resurface on the other side, Articuno freezes the entrance shut and goes off. They're safe for now.

"That was…cold," Brock shivers.

"I'm an old man. Didn't think I'd live," Blaine admits.

They laugh, and then begin searching for an exit—they aren't going to succeed. Maybe Misty will.

. . .

Misty and Koga don't make it very far from where they started before meeting up with Giovanni.

"Ah, hello my little Gym Friends. So glad you came to become Rocket Grunts!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Giovanni. Not again," Koga replies.

"You disgusting man, you tried to kidnap my son!" Misty screams.

Articuno wakes up _again_ from its slumber. It settles back down, too tired to worry about petty trainers.

Koga sends out Weezing.

"Use Smokescreen!" he says, as the two of them begin running another way.

"Don't worry, cowards! Lieutenant Surge was a fool to think I'd let him join again! He and your friend Erika are already becoming roommates in the Saffron Jail! You will be next!" he screams.

Koga gasps for air after hearing that, and eventually he and Misty come to a new route to Articuno. Thank goodness.

. . .

Celio gives us a ride to the Seafoam Islands. This is a much shorter route than I expected—I can see the ice from Cinnabar. After his high-speed boat upgrade, we got there in twenty minutes flat. I thank him, and he goes back off to Cinnabar, to continue his studies.

Brock and Blaine are running out of the cave as we come to its entrance. Where's my mom?

"What's going on?" I ask, nervous.

"The Gym Leaders…split up…and I was with Blaine…and we barely escaped," Brock struggles.

Blaine seems like he isn't breaking a sweat—what a strong old man.

"Oh great, the science geek," Blaine sarcastically whines.

Mark stares at the ground.

"Here, Mary. I want you to keep this for now," I say, giving Mary the Tidal Bell.

"What for?"

"Well, if Giovanni comes for me, he will find that I don't have the item—and you can escape," I explain to her, and she nods.

"I think we should go back in the cave, but split up into larger numbers," Mark says, "so I'll go with Blaine, and you guys can go with Brock!"

"Fine by me," I say, and the others (except Blaine) murmur in agreement.

We enter the cave, and head separate ways. I wave to Mark and Squirtle, wishing them the best. Let's just hope nothing happens.

. . .

Mark and Blaine walk to where Blaine had to dive. Squirtle hops in the water and plays around. They go through the water and to the covered-up hole. Blaine sends out an Arcanine to melt the ice. Once melted, a figure is seen behind the corner. A tall, dark figure—Giovanni. They hide behind a corner so he doesn't see them.

"Keep quiet," Blaine tells Mark.

"Okay. Are you looking for the other leaders?"

"Yeah, and Articuno. We were going to beat / stop Giovanni to catching Articuno, but that man has some crazy-good skill," the old man tells him.

Footsteps approach them.

"Why hello, you too. Nerds—the both of you!" Giovanni smiles, laughing.

Blaine jumps up and pins Giovanni to the wall.

"Go, Mark! GO PAST HIM!" he screams.

Mark runs past Giovanni, and easily outruns a couple of grunts to another water area is. Squirtle Ice Beam's the entrance shut, to act as a weaker Articuno. He and Squirtle dive into the water, and hide until Team Rocket can't find them. Mark's pretty sure Blaine is a goner, that he is captured. He can hear Alakazam teleporting, so that must mean he is teleporting Blaine to the jail and back. Poor man. Mark swims to the surface and finds an underwater cavern that was secret. Upon reaching ground, Mark gets some food out of his bookbag and chows down with his Squirtle, out of fear and nervousness.

. . .

Sabrina finally reaches the exit. She finds herself back at the sea, and crouches against a boulder near the entrance in waiting—whether for Giovanni or her Gym Leader friends. Whatever it may be, she and her Alakazam meditate in peace for the time being.

. . .

Mary, Skitty, Brock, Turtwig, and I decide to stop for a meal. Brock serves some delectable sandwiches that he made back at home, and they were thirty times better than my mom's (sorry mom!). That man can COOK, too. He let us taste a sip of his soup to keep us warm, and I nearly peed myself it tasted so good. Mary and I smile at each other—probably the most interaction we've had all day. Turtwig and Skitty talk to one another, and suddenly I hear footsteps. I prepare Turtwig for battle, but I'm surprised on who joins us…

"…What, not happy to see Mom?" Misty laughs, her and Koga coming from their smell of Brock's food.

"'Least it wasn't a trap," Koga tells her, acknowledging that if Giovanni had used Brock's cooking, they'd be done for.

They come over and sit down with us, but Mom trips over something—an Ice Gem! I pick it up. That's sixteen out of seventeen. I haven't seen one of those in a long time. The question of what these are comes back in my mind, but I dismiss it as I sense something watching us.

"Runt..Runt..Runt," something nearby says.

"EEEK! IT'S A SNORUNT!" Mary says, grabbing a Pokéball and throwing it.

Snorunt dodges the Pokéball, grabs Brock's sandwich, and eats it whole.

"Hey, that was homemade!" Brock scolds it.

"Snorunt!" it says, as if saying "And it was tasty, too!"

Skitty talks to Snorunt, and they become friends. Mary throws another Pokéball at it, and it allows her to capture it.

"In an old fairy tale book, I read of a Snorunt evolving into a magical ghostly Pokémon of elegance and beauty, and I've always wanted one. Once I could tell this one was female, I wanted it!" Mary smiles. She whips out her Pokédex and gets some information.

_Snorunt: the Snow Hat Pokémon. It is said that several Snorunt gather under giant leaves and live together in harmony. This Snorunt is at level 40 with a Quirky Nature, knowing the moves Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Crunch, and Ice Shard._

"Once we split ways, I'll join back with Misty and Koga—they look tired and may need help. You too are strong," Brock tells us.

I agree, but almost feel sad that Mom won't be joining me.

"Do you hear that?" Koga says, putting his ear to the ground.

"Um, Koga, have you lost your mind?" Mom asks him.

"We need to leave. Now!" Koga screams, grabbing everyone into a huddle and rushing us out from our hiding spot.

. . .

"Behold, my dear Rocket Grunts! This is Articuno!" Giovanni says, marveling at the great Articuno. It is glaring at him, and he intimidates it back.

"Cuuunooo!"

Giovanni smirks, grabs a Master Ball, and tosses it in the air, catching Articuno without a single problem.

"Thanks Silph Co., you really helped. This is child's play. Come, Team Rocket. We have some havoc to wreak," he laughs, vibrating the icy cave and causing chills up his grunts' spines. They know that they will end up with the wrong end of the stick soon, but they have nothing to live for.

As Giovanni goes through the cave, he hears Brock saying something about joining Koga and Misty.

"That means they're here, eh? Grunts, get the Pokémon. I'm about to crash this family reunion!"

Giovanni smiles, swinging out from behind a corner and showing himself to the "heroes." He sends out Articuno, who grabs Brock by the shoulders, allows Giovanni on it, and flies off into the air northward. The Rocket Grunts swarm Turtwig, Skitty, Mary, Koga, Misty, and me. I doubt that this could possibly be the end of my Pokémon Journey. But this is definitely not how it will turn out. I refuse to let this happen. Therefore, I think of the most logical thing to do: run.

Characters left (that haven't been captured/given up):

Misty Ash Michael

Koga Gary Mary

Sabrina Loryn Mark

Giovanni


	32. It's Evolution, My Dear Pokemon!

**Part 32**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 92_

_Swellow 86_

_Milotic 86_

_Espeon 86_

_Marowak__ 86_

_Combusken 61_

_Giovanni searches for Articuno. He's deep in the island. He knows he's getting closer, but about a third of the grunts are gone already. At this rate, he'll be searching alone. But that's fine. There are always simple saps to take advantage of in this world, and Giovanni only brought 5% of his with him. Not a big loss._

_. . ._

_Blaine jumps up and pins Giovanni to the wall._

"_Go, Mark! GO PAST HIM!" he screams._

_Mark runs past Giovanni, and easily outruns a couple of grunts to another water area is. Squirtle Ice Beam's the entrance shut, to act as a weaker Articuno. He and Squirtle dive into the water, and hide until Team Rocket can't find them._

_. . ._

"_EEEK! IT'S A SNORUNT!" Mary says, grabbing a Pokéball and throwing it._

_Snorunt dodges the Pokéball, grabs Brock's sandwich, and eats it whole._

"_Hey, that was homemade!" Brock scolds it._

"_Snorunt!" it says, as if saying "And it was tasty, too!"_

_Skitty talks to Snorunt, and they become friends. Mary throws another Pokéball at it, and it allows her to capture it._

_. . ._

_Giovanni smiles, swinging out from behind a corner and showing himself to the "heroes." He sends out Articuno, who grabs Brock by the shoulders, allows Giovanni on it, and flies off into the air northward. The Rocket Grunts swarm Turtwig, Skitty, Mary, Koga, Misty, and me. I doubt that this could possibly be the end of my Pokémon Journey. But this is definitely not how it will turn out. I refuse to let this happen. Therefore, I think of the most logical thing to do: run. _

Characters left: Misty, Ash, Michael, Koga, Gary, Mary, Sabrina, Loryn, Giovanni, Mark

_. . ._

"Let go of me!" I scream as a grunt tackles me. Turtwig Body Slams the grunt, but it just adds on to the weight pressuring me. My face is turning purple. Turtwig nudges the man off of me and I regain consciousness.

Mary and Skitty are huddled behind an icy boulder, sheltered from the grunts.

"Starmie, use Psychic!" Misty says, however my mother knows this will do nothing. She has to return Starmie so they don't steal it, and she gets tackled by two grunts nearby.

"M-Michael! Help!" she cries. I panic.

Koga is twisting and jumping his way through, thanks to his ninja technique, however I know that he is getting tired and may give up. I send out Combusken to find a way through.

"Busken?"it says.

"Combusken, find a way out! Use Sky Uppercut on these fools!" I scream.

Combusken slaps its claws up against the grunts, and they double over onto the floor. As Mary and Skitty get up, Koga goes to help Misty.

I see a block of ice nearby, with a figure inside of it. I squint my eyes, but it's too dark to see who it is. The ice glob itself is about six feet tall, maybe a couple of feet wide. There is definitely a figure inside…and—wait! Don't tell me!?

"Combusken, Fire Punch this large boulder of ice!" I frustratingly yell.

Combusken doesn't have enough energy ice. I guess I need to ask it to use more power. Glancing over behind me, I see that all the grunts are unconscious and that the posse is fine. I look again at the ice. There looks to be a Pokémon at the feet of the human. It must be…!

"Combusken, more power! KICK! Fire Punch! KICK! Sky Uppercut! KICK!" I screech so loudly the cave begins vibrating.

"MORE POWER, COMBUSKEN! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" I began squealing, crying out my eyeballs—knowing who it is.

Combusken melts some ice, then kicks it off, burns it, kicks it off, punches it, kicks it off, punches it, kicks it off. Eventually, Combusken gets overheated and begins doing all kinds of things. Its speed boosts and Bulk Ups aren't strong enough—but then, the Sky Uppercuts and Fire Punches aren't punching moves anymore—and Combusken begins glowing white! Combusken is more than doubling its weight and height! Its fists become mightier, its stance becomes stronger!

My former Pokémon has changed into a—I get my Pokédex out to check the information:

_Blaziken: the Blaze Pokémon. __Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. This Pokémon is at level 62 with an Adamant Nature, having the moves Bulk Up, Blaze Kick, Hi Jump Kick, and Baton Pass. _

"Blaaaziken!" my Pokémon roars proudly.

"Nice job, Blaziken! Now I have my dream team," I smile, proud of my Pokémon for wanting to be fully evolved. I look back at the ice blob—there's no one there? I could have sworn I had seen someone frozen inside of the ice. I look around, noticing that there has been a little blood on the floor. I see there is a small door in the floor of the cave. Did the person hide in there? I brush away the icy layer with my hands, revealing text on the door.

It read "Talented Pokémon."

I bring Blaziken up close, and the door melts through and we fall into a small pit. All I see is black. It reminds me of all of those doors. That's every Pokémon but Turtwig. What's wrong with Turtwig?

I look up at the opening, where the Seafoam Island Cave is, and I see Mary peeping down at me.

"Are you okay?" she asks, Skitty purring on her leg.

"Yeah, I think. I'm going to check this route out!" I tell her, and she nods.

Koga jumps down, carrying both Misty and Mary with him. We walk down a corridor. I can see light ahead.

"Do you see that?" Mary asks, and I mutter a "yep."

We run and end up exiting the Seafoam Islands…but at the other island, the one facing Fuchsia City rather than Cinnabar Island.

"These caves are old, that was probably just a block of ice that's been melting over time," Misty suggests.

I know what that ice said, and I know that somehow this is all revolving around me and my Pokémon. As we reach the outside area, Mary sits on the ground and breathes heavily.

"You know," Misty begins, "that you are a strong trainer, and that you should probably go to One Island and soon get to Mt. Ember, where Moltres reigns."

"Mt. Ember?"

"Well Michael has another Gym Badge to get, so you have to save Moltres. I'm sure he's already getting Zapdos. I'll go with you, if you want," Misty smiles, moving her fingers into that infamous peace-sign picture, stealing Ash's thunder.

"Yes, Mary. You are needed there. I think you should go as well," Koga tells her.

"And you, Michael! You need to meet up with your father in Viridian City. You have one more badge to obtain, after all," Mom tells me.

"Okay, I will. Mary…good luck!" I tell Mary.

She sends out Flygon and flies off to Vermilion City. Misty tells me something about getting a Tri-pass, sends out her Swanna, and flies after Mary.

"What about you, Koga?" I ask my ninja friend.

"I am to go there as well, I must investigate the problems without Lieutenant Surge. I may have to station Janine in that town, so that she can keep it out of chaos. I am to resolve everything," Koga informs me.

He sends out Crobat and flies off as well. I'm all alone, just like how I started out on my journey. Am I going to be alone when I end it? Turtwig jumps onto my face playfully, as if to say "don't forget about me!" I call out my Swellow, and tell it to fly me to Viridian City. Quickly, my Swallow Pokémon takes off into the sky, leaving the Seafoam Islands as a mere speck on the horizon. I smile at Turtwig, who is eating an Oran Berry in my bag.

. . .

Ash Ketchum is bleeding. Yes, his blood was that on the Seafoam Floor, but he hid behind a boulder and bandaged himself up. He quickly fled to Cinnabar Island, where he could have a Nurse's Audino use Heal Pulse on him. As Ash is healed and ready to go, he flees again to Viridian City with Pikachu and Charizard, where his son should be waiting.

. . .

Mark and Squirtle run out the entrance into the sunlight, panting. He and his Pokémon had to run from Team Rocket—they were trying to abduct him. He notices two figures near him—Sabrina and her Alakazam.

"S-Sabrina?" he says, panting.

"Oh, hey. We need to go to the Powerplant. You know, before Zapdos is taken? Alakazam was telling me through telepathy of your arrival. You ready to go?"

"Oh, uh, I—" Mark began.

However, Alakazam flashes its eyes open and teleports it, Sabrina, Mark, and Squirtle out of the Seafoam Islands. Mark keeps his eyes shut.

. . .

Mary sets foot on Vermilion City with her Skitty in her arms. She was told by Misty to go on and get a Tri-Pass, that Misty would be waiting on Mount Ember. Apparently, someone is supposed to issue them to her.

"Hi, I'm Janine. Are you Mary?" a woman asks. She's all purple.

"Um, yes. Janine? Where have I heard that name before…?"

"I'm the daughter of Koga. He told me to give you this," she replies, handing Mary a card.

"This is the Tri-Pass, allowing you to go to One Island. If you want to go now, you'll have to go see if the SS Anne is repaired yet," she finishes.  
"Thanks," Mary says, grabbing the card and already running down to the harbor. The door is locked, but the harbor is open.

"Dang it! Uhh, Kirlia! Come on out!" she says, tossing out her Pokémon.

"Kirlia!" the Emotion Pokémon laughs. It teleports the three of them, including Skitty, who's licking her paws, past the door and into the harbor's check-in room. A man stops me, but Kirlia teleports him outside of the building, and he beats on the door.

"Kirlia, you don't do that! This is his job," Mary scolds her Pokémon, but all of a sudden it begins to change. It grows taller, broader, and more majestic! The Pokémon gains a wonderful night gown, and once the evolution is finished, a sparkle glints off of her eye—a beautiful Pokémon.

"Whoa, what is that?" Mary asks herself, checking her Pokédex:

_Gardevoir: the Embrace Pokémon. To protect its Trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole. This Gardevoir has a Modest Nature and is at level 70. It knows the moves Psychic, Calm Mind, Heal Pulse, and Teleport._

"Gardevoir, you're beautiful! So proud of you! Now return!" she smiles. She picks up her Skitty, turns around, and finds Bill waving to her on the newly built SS Anne.

"All aboard!" he yells playfully.

"Coming!" Mary yells back.

. . .

_Saffron City_

Loryn is trying again to break into the jail and find her brother. She's attempted only once, and it ultimately failed. However, she is persistent enough to try again.

"Riolu, use Force Palm on the Prison Window!" she said to a Pokémon.

It breaks open the window, and she returns in into its Pokéball. She hops on into the building, and is ready to battle if needed. However, the place is vacant.

Loryn goes up a flight of stairs and looks for her brother. She knows he's here—he's been missing for years it seems!

"Silver?" Loryn whispers.

"…?" a sound is heard in a jail cell nearby.

"Silver!" she goes to the cell, sends out her Teddiursa to force the bars to open wide enough for her to get in, throws her bag off to the side, and visits her incarcerated brother.

"It's…" he tries to continue.

She looks at him. He's an older man now, probably about 28 or so. But she hasn't seen him for many years. Looking at his face, she begins crying.

"It's a…" he stammers.

"A what?" Loryn smiles.

"…trap," Silver struggles.

From behind, Jessie is seen slamming the cells shut.

"Thought you'd come in, little twerp. We had a laser that detected some movement!" she snarls.

"I have my Pokémon, you dope!" Loryn retaliates.

"Yes, you do. And they are all in this bag right here, that you tossed to the side," Jessie sneers, laughing as Loryn hangs her head in defeat.

"Tried to…tell…you," Silver mumbles.

"What have you done to him?!" Loryn screams.

"You'll find out, don't worry!" Jessie tells her, walking away from the cell and talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, James, I know you're in Viridian City. If the main twerp comes by, you'll have to battle him. And where is Meowth? Ugh, it's like I'm the mother of you two, I swear it, James!"

. . .

Mark and Sabrina are at the Power plant. Sabrina says she is going to stay outside, and that Mark should go inside and keep any intruders out.

Sabrina can sense Giovanni coming. Alakazam is shaking with excitement.

. . .

Mary finally arrives at One Island. She waves Bill a goodbye, and then moves onto the Pokémon Center on the island. There, a large PC is seen with different gems and sounds displayed. The Nurse Joy welcomes Mary and says that Misty is waiting for her, that she will heal the Pokémon as fast as possible.

Once Mary is out, her and Skitty decide to grab a bite to eat. They find a small restaurant and eat some Oran Berries for lunch. She thinks of Michael—what if he gets hurt? Fails? She couldn't imagine a world without him. She's known him since the beginning. Skitty licks its fur in place.

"Okay Skitty, looks like we need Horsea to Surf us there!"

She calls out the Dragon Pokémon and it gladly pulls them through the water.

"Horsea!" it squeals.

"Nice job, Horsea! You're doing fine!" Mary reassures her gifted Pokémon.

Skitty begins dabbing its tail in the water and licking it. Then, Skitty uses Assist and begins Surfing itself, thanks to Horsea. As the two Pokémon guide Mary to Mount Ember, she is suddenly swept aboard something. She recalls Horsea and grabs Skitty, and turns around to see a familiar face smiling back at her.

"Hey Mary, 'bout time you got here," Misty laughs, then tells her Starmie to keep Surfing.

"Nice Horsea by the way, I have one too."

"Your son gave him to me!"

"He is quite the piece of work," Misty chuckles.

"I'll say…"

"Wait, what?"

"I, uh, said, uh 'I can't say!'" Mary quickly says, not wanting to give anything away of what almost happened just the other night.

"Ha, whatever. Okay, Mary! We are now on Mount Ember. Now, we wait. All we have to do is stall—because chances are, Giovanni will just push us aside. Think you can do that?"

"I can try…"

"Perfect."

. . .

I enter the Viridian City Gym and enter the battlefield as well.

"Welcome to the Viridian Gym. I am the temporary Gym Leader!" a familiar voice proudly exclaims.

"Show yourself, then!"

"I am James of Team Rocket, at your service! Are you ready to battle?" James laughs, his blue hair jiggling as he does so.

"Meowth, that's right! Come on, Twerp Junior, we've gots a bone to pick with you!" Meowth comes in, ready to fight.

"'Kay then, bring it," I laugh. This should be an easy battle.

"Good luck, because we're using some of the Boss's Pokémon!"

My mouth drops. Crap.

. . .

Professor Gary begins grooming the Hitmontop in his care. His daughter left it behind, and it happily stays here as a guardian of the area. Later, after he grooms all the Pokémon, they all go back into their Pokéballs to sleep for the night. Gary sets them all on a shelf. He doesn't like leaving them out at night, Team Rocket is always up to no good.

Suddenly, he hears a sound outside. Just a singular bump, probably just a car door. He sighs, turns out the light, and gets in his bed.

Little does Gary know, there are about three hundred Rocket Grunts outside his lab, just waiting for the right opportunity to steal the Pokémon and the professor.

(Loryn=Original Character by Drawknight. Check her out for more!)

Characters left: Misty, Koga, Sabrina, Gary, Ash, Michael, Mary, Mark, Giovanni


	33. Giovanni's Shocking Capture

**Part 33**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 93_

_Swellow 87_

_Milotic 87_

_Espeon 87_

_Marowak__ 87_

_Blaziken 67_

**Previously:**

"_You know," Misty begins, "that you are a strong trainer, and that you should probably go to One Island and soon get to Mt. Ember, where Moltres reigns."_

"_Mt. Ember?"_

"_Well Michael has another Gym Badge to get, so you have to save Moltres. I'm sure he's already getting Zapdos. I'll go with you, if you want," Misty smiles, moving her fingers into that infamous peace-sign picture, stealing Ash's thunder. _

"_Yes, Mary. You are needed there. I think you should go as well," Koga tells her. _

"_And you, Michael! You need to meet up with your father in Viridian City. You have one more badge to obtain, after all," Mom tells me. _

_. . ._

_Mark and Squirtle run out the entrance into the sunlight, panting. He and his Pokémon had to run from Team Rocket—they were trying to abduct him. He notices two figures near him—Sabrina and her Alakazam. _

"_S-Sabrina?" he says, panting._

"_Oh, hey. We need to go to the Powerplant. You know, before Zapdos is taken? Alakazam was telling me through telepathy of your arrival. You ready to go?"_

"_Oh, uh, I—" Mark began._

_However, Alakazam flashes its eyes open and teleports it, Sabrina, Mark, and Squirtle out of the Seafoam Islands. Mark keeps his eyes shut._

_. . ._

_Professor Gary begins grooming the Hitmontop in his care. His daughter left it behind, and it happily stays here as a guardian of the area. Later, after he grooms all the Pokémon, they all go back into their Pokéballs to sleep for the night. Gary sets them all on a shelf. He doesn't like leaving them out at night, Team Rocket is always up to no good._

_Suddenly, he hears a sound outside. Just a singular bump, probably just a car door. He sighs, turns out the light, and gets in his bed._

_Little does Gary know, there are about three hundred Rocket Grunts outside his lab, just waiting for the right opportunity to steal the Pokémon and the professor. _

Characters left: Misty, Koga, Sabrina, Gary, Ash, Michael, Mary, Mark, Giovanni

_. . ._

"Go, Hippowdon!" James yells, throwing a regular Pokéball into the air.

"Turtwig, step on in!" I retort.

Turtwig, my little Tiny Leaf Turtle, is facing a GIANT HIPPO! I think of how scared Turtwig could be, that I could call him back, but Turtwig leads the game off with the first move.

As Hippowdon enters the battlefield, sandstorm erupts permanently. The Heavyweight Pokémon is a large, light brown Pokémon with a dark-gray back and a holey muzzle. Sand is spilling from these holes and its nose, and it grits its humungous teeth at Turtwig.

"Turtwig, you have to pull through!" I tell it.

Turtwig uses Leech Seed, to try and cancel the effects of the sandstorm.

"Pathetic, that little seed does minimal damage to my giant Pokémon!" James howls, "So Hippowdon, use Earthquake!"

Hippowdon stomps on the ground and a seismic blast emits from underneath the surface of the ground. Turtwig begins wobbling.

"Turtwig, jump up to avoid the blast! Use Bullet Seed to propel yourself upward!" I say to him strategically.

Turtwig points its mouth at the ground, which is full of tremors, and the force of its Bullet Seed pushes it up in the air. From there, Turtwig sends a string of Bullet Seeds into Hippowdon's holes of sand on its back.

"Poooww!" it whines as it struggles to push the seeds out. The Leech Seed is growing as well, sprouting out of one hole and sapping its energy. Turtwig seems like it's gradually regaining health.

"Turtwig, use Body Slam!" I scream.

Turtwig comes down from its flight into a spinning Body Slam, using every ounce of its 22.5 pounds. Hippowdon is knocked a few feet away, paralyzed by the slam.

"Ground-type Pokémon can't get paralyzed!" James cries.

"By electric-type moves. Moves like Bounce and Body Slam work, though!"I proudly tell him.

"Turtwig, finish this off with a Bullet Seed!" I conclude.

Turtwig flips onto the ground and again shoots a stream of seeds from its mouth, knocking out the opponent.

"That Turtwig has to go!" James whines.

"Turtwig!" my Turtwig brags.

"Turtwig, step off the field! Go, Blaziken!" I say.

My Blaziken comes out with an impressive stance, having its fist ready for physical combat such as that of a boxer.

"Please, I'm not going to have any trouble with a blazing chicken. Excadrill, come on out!" he shouts.

Out of the Pokéball comes a mole-looking Pokémon. Its claws are metallic and its body is a brown, dirty color.

"Excaaa!"

"Blaziken, jump up and use Blaze Kick!" I tell my Pokémon.

"Excadrill, dodge it!" James laughs.

It's faster? But how? I decide to study the Excadrill's movement, and the surrounding air—which is full of sand. Blaziken takes damage from its sandy atmosphere. Then Blaziken's speed goes up.

"Excadrill, use Earthquake!"

"Blaziken, dodge it and try using Bulk Up!" I tell my Pokémon.

Blaziken begins flexing its muscles, and then gains a boost in speed like last time.

"Excadrill, use Swords Dance!" James begins, laughing as Excadrill's attack becomes a scarily high stat.

I start to panic. So his speed is doubled, and his attack is doubled.

"Bulk Up again!"

Blaziken's speed goes up once more, and now the sandstorm is buffeting it even more.

"Blaziken, now! Use Hi Jump Kick!" I readily tell it.

"Silly child. Excadrill, use your speed and dodge it!" James laughs.

Blaziken slams Excadrill in the face, knocking the Pokémon down to the ground in a One Hit Knock Out.

"What?! Its speed!" James gapes.

"Your Excadrill may have had a boost in speed during the sand, but Blaziken's Speed Boost made it _more_ than double eventually. I just decided to physically pump it!" I laugh.

We recall our Pokémon.

"Go, Garchomp!" James begins. His blue hair is drooping with sweat.

"Go, Milotic!"

Garchomp is a monster—literally. A combination of a dragon, a shark, and an airplane, this blue Pokémon seems intimidating—at over six feet tall!

"Gaaar!"

"Milotic, use Ice Beam!" I strategically command.

Milotic uses Ice Beam, but the sand makes Milotic have a hard time accurately aiming, and it misses the evasive Garchomp.

"How?!" I ask.

"In the sand," James explains, "Garchomp's evasiveness is amazing!"

"In the sand, huh?" I ponder.

Milotic and Garchomp dodge one another's attacks, with Milotic Recovering off whatever damage she takes, and Garchomp just easily dodging.

"Milotic, just forget Hydro Pump. Use your new move, Rain Dance!" I yell to it.

Milotic, my beautiful sea serpent, begins chanting for some rain, and soon the sandy atmosphere changed to rain. Garchomp became easy to spot as well.

"Now Ice Beam to finish it off!" I tell it, and Milotic knocks Garchomp out easily with an Ice Beam.

"Garchomp, return. This is preposterous!" James cries.

"Milotic, nice job, return! Swellow, come on out!" I say.

Turtwig stands at the ready to battle again, but it already has had its fun.

"That's fine! Meowth's got the boss' favorite three Pokémon now!" Meowth says.

"What are you doing, Meowth?!" James cries.

Meowth shoves James out of the way and begins to fumble in a bag for Pokéballs.

"Someone's got to win this, and Meowth's the one who can!" Meowth laughs.

"Hee hee! The Boss is going to choose me over Persian in a heartbeat!"

I stare at disbelief over the two. A man in black with blue hair is having problems with a short white cat. Sitting on the ground, I decide to groom Swellow as the two fight. Wherever Jessie is, let's just hope she doesn't come in!

. . .

Giovanni moves over Kanto on his large aircraft.

"Boss, there are two reported individuals at the Power Plant location," one grunt reports.  
"Excellent, I'm sure I can add them to my collection," Giovanni smiles, remembering his conquered prisoners.

Brock, Lt. Surge, Erika, Blaine, and Loryn have all be captured already. Gary is in the making, and surely the Champion is bleeding out from their first encounter.

"Boss, we have identified one individual as Sabrina, Saffron Gym Leader. If we can capture her, then the Silph Co. should be easy to beat. The fighting Dojo is our only opponent in the fight, and we already have claimed most of Silph and the whole Saffron Jail," another grunt explains.

"Wonderful, send out the Salamence so I can make my debut!"

"Yessir!" the two grunts say.

. . .

"Finally, we've made it to Mt. Ember!" Misty groans.

"That was a long ride!" Mary says.

Skitty begin groom itself as it always does, and Mary's Horsea is dancing in the oceanfront. Misty recalls her Pokémon and sits on a stone. Mary recalls her Horsea and picks up her Skitty.

"So that up there is the location of Moltres?" Mary asks.

"Yes, this is the mouth of the cave that winds up the mountain. As we get higher up, the atmosphere becomes excruciatingly hot. However, I have water Pokémon to cool down the heat," Misty explains.

The two begin to trek up the mountain, with Mary holding Skitty, when she hears helicopter blades slicing through the wind.

"Giovanni," she whispers.

"It sounds pretty far away, and the sound echoes within the cave. He may be at the Power Plant still, although it's really far from here, and we may just be hearing it because it's so quiet otherwise. Just in case though, keep quiet!" Misty tells her son's "friend."

Misty calls out a Quagsire and has it Water Gun the walls as they go up, causing steam. Water Gun turns into Scald, and Quagsire begins to develop a higher-powered boost in attacks.

"It's getting steamier up here. Are we almost there yet?" Mary asks. Skitty is starting to cough.

"Quagsire, return! Go, Swanna! Use Defog!"

A swanlike Pokémon comes out and wafts its wings, ridding the steam from the cave. Also, after calling back Swanna, Misty sees that they are now in the chamber of Moltres—at the summit of Mt. Ember, a somewhat dormant volcano.

"MOOOL!" a scream can be heard. The Moltres must know Mary and Misty are there.  
"It might be a good idea to put some sort of obstacle back in the cave!" Misty decides.

"Right," Mary says, "Come on out, Horsea!"

Horsea comes out all happy and emotional. It uses Smokescreen back on the path, creating a steamlike issue of passage.

Mary looks back up to where a form sleeps above, on a large boulder wedged into the cave.

"Mary, look at your Horsea!" Misty excitedly tells her.

Mary glances back at Horsea and…it's evolving!"

Horsea begins glowing white, and grows fiercer fins, which the protruding points begin to excrete venom. Its size and weight grow, and it suddenly becomes from playful to serious.

"Seadra!" the Pokémon says.

Mary whips out her Pokédex to see what Dexter has to say.

_Seadra: the Dragon Pokémon. Its spines provide protection. Its fins and bones are prized as traditional-medicine ingredients. This Seadra has a Serious Nature at level 45 with the moves Rain Dance, Outrage, Surf, and Smokescreen._

"Seadra! I haven't realized how much I've used you!" Mary laughs at her new Pokémon.

"Oh! I forgot!"

Mary goes into her bag and gets out a Dragon Scale. She gives it to the Pokémon, who happily takes it and begins playing with the item.

"Michael told me you would like it!" she smiles.

She recalls Seadra and decides to send out her new Pokémon, Snorunt.

"I've always wanted a Snorunt!" Mary laughs.

"I think I hear something," Misty tells Mary.

It's true. There's a legendary Pokémon just feet above—and it's awake.

. . .

Gary wakes up from his deep slumber with voices at his window. Quickly, he gets ready and goes outside to greet the new trainers. He brings a tray with the Pokéballs containing Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

"Welcome, young trainers!" Gary politely says, with his eyes closed.

"What wonderful Pokémon!" one grunt says.

"Too bad we'll be taking so much more," another replies.

Gary opens his eyes.

"…..Crap."

Hundreds of Grunts storm his Lab, and about five pin him down and cuff him. So much for breakfast.

. . .

"Go, Pokéball!" Mark says, catching an Electrike.

"Cute, but we don't have time for this!" Sabrina tells him. They've been waiting outside for hours, and she's getting tired of this.

"Let's just go in and catch a Zapdos!" Mark persistently says.

"Wait…did you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"Get in the Power Plant. NOW!" Sabrina says, pushing Mark in the building as a helicopter-like hovercraft comes onto the ground. Many grunts swarm the area, and Giovanni steps out of the contraption with a smirk.

"How wonderful of you to join us," he says, glaring at Sabrina.

"Bring it old man!" Sabrina spats.

"Go, Mr. Mime!"

"Go, Krookodile! Knock it out with a Crunch NOW!" Giovanni tells his Pokémon.

Mr. Mime is easily defeated, and Krookodile grabs Sabrina by the arms.

"Your teleporting powers won't be working now. Alakazam, teleport her directly to our protected cell. Oh, and put the Gengar in there. I want her to suffer," he laughs.

His Alakazam teleports in, grabs Sabrina, and teleports out.

Mark watches from the inside of the Power Plant. He immediately runs as far as he can.

"Krookodile, stop that child at once!" Giovanni commands his Pokémon.

"Squirtle, come on quicker!" Mark tells his Squirtle, who is hobbling as fast as its little legs will go. Mark scoops the Pokémon up in his arms and begins darting around all the electric components and Pokémon that the building has to offer.

Krookodile Earthquakes, and every Pokémon in the building fall over in pain. The electronic devices begin sparking, and Mark is forced to the floor in distress. If he goes any farther, he could be shocked to death. If he gives up, he will be captured and forced to give up.

"Um, uh, um, uh!" Mark begins. He skips over wires and outlets to a western room in the area.

"Zapdos!" a legendary Pokémon says upon seeing an intruder.

"Crap!"

He darts out, then sees Giovanni at the door.

"OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH—"

Mark and Squirtle are both jolted with electricity from a powerful discharge, and Krookodile knocks them to the floor as well. Mark and Squirtle are now hopeless. So much for their journey. It may just end here.

As Alakazam is busy in affairs, Giovanni has one of his grunts bring a sack—full of Pokéballs.

He gets one out and tosses it in the air.

"Gallade!"

"Gallade, Teleport these two to the dungeon Blaine and Sabrina are in," Giovanni mutters.

"Lade!"

The three of them disappear.

Giovanni throws a Master Ball at the confused Zapdos, and catches it in a pinch. Onto Mt. Ember.


	34. Nothing But the Truth

**Part 34**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 94_

_Swellow 90_

_Milotic 90_

_Espeon 90_

_Marowak__ 90_

_Blaziken 75_

**Previously:**

"_That's fine! Meowth's got the boss' favorite three Pokémon now!" Meowth says. _

"_What are you doing, Meowth?!" James cries._

_Meowth shoves James out of the way and begins to fumble in a bag for Pokéballs. _

"_Someone's got to win this, and Meowth's the one who can!" Meowth laughs._

"_Hee hee! The Boss is going to choose me over Persian in a heartbeat!" _

_I stare at disbelief over the two. A man in black with blue hair is having problems with a short white cat. Sitting on the ground, I decide to groom Swellow as the two fight. Wherever Jessie is, let's just hope she doesn't come in!_

_. . ._

_She recalls Seadra and decides to send out her new Pokémon, Snorunt._

"_I've always wanted a Snorunt!" Mary laughs._

"_I think I hear something," Misty tells Mary._

_It's true. There's a legendary Pokémon just feet above—and it's awake._

_. . ._

"_Welcome, young trainers!" Gary politely says, with his eyes closed._

"_What wonderful Pokémon!" one grunt says._

"_Too bad we'll be taking so much more," another replies._

_Gary opens his eyes._

"…_..Crap."_

_Hundreds of Grunts storm his Lab, and about five pin him down and cuff him. So much for breakfast._

_. . ._

"_Um, uh, um, uh!" Mark begins. He skips over wires and outlets to a western room in the area._

"_Zapdos!" a legendary Pokémon says upon seeing an intruder._

"_Crap!"_

_He darts out, then sees Giovanni at the door._

"_OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH—"_

_Mark and Squirtle are both jolted with electricity from a powerful discharge, and Krookodile knocks them to the floor as well. Mark and Squirtle are now hopeless. So much for their journey. It may just end here._

_. . ._

_Giovanni throws a Master Ball at the confused Zapdos, and catches it in a pinch. Onto Mt. Ember._

Characters left: Misty, Koga, Ash, Michael, Mary, Giovanni

_. . ._

"Go, Gliscor!" Meowth says.

"Swellow, be ready!" I tell my Swallow Pokémon.

Gliscor hops on its tail, waiting for a small gust of wind to brew in the gym.

"There's no wind in a building," I confusingly tell my opponent.

"That's why Meowth's installed a fan on the side!" James says to me from the sidelines, persistently watching his friend's turn to battle.

"Swellow, use Double Team!"

Swellow creates many different copies of itself, increasing the chances of Gliscor to miss. Gliscor meanwhile waits for the fan to come out.

James presses a button on the wall, and the room begins to fill itself with winds and air currents. Swellow begins to struggle controlling itself, and loses its balance a couple of times.

"Swellow, use Sky Attack!" I say.

Swellow goes up into the air as Gliscor begins to ride the currents.

"Gliscor, use Protect!" Meowth says.

Gliscor then begins to feel poisonous. However, it seems to enjoy this poison and keeps going.

"It likes the poison?"

"Poison Heal Gliscor!" James laughs.

Swellow dodges an incoming Ice Fang, and begins to lose its concentration on Sky Attack.

"Use this!" I say, throwing a disc towards Swellow. It catches the disc in its beak and forgets Sky Attack for a new move, Facade.

"Gliscor, use Toxic!" Meowth says, wanting to see Swellow slowly and painfully faint.

"Swellow, absorb it in with Guts!"

Swellow takes the Toxic, and then immediately uses Facade in retaliation.

It struggles, but hits Gliscor with a thrust of its body, knocking the Pokémon down onto the ground. Immediately, however, it begins to glide in the winds perfectly again. Swellow takes damage from Toxic.

"Gliscor, use Protect!"

"Swellow, use Double Team again then!"

The number of Swellow there are doesn't seem to matter, however, as Giovanni's Pokémon seem smart enough to understand everything.

"Gliscor, use Ice Fang!"

Gliscor's fangs become blue with an icy coolness, and latch onto Swellow's wings.

"Swellow!" I cry out as my Pokémon suffers. This and Toxic are racking up into maybe a win for Gliscor!

"Swellow! Try your best with a Facade!" I trail off, knowing Swellow may be done for.

Swellow struggles, but lashes out all its might on Gliscor—knocking it out?

"A critical hit!" Meowth exclaims.

"A critical hit?" I repeat, confused.

"TURTWIG!" Turtwig screams.

Swellow flies to the ground, wrecked and weak, but victorious.

The both of us recall our Pokémon, and I congratulate Swellow on beating the odds. Smiling, I send out my Espeon to counter whatever Pokémon Meowth may send out.

"Well, the odds are against me now. I have no Pokémon that aren't at a disadvantage," Meowth sighs.

"Don't give up Meowth!" James tells it from the stands.

"Go, Nidoqueen!"

"Espeon, start off with a Psychic!" I say.

Espeon lifts Nidoqueen up in the air with its Psychic attack, and the Drill Pokémon struggles greatly in standing up to the power my Pokémon emits.

"Nidoqueen, use Shadow Claw!"

Nidoqueen breaks free from the Psychic trap and falls to the ground, scratching shadowy claws on my Sun Pokémon's side.

Espeon yelps, then uses Morning Sun to heal itself.

"Nidoqueen, now use Superpower!"

Nidoqueen begins charging through the field, bringing up piece of the floor and walls, into a rage of power, and, although not very effective, still did a chunk of damage to Espeon's health.

I know Superpower's effects are lowered stats both physically offensive and defensive. Therefore, it cannot hit as hard as it would like.

"Morning Sun again!"

"Nidoqueen, use Dragon Tail!" Meowth says.

Nidoqueen slaps Espeon towards where I am, and the Pokéball takes it back in. Marowak comes out in reply, ready to battle the strong Nidoqueen.

"Ha! A Marowak? The attack stat on that Pokémon is pitiful!" Meowth laughs.

"And it isn't very cool, either, always crying about its mommy!" James continues, the both of them falling over giggling.

"Maro!"

"Guys, you better stop!" I tell them, but they ignore my pleas. They continue making fun of my Pokémon, and it begins seething with rage.

Marowak then does something without me asking it to. It sends out a Bone Rush, however in that Bone Rush it creates a fiery tip—it just used a Fire Punch + Bone Rush combo? The fiery bones then slam into Nidoqueen, one at a time, hitting her five times. The fifth time also burns the Drill Pokémon, crippling its offensive capabilities.

"Nidoqueen! Argh!"

"Marowak, finish it off with a Double-Edge!" I say.

Marowak slams harshly into Nidoqueen, and because of Rock Head, doesn't take any damage whatsoever from the recoil move.

I clap my hands loudly as Nidoqueen falls over with a 'thump.' Marowak begins jumping for joy, and I recall it—telling it how amazing it made the battle brief.

"This last Pokémon will not be so easy. Be prepared to lose to this singular Pokémon!" Meowth screams, getting ready to send out the most powerful Pokémon Giovanni may have.

"Go, Espeon! Time to finish this!" I scream.

"Go, Nidoking!"

"Nidoking, use Earth Power!"

Nidoking causes a section of the earth to rupture, a gush of sand slapping Espeon in the face.

"How is it faster?!" I ask.

"It's holding a Choice Scarf!" James laughs, explaining to me that it makes the Pokémon faster.

"Espeon, use Psychic!" I say, with Espeon picking Nidoking up and throwing it against a wall.

Then Espeon uses Shadow Ball to inflict damage while it can. Nidoking slowly gets up and struggles using Earth Power, however Espeon dodges it and Shadow Balls to victory. Nidoking goes down slowly, with James and Meowth glancing nervously at one another in defeat.

. . .

Koga runs up to the Saffron Jail and hides behind a wall as three grunts pass by. His fellow Gym Leaders have been held captive for days. It's time for him to change that.

. . .

Giovanni steps off the helicopter onto the side of Mt. Ember, where he has two Rhyperior Horn Drill into the mountain. He enters and immediately hears whispers.

"I hear you, Misty. Come on out and you won't get hurt," he says.

"Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!"

The Rhyperior faint instantly as they are defeated by a powerful blast of water pressure. Giovanni grits his teeth, but smiles at her enthusiasm.

"You love water Pokémon? Well, so do I! Grunt, get me a Gastrodon!"

A Rocket Grunt runs to Giovanni and sends out a Gastrodon. Vaporeon tries to use Hydro Pump again, but Gastrodon absorbs it and fires back an Earth Power.

"Vaporeon, return! Swanna, come on out!" Misty sighs.

Misty's Swanna comes out ready to fight, however Misty whispers something in its ear.

"Sharing secrets won't save you!"

"Mary, go now!" Misty screams. Mary comes out holding her Skitty and hops onto a Flygon, where they fly out of the hole the Rhyperior had made.

"Get a Salamence and go after them at once!"

Misty sends out a Starmie and it uses Psychic on the grunts, moving them to a corner against the wall. She hops on Swanna and returns Starmie. Then, she flies off behind the Salamence to go help her friend.

"You may have tried to slow me down, but it was imminent for me to catch this Moltres!" Giovanni laughs heartily.

Moltres stirs from above, on a boulder, where it senses movement and arguments below. It opens its eyes, and quickly uses Fire Blast on Giovanni to try and make a quick escape.

"Not so fast!" Giovanni says, having an Arcanine step in front with Flash Fire.

His Pokémon collection only lacks legendaries now, and he is intent on finding them. Moltres is just a mere ear of corn in the whole field. No big deal.

Giovanni throws a Master Ball into the air just as Moltres attempts to Fly out, and it catches the third legendary bird without any problems. Smirking, he decides to head back and chase after Misty. She will be his prized gym leader, after all. The wife of a champion? Priceless!

. . .

Mark sits in his cell, moving a metal cup side-to-side on the bars of the prison. He slumps down into his prison bed, the only thing in there other than a sink and a toilet, and sobs silently into his pillow. Then he hears a noise, and a bunch of smoke emanates from the hallway.

. . .

I get my badge from the reluctant James, and Turtwig and I set foot out of the Pokémon Gym.

"Well there's my eight-badge son!" a familiar voice says from behind.

"Pika!"

"D-dad?" I gasp, turning around. My father, with his jet-black hair and yellow mouse, smiles proudly as he analyzes the younger version of himself.

"Dad!" I gleefully smiles, jumping into his arms and hugging him. It feels like forever.

Turtwig and Pikachu say their hellos, and I ask my father what he's doing here.

"Well I have to take you to a special place just west of here—the Pokémon League. I'm going to Fly you over so you can skip the Victory Road. We don't have much time. You must defeat the Elite Four in order for the summoning to take place," he explains.

"Summoning?"

"Here, take this," Ash says, giving me the Dragon Gem. Now I have all of them.

"Wait, what are these gems for?"

"17 gems, 17 types, 17 plates. You haven't learned yet?" he asks me, surprised I haven't caught on.

"Um…I don't follow," I say dumbly.

"These gems are fragments of the plates of Arceus!"

"You don't mean…"

"Yep. Son, your destiny is to awaken Arceus and save the world!"

…Whoa.

Characters left: Misty, Koga, Ash, Michael, Mary, Giovanni


	35. Giovanni's Intentions Revealed

**Part 35**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 95_

_Swellow 92_

_Milotic 92_

_Espeon 92_

_Marowak__ 92_

_Blaziken 82_

**Previously:**

"_Mary, go now!" Misty screams. Mary comes out holding her Skitty and hops onto a Flygon, where they fly out of the hole the Rhyperior had made._

"_Get a Salamence and go after them at once!"_

_Misty sends out a Starmie and it uses Psychic on the grunts, moving them to a corner against the wall. She hops on Swanna and returns Starmie. Then, she flies off behind the Salamence to go help her friend._

"_You may have tried to slow me down, but it was imminent for me to catch this Moltres!" Giovanni laughs heartily. _

_. . ._

_I get my badge from the reluctant James, and Turtwig and I set foot out of the Pokémon Gym._

"_Well there's my eight-badge son!" a familiar voice says from behind._

"_Pika!"_

"_D-dad?" I gasp, turning around._

_. . ._

"_Here, take this," Ash says, giving me the Dragon Gem. Now I have all of them._

"_Wait, what are these gems for?"_

"_17 gems, 17 types, 17 plates. You haven't learned yet?" he asks me, surprised I haven't caught on._

"_Um…I don't follow," I say dumbly. _

"_These gems are fragments of the plates of Arceus!"_

"_You don't mean…"_

"_Yep. Son, your destiny is to awaken Arceus and save the world!"_

…_Whoa._

Characters left: Misty, Koga, Ash, Michael, Mary, Giovanni

_. . ._

"Come, follow me and Pikachu," my father tells me.

"So why am I battling the Elite Four?" I ask, watching Turtwig and Pikachu interact with one another.

"Well, once you beat those four, you have proven yourself, to an extent, worthy of summoning Arceus. It is prove that you are one of the most powerful trainers in the world," he explains.

"So I really have to summon this Pokémon?"

"This Pokémon isn't any Pokémon, Michael. Arceus is known not only as the Alpha Pokémon. Arceus is thought of as…the being that created the whole Pokémon World."

The hairs on my neck stand at end, shivers run down my spine.

"Oh, and happy birthday son!"

"What?"

"It's your birthday today! Thirteen years ago today you were born in the Pokémon Center of Mt. Silver," he explains.

"What day is it, then?" I ask.

"I…don't know. I just remember that last night I had phoned your mother and she told me so. Just remember, no matter how old / young you are, never give up on your passion. How do you think I've maintained the Champion title for many years?"

I think this over, learning that my father apparently did manage to succeed in life with many different Pokémon. Maybe I've been underestimating him.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Hey, Dad?"

"Hm?"

"…how?"

"Please, you didn't think that I haven't planned that out? Come on out, Charizard!"

I pick up Turtwig and Pikachu, and look at the Flame Pokémon in awe. The orange-ish Pokémon flies up in the air, exposing its impressive wingspan and light-yellow belly. Fierce claws, a menacing face, and a large flame-tipped tail all point to the sign of destruction. Dang, maybe I should have gotten one of those.

"Well, hope you're ready to face the Elite Four! Let's go!"

"Pika Pi!"

"Twig!"

"Uh…yeah…"

. . .

"Mary, steer your Flygon to the mainland of Fuchsia! Koga's supposed to be there!"

"He told me he was going to Saffron!"

"Dang it!"

Mary rides her Flygon with Skitty, the two of them scared for their lives in such a high altitude.

Flygon speedily darts to and fro, anticipating wind currents and other flying Pokémon.

Misty rides her Swanna, who flies much lower than what Mary is at. Swanna eventually lands in the water near Fuchsia City.

"Go on without me, I'll ride my Starmie!" she says, settling down into the water on her Pokémon.

Mary can't hear her, and she continues flying through the air.

Misty glances behind her to see something—a speck—coming towards Mary. Squinting her eyes, she sees a blue blob with red wings. It's Salamence.

Misty sends out her Politoed, causing the whole route to start a downpour. Then, she decides to wait until Giovanni gets closer. Starmie's ready to attack.

. . .

Giovanni was able to be teleported to his Salamence, so now he is chasing after Mary. She and her Flygon are riding about two miles ahead, and he can see her Skitty mocking him.

"Salamence, use Hydro Pump up ahead!" he says, noticing the rain coming down on the route. He knows this is Misty's doing.

Salamence shoots a large stream of water straight towards the object up ahead. The rain powers up the already-strong attack, and Giovanni is sure this will KO the other Dragon-type.

. . .

Mary finally looks behind her to see a large torrent of water coming straight towards her.

"Skitty, do something!" she says to her Kitten Pokémon.

"Skit!" Skitty squeals, teleporting the three of them (Mary, Skitty, and Flygon) a few feet below via Assist, using Kirlia's Teleport.

The Hydro Pump narrowly misses the group, hitting maybe a strand or two of hair Mary had flying up because of the wind.

The three of them continue flying, and Skitty uses Ice Beam behind them.

"That may hold them," Mary reassures herself. She can see Fuchsia City just a few miles in front of her.

. . .

Salamence narrowly dodges the attack, and uses Dragon Dance, becoming faster and stronger.

It catches up to Flygon quickly, and Giovanni can nearly see Mary beside of him, just inches behind her.

"Give up now!" he says.

"I will never give up!" she struggles.

Skitty uses Attract, but Giovanni sends out a Jynx, who is exclusively female, and uses Ice Beam straight down on Flygon.

Skitty uses Last Resort, knocking Jynx off of Flygon, and causing Giovanni to return it quickly.

"Last chance to stop!"

"Forget about it, old man," Mary spats, calling Skitty back into her arms, which it does.

The rain crashes down, and Giovanni gets antsy. He grabs Mary, and starts digging in her pockets.

"What the heck are you doing?!" she says, feeling violated.

"Don't be absurd, little girl. Ah! Got it. Salamence, be done with them!"

Giovanni fiddles in the pockets of the poor, confused girl, and takes out the Tidal Bell—Michael had given it to her days before.

"Hey, give me that!"

"I'll give you this instead!" he says, grabbing a Pokéball and throwing it at Mary.

"I'm not a Pokémon," she says lamely, staring down at the water from her Pokémon.

"Look inside, child," he says, however he commands his Salamence to execute an Outrage, and Flygon begins falling—it's taking too much damage. Mary starts screaming as she falls down from her high altitude from the ground.

Giovanni sends out his Alakazam, who uses Teleport to save them.

. . .

Mary recalls her Flygon, and screams as she and her Skitty fall from the sky to the shore of Fuchsia City. She's afraid of heights, too. Go figure.

"Ski…!" Skitty cries.

Mary sends out the Pokémon in her Pokéball.

"Serperior!" it says, smiling at her as it coils around her lovingly.

"My…my Serperior!" she says, laughing in the middle of the sky while falling.

However, Serperior is forced back into its Pokéball and sent away—to the PC.

Mary laughs, clutching her Skitty, then cries, remembering she's about to die.

. . .

The rain accidentally made it impossible for Misty to see anything, so she decided to wish for the best and return to Cerulean. She has to tell Bill—and warn him of the dangers to come.

"Swanna, go!"

She sends out her Swanna, and returns Politoed and Starmie. She begins flying away, sensing tears in her eyes. Mary must be okay…

. . .

Mary continues falling through the sky, and then she sees her shadow in the water. She and Skitty close their eyes and brace themselves for impact, but they suddenly land on something and feel it take off.

She opens her eyes to see a red and white Pokémon. It has a blue triangle on its chest, and soon it becomes invisible to the naked eye, swerving past different towns—obviously sure of where it's going.

"Who are you?" Mary asks.

"Latias?" the Pokémon replies.

. . .

"Swellow, finish it off with a Sky Attack!" I say.

Swellow goes up into the air.

Lorelei's last Pokémon, Abomasnow, rages as it can't attack. She knows it's over.

Swellow comes down, slamming Abomasnow to the ground in frustration. We returned our Pokémon.

"You may pass," Lorelei says, slumping against the wall of her small room. It has icicles hanging down, and a slick field that most of my Pokémon had kept slipping on.

"Very nice, Michael! Come on, we've got only three more members to go. We need to hurry. I'm guessing we only have maybe one or two days," Ash says, pushing me through the door, and Pikachu pushes Turtwig as well.

We go up an elevator to the next room. Inside, there is a boxing ring and stadium lights blinding me. A shirtless man is boxing with a Hitmonchan, and he dodges the hits and catches its fist. The both of them smile. This man is like a human Pokémon.

"Ah! A new challenger. Not many can pass Lorelei without problems. Do you have what it takes?" the man says.

"Bruno, this is my son, Michael. He's the One," my father says to the man.

"The One? You don't mean…the one in the ancient writings?" the man gasps, not taking his eyes off of me, yet boxing Hitmonchan again and this time getting it in the gut.

"Yes sir, he is! Michael, go on ahead. We have to be sure you're ready!" Ash tells me.

I enter the boxing ring, gulp, and bring Turtwig into battle.

My father gets up and puts on a referee's costume, and then grabs a microphone and says:

"The Elite Four Battle between the Fighting-Type Master Bruno and the Challenger, Michael Ketchum, is about to take place! This will be a single battle with the maximum amount of Pokémon being six, obviously, and items such as Revives or Potions are not allowed. Okay, trainers, begin!"

He had said the same thing last time. Even so, my heart continues racing.

"Go, Turtwig!"

"Hitmonchan, step on in the ring!"

Here I go.

. . .

Koga hops from rooftop to rooftop in Saffron City. Eventually, he lands on the top of the Saffron Jail, where many Gym Leaders and Trainers are being held hostage.

He sends out a Skorupi, and it digs through the roof and falls to the top floor of the building. Koga leaps through and the two of them walk to one of the cells, finding Mark in there—alone.

"Where are the others?"

"I…I think they're in the t-torture room," he weakly replies. Koga commands his Skorupi to use dig, and it creates a hole in the ground wide enough for Mark to slip out.

"You're going to have to get me," he complains.

Koga slips through quickly, throws Mark over his shoulder, and slips back out.

"Hey, stop right there!" Jessie says, running down the hall.

_To Protect the World from Devastation—_

"If you're trying to protect the world by being evil, you're dumb. Skorupi, Pin Missile!" Koga says.

Skorupi emits small pins from its poisonous tail, and they hit Jessie smack in the chest—knocking her back against a wall.

Koga sends out his Crobat and grabs a hold of one of its legs, still holding Mark, and recalls Skorupi with his one free hand. He salutes at Jessie and continues up into the air.

"I need backup, now! Rooftop!" Jessie screams into a walkie talkie.

Koga comes up to the rooftop, however he meets 15 grunts up there, with more climbing ladders as he watches.

"Drowzee, use Psychic!" one grunt commands.

Crobat faints instantly, already struggling the weight of Koga and Mark.

"…!"

Koga holds the weakened Mark in his arms and returns his Crobat.

"I guess I'll just go ahead and go back in Mark's cell, huh?"

"Oh, no! We've got a special cell for you!" one grunt smiles.

Suddenly, the whole top floor begins to shake, and a pink beam of white crystals shakes the area.

"I've read about that move," Mark weakly says.

"I-it's called Luster Purge. It's the signature move of…"

"Latios!" a blue Pokémon with a red triangle on its belly screams to Koga and Mark. The two of them hop on, however Mark struggles to stay on top of Latios.

"Lati!" it says, and then uses Refresh on Mark, energizing him and ridding him of his wounds.

"Well alright!" Mark says, smiling.

"The other Gym Leaders, I cannot get. We will have to continue on alone," Koga says, becoming somber again.

"I need to give this to Mary," Mark says, holding up a Dawn Stone.

"Latios!" the Eon Pokémon says, probably saying that that is where they're going to be headed anyways.

Koga tells for Latios to go on ahead, and the three of them head southeast of Saffron City. Wherever they may be going, they just hope there's a rest stop.

. . .

Giovanni holds the Silver Wing and Tidal Bell in his hands.

"The two items I need! Yes! And the season is just right!" he laughs.

"I even have the three legendary birds to tempt the Pokémon in coming out!"

Giovanni walks in his private room of the hovercraft. He's already near Vermilion City, so there isn't much of a long waiting period until the final destination. What is this final destination? Well, the answer is simple. It's the location of a Legendary Pokémon's migration path of this time of season—Tohjo Falls—a connection of two different regions, bound by this singular location. Yes, Tohjo Falls is the current location of the Diving Pokémon, the Guardian of the Seas, the true leader of the legendary birds—the all-knowing Pokémon Lugia. And, coupled with the Dark Ball in Giovanni's possession, this can also become the ultimate Shadow Pokémon, Shadow Lugia.

Characters Left: Misty, Koga, Ash, Michael, Mary, Mark, Giovanni


	36. Fighting the Shadows of Dragons

**Part 36**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 96_

_Swellow 94_

_Milotic 94_

_Espeon 94_

_Marowak__ 94_

_Blaziken 87_

**Previously:**

_Giovanni fiddles in the pockets of the poor, confused girl, and takes out the Tidal Bell—Michael had given it to her days before. _

"_Hey, give me that!"_

"_I'll give you this instead!" he says, grabbing a Pokéball and throwing it at Mary. _

"_I'm not a Pokémon," she says lamely, staring down at the water from her Pokémon. _

"_Look inside, child," he says, however he commands his Salamence to execute an Outrage, and Flygon begins falling—it's taking too much damage. Mary starts screaming as she falls down from her high altitude from the ground._

_. . ._

_Mary continues falling through the sky, and then she sees her shadow in the water. She and Skitty close their eyes and brace themselves for impact, but they suddenly land on something and feel it take off. _

_She opens her eyes to see a red and white Pokémon. It has a blue triangle on its chest, and soon it becomes invisible to the naked eye, swerving past different towns—obviously sure of where it's going._

"_Who are you?" Mary asks._

"_Latias?" the Pokémon replies._

_. . ._

_My father gets up and puts on a referee's costume, and then grabs a microphone and says:_

"_The Elite Four Battle between the Fighting-Type Master Bruno and the Challenger, Michael Ketchum, is about to take place! This will be a single battle with the maximum amount of Pokémon being six, obviously, and items such as Revives or Potions are not allowed. Okay, trainers, begin!"_

_He had said the same thing last time. Even so, my heart continues racing. _

_. . ._

"_The other Gym Leaders, I cannot get. We will have to continue on alone," Koga says, becoming somber again. _

"_I need to give this to Mary," Mark says, holding up a Dawn Stone._

"_Latios!" the Eon Pokémon says, probably saying that that is where they're going to be headed anyways._

_Koga tells for Latios to go on ahead, and the three of them head southeast of Saffron City. Wherever they may be going, they just hope there's a rest stop._

_. . ._

_Giovanni walks in his private room of the hovercraft. He's already near Vermilion City, so there isn't much of a long waiting period until the final destination. What is this final destination? Well, the answer is simple. It's the location of a Legendary Pokémon's migration path of this time of season—Tohjo Falls—a connection of two different regions, bound by this singular location. Yes, Tohjo Falls is the current location of the Diving Pokémon, the Guardian of the Seas, the true leader of the legendary birds—the all-knowing Pokémon Lugia. And, coupled with the Dark Ball in Giovanni's possession, this can also become the ultimate Shadow Pokémon, Shadow Lugia. _

Characters Left: Misty, Koga, Ash, Michael, Mary, Mark, Giovanni

_. . ._

"Marowak, finish off Infernape with a Bone Rush!" I say.

Marowak throws a multiple of bones at Infernape, each individual hit slamming it hard. Infernape falls over unconscious, and Marowak catches the one bone as it flies back to his hand.

"Go, Mienshao!" Bruno stammers.

Bruno sends out a weasel-like Pokémon, with appendages that can serve as whips for power. On the spot, Mienshao uses Fake Out, causing Marowak to flinch.

"This is going to be a long battle," I moan, looking towards my father up in the stands, who cheers me on with a bucket of popcorn.

. . .

Mary flies on her Eon Pokémon westward, passing Viridian City.

"Um, where are we going?" she asks the Pokémon while she pets her Skitty.

Latias looks back, but doesn't say anything. She is intent on moving forward. There's little time to explain. Mary slumps on the Pokémon's back and looks down at the ground below. She's accustomed to flying now—she's not the same scared little girl she was before.

To her right, a blue Pokémon similar to Latias carries two figures in the same direction as she's going.

"Who's there?" she screams out, hoping to get an answer.

"Mary?" a familiar voice yells back. It sounds like Mark!

"Mary, can you hear us? I think the Pokémon may be taking us to Tohjo Falls!" a voice sounding like Koga's comes from the blue Pokémon.

"Koga! Mark! Wait, what are you guys riding?" she asks, confused. She holds tightly to her bag and her Pokémon.

"Latios. You're riding his female counterpart, Latias. They're trying to help the World Order stay stable, but Giovanni is making this near-impossible. Good thing he doesn't have the Tidal Bell!" Mark says.

Mary remembers her last encounter with the evil man. He had fidgeted around her pockets and bag, and found the Tidal Bell he was looking for.

"About that…"

"You gave him the bell?"

"He stole it, Mark!"

Silence comes from both sides upon realizing that Giovanni has all the necessary ingredients for terror.

"So do we know what he wants?" Mary asks Koga.

The purple ninja has said very little, as he narrows his eyes in the landscape ahead of him. Latios and Latias are nearly side-by-side now.

"I'm not sure, but it has something to do with the elemental birds. Unless…" he begins.

"Unless what?" Mark asks him, confused as well.

"Never mind that. Mark, you had something to give Mary?"

"Oh, right!" Mark says, grabbing a small aquamarine stone out of his bag.

"Here, this is a Dawn Stone. I'm not completely sure what Pokémon evolve with it, since I'm a professor-in-training, but this will definitely help you in some way. Once we get to Tohjo Falls, I will distract Giovanni as you attempt to capture or defeat the thing he is trying to get. Koga here will snag the Pokéballs in the meantime. Easy plan?" Mark asks, pleased with his thought-out scheme.

"Only one problem," Mary tells him.

"…and what's that?"

"Who's to say that we don't all get captured in the process? The man has a whole organization under him," she points out.

"We'll wing it," Mark says, wiping his face in nervousness. If they are captured, there attempt would be effortless.

"Wait," Mary starts, "whatever happened to Michael?"

The three of them looked at one another in wide-eyed silence. Where IS Michael?

"I know," said a woman riding a Swanna, "exactly what he's doing!"

It's Misty!

. . .

"I must admit, that was a pretty hard battle. You have yet again 6-0'd an Elite Four member," Bruno compliments me.

"Thank you, but you're probably the hardest trainer I've ever faced!" I say, which is a lie. I've faced much harder people—Marowak swept the floor with this guy.

"You may pass on. I warn you, however, this next trainer is wicked. She will do _whatever_ it takes to win. Whatever it takes," he tells me, and I thank him for the advice.

As I walk away from his field, my father comes out of the stands to join me.

"That was a spectacular battle!" he says, with his Pikachu agreeing on his shoulder.

"I used so many Potions in it though," I explain to him, but he just tells me to give myself some credit.

As we pass through the door, I hear a slight moaning nearby. The room is pitch black. I keep walking, and then I trip over the beginning step on a set of stairs. Once I get up and begin climbing, the drama sets in.

My father's disappeared, probably gone back to watch from above. I look around, but I still can't see anything. After I've set foot up the stairs, a small light pops up.

"Litwick!" it whispers, and then tilts its flame towards something peculiar.

Litwick itself looks slightly odd, a white candle with a purple flame. Once it tilts the flame, I begin to see an array of light just like it around the whole room. As it lit another Litwick, they began a stream of fire leading up to a central point, and beyond that Lampent and Chandelure lit up the place with their larger power, creating a shadowy fire of fear and energy.

The central area was a large chair, and soon after the room was bright enough, it swiveled around to show an old woman smiling as I climb to the top, onto the battlefield. Turtwig slowly trots up the stairs from behind, already out of breath from the walk.

"By your appearance, you seem to be a famous trainer who wants to prevent the end of the world. Correct? Well, whatever you are here to do, you'll obviously have to defeat me," the woman eerily says.

I soon begin to feel as if I'm being choked, and I fall to my knees and begin coughing. The air around me is getting much cooler, and I can feel the energy being drained out of me. Turtwig finally makes it up the stairs and falls over tired.

"Wh-what are you doing to me?" I ask her.

"Gengar, stop feasting on his soul for right now! Leave that for the rest of the team, too!" she says to a shadow behind me.

From the Shadow comes an alien form, and eventually the shadow comes out from the ground and into the air as a purple blob with red eyes and a sinister grin.

"A Ge-Gengar," I mumble, recuperating health.

"Gengar!"

"Child, if you cannot even handle the effects of a mere Shadow, what makes you think you can defeat Giovanni? Nevertheless, I accept your challenge, however you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Your next opponent! Agatha, the Ghost-type Pokémon Master!" the old woman says, coming out of the shadows. Her gray hair and old age has not deprived her of battle.

Whatever this old woman's problem is, she is definitely going to be a tough opponent to beat.

"Blaziken, come on out!" I say, and I throw out my Pokéball just as she calls for her Gengar. Looks like she starts out with the powerhouse.

. . .

Giovanni overlooks Cinnabar Island as he passes over it.

"How far are we from Tohjo Falls?" he asks a grunt.

"Not far, sir! Not far at all!"

"Excellent. Prep the landing gear and be ready for any…intruders. This new generation of trainers is fairly stronger than the usual bunch. That Ketchum child…" Giovanni trails off in thought. He pets his Persian, and the two of them sit on a couch in their newly-bought private jet.

"It's just a matter of time before the Diving Pokémon comes out, Persian. Just a matter of time," he says, stroking his cat and smiling.

. . .

"Turtwig! Finish off the Mismagius with a Crunch!" I say to my primary Pokémon. All of the others are paralyzed, asleep, or burned. It's a good thing I have healing items, or else I'd be done for. This woman is very strong.

"Mismagius, dodge it!"

Mismagius dodges the Crunch attack, but Turtwig turns its head around and Bullet Seeds right as Mismagius turns around from its avoidance.

It falls to the ground after taking so many hits.

"That's preposterous!" Agatha screams.

"I'm sorry, but I have defeated you!" I laugh.

"Shut up, stupid little boy. The last person to defeat me was that stupid Professor Oak! Oh how that weak old man beats me every time! I'm the one who stuck with battling, he just wants information!" she rages.

My father runs down a flight of steps from above and leads me away from her as she continues ranting. Turtwig follows behind, and I turn around to grab him. We run past the door and eventually run into a hallway between rooms. I heal all of my Pokémon with Full Restores, which I had picked up back in Celadon and never really had to use. Agatha was really tough. I move on, and my father says that he has to stop and go into another room in itself to watch the battle. Apparently this guy is the hardest of them all, and my father has to have a protective barrier so he isn't harmed in the damage.

Once all of my Pokémon are healed, I enter the room of the fourth of the Elite Four.

"Enter," a voice says.

I glance around the room, and my mouth is agape.

The room has a red-velvet carpet all around, and the walls are draped with banners and flags of dragons and heroes. The doorway is an arch of gold, and on either side of me there are stone pillars supporting the room. I begin walking forward, and the door shuts behind me. I find a flight of stairs to climb up and, with Turtwig in my arms, begin walking up those steps.

"I've been anticipating our battle," the man begins.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Child, your impatience will get the better of you. Allow your elders to speak. First of all, congratulation on defeating the first three members. However much trouble you may have faced, just beware that these trainers are subordinates of me; I am the strongest and superior member of the Elite Four. You may be the offspring of the Champion, but I am an official member of the Elite Four, the Dragon-type Master Lance!" the red-haired man (with a cape?) brags, trying to intimidate me.

I set Turtwig on the ground and press the button on my Pokéball, making it larger.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to bring it on," I smirk, and throw out the Pokémon of my choice.

Characters Left: Misty, Koga, Ash, Michael, Mary, Mark, Giovanni


	37. Pain, Sweat, and Tons of Sacrifice

**Part 37**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 97_

_Swellow 96_

_Milotic 96_

_Espeon 96_

_Marowak__ 96_

_Blaziken 93_

**Previously:**

"_Only one problem," Mary tells him._

"…_and what's that?"_

"_Who's to say that we don't all get captured in the process? The man has a whole organization under him," she points out._

"_We'll wing it," Mark says, wiping his face in nervousness. If they are captured, there attempt would be effortless._

"_Wait," Mary starts, "whatever happened to Michael?"_

_The three of them looked at one another in wide-eyed silence. Where IS Michael?_

"_I know," said a woman riding a Swanna, "exactly what he's doing!"_

_It's Misty!_

_. . ._

_Giovanni overlooks Cinnabar Island as he passes over it._

"_How far are we from Tohjo Falls?" he asks a grunt._

"_Not far, sir! Not far at all!"_

"_Excellent. Prep the landing gear and be ready for any…intruders. This new generation of trainers is fairly stronger than the usual bunch. That Ketchum child…" Giovanni trails off in thought. He pets his Persian, and the two of them sit on a couch in their newly-bought private jet. _

"_It's just a matter of time before the Diving Pokémon comes out, Persian. Just a matter of time," he says, stroking his cat and smiling._

_. . ._

"_Child, your impatience will get the better of you. Allow your elders to speak. First of all, congratulation on defeating the first three members. However much trouble you may have faced, just beware that these trainers are subordinates of me; I am the strongest and superior member of the Elite Four. You may be the offspring of the Champion, but I am an official member of the Elite Four, the Dragon-type Master Lance!" the red-haired man (with a cape?) brags, trying to intimidate me._

_I set Turtwig on the ground and press the button on my Pokéball, making it larger._

"_Well then, I guess you'll just have to bring it on," I smirk, and throw out the Pokémon of my choice. _

Characters Left: Misty, Koga, Ash, Michael, Mary, Mark, Giovanni

_. . ._

I glance up at the Pokémon that Lance first sends out. I swipe my Pokédex from my bag and Dexter tells me about this dragon-type:

_Flygon: the Mystic Pokémon. __Known as "The Desert Spirit," this Pokémon hides in the sandstorms it causes by beating its wings. This Pokémon is a Dragon / Ground type._

A Dragon-type and a Ground-type, eh? Hmm… The Flygon looks somewhat like a dragonfly, sporting a green body with green wings outlined in red. Its eyes are protected with what seems to be goggle-like lenses, probably protecting it from sandstorms. If that's the case, maybe I should send out a Sandstorm-friendly Pokémon.

"Come on out, Marowak!" I say, throwing a Pokéball into the air.

Out of the Pokéball comes a circle of sparkles. Suddenly, a bone slashing into the sparkles and out pops my familiar Pokémon, shiny and special as always.

"Marowak!" it grunts, ready to battle.

"Well alright, then! Flygon, use Sandstorm!" Lance commands his Mystic Pokémon, and it flaps its wings. The flapping causes dust from the floor to fly up and begin a somewhat weak sandstorm, but eventually it begins blowing harder and becoming more gruesome.

Marowak just stands there, however. Even though Flygon isn't part Flying-type, I have a feeling that its levitation means that Bone Rush will always fail.

"Marowak, use Double Edge!" I yell to my Pokémon.

The Bone Keeper Pokémon slams into Flygon immediately, knocking the dragon away. Marowak doesn't even take a hit, thanks to Rock Head.

"Flygon, use Outrage!" the Dragon Master rages in response to Marowak.

Flygon begins gathering up its anger, and then comes at Marowak with a force of power.

Marowak absorbs the attack, however, with its bone—acting as a shield. Marowak then deflects the attack and hits a Fire Punch on Flygon, giving the two of them some distance.

"Marowak, use Brick Break!" I say.

Marowak jumps up and is about to hit Flygon, but then—!

Flygon's Outrage causes hit to attack again, this time hitting Marowak full force.

"Marowak!" I cry, seeing my Pokémon fall to the ground in pain.

Marowak gets up quickly, and then uses Fire Punch on Flygon—this time burning it!

"You're pretty good at strategies, however so am I," Lance says, motioning for his Flygon.

"U-turn!"

Flygon slams into Marowak, and then switches out into another Pokémon, Kingdra.

"Coward of a man," I begin, "is too afraid to handle the power of a mere teenager!"

I switch out Marowak in reply, and Turtwig decides to have a piece of the action.

"Ah, your signature Pokémon. I can't wait to tear it to shreds," the redhead laughs. This guy is getting on my nerves.

. . .

"Sir, we will reach Tohjo Falls in approximately half an hour," the grunt whispers in her boss's ear.

"Excellent, tell the pilots I am in a hurry. Every second we dawdle, that child has more time to prepare! The others I am not worried about. However that Ketchum child I'm skeptical," he replies to her.

"Yessir!"

The man strokes his Persian still, and looks out the window as they pass Michael's beloved Pallet Town.

"Oh, and Debbie? Destroy the Ketchum House again, I feel a flare of evil in me. Send Jessie and James to Saffron City as well, I need them all to guard the prison for those pesky Gym Leaders," he adds.

"Yes sir, we will up protection and make Michael Ketchum's house in shambles," the female grunts replies, running off in fear of her master.

Eventually, Giovanni can see up the north the Pokémon League. That's where the child probably is. He shouldn't make it too far.

. . .

Mary holds tightly onto Latias. With Misty and Swanna to her left and Mark, Koga, and Latios to her right, she feels claustrophobic.

"Misty, why don't you let Swanna rest and hop on?" she asks nervously.

"Sounds good," Misty says, and then takes a leap of faith from her swan to the Eon Pokémon, and once she landed firmly beside Mary, she recalls Swanna.

Mary clings to her Skitty, but then decides to slip the Kitten into her bag. Skitty gladly whines inside from the fear of heights.

"We should be nearing Viridian City," Koga says, looking down.

"And that means that Tohjo Falls isn't far away, right Koga?" Mark asks.

"Correct. Mary, why don't you send out your Kirlia to sense where Tohjo Falls is?" Koga suggests.

"Go, Kirlia!" Mary says, calling her Pokémon out into her lap. The Pokémon looks around.

"Kirlia, please show us through Telepathy where Giovanni is currently!"

Kirlia's eyes glow white, and it begins swaying back and forth as it looks for Giovanni. Suddenly, Mary's view of the world changes and she sees the inside of a plane. However, she can hear (but not see) her friends near her, so she is seeing through telepathy.

She notices that Giovanni is looking outside a window at the Pokémon League…which means that he's not far ahead!

Mary instantly reverts back to normal sight, and Kirlia curls up and starts sleeping in her lap.

"What'd you see?" Misty asks.

"He's already beyond Pallet Town!"

They all seem puzzled, and eventually they come to a consensus: they just stalk Giovanni to Tohjo Falls. Yes, it may be lame, but they must be careful not the be caught.

. . .

"Turtwig, finish it off with a Bullet Seed!" I command, sweating profusely as I struggle to maintain a lead. Marowak is near-fainting, and Turtwig isn't looking too good.

"Twig!" my Tiny Leaf Pokémon states, and it spits rounds of ammunition at Kingdra, each seed hitting critical damage. Kingdra eventually falls over as the rain lifts. Phew, Swift Swim is evil.

"Kingdra, return!" he angrily shouts, returning his Pokémon.

"Flygon, come back out!"

"Marowak, you can finish this!" I say, and although Marowak still comes out in stars, it obviously is becoming weak.

"Since you used three Full Restores on Kingdra, I'm going to use one on Marowak. So ha," I mumble, healing my Bone Keeper.

"Flygon, use Earthquake!" he commands his Mystic Pokémon.

However, with Flygon being burned, Marowak sustains very little damage, and Marowak literally knocks out Flygon with one last Double-Edge. Soon after, Marowak runs back to me, grabs my Pokéball, and puts itself back in. Guess it's tired now.

"Salamence! I choose you!" the Dragon Tamer says.

I gape as the flying salamander Pokémon, primarily blue with colorations of red and grey, flies into the air and glances down upon me in disgust.

"This Pokémon's dream has been to fly. One I evolved it, I gave the thing just that dream—look at it now. This Pokémon will intimidate you to a menacing defeat. Go ahead, choose your famous Milotic. So cliché," Lance laughs.

"I'm not choosing Milotic just yet. In fact, Espeon, I choose you!" I retort, sneering as I send out my Pokémon.

"Fear my ferocious—" I begin.

"ESPY ESPY ESPY!" the Pokémon screams, slamming onto me.

"Pathetic. Salamence's Intimidate has frightened it!"

"Please, Espeon's attack stat doesn't even matter. Espeon, show them with your Psychic attack!" I yell, wanting revenge for this man's snide comments.

Espeon lifts the heavy Salamence into the air, however it easy breaks free and uses Fly up into the air.

"Espeon, I want you to wait for Salamence to hit you. Then, use Morning Sun!" I say to my Sun Pokémon. Espeon allows Salamence to recklessly hit her, and then she heals back up the damage she had taken.

"Salamence, use Outrage!" Lance demands.

"Espeon, dodge it and use Psychic once more! Once Salamence breaks free, use Shadow Ball!" I strategize, and work out the possible scenarios in my head.

Espeon dodges the Salamence's attack and lifts it up into the air with Psychic. Then, Espeon lets it fall to the ground—and as it hits the ground, Espeon emits a Shadow Ball to hit Salamence at the perfect time.

"Salamence, use Fire Blast!" Lance commands, and Salamence burns Espeon. However, Espeon has Synchronize, so the burn effect also bounces onto Salamence.

"Again?! What is up with all of the burning on me!" he sighs.

"Now that its attack is down…Espeon! get up close and use Shadow Ball!" I command.

Espeon easily dodges the next Fire Blast coming its way, and then unleashes a ball of dark energy, creating a dust cloud over Salamence.

"Now, Espeon, use Psychic to finish this thing off," I conclude, and Espeon lifts the near-faint Salamence up into the air, and slams it on the ground.

"Ugh! Salamence, return! You're pretty good, Ketchum," Lance tells me.

"Well I did beat every other trainer I've fought. Anyways, Swellow, I choose you!" I say after recalling my Espeon.

"Swellow, eh? Haxorus, let's make this quick!" Lance says, and throws another Pokéball into the air. I just noticed how big his cape is. What a hothead.

. . .

Giovanni sets foot into a dark cave. Deep within, he can hear the ocean tides coming in, and drips of water can be heard from the ceiling. Hundreds of Team Rocket Grunts swarm in, and they all begin taking pictures and capturing stray Pokémon in the area.

"This," Giovanni begins, "is the present resting place of the ultimate Pokémon."

He goes to a grunt, and starts digging in the grunt's bag. After throwing out clothes and letters to the man's family, Giovanni finally finds his two items.

"With this Tidal Bell, and this Silver Wing, I am able to awaken the infamous Lugia!"

Then he remembers decades ago what happened to Michael's father.

"But in order to do that, I need to upset the balance of the three legendary birds…"

Giovanni runs outside to see two blobs coming his way. They must be Michael's friends.

"Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, I want the three of you to wreak havoc on this clique in the sky, and capture each of the Eon Pokémon. I want the young girl, too, and the Ketchum boy's mother. The others, you can merely cast out to sea tied to a log. They have no meaning to me," Giovanni shouts to his Pokémon.

The three birds fly through the air, and they begin unleashing attacks towards the group in the sky. To Giovanni, this has been a pretty good day so far.

. . .

"…Haxorus! No!" Lance screams, smacking his fists against a wall. He recalls his Haxorus, who never managed to land an attack once I had Swellow quadruple its evasiveness.

"Swellow, nice job. Return!" I proudly smile, returning my means of transportation.

"That was a dirty trick," he says.

"So are most of your Pokémon. Anyways, Blaziken! Come on out!" I say, sending out my next Pokémon. After this, just one more round to go.

"Hydreigon, don't let me down!" Lance cries.

"Blaziken, use Hi Jump Kick!"

Blaziken leaps towards Hydreigon and slams the three-headed dragon with its foot, causing fatal super effective damage. Blaziken's speed rises.

"Hydreigon, use Work Up!"

Hydreigon buffs its offensive capabilities up, and Lance begins sweating such as how I had.

"Blaziken, use Hi Jump Kick again!" I say, and because of Blaziken's speed, Hydreigon is forced to take every hard hit.

"Hydreigon?" Lance looks at his Pokémon.

Hydreigon is frozen—not the status ailment, but more like petrified. So much damage in so few turns has caused it to be in a state of shock. It doesn't move, it just sits there.

"O…kay. Blaziken, finish it off with a Blaze Kick!" I command.

Blaziken knocks the Pokémon out with a fiery leg, and I recall the super-powerful chicken once severely under leveled.

"Well, this is it. Hydreigon, return! Dragonite, let's do our best!" Lance screams, sending out his pride and joy.

"Blaziken, nice job. Milotic, time to shine!" I scream back, and I send out the most beautiful Pokémon I'll ever witness.

. . .

Mary sees the Articuno coming.

"Kirlia, do something!" she says, and Kirlia teleports them instantly. Latias also comes with the trio of Skitty, Kirlia, and their master.

Mary feels herself traveling through space, and she opens her eyes once it's over.

"K-Kirlia?"

"Gardevoir," her once Kirlia says.

"You evolved! Brilliant!" Mary smiles. This being is so beautiful it nearly brings competition for Michael's Milotic.

"Gardevoir," the Pokémon repeats, and Mary returns it.

"Lati?" Latias whines, wanting to go back.

"I-I'm sorry, Latias. I chickened out. We can go back," Mary tells it.

She looks around, shocked.

There's no need to go back. The two of them are in Tohjo Falls, surrounded by probably about seventy grunts.

"I guess it's too late to go back, huh?" she nervously laughs at the crowd.

"Yeah, I guess," most of the grunts reply, thinking this over.

Gulp.

. . .

Misty falls through the air—Kirlia had not teleported her. Misty sends out Swanna, and the two of them ride with Latios, Koga, and Mark to Tohjo Falls.

"They disappeared!" Mark exclaims.

"She got scared. I think I saw Kirlia teleport them IN Tohjo falls, though," Misty explains.

Articuno uses Ice Beam, and it hits Latios severely.

"Koga, hop on Swanna!" Mark says, trying to steer Latios away.

"Are you nuts?" Koga screams.

"Yes. I am. I'm going to be bait. Once I'm captured, Latios will be gone as well. Latias will find a way to save Mary. This whole diversion idea of mine—it failed," Mark sighs.

"There's always next time," Misty smiles, trying to cheer him up.

That instant, Moltres and Zapdos come in and circle the group. Swanna dives down and they are able to fly into the entrance of Tohjo Falls. Misty just hopes that Mark is going to be okay.

. . .

Mark and Latios keep flying. Articuno jumps in front of them, and Mark tackles Articuno.

"Latios, go get Michael and Ash so they can manage to finish Michael's destiny! Ash already told me that they are going to awaken—" Mark begins to explain to the Eon Pokémon, whose intentions are to save the world, but Mark is easily frozen by an Ice Beam directly from the front of him.

Mark begins falling to earth, and Articuno catches him with its claws and gently settles him down. A few dozen grunts carry the ice sculpture into the hovercraft, and Mark, inside the ice, knows his role may be complete now.

. . .

Dragonite and Milotic both struggle to stay conscious.

"Milotic, Ice Beam again!"

"Dragonite, Thunder!"

"Ice Beam!"

"Thunder!"

After five turns of the same, moves both Pokémon are severely injured. This last turn, however, ends the battle completely.

Dragonite is frozen in a block of ice, thanks to Ice Beams slight chances of freezing.

"I'm not going to go any farther, I refuse to have my Dragonite fight to death. I acknowledge your win, and congratulate you fully. I hope you save the world. Forgive me for my harsh and snide comments, it's kinda part of the job," Lance apologizes.

My father runs down the steps.

"Michael, let's go NOW! Giovanni's awakening the Lugia!" Ash screams, and I recall Milotic and run after him.

. . .

Giovanni holds the two items in the air, and then they begin to glow.

A dark mass can be seen in the water.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Giovanni screams.

Suddenly, an Aeroblast breaks the water apart, leaving a gap in the liquid—perfect for a grand entrance.

Only this entrance isn't grand to anyone but Giovanni himself.

Characters Left: Misty, Koga, Ash, Michael, Mary,Giovanni


	38. The Ultimate Shadow Pokemon

**Part 38**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 98_

_Swellow 97_

_Milotic 97_

_Espeon 97_

_Marowak__ 97_

_Blaziken 97_

**Previously:**

"_Oh, and Debbie? Destroy the Ketchum House again, I feel a flare of evil in me. Send Jessie and James to Saffron City as well, I need them all to guard the prison for those pesky Gym Leaders," he adds. _

"_Yes sir, we will up protection and make Michael Ketchum's house in shambles," the female grunts replies, running off in fear of her master._

_Eventually, Giovanni can see up the north the Pokémon League. That's where the child probably is. He shouldn't make it too far. _

_. . ._

_Mary instantly reverts back to normal sight, and Kirlia curls up and starts sleeping in her lap._

"_What'd you see?" Misty asks._

"_He's already beyond Pallet Town!"_

_They all seem puzzled, and eventually they come to a consensus: they just stalk Giovanni to Tohjo Falls. Yes, it may be lame, but they must be careful not the be caught. _

_. . ._

"_Lati?" Latias whines, wanting to go back._

"_I-I'm sorry, Latias. I chickened out. We can go back," Mary tells it._

_She looks around, shocked._

"_I guess it's too late to go back, huh?" she nervously laughs at the crowd._

"_Yeah, I guess," most of the grunts reply, thinking this over._

_Gulp._

_. . ._

"_Latios, go get Michael and Ash so they can manage to finish Michael's destiny! Ash already told me that they are going to awaken—" Mark begins to explain to the Eon Pokémon, whose intentions are to save the world, but Mark is easily frozen by an Ice Beam directly from the front of him. _

_. . ._

"_I'm not going to go any farther, I refuse to have my Dragonite fight to death. I acknowledge your win, and congratulate you fully. I hope you save the world. Forgive me for my harsh and snide comments, it's kinda part of the job," Lance apologizes._

"_Michael, let's go NOW! Giovanni's awakening the Lugia!" Ash screams, and I recall Milotic and run after him. _

_. . ._

"_Yes, yes, yes!" Giovanni screams. _

_Suddenly, an Aeroblast breaks the water apart, leaving a gap in the liquid—perfect for a grand entrance. _

Characters Left: Misty, Koga, Ash, Michael, Mary, Giovanni

**. . . Beginning of Next Chapter**

My father and I begin running out from the Pokémon League.

"What are we doing now?"

Ash looks around as we run, expecting to see some sort of horrific event.

"We have to go to Victory Road. From there we run up a flight of stairs and then we will reach the desired location. Trust me on this," he explains to me.

We finally enter the back entrance of Victory Road. Dad gets a Max Repel from his bag and begins spraying it on us.

"Twig?" Turtwig cries, saying the smell is terrible.

"Turtwig, get in my bag," I tell it, and I put my bag on the ground and shove Turtwig in.

Pikachu hardly flinches from the smell—probably used to the stink after all of these years.

"Let's keep going," Ash says, pushing me ahead of him as we run. The two of continue winding around the buildings, and I see Pokémon scurrying from us as we run. However, the scent easily begins to wear off. My father gets another and starts spraying.

"So what are we doing for this?" I ask, completely clueless.

Dad doesn't say anything…he just keeps running. The two of us are deep within the mountain now. Soon after we approach a boulder with some writing on it, he stops abruptly—causing me to smack into him and fall backwards onto the ground.

"What's wrong?" I say, getting back up.

"Here! Michael, get your Turtwig out and read the writing on that boulder," Ash tells me.

"Um, okay?"

I pick Turtwig up from my bag and read the writing on the boulder.

It's written in weird Pokémon lettering—the shapes of Unown.

"I'll read it if you can't," Ash suggests, smiling.

"I can do it," I reply.

I squint at the boulder—it's lodged into the wall of the dark cave. The lettering is shaped oddly.

"This is one of the final tests," he explains.

I translate this from the ancient text:

_If the Guardian of Birds was ever to rampage, _

_then only one Pokémon could save this present age._

_The Diving Pokémon will awaken and control,_

_but only one hero could defeat its goal._

_If you believe you may be the hero of destiny,_

_then put your Pokémon of Friendship here to test me._

"Pokémon of Friendship?" I repeat, confused.

"That Turtwig I hatched for you…it's no ordinary Turtwig. Michael, I've been keeping a secret from you all along," my father says, looking down in shame.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, near to tears.

"All of your Pokémon…were meant to be yours," he says, and my skin chills as he says that. My whole life was…set up for me?

"What?" I question.

"It all started when…Turtwig. I bred the Turtwig for you. I knew it was the one by the look in its eyes after you hatched it. Next, I went to Hoenn and found a special Taillow hiding in the Petalburg Woods. I caught it and left it here to be found and captured by you. Feebas was put in the Magikarp Salesman's fish tank because I knew Turtwig would hit the ball perfectly. Eevee was given to Bill by me, to give to you. I found that one Cubone and protected it from Team Rocket long enough until you found it. And Torchic…I told Sabrina to save that Torchic just for you in the Dream World. She put you through it to find that Pokémon," he explains, tears streaming down his face.

"You're telling me that…my whole life was just planned out from the start? I didn't catch those Pokémon fairly, I didn't really earn anything to be proud of?" I yell out. My scream echoes through the cave.

"That's not it. You don't understand. These Pokémon were meant to be found by me to be set up for you by the universe. Michael…your Pokémon were caught by you yourself! I put them there, and you could have chosen against them. It was your choice, and you went straight into the path of the chosen one in this depicted Unown lettering. If you don't trust me anymore, if you don't believe in me at all…think about your mother, and Mary, and Mark, and Koga and every other gym leader you've befriended! Joey, even Jessie, James, and Meowth! Those people, no matter how sour or sweet they can be, have often relied on you or believed in you. If you don't want to do this for me…do it for the rest of the world," Ash says, crying.

"Dad, that's not it. I'm just…" I begin, then I cut myself short once I slide against the boulder onto my knees.

I go into my book bag and pick up my Turtwig. I set it on the ground and it looks up peculiarly.

"Turtwig, I want you to Body Slam that boulder right there," I tell it.

"Twig?"

"Yes, Body Slam," I say, glancing up at my father.

Turtwig rears back, and then Body Slams the Unown boulder. Once in contact with the Pokémon of Friendship, the letters glow and the rock begins to crumble. Eventually, it becomes hollowed out to reveal a passageway.

"…"

I pick up Turtwig and carry it through the path of stairs, and my father walks slowly behind me.

. . .

Latios keeps flying, even though Mark sacrificed himself to buy it time. Latios goes quickly north of Tohjo Falls, in search of Michael Ketchum and his father. Soon, it begins to see Victory Road. In this case, it stops in the air and begins to close its eyes. It uses Telepathy to allow Latias to know its location, and then continues on. Soon enough, Latios is hovering over the cave. It then beams itself to an unknown location.

. . .

Misty and Koga fly on Swanna to Tohjo Falls. Upon landing on the ground, Swanna is returned and the two of them run into the entrance of the cave.

"Mary?!" Misty screams.

Misty sees Mary surrounded by a bunch of grunts.

"Get away from her, you mangy grunts! It's me you want, or Koga! We are actual certified gym leaders! That is just a little girl desperate to help," Misty yells at the band of fugitives.

Latias, who is on the ground, then gets the message from Latios of his location.

"Latias!" it screams, nuzzling Mary and Skitty onto its back, and the three of them blast out of the cave in a pinch.

"Why couldn't they've done that earlier?!" Misty sighs, shocked.

"And now we have a group of Rocket grunts ready to attack us," Koga remarks.

"Well, we're not gym leaders for nothing!" she smiles, and the two of them grab a Pokéball from their pockets and tap the button to enlarge it.

. . .

_Meanwhile, in the back of Tohjo Falls_

"Yes!" Giovanni screams, excited.

From the Aeroblast comes a bright white figure. At first, it's just a long oval shape, but eventually, two bright eyes pop open. The oval is suspended in the air.

"Is that…?" he wonders.

Two handlike wings pop out from the figure, and they begin flapping. A scaly back and a threatening tail expose blue spikes sticking out. A light blue belly is exposed as well. Soon, the Lugia flaps its wings ferociously, causing the body of water beneath it to erupt into waves, crashing into the rocks on either side.

"L-Lugia," Giovanni says, mouth agape.

Lugia then screams as it sees a threat to its life.

Giovanni fumbles in his bag, and then grabs his Dark Ball.

"Lugia, I fear that you will be unwilling to cooperate. That is why I will capture you with this ball, the Dark Ball! With it, you will reach your full potential: Shadow Lugia!" he screams at the creature, who tilts its head and begins to cause an uproar of waves at its enemy.

Before it can, however, Giovanni throws the Dark Ball at Lugia. At first, it just taps the creature and falls to the shallow water below. Soon, however, red beams of energy become shooting out to Lugia, capturing it in a netlike position and forcing it into the ball.

"Gyaaaaa!" it screams as it loses its freedom.

"Do not worry, Lugia, your pain will soon be over. Then the both of us shall rule the world!" Giovanni maniacally laughs.

Lugia then pops into the Dark Ball, and Giovanni walks over and pick it up from the water.

"Now where is that Ketchum boy? I have a rare Pokémon for him to check out," he says, laughing so hard he begins coughing.

Things just got serious.

. . .

"Oh, Gym Leaders!" Giovanni says, walking out of the inner chamber of Tohjo Falls and out into the main cave.

Misty and Koga finally defeat the twenty grunts that blocked their path.

"I think…we are too late," Koga says, putting his hands together.

"Does that mean?"

"Come on out, my Shadow Lugia!"

He throws the Dark Ball out into the air, and out pops this whopping creature that looks nothing like the Lugia Misty has met in the past.

This Lugia is of a darker color, a mixture of purple and black. Its form is stronger, its scales sharper, its appearance more frightening. The Pokémon itself looks to be of near perfection. The only problem with it is the owner it belongs to.

"You can't hurt a Pokémon like this!" Misty says steaming.

"Lugia is perfectly healthy—oh wait, Shadow Lugia. Sorry, but I love hearing the ring of this," he laughs.

Shadow Lugia then flaps its wings into an Aeroblast. Misty and Koga barely dodge it.

"You can't just dodge all of its attacks, silly gym leaders. This Pokémon's stats are all doubled now! Even the most powerful of attacks could not defeat this behemoth!"

Misty and Koga begin running away in response. However, Misty trips over a rock and falls to the ground. Koga looks back, and begins running towards her to save his friend.

"Go on without me!" Misty screams, telling Koga to eschew from Tohjo Falls.

"One man cannot simply let another suffer at his own fault," Koga replies, and begins speeding as quickly as he can.

As he waits, however, Lugia is charging a Sky Attack.

Then, Lugia charges up to where Misty is, and she begins screaming as the Pokémon is inches away. However, she sees herself being pushed out of the way by a purple figure.

"KOGA!"

She blacks out for a moment, and finds herself slammed against the wall of the cave of Tohjo Falls.

She gets up and hides behind a boulder as she sees Koga lying on the ground, barely moving.

"Ah, saving your friend, eh? Heroic, I admit, and I would rather you not die. Grunts, take him aboard the hovercraft and hook him up in the medical room. I want him to have a painful end by the hands of myself," he replies, and then returns his monster.

Koga is picked up by two grunts, who drag him by the arms outside of the caves.

"Now where is that girl?" Giovanni asks.

However, Misty acts fast. As he was talking, she slipped herself behind one of the waterfalls. He can't see her, but she can see him.

"No matter, she'll come around," he says, and he and the remaining grunts walk out.

Eventually, Misty sends out her Quagsire to break open a hole in the caves, and she is able to find an exit. Soon after bandaging herself up, she recalls her Pokémon and sends out Swanna, where she flies off crying for her friend, and for what may happen to her family.

. . .

Eventually, the pathway begins ascending high up from the ground.

"Where are we?"

"Well, this one central location is connected by many different regions. Many people only recognize this in Sinnoh…but this is known as the Spear Pillar," he says.

"Okay then, let's awaken Arceus," I suggest, wanting to get this over with.

"I have forgotten to mention this, Michael, but there is one last test you must pass," Ash says, running to the other side of the pillar.

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You aren't the Champion yet. Not until…you have beaten me!" Dad laughs, and then thrusts Pikachu from his shoulder and to the field below.

"…."

Turtwig nudges me, and is ready to battle Ash's signature Pokémon first off.

Characters Left: Misty, Ash, Michael, Mary, Giovanni


	39. Arceus and the Jewel of Life

**Part 39**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 99_

_Swellow 98_

_Milotic 98_

_Espeon 98_

_Marowak__ 98_

_Blaziken 98_

**Previously:**

"_Turtwig, I want you to Body Slam that boulder right there," I tell it… _

_Turtwig rears back, and then Body Slams the Unown boulder. Once in contact with the Pokémon of Friendship, the letters glow and the rock begins to crumble. Eventually, it becomes hollowed out to reveal a passageway…_

_I pick up Turtwig and carry it through the path of stairs, and my father walks slowly behind me._

_. . ._

_Two handlike wings pop out from the figure, and they begin flapping. A scaly back and a threatening tail expose blue spikes sticking out. A light blue belly is exposed as well. Soon, the Lugia flaps its wings ferociously, causing the body of water beneath it to erupt into waves, crashing into the rocks on either side. _

"_L-Lugia," Giovanni says, mouth agape. _

_Lugia then screams as it sees a threat to its life._

_Giovanni fumbles in his bag, and then grabs his Dark Ball._

_. . ._

"_Ah, saving your friend, eh? Heroic, I admit, and I would rather you not die. Grunts, take him aboard the hovercraft and hook him up in the medical room. I want him to have a painful end by the hands of myself," he replies, and then returns his monster._

_Koga is picked up by two grunts, who drag him by the arms outside of the caves._

_. . ._

"_I have forgotten to mention this, Michael, but there is one last test you must pass," Ash says, running to the other side of the pillar._

"_And what would that be?" I ask._

"_Well, isn't it obvious? You aren't the Champion yet. Not until…you have beaten me!" Dad laughs, and then thrusts Pikachu from his shoulder and to the field below._

"…_."_

_Turtwig nudges me, and is ready to battle Ash's signature Pokémon first off. _

Characters Left: Misty, Ash, Michael, Mary, Giovanni

_. . . _ ** Beginning of Next Chapter **

"Pikachu, onto the field!" Ash commands his famous sidekick.

"Turtwig, you too!" I reply to my Tiny Leaf Pokémon.

"Pikachu, start it all off with an Electro Ball!" he says to his Electric Mouse Pokémon.

Pikachu creates a ball of electricity and thrusts it at Turtwig.

"Dodge it and use Bullet Seed!" I counter.

Turtwig jumps on its forefeet and begins doing cartwheels of sorts. It then lands on its hind legs and Bullet Seeds Pikachu, hitting it five times with individual strands of propelled seeds.

"Pika…" it says upon contact.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail becomes solid and metallic, and then it comes trotting to Turtwig.

"Turtwig, counter it with Leech Seed!" I retort, and Turtwig pops a seed onto Pikachu's tail, causing it to lose energy and thus grow tired. However, the attack smacks Turtwig in face, and it turns around to take a breath.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Turtwig, absorb the attack and use Body Slam on Pikachu's tail!" I command my Turtwig, whose reaction is just looking back bewildered.

Pikachu emits a lightning bolt from its tail and zaps Turtwig, however my Pokémon soaks the electricity in and it goes to the ground.

"Ugh!" Ash says, and tells his Pikachu to step off the side so he could send in another Pokémon and save Pikachu for later.

"Go, Sceptile!" he says, sending out his Forest Pokémon. Mary has just the same species, but this one looks much more serious about battling.

Sceptile looks down on Turtwig, and Turtwig's face goes from green to purple.

"Uh, Turtwig, come back I guess," I say, embarrassed.

"Go, Swellow!" I send out my transportation.

"Sceptile, use Quick Attack!" Dad commands.

"Swellow, forget Double Team and use your Quick Attack too!" I snap.

Both Pokémon charge into the other, and they're both knocked backward to their trainers.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"

"Dodge it and use Sky Attack!"

Sceptile's blades easily hit Swellow, however it had plenty of time to charge—and hit Sceptile with a super-effective Sky Attack.

"Sceptile, use a Quick Attack / Leaf Blade combo!" Ash decides strategically.

"Oh yeah? Swellow, use a Quick Attack / Sky Attack combo!" I command.

Swellow charges quickly into its combo, but something goes wrong…or right?

Instead of Sky Attack, Swellow charges into a quick blue figure and hits Sceptile extra hard, knocking it back easily.

"What attack was that?" I reply, shocked.

"Well, I don't know how you did it, but that was…Brave Bird. That's an egg move…you shouldn't be able to do that!" Ash says, gritting his teeth.

"Looks like I just did! Swellow finish off Sceptile with one last Brave Bird, for the KO!" I scream.

Swellow, although already damaged from recoil, takes out Sceptile with one quick offensive move. However, Swellow seems extremely tired.

"Ugh…Sceptile, return! Go, Snorlax!" he says.

Once Snorlax is released, I see a menacing bear that…is asleep?

"Swellow, use Brave Bird!" I command.

Swellow hits Snorlax just as it did Sceptile, however the attack just bounces off of its belly.

"Snorlax, use Body Slam!" Ash says, excited.

Snorlax falls on Swellow, and…Swellow…faints?

"S-Swellow? My f-first fainted Pokémon," I cry, tearing up.

"I told you I'm not playing around. Michael, this is serious. I need to know if you're ready!" Ash says, smile erased from his face.

"Swellow…return. Marowak, come on out!" I say, gritting my teeth.

My shiny Marowak comes out of his Pokéball in the usual array of stars, and his bone scatters them away as he awakens from his sleep.

"Marowak, watch out for that thing's Body Slam. It's really strong! Now, use Bone Rush!" I warn Marowak.

"Maro!"

Marowak throws five bones over at Snorlax, and they bounce off of him, knocking him down to the ground.

"Laaax!" it says, going to sleep.

"I didn't even get to say 'Rest!' Now you're just casually sleeping!" Ash groans, jumping into the field and pushing his Snorlax.

"Marowak, now's our chance! Double Edge!" I command.

Marowak slams into Snorlax with a recoil move, however Rock Head prevents anything from happening.

Snorlax flips over and onto Ash.

"Fmfmfmfm!" my father yells, thrashing his arms up and down. Eventually, he manages to grab Snorlax's Pokéball, and returns the Pokémon.

"It fainted," he says sadly.

"Yes!" I smile.

"Go, Squirtle!" he commands.

A light blue, yellow-bellied turtle comes out of a Pokéball. While it doesn't seem dangerous, I've heard stories of the Squirtle Squad and the power Squirtle truly has.

"Does Squirtle know any good attacks though?"

"I haven't been training it for two decades for nothing!"

Marowak decides to stay in, and it uses Bone Rush on Squirtle. However Squirtle's defenses are impressive, and it Hydro Pumps Marowak into oblivion.

"…wak!" Marowak struggles, and then falls over faint.

"Marowak…return! Ugh, it's all tied up with four left on both sides now!" I cry.

"Well, Espeon, come on out!" I say.

"Squirtle, return! Heracross, I choose you!" Ash decides to change up his battling scheme.

"Espeon, use Psychic!" I command, and Espeon lifts Heracross into the air.

"Heracross, use Megahorn!" he counters.

Heracross breaks free of the Psychic, which still did tons of damage, and used Megahorn—nearly knocking out Espeon in one single hit.

"Espeon, stay in there and use Psychic!"

"Megahorn!"

"Espeon, now use Hidden Power!" I say, and Espeon, whose consciousness is clinging to a single strand of health, uses Hidden Power—knocking out Heracross.

"Heracross! Return! Squirtle, come out using Water Gun!" Ash strategically says.

Squirtle comes out in a blast of water, knocking out Espeon in a single hit.

"Espeon, thank you so much. Return!" I praise my loyal Pokémon.

I stare at Squirtle. It's sustained severe damage. Therefore, I send out a Pokémon who should be able to tank hits.

"Milotic, I choose you!" I say.

Milotic and Squirtle, two Water-types, stare each other off intently.

"Well, looks like it's a 3 on 3 now!" Ash says, mouth clenched.

"Let's go, Dad," I reply, smiling at my somewhat of an advantage.

. . .

Giovanni flies on his Shadow Lugia across the region to the desired spot—Saffron City. From there, he can use the already-controlled Silph Co. to broadcast his demands to the world, or suffer a scary death from the ultimate Pokémon.

His hovercraft, filled with admins and grunts, trails behind silently. Lugia darts through the air to Saffron City, and Giovanni tells it to dismount on the top building. Upon landing, Giovanni gets out a cell phone and dials a multi-call to seven different Rocket Admins.

"Yes, the plan is successful so far. I want each of you to lead a group of ten or twelve grunts and take over the gyms of each region. That way no trainer can pass through towns, and no gym leader (Misty) can take charge again. That's all," he says, and hangs up immediately. Then, in case his number is being traced, he throws the phone off the rooftop of Silph and yells for someone to bring him a radio.

"I am Kanto's new Champion!" he laughs, crowning himself king.

. . .

Pewter City's Gym Leader is a Rocket Admin with red hair.

Cerulean City has a Gym Leader in a Rocket Admin of yellow hair.

Vermilion City is being in charge of by a Rocket Admin, however he is battling Janine to take over.

Celadon City is being commanded over Jessie.

Saffron City is ruled under Meowth.

Cinnabar Island is ruled under another admin.

Viridian City is controlled of by James.

. . .

Loryn wakes up beside Silver to hear flapping of large wings.

"Silver, wake up! I think…I think Dad's succeeded," she says in a scared tone of voice.

[Drawknight created Loryn, credit to her]

. . .

Mary, Skitty, and Latias fly through the air and decide to go find Michael in Victory Road. Soon she joins Latios and the two of them fly through the cave.

"I hope you two know what you're doing," Mary says to the Eon Duo, stroking Skitty.

The two of them look back, nod at her, and then find a winding staircase in the center of Victory Road.

"Did they go in there?" she asks.

The two of them nod again, and the trio (four if you count Skitty) dive into the opening and begin twisting up to Michael.

. . .

"Squirtle, use Skull Bash!" Ash says, telling his Squirtle to use a super-powered Headbutt attack.

"Milotic, dodge it and use Surf!" I command in reply.

Milotic snaked itself away from Squirtle and then used Surf, creating a wave that crashes into the Pokémon. After the serious damage from Bone Rush, Squirtle begins to get tired.

"Use Ice Beam!"

"Use Hydro Pump!" Ash says.

Ice Beam knocks out Squirtle, and Hydro Pump damages Milotic significantly.

"Squirtle, return…" Ash says. He's now losing.

"Pikachu, I want you to come back in the game!" he suggests, looking down as Pikachu picks at the floor.

"Pi?"

"Yes!"

Pikachu steps in and uses Thunderbolt, knocking out Milotic in a single hit.

"…!" I struggle to say anything, and return Milotic.

"Pikachu, step out. Go, one of my most trustworthy Pokémon! That's right! Charizard, I choose you!"

Although a Pokémon like Charizard would not normally scare me, I've heard of its power and ability.

"Blaziken, I choose you!" I say.

Ash then stops what he's thinking, remembering his shocking defeat back between Charizard and Blaziken.

Charizard versus Blaziken. An epic clash that may last a lifetime. However, I'm willing to accept the challenge of this match.

"Charizard, start off with a Wing Attack!" he says.

"Blaziken, use Bulk Up first!" I reply, and Blaziken bulks up and manages to take Charizard's wing slapping quite nicely.

"Do it again!" I decide.

Blaziken pumps its offensive and defensive capabilities to double the usual. Charizard attempts another Wing Attack, but Blaziken dodges it.

"Hi Jump Blaze Kick combo!" I suggest to my blazing chicken.

Blaziken's foot catches fire, and it jumps high and slams into Charizard. The two of them then begin having a fist fight. Blaziken dodges and Blaze Kicks Charizard hard. Charizard Wing Attacks Blaziken in the chest, knocking it backward. The Pokémon struggles to get up.

"Face it, Bulk Up is just not enough!" Ash laughs.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Blaziken to be weaker!" I smile.

"Blaziken, Hi Jump Kick—and miss," I say.

Blaziken looks at me as if I'm stupid, but does so. It jumps and lands on a pillar, hurting itself and causing its health to deplete. The pillar crumbles into a pile of stones. Perfect.

"Wing Attack, pronto!" he screams.

Charizard comes in and gets its wings ready.

"Dodge it!" I reply back, and Blaziken jumps away easily.

The two of them stare off. Charizard's health is between one-third and a half, while Blaziken has maybe one-fifth left. The odds are…not in my favor.

"Seismic Toss!" he commands.

Charizard grabs Blaziken, and the two of them begin going upwards into the sky.

"Blaziken, get yourself free and use Blaze Kick!" I quickly grumble.

Blaziken gets free and rather Hi Jump Kicks Charizard's belly—and it manages to bounce on Charizard to regain its composure and manage a perfect landing. Charizard, however, falls to the ground.

"Charizard, are you okay?"

The Pokémon's is still fine, however. As it creeps up to Blaziken as my Pokémon gets towards the rubble of the pillar.

"Blaziken, catch and use this! Forget Baton Pass!" I scream, throwing a disc perfectly through the air, through the field, and into Blaziken's hands. As Charizard begins charging to it, Blaziken absorbs the energy of the disc and prepares to defeat Charizard.

"Now, use Wing Attack one more time!"

"No, Blaziken! Use…Stone Edge!" I yell as loud as possible, and Blaziken is able to control the rocks and launch them at Charizard. After each rock slammed into Charizard, it faints and is unable to battle.

"…Lost to a Blaziken again?! That's it, Pikachu, come on out and use Electro Ball!" he screams in frustration, and my father sends out his signature Pokémon and defeats Blaziken with an orb of electricity.

"Great battle, Blaziken. I couldn't be more proud for my new Pokémon," I smile at the Pokéball. I stuff it in my bag. Turtwig hops onto the field.

"Okay, Turtwig. This is it. You may be weak, but Pikachu is very deprived of its health," I tell my turtle. It nods and stands strong.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it and use Bullet Seed!"

"Dodge it and use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu jumps up in the air, barely missing the Bullet Seeds, and is ready to slam its tail down on my Turtwig.

"Cartwheel, jump, and Body Slam!" I scream back.

Turtwig begins jumping from its front legs to its hind legs, and eventually springs into the air, and prepares for a Body Slam!

Pikachu swings its tail at Turtwig, and Turtwig shoves its body into Pikachu. Once the two of them collide, the infamous cloud of smoke appears once again.

After it lifts, both Pokémon are still standing.

An electric current runs through Turtwig.

"You're paralyzed?! Ugh, Static!" I grit my teeth. This is my end. I'm not ready…

"Pi-Pikachu's paralyzed too?! Body Slam, dang it!" Ash whines, sneering at me. Come on, Dad, it's not life-or-death. Oh wait. It is.

"Turtwig, use—" I begin, but then I look at Pikachu.

The paralyzed Pikachu falls to the ground, unconscious.

"….." my father says nothing.

"Um, nice job Turtwig. Here's a Full Restore," I smile, walking over and healing my Pokémon. I fiddle through my book bag to find some Max Revives, and heal my other Pokémon as well. I look up at my father.

He's smiling, crying, and laughing at the same time.

"My own son has beaten his old man. Michael Ketchum, I'm proud as a father—and upset as a trainer—to crown you the Champion of the Kanto Region!" Dad says, smiling at me. He tells me I've battled very well, and I'm ready.

. . .

After the battle, I walk over to the center of the Spear Pillar. There are 17 small spaces hollowed out of a stone wheel, carved into the boulders.

"You know what to do," Ash smiles at me, petting his Pikachu.

I get out all of the gems from my bag. The Grass, Fire, Water, Normal, Flying, Electric, Bug, Poison, Fighting, Psychic, Dark, Ghost, Steel, Ground, Rock, Ice, and Dragon Gems are all placed in certain locations, each marked with either a leaf (for grass), or another in correlation with the type. After I set all of them in, I press my hand in the center of the wheel, and a button is pushed.

Then the gems begin to glow, and the wheel starts to spin rapidly. All of the gems then get out of their spaces and go up into the air. Those gems then all shoot to the center of the circle, creating one major jewel of them all. Then, the jewel drops into my arms and the magic stops.

"That, my son, is the Jewel of Life. This, when held up to the pillars, will bring Arceus. You may begin now if you like," my father says solemnly.

Suddenly, two Pokémon, one blue and one red, dart in with a person and her kitten.

"Mary!" I scream, running up to her.

"Michael! You're alive!"

"You're alive!"

"I have a lot to explain, but you do your ritual thingy. Once done, you can then ride Latios, one of the Eon Duo, to Silph and stop Giovanni! Misty and Koga are in danger! We need to hurry!" she speeds through.

I think about this. Hm. My mom's in trouble.

"Misty's in trouble?! Michael, quickly!"

I then lift the Jewel of Life, a greenish jewel filled with a little spec of all the different types, and then the pillars begin to shoot beams into the center, above the jewel. The different pillars create a ball of energy, and the jewel lifts itself into that ball—and then it all stops. The Jewel disappears.

"Uh?" I say.

Then, a rip in the sky appears. A legendary creature begins to descend. Its main color is primarily white, and a gold rim of designs are portrayed around its torso.

"I," it says through telepathy, "am fondly known as the creator of the Pokémon World, a God of sorts. You, trainer, have called upon me to save the world from another legendary like myself, whose capture has turned it evil, yes?"

"Y-yes," I say in my head, and I look back at the others—they can't hear anything.

"Then let's begin. I know it may seem that I can easily end this, but I have limited powers over the Pokémon World—I reserve my ultimate power for later uses. However, I am going to help defeat this poor Lugia's problem, as the Pokémon itself has done nothing wrong. It's just at the hands of the wrong person. Trainer, your name is Michael Ketchum, I presume? I remember my encounter with your father. Anyways, I will now begin my grand entrance to Silph shortly. However, I must check with the life of the world itself on whether or not it is worth saving."

"Please, it is worth saving! Humans and Pokémon have been able to work together! That's enough to prove! This one, flawed man shouldn't stand for the rest of the world! Arceus, your Greatness, I cannot express how much I feel that I am responsible for saving the world. Do as you must, but at least grant me safe passage to Saffron City," I plead with it in my head.

"Very well, Michael. Just remember—I'm always watching over you. I know the past, present, and future—but it can change. Prove to me that you can change the treacherous future this world will turn to, and I am indeed going to help you in your efforts," it says, and then it disappears in thin air.

"What was it saying to you?" Mary asks me, stroking her Skitty.

I grab my Turtwig. "Guys, get your Pokémon. Dad, take Charizard. I'll get Latios and Mary Latias. We need to go to Saffron City NOW!" I scream.

As the three of us fly through and out of Victory Road, I get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach about Shadow Lugia. If this is to be the ultimate Pokémon…then does Arceus really have a chance? Nevertheless, I am willing to try anything to save my world. Even if that may put my own life in danger.

Characters Left: Misty, Ash, Michael, Mary, Giovanni


	40. A Lose-Lose Situation

**Part 40**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 100_

_Swellow 99_

_Milotic 99_

_Espeon 99_

_Marowak__ 99_

_Blaziken 99_

**Previously:**

_Giovanni flies on his Shadow Lugia across the region to the desired spot—Saffron City. From there, he can use the already-controlled Silph Co. to broadcast his demands to the world, or suffer a scary death from the ultimate Pokémon. _

_His hovercraft, filled with admins and grunts, trials behind silently. Lugia darts through the air to Saffron City, and Giovanni tells it to dismount on the top building. Upon landing, Giovanni gets out a cell phone and dials a multi-call to seven different Rocket Admins. _

_. . ._

_Mary, Skitty, and Latias fly through the air and decide to go find Michael in Victory Road. Soon she joins Latios and the two of them fly through the cave. _

"_I hope you two know what you're doing," Mary says to the Eon Duo, stroking Skitty._

_The two of them look back, nod at her, and then find a winding staircase in the center of Victory Road._

_. . ._

_He's smiling, crying, and laughing at the same time._

"_My own son has beaten his old man. Michael Ketchum, I'm proud as a father—and upset as a trainer—to crown you the Champion of the Kanto Region!" Dad says, smiling at me. He tells me I've battled very well, and I'm ready. _

_. . ._

_Then the gems begin to glow, and the wheel starts to spin rapidly. All of the gems then get out of their spaces and go up into the air. Those gems then all shoot to the center of the circle, creating one major jewel of them all. Then, the jewel drops into my arms and the magic stops._

"_That, my son, is the Jewel of Life. This, when held up to the pillars, will bring Arceus. You may begin now if you like," my father says solemnly._

_. . ._

"_Very well, Michael. Just remember—I'm always watching over you. I know the past, present, and future—but it can change. Prove to me that you can change the treacherous future this world will turn to, and I am indeed going to help you in your efforts," it says, and then it disappears in thin air. _

_I grab my Turtwig. "Guys, get your Pokémon. Dad, take Charizard. I'll get Latios and Mary Latias. We need to go to Saffron City NOW!" I scream. _

Characters Left: Misty, Ash, Michael, Mary, Giovanni

_. . ._ **Beginning of Next Chapter**

"I'm going to go ahead, you two can catch up. But hurry," Ash says, with he and his Pikachu flying on his Charizard.

"Okay, Dad! Be careful!" I tell him. He flies off miles in front of us.

"So what happened at Tohjo Falls?" I ask Mary, who rides her Latias with her Skitty.

"…Koga was captured by Giovanni. He has the Shadow Lugia," she explains the situation, horrified at just saying it.

"That's horrible," I remark.

"The only people that have resisted Giovanni are us and your parents. My father was taken I believe because he won't answer my calls. Mark has been captured twice, and all the other Gym Leaders have sacrificed themselves. We're running out of people to save!" she cries.

"It will be fine. Remember, In Cinnabar Island? You were so happy there. Once this is all over, it will be just like that. Just you wait," I comfort her.

"I hope so," she says sadly.

I glance up to see a gold strand of light following us from above. It must be Arceus, protecting us along the way. Maybe we do have some sort of chance.

"Is that Celadon City?" she asks me.

"I believe so," I say, "and that means we are getting close to Saffron City. Get your Pokémon at the ready.

I think about how, after this encounter, I may never see Mary again. I may fail at my quest, or end my life trying. Mary may fall victim, or she may also lose her life. I shake the feeling and ride on with Latios. Turtwig looks behind us as we fly.

"You know, I've been thinking," Mary begins, "that this may be the last time we'll see each other before the final outcome."

"I've been rolling over that idea in my head, too," I reply.

The two of us look at one another. It's kind of hard to think about not seeing one another again, being rivals and friends throughout childhood.

. . .

"Huff huff! Puff puff! Huff huff!" Misty wheezes, running up the steps of the Silph Co. building. She's been sneaking up the landmark without being caught so far.

Misty squeezes between two doors without making them creak. Then she enters an elevator and presses the top floor button. While waiting, she can hear Team Rocket Grunts smacking at the outside wall upon learning of her presence. She laughs, and then the elevator music stops. The door opens.

Misty runs to the roof area and sees Giovanni.

"Giovanni, stop it! Before you kill someone!" she shouts, staring at the man and his legendary Pokémon—the both of them seem to be absorbing power from this point.

"The Dark Ball that Shadow Lugia has been encased in drags the negative energy from the highest point of Kanto, in this case Silph Co. All negative thoughts, actions, and feelings are drawn in! This mechanism—this Pokémon—will allow me to use the evil of others to create the ultimate universe!" he screams, then starts laughing as Lugia begins Aeroblasting into the air.

The blasts of air begin to swirl slowly, mixing together up into the air.

"Too bad I'll have to slow you down," Misty says, smiling.

"Nope!" Giovanni snaps at her, then, with a flick of his wrist, orders a command.

Roughly thirty grunts swarm in front of her, and about twelve behind her in the elevator.

"…!" she gasps, and a grunt's Spinarak String Shots her to a nearby metal rod.

"You…you won't get away with this!" Misty struggles, thrashing about under the strings.

"I'm sure every villain says this, but Misty, I'm afraid I already have. Face it—you're the last Gym Leader to be caught, however now I have every town at my control. Even the Elite Four is being planned to be conquered. Woman, give up. I've won," he brags, counting on his fingers every point he has against what Misty does.

"Well the one thing you have NOT done…is defeat my family!" she screams, and an electric bolt of energy comes from behind her, shocking the grunts and paralyzing them onto the ground.

"Ash!" she screams, and sees her husband getting out a knife to cut her binds.

"Charizard, return! Pikachu, go stall!" he instructs.

Misty begins breaking free, and looks over to Lugia.

Shadow Lugia sees the mischief down below, and Hyper Beams Pikachu, Misty, and Ash dead-on.

Pikachu faints instantly, falling over and landing in the arms of Ash, who falls and hits his head on a small shed on the roof. Misty is knocked unconscious and is tossed aside, hitting the elevator.

Then, the elevator opens, and more grunts come in. More Spinarak create Spider Webs as the grunts pick up Ash's, Pikachu's, and Misty's unconscious bodies and throw them on the web. Spinarak String Shot them both together, and Pikachu separately.

"Couldn't defeat your family, eh? Pathetic. All that's left is your measly excuse for a child," Giovanni laughs.

As Ash begins getting covered by the String Shot, he temporarily wakes up and manages, "My child is not measly." Then, he faints again—vision blank.

. . .

Mary and I continue flying.

"I see Saffron City. It looks like there's some activity up on the rooftop of Silph," Mary tells me.

"Get your Pokéballs ready. This may be a hard battle," I instruct her, and she grabs her Pokéballs containing Snorunt and Seadra, her newest additions.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask her.

"In all honesty…I don't know," she whispers, tearing up.

Latios and Latias glance at one another, signaling that they see the Shadow Lugia. Apparently they sensed the danger and had the desire to help save the world. I've also thought of how Arceus may have sent them. Speaking of which, I glance up and see that the golden stream of light has stopped. I wonder what that means.

As we continue getting closer, Latios and Latias begin gaining altitude. They start flying at an upward angle because of the length of the Silph Co. It won't be long now.

"Mary…while I have the chance to tell you," I begin, worrying about what may happen.

"Whatever it is, just remember—you aren't going to die! You're Michael, for crying out loud. You know, the trainer who's never lost?" Mary reminds me.

"No, I need to say this," I tell her, and she abides by what I say.

"While I have the chance to tell you, I want you to know that…whatever happens, I'm concerned for only your safety. I really do like you," I admit, after a long attempt of concealing it.

"Wh—?" Mary begins, stopping Latias for a brisk moment, shocked.

Latios and I keep going, however. This moment cannot be dragged out any longer. We'll deal with it later.

. . .

Mark wakes up from his mini-coma. He looks around, and sees his familiar jail cell.

"Well crap…not again!" he whines, and decides just to go back to sleep, depressed that he can even hear the final battle going on—but trapped.

. . .

Mary and Latias begin toying with Lugia. Latias dodges every Aeroblast made by Shadow Lugia.

"Skitty, use Ice Beam!" Mary screams.

Her Kitten Pokémon emits a beam of ice towards Lugia, however the powerhouse shakes the attack off and uses Hyper Beam, scanning the whole sky back and forth.

At first, Mary and Skitty managed to dodge all of the attacks on Latias—no big deal. However, Lugia strategically shifts back a little, and smacks Latias so hard with the attack that it is blasted far away.

"Latias!" Mary screams, jumping off the female Eon Pokémon with Skitty and landing on the roof of the building.

Latias continues descending in the sky, and Mary turns away to avoid seeing anything even remotely gory.

"Shadow Lugia, use Hydro Pump!" Giovanni screams.

Lugia blasts a torrent of water, which soaks Skitty and Mary. The pressure of the water forces them to the ground, and they are pushed back hard. Lugia then uses Psychic, slamming the two of them back onto the ground.

Mary tumbles to the edge of the building. She opens her eyes. It turns out she grabbed Skitty at the last moment. She sees that her arm is dangling off the side of the building.

A figure comes up to her and starts smiling.

"How nice of you to join us," Giovanni says, with a smug smirk lifting upon his face.

He digs in her bag as she just lies there paralyzed. He finds the Pokéball with Seadra in it, the one given to her by that boy, and throws it off the building's roof.

"SEADRA!" Mary screams, trying to roll off to save it, however Giovanni kicks her in the ribs and she is unable to move. A tear can be seen rolling down her face as she squeezes Skitty tighter.

. . .

I decide to go back down and encircle the building, when all of a sudden a small shadow appears on Turtwig's head. I look up and, just in time, catch a Pokéball in my hands. I look to see that it's Mary's Seadra. Something's gone terribly wrong. I steer Latios up the building again, and the two of us franticly worry about the outcomes. Then, Latios sees Latias on the ground. I send out Swellow and hop onto it to allow Latios to go Refresh its sister.

. . .

I fly and dodge the attacks on Swellow, but drop the Pokéball with Seadra in it. I can only hope that it lands safely. Lugia ferociously begins to launch its attacks on me. As Swellow and I get higher in the air, the newly-formed Hurricane from above begins sucking us up. All of those Aeroblasts have served as clashing winds, and with the Hydro Pump provided the tropical-like climate and dampness to form a tropical storm. However, that storm has transformed into a massive Hurricane. It begins sucking up small things, such as stray objects and trash. Soon however, I begin struggling in the air. I can safely assume that Swellow is as well. Looking down, I see Mary at the edge of the Silph Co. roof. Giovanni is crudely nudging her closer and closer to the edge, with mere inches separating her from death.

"Hey, old man! Pick on someone your own size!" I scream, putting my leg out and kicking him in the eye. He falls over and sprawls about.

I see that the Pokéball fell at Mary's feet.

"Mary, get the Seadra!" I scream at her.

She wakes up and grabs the Pokéball, and then sends it out.

Seadra can, in a way, consider itself as traded. Therefore, it glows white and grows into a bigger seahorse. Its size becomes intimidating, its posture unnerving, and a fierceness penetrates its eyes.

"Kingdra?!" Mary gasps, sitting up and glancing at her wounds. Skitty is fine as well.

Mary then commands Kingdra to use Smokescreen on Shadow Lugia, causing its vision to blur.

I glide by the building, and glance up at the sky, above the hurricane.

The sky has been sliced, as if it were a cut on the skin. The golden light peeking out of the cut can be seen as blood from the wound. From that impressive entrance, the familiar, godlike Pokémon Arceus descends and literally causes the hurricane to disintegrate with the flick of its neck.

"Now," I scream at Giovanni, "how many years do you think you're going to face?"

Giovanni grunts, clenches his teeth, and then tells Shadow Lugia to use Aeroblast. Arceus deflects it easily, however.

"So I may end up at a bittersweet ending," Giovanni explains loudly to me, "because even though I may be overpowered, think about it. If you do not surrender now, I will personally kill each and every one of these individuals in front of you."

He then turns around and motions me forward. I hop on the roof, recall Swellow, and wait to see the Smokescreen lift. I glance back, seeing Lugia and Arceus still facing off.

I then see what he's talking about.

"As you can see, you have lost at heart. Look over there, your girlfriend of sorts, Mary, is surrounded," he laughs.

I look over to see Mary encompassed by several Rocket Admin leaders, all with strong Pokémon. She and Skitty then begin shrieking.

"Also, your parents—both of them—are being suffocated as we speak," he continues.

I spy a spider web near the elevator entrance, and in it are two figures with a smaller one (presumably Ash, Misty, and Pikachu) being covered in String Shot to cut off their air supply.

"And look at this monitor on the elevator," Giovanni smiles.

I do watch, and I see different panels—Mark, Loryn, Silver (I think that's him?), and seven Gym Leaders all behind bars in the jail. I…I may win, but won't I lose in the end? It's a lose-lose situation.

"So, Michael Ketchum, will your hotshot journey continue without your family, or will it end short with them?"

"I…I…" I stammer. Turtwig looks up at me sadly. He knows we'll lose either way. I begin having tears trail down my face. I embrace my Turtwig and look at everyone.

"Well?"

"I…surrender.."

Characters left: Michael, Giovanni


	41. The Final Judgment

**Part 41**

_**I don't claim anything. Credit to GameFreak for the Pokémon World**_

_Party: Turtwig 100_

_Swellow 100_

_Milotic 100_

_Espeon 100_

_Marowak__ 100_

_Blaziken 100_

**Previously:**

_Then, the elevator opens, and more grunts come in. More Spinarak create Spider Webs as the grunts pick up Ash's, Pikachu's, and Misty's unconscious bodies and throw them on the web. Spinarak String Shot them both together, and Pikachu separately._

"_Couldn't defeat your family, eh? Pathetic. All that's left is your measly excuse for a child," Giovanni laughs._

_As Ash begins getting covered by the String Shot, he temporarily wakes up and manages, "My child is not measly." Then, he faints again—vision blank. _

_. . ._

"_So I may end up at a bittersweet ending," Giovanni explains loudly to me, "because even though I may be overpowered, think about it. If you do not surrender now, I will personally kill each and every one of these individuals in front of you." _

_He then turns around and motions me forward. I hop on the roof, recall Swellow, and wait to see the Smokescreen lift. I glance back, seeing Lugia and Arceus still facing off._

_I then see what he's talking about._

"_As you can see, you have lost at heart. Look over there, your girlfriend of sorts, Mary, is surrounded," he laughs._

"_Also, your parents—both of them—are being suffocated as we speak," he continues._

"_And look at this monitor on the elevator," Giovanni smiles._

_I do watch, and I see different panels—Mark, Loryn, Silver (I think that's him?), and seven Gym Leaders all behind bars in the jail. I…I may win, but won't I lose in the end? It's a lose-lose situation._

_. . ._

"_So, Michael Ketchum, will your hotshot journey continue without your family, or will it end short with them?"_

"_I…I…" I stammer. Turtwig looks up at me sadly. He knows we'll lose either way. I begin having tears trail down my face. I embrace my Turtwig and look at everyone._

"_Well?"_

"_I…surrender.."_

Characters left: Michael, Giovanni

_. . . _**Beginning of Next Chapter**

I fall to my knees in defeat as Giovanni begins walking toward me.

"Put your Pokéballs on the ground," he instructs me.

I put them on the rooftop, and slump on the floor.

"I, Viridian Gym Leader, Boss of Team Rocket, have now become the ultimate Champion! Be ready, Kanto! I am going to rule!" he gloats triumphantly.

"I may not have my Pokéballs," I begin.

"So you're powerless!" he laughs.

"…but…Turtwig! Bullet Seed, now!" I scream, diving back towards my Pokéballs and begin sending out each of my Pokémon.

"Pathetic, child!" he snorts.

Turtwig then begins spitting bullets everywhere. One of them plops Giovanni in the eye, slamming into it and causing him to become somewhat blind.

"Gah! My eye!" he screams, trying to pull out the seed.

"Blaziken, go slash the spider web and free my parents!" I scream, sending out Blaziken swiftly.

"Espeon, use Psychic and put the incoming grunts inside the elevator!" I continue, telling my Sun Pokémon. It jumps at the grunts and, using its psychic powers, moves them all into the small, cramped room of the elevator.

"Marowak, use Bone Rush on the elevator door!" I command.

Marowak throws a handful of bones towards the door. One of them hits the button to go downward, while the other one props the door open to prevent them from moving down safely. The next slashes the cable holding the elevator up, while the other two then knock down the bone propping the door. Therefore, the door is held until the elevator cable has ripped, and then it is knocked out so the door will close.

"Milotic, guard the door so no one can get through!" I tell my beautiful sea serpent.

It listens, and Ice Beams the door so that way there is no possible entrance.

I send out Swellow and yell for it to help Arceus in defeating Shadow Lugia. Turtwig jumps on the torso of the one-eyed Giovanni, whose position is on his back, thrashing in a fit of anger and pain.

"So, now I would love to take back my surrender," I laugh, putting my foot on Giovanni and throwing my fist in the air.

I look over to see my mom flying on her Swanna towards the Saffron Jail. She must be trying to rescue them all. Good, we could use as much help as possible. My father flies on his Charizard to defeat Lugia

. . .

Suddenly, something came from behind me and embraced me. I flinch, then turn around to see it's Mary.

"You saved us," she smiled.

"No, my Pokémon did. I just instructed them," I laugh modestly.

. . .

Giovanni watches the Turtwig back away slowly and eventually help Swellow aid in stopping Lugia. Now he is alone, in pain, but alone. Now is his chance.

"By everything that is evil and mighty, may Rocket prevail!" he screams into the night, and pushes his rivaled trained to the side of the rooftop. Laughing, he pulls out a cloth from his pocket and wraps it around his head like an eye-patch. Then, he runs off to hide temporarily.

. . .

Giovanni pushes me off the roof of the Silph Co. building. I remember tilting slightly, then being caught by Mary—who grabbed my hand and went on her knees. Skitty and Turtwig tried to help from behind, but my balance was far off.

Then, the Shadow Lugia uses an Aeroblast on the rooftop and the pressure from the wind pushes me further. I lose the reach of Mary and my Pokémon. I begin falling into what seems the deepest of abysses. I begin to slowly lose my vision as I fall, and the fall itself is in slow motion.

. . .

About the time as it sees Michael fall, Arceus decides to use Judgment on Shadow Lugia. The dark Pokémon seems to be strong, but this final, judgmental move finally knocks it to the floor of the rooftop—causing the building to shake slightly. Arceus then floats in the air, watching for the Diving Pokémon to wake up again for battle. Everything seems fine to it.

Turtwig is busy watching its trainer fall, and Mary holds it back from jumping. Swellow is pecking at Lugia to see if its consciousness has retained. Milotic still guards the door. Espeon and Marowak are watching for any trespassers below, while Blaziken defeats the leftover Spinarak on the rooftop. All the Pokémon are busy, and almost none of them get to see their master plummet to the earth.

. . .

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL!" Mary screams, petrified. She tries to send out her Flygon, but the button is mashed in—she has to go to her father to get it fixed before. Therefore, she is stuck watching the love of her life fall.

. . .

I'm falling, but then I see Lugia rise up again. It looks at me, and then uses one final Hyper Beam before falling faint. The beam comes slowly, but the impact is great. The white, large ray of light bursts into my body, causing every fiber of my being to erupt into a flame of agony and despair. I can nearly feel myself being torn limb from limb, however my unsteady eyes see myself in one piece. I then focus down on the ground as I fall. I still have a couple of stories to fall. I see my mother gathering the gym leaders up and they begin to run towards me. My father, unbeknownst by the fact that his son is dying, flies above in search of me. The last thing I see is Mary, however. She is flung over the cliff, watching me and then going back in fright, and then looking again to see the outcome. I expect, you know, maybe a last-minute save or a "thanks for saving the world" second life, like in Mario. However, as I plummet, I begin to lose my mind and eventually everything goes black ~

Boom.

. . .

**Minutes Later**

Mary holds herself by the arms in discontent, cradling Skitty and Turtwig. She looks over to see that Giovanni is being arrested by an Officer Jenny, and at least knows that Michael won in the long run. Giovanni screams something about wanting to recreate Team Rocket soon, and is eventually flown off the roof of the building. She slumps to the ground crying. Arceus uses Hyper Beam on the Dark Ball, disintegrating it and causing Lugia to retain its normal form. Then, Lugia uses Psychic to break open the Pokéballs left over by Giovanni—freeing the legendary birds. All four legendary Pokémon, excluding Arceus, fly away to reclaim their thrones. Arceus proudly hovers in the air.

Mary continues weeping with Skitty and Turtwig. Swellow flies over and perches on the edge, and then begins crying. Milotic slithers over and begins to sob. Espeon and Marowak run over and their eyes water in frustration. Blaziken even hops over and begins to sniff and shed some tears. All of the Pokémon and Mary come together, hugging, and cry for a long time.

Ash jumps onto the rooftop with Pikachu, and they return Charizard. They run over to Mary and then look down, step back, and start crying loudly.

The former prisoners and Misty are overcome by grief, seeing the body up-close on the actual ground, and Misty falls over onto Koga in a fit of mourning.

. . .

Arceus notices the peculiar grief spread among the humans and Pokémon. It looks at Mary, and, using Telepathy, talks to her and the Pokémon near her.

"Why are you displaying such emotions? We have won the battle. The whole thing is over!" it tells her.

"It's not. Michael, the chosen one, the perfect one, the best person in the world, is dead! The savior of everyone's life! He's gone…Gone! Oh, how could I ever take his place! Arceus, is there any possible way that you could…bring him back?" she tries to tell it, but all Arceus does is cock its head in misunderstanding.

Suddenly, Snorunt pops out of the Pokéball it was placed in. She hugs Mary and then gets the Dawn Stone out of her bag.

"What are you doing?"

Snorunt touches the stone and it begins to glow white. It begins to obtain elegant qualities—a dress-like form, a ghostly appearance, and an icy cool among its eyes.

"Froslass," it says, and then begins to hover up to Arceus.

"It's…the Pokémon from my dreams!" Mary says, bewildered. She used to have a book when she was little, and would dream of the story she read.

Mary tries to understand the conversation. It is apparent that Froslass is trying to reason with Arceus. After a few seconds of communication, Arceus uses Telepathy again.

"Oh, so you are saying the boy who saved the world is now deceased. Why I did not understand that is unknown by even myself. Well, I'm not sure what I can do, but I can try to revive him," it says.

Mary nods her head and looks down at the body. Michael fell into a normal pose, and his red-and-white cap that his father gave him is on his face. She then looks up to Arceus, and it begins to chant something.

. . .

Arceus, known as the Creator and God of all Pokémon, then lowers itself to the rooftop floor of the Saffron City Silph Co. This Arceus is also somewhat special, having an exclusive move only the Temporal Pokémon Dialga has.

Arceus uses Roar of Time, and time freezes for everyone but Mary, Turtwig, Skitty, and Froslass. They are teleported to a familiar place that Michael was at. Victory Road led to this exact spot.

"What is this place called again?"

"The Spear Pillar. Now I brought you here to speak in extra privacy. You see, if I was to bring Michael Ketchum back to this universe, then many natural calamities would be caused worldwide," Arceus explains.

"If it wasn't for Michael, there wouldn't even be a world anyways!" Mary barks back, upset.

Arceus nods. "I'm going to risk it for the sake of this teen. For not only has he saved everyone's life, but the lives of many legendary Pokémon. May his soul be at rest one day—but not today," it finishes. Then, the five of them appear back at the Silph Co.

. . .

Arceus hovers down to the rooftop and touches its feet to the edge of the building. Then, it raises its head up to the sky and billows what it Mary calls a "Final Judgment." It shoots a light-and-dark beam up into the sky, and Arceus begins roaring up through where the beam went.

"Froslass, return!" Mary says, and grabs Turtwig and Skitty. She recalls all of Michael's Pokémon, and then continues crying.

Mary then pops the button back in and sends out Flygon, and she and the other two Pokémon fly down to the ground base of Silph. She runs to Michael's body and puts his head in her lap.

"It's going to be okay," she mumbles.

She looks back up at Arceus, who then emits another Final Judgment, which breaks through the sky and a golden light peeks through. The Judgment reaches the stars, no! Past the stars! It reaches wherever is the farthest away, and then another beam comes back in a different color variation. Then, finally Arceus roars and disappears in a flash. The storms from the Aeroblasts die down, and everything stops momentarily.

. . .

"Huuuh!" Michael breathes in, and then looks up at Mary.

Turtwig jumps onto his back, and then all of his Pokémon lift him up and set him on his feet.

"Well," Mary says, "I like you too!"

They laugh and Michael puts his arm around her. Misty watches from the sidelines.

"That's my boy," she smiles, "that's my boy."

"He sure is," Ash says, putting Misty closer to him.

"Pika Pi!"

**To be Continued. **


	42. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**A Few Years Later**_

Well, there's not much left to my first main adventure. Giovanni was sentenced to life imprisonment, and Team Rocket was disbanded shortly after. Loryn and Silver ended up buying a house in Cerulean and now live together happily, brother and sister (Credit to Drawknight for Loryn).

Gym Leaders Brock through Blaine return to their normal cities, where the admin that had controlled them were also sentenced to jail.

My father changed the rules of the Gym Leaders, making it so that any Gang Leaders are banned from even participating in the challenge. He is now a famous celebrity and goes around teaching new trainers how to catch Pokémon. He no longer battles, but he lives in Cerulean City with his wife, Misty.

Misty got her own baking show called "Misty's Mix-up Mondays," and it brings it decent views. She is now a proud Gym Leader and housewife.

Youngster Joey got a contract with the Elite Four, and he is now the Gatekeeper for Victory Road.

As for the others? Mark is now a professor-in-training under Mary's father, Gary Oak. Gary got an upgraded Pokémon Lab—this one with a security device hooked up!

For Myself and Mary…well, I'll tell you what has happened lately.

I am now the Kanto Champion, and I reside in my seat on the Elite Four board. I am the Chairmen of the Pokémon Fan Club, much to the other man's dismay (he threw me out in Vermilion—haha!). I've yet to be defeated, however I have become close to losing my record.

Mary replaced Giovanni as the Viridian City Gym Leader. She is a multi-type specialist, and uses many different Pokémon in her possession. She currently has roughly 480 Pokémon.

. . .

**Present-Day**

I wake up from my slumber on the beach of Cinnabar Island. Turtwig nudges my head playfully. I sit up to see Mary still sleeping on her towel. I realize—we're under an umbrella! Mark decides to leave for a quick healing at the Pokémon Resort Center.

I look back to see my newly-bought condo set right on the beach. Mary comes up behind me.

"We're the luckiest people in the world," she laughs. I laugh too.

We both go change quickly into swimsuits, and find Mark has already done the same.

"Go, Manectric! Catch!" he says to his Pokémon, throwing a frisbee.

"Manec!" it growls as it tries to catch the disc.

"I'm gonna go get drinks," Mark says, running back where he came from.

"I got you something," Mary says, getting a cake from the cooler at the umbrella.

"What's that for?" I ask, laughing again.

"You moron, it's your 15th birthday today! Are you really that clueless?" she asks.

Oh. Oops.

Turtwig and Skitty start talking under the umbrella. Cute Charm, wow.

We both sit on the blankets and look out at the sea.

"Well, until our next adventure!" Mary smiles, leaning in.

"Yup, until next time!" I laugh, and then I lean in as well and we kiss.

Then, I throw a glop of sand on her back and swiftly run away towards the water.

"MICHAEL KETCHUM!" Mary screams, darting towards me just as fast. I laugh so much, I topple over on the sand and fall onto a sand castle.

Turtwig and Skitty, from back behind the umbrella, just shake their heads, and then continue talking together.

"I'm back with the drinks," Mark says, and then drops them once he sees we're not there.

"Just set them on the cooler and have some fun! I mean, doesn't everyone deserve some fun in their lives?" I yell, and Mark joins us as we run back and forth across the coast.

**The End**


End file.
